


When you Least Expect It

by Kate7950



Series: Adventures of a Dragon Ball AU [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, High School, Majin Buu Saga, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Swearing, closish to cannon, world building with OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 131,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate7950/pseuds/Kate7950
Summary: The sequel to Android Cell Saga My Version! Follows the gang through the Majin Buu saga with my own little twist in there.  Currently a work in progress and posting congruently with fanfiction.net account.





	1. One of Those Days

Reilena moaned as she turned over in her bed to shut off her buzzing alarm clock. She yawned and rubbed her eyes so she could get a better look at what time it was.

"Mmm…seven thirty….SEVEN THIRTY!" she said as she jolted up out of her bed.

"Shit…shit…shit how could this have happened I set my alarm to go off at exactly six thirty so I wouldn't be late!" she said as she fumbled threw her drawers and pulled out her school uniform.

"Fuck…Trunks is going to be so pissed at me…if he is still waiting…." Reilena said as she put on her maroon skirt and white short sleeved blouse.

"Why does this always seem to happen to me…no matter what I do I am always late!" she yelled as she brushed her short raven colored hair.

"Bag…bag…bag…where the hell is my bag?!" she yelled as she frantically searched her room.

"Oh…there it is…" she said as she raced over to the corner of the room and grabbed the leather book bag.

"This is ridicules and they didn't even send us our schedule in the mail this term!" Reilena grunted as she quickly left her room and started to make her way down the stairs.

Reilena stopped half way down the stairs and looked down at her feet "shoes…"

Reilena raced back to her room and began to frantically look for her shoes "you know why can't we wear sneakers it would make things so much easier!"

"Where the hell are they!" she yelled as she gave up searching the room.

Reilena raced back downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast and her little brother was sitting at the table watching her.

"Mom have you seen my school shoes anywhere I can't find them!" Reilena said as she began to search the pantry.

"No sweetheart the last I saw them they were in your room…" Chichi hummed as she placed another pancake on top of the already towering stack.

"They're not there I already looked!" Reilena yelled as she began to make her way to the living room.

Goten snickered and pointed to the doorway "Rei they're right there…"

Reilena looked over to see her shoes carefully placed by the door "a ha there they are thanks a bunch Goten!"

Reilena quickly slipped them on and opened the door "ok got to go see you guys when I get back!"

"Wait Reilena aren't you going to have some breakfast first before you go?!" Chichi yelled after her daughter.

"No can do mom I'm really late this morning, beginning of the term, see yah!" she said as she began to race down the walk way.

Chichi looked at her watch confused "what is she talking about…"

"Wow I can't believe it worked…Viri was right…" Goten said amazed.

Chichi turned around and folded her arms "Goten what did you just say?"

Goten quickly put his hand over his mouth "nothing…honest…I don't know anything about someone changing Reilena's alarm clock…"

Chichi stood in the door way and began to tap her foot saying nothing.

Goten sighed "I'm in big trouble aren't I…"

"You're in more than just big trouble young man…" Chichi said as she slammed the door shut.

"Damn it I can't believe how late I am man and it takes me over twenty minuet's to fly to West City!" Reilena said as she swung her bag over her shoulder getting ready to take off.

"Hey Rei…" someone said to her.

Reilena turned to the side to see Gohan standing by his garage with an arm load of papers waving.

"Hey Gohan…can't talk…really late for school!" Reilena said as she blasted off into the sky.

Gohan stood there dumb founded as he watched his sister take off.

"Late…what is she talking about late?" Gohan said confused.

* * *

Reilena quickly landed on the Capsule Corp lawn and began her mad dash for the building "great and it took me longer to get here because of all the planes in the air….vacation season is over there shouldn't have been that many!"

Reilena flung open the main door and rushed up the front desk where the secretary was setting up for the day.

"Hey Norma has Trunks left for school yet?" Reilena said out of breath.

The secretary looked up from her desk then looked at her watch "uh no…I haven't seen him come down yet but why would…"

"Ok thanks a bunch!" Reilena yelled as she ran out of the foyer.

Reilena swung around the corner and quickly raced into the kitchen where Bulma where she saw Bulma sitting at the table pouring sugar into her coffee mug.

"Hey Bulma please…please…please tell me Trunks is still her!" Reilena said out of breath as she leaned against the doorway.

Bulma looked up at her and began to laugh "oh course he is still here knowing him he is probably still in bed, where else would he be at seven am?"

Reilena gave her a confused look "Bulma what are you talking about I left my house after seven thirty…it has to be well past eight by now!"

"Hun what are you talking about it's seven…you are forty five minuets early…" Bulma said point at the clock at the wall.

Reilena looked over at the clock…then back at Bulma…then at the clock again "you have got to be kidding me…how can this….I am going to kill those two!"

"Kill who Rei?" Bulma laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Goten…and Viri….actually more Viri than Goten…I love my little brother but I am pretty sure he couldn't have thought up such an elaborate pay back scheme as this…." Reilena said as she sat down at the table with a sigh.

"Oh….what happened….or should I even ask?" Bulma said to her.

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "yesterday they wanted me to take them to this new amusement park in Satan City and I told them no…repeatedly because I just didn't have the time between MAKING SURE I was on time today…or the patients for that matter to be dealing with two little kids hopped up on sugar and wanting to ride the same rollercoaster twenty times until Goten throws up all the cotton candy he ate an hour before…well apparently that really pissed them off…I mean ugh!"

Bulma began to laugh again "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but…they learned from the best you know…"

Reilena looked at her confused "who….because I am going to inflict bodily harm on them too."

Bulma began to laugh even harder "you're kidding right…you and Trunks duh!"

"What are you talking about Trunks and I? We never did anything like this…all of our schemes were harmless pranks." Reilena said dismissing her comment.

"Yeah sure if you call taking all of Gohan's underwear and hanging it in a tree in the woods because he wouldn't take you two swimming a harmless prank…Trunks was grounded for three months for that one." Bulma said reminiscing.

Reilena began to laugh "ok, ok…I see your point...but still Trunks and I were like six when we did that...Goten and Viri are like nine you think they would be more mature than to set my alarm clock so that I would wake up on time but think I was late!"

"Kids can surprise you sometimes Rei…" Bulma said shaking her head with a sigh as she thought about all the wrinkles she gained from the two of them over the years.

"Yeah I guess…" Reilena said with a sigh as she looked down and noticed that she had on one blue sock and one white one.

Reilena looked up at Bulma "today is really not my day…"

"I am sure that you have a pair up in the guest room that you always stay in when you stay over. I mean you practically have a full closet up there!" Bulma said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks Bulma I'll be right back…" she said as she got up and head for the upstairs.

Reilena got to the top of the stairs when all of a sudden she hit something hard almost knocking her back down.

"Ow what the….oh hey Vegeta…how…are things…" Reilena said looking up.

Vegeta looked down at her then grunted and proceeded down the stairs.

"Jeeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning….other than me…" Reilena said as she proceeded down the hallway towards 'her' guest room.

"So do you just roam the halls of my house now or something?" someone said to her.

Reilena looked over to see Trunks standing in the doorway of the main bathroom in a robe brushing his teeth.

"Yeah I live here now your mom adopted me didn't you get the memo?" Reilena said sarcastically.

Trunks began to choke on his tooth paste "ha very funny Rei but we both know that my dad would kill you before my mother adopted you…no offence…"

"None taken…your father and I have a love hate relationship…" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Yeah tell me about it…so what the hell are you doing here…this is very un-Reilena like…on time?" Trunks said to her.

"Ahem actually I am early…forty five minuets to be exact…I was downstairs in the kitchen talking to your mom for awhile." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…what happen…" he began but was cut off by her.

"I will tell you on the way to school…" she said with a sigh.

"Oh…did you know that…" Trunks said as he pointed to her mismatched socks.

"Yes hence why I am up here…your mom thinks I have a pair in the guest room…I mean not that getting a Saturday detention for violating the school dress code wouldn't just fit nicely with the way that my day is going today." She said shaking her head.

"Oh…makes sense…" Trunks said staring at her.

"I'll see you downstairs." Reilena said as she stormed off.

Trunks watched her storm down the hall "yup today I better watch myself or I might end up with a well deserved concussion."

"You were right Bulma there was a pair up there." Reilena said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course I was right." Bulma said with a wink as she began to clear up the mounds of plates that were piling up from Trunks and Vegeta's breakfast pig out.

"Hey mama I'm ready for school!  Hi Reilena!" a little blue haired girl said bouncing into the room.

"Hey Bra what yah been up to?" Reilena said as she sat down at the table.

"Not much…" Bra said as she sat down next to her father.

Bulma smiled at her daughter "here have some breakfast first Bra then your daddy will bring you to school."

Vegeta put his fork down and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth "I didn't agree to any such thing…"

Bulma sighed and put her hand up to her head "we discussed this last night Vegeta….I told you that I had a meeting at eight this morning and that I needed you to bring Bra to school for me…"

"I don't remember this conversation woman…I have training to do…"  
Vegeta said as he went back to eating.

"Vegeta that's all you have been doing for the past nine years I am sure you can take ten minuets out of your busy day and do this one favor for me!" Bulma yelled.

Reilena looked over at Bra who seemed un-phased by her parent's argument.

"Let's go Rei…I don't want to ruin this monumental day by being late to school." Trunks said fixing his tie as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, good idea." Reilena said as she followed Trunks out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

"How does Bra just sit there and ignore the two of them?" Reilena said amazed.

"Growing up here…you just become desensitized by it all really." Trunks commented as they walked out of the building.

"I guess…but I mean I remember when my mom used to yell at my dad all the time I hated it!" Reilena said to him.

"Well there's the difference…your mom was yelling at him...hence the singular term…my PARENTS…plural….argue with each other…it's really much different when the two parties involved are equally…voicing their concerns…" Trunks explained.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs…is that going to be on the test because I didn't take notes…" Reilena said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny, now why the hell were you at my house so early?" Trunks said to her.

"Lets just say that two…nameless parties decided that it would be funny to change my alarm clock so that it read an hour later but still went off on time making me think I was really late…when I really wasn't." Reilena said with a sigh.

"Goten and Viri getting on your nerves I see…ah the joys of having younger siblings…I am just glad that I don't have to go through any of that with Bra…the worst I get from her is her telling me that my shoes don't match my belt." Trunks said to her.

"Yeah…for now at least just wait till she gets older!" Reilena said back.

"Rei Bra is seven…that is only two years younger than your bro…I don't think it's going to happen." Trunks said to her.

"Then you want to trade? You can have that brother you have always wanted!" Reilena said trying to convince him.

"No way, besides Goten is already like my little brother…only he doesn't live with me…anyways he isn't that bad…Viri is the one that puts him up to all that stuff." Trunks said her as they walked.

Reilena sighed "mom really wanted him to have a friend growing up…she was convinced that Goten needed a friend so he could be more socially adjusted when he got older…"

"Why you and Gohan weren't socially adjusted…I would beg to differ my friend." Trunks said to her in response.

"Oh I was…mom doesn't think that Gohan was though….she still thinks that the fact my brother's only friends till he was 16 were all of my dad's friends caused him to be socially awkward when he got to high school…I just think it's because Gohan is a major dork." Reilena said as they arrived at the school.

"Maybe…or it was because he was raised in the woods by Piccolo for a year…one of the two." Trunks smirked.

The two laughed as they arrived in front of the school.

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "you ready for senior year?"

"Yup, let's go…the quicker we get in there the quicker it will be over." Trunks said as they began to merge in with the other students who were on their way into the building.

"So what are they doing having a special home room or something to hand out the schedules?" Trunks asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah I guess so…or maybe we just won't have any classes this year?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"You know I don't know why you're complaining…you have gotten strait A's every year…I wouldn't be surprised if you were valedictorian at graduation." Trunks said nudging her a bit.

"Well that's what happens when your home schooled till your fourteen." Reilena said with a small laugh as they approached their lockers.

"Well I had a private tutor…" Trunks said as he watched Reilena put some notebooks away.

"Well you didn't have my mother now did you…?" Reilena said as she struggled to close her locker door.

"Touché…your mother is like a drill sergeant…" Trunks said to her.

"Hey guys long time no see how was your break?" a female voice said behind them.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see a girl standing there with long dark brown hair with purple highlights and numerous bracelets around her arms.

"Hey Aleta." Trunks said.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?" she said with slight annoyance.

They looked at each other and answered at the same time "good…"

"Man you guys freak me out when you do that….but I guess you can't help it you've known each other since forever…" Aleta said shaking her head.

"Correction…since we were three…so that's not…" Reilena began.

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah I've already heard the life story….so guess what!" Aleta said to them.

Trunks sighed "what Aleta?"

"I fucking totally scored this awesome job down at ABJ's!" Aleta said almost squalling.

"What are you serious no way?! It is almost impossible to get a job down there…they have a fucking waiting list of applicants that probably won't see employment there for three years!" Reilena said surprised.

"I know! You are looking at the newest country music specialist! I started training three weeks ago!" Aleta said to them.

"Country music? But Aleta you hate country music…" Trunks said to her.

"Well a girl has to start somewhere! Do you know how many record producers and managers come into that store? After I've been working them a while I will just slip them my tape one day and BAM stardom!" Aleta said excited.

"That's so awesome Aleta…how did you score such a sweet job like that?" Reilena asked her.

"Well you know me and my connections…" Aleta said cockily.

"You mean you slept with the manager." Someone said with a slight laugh.

Everyone turned around to see a tall, lanky looking boy with short black hair and his school uniform all in a shamble.

"Hey shut up Chaz I did not sleep with Ty!" Aleta yelled at him.

"Oh know him on a first name biases I see…" Chaz smirked at her.

"No I know his younger brother…he comes to open mic night a lot downtown he hooked me up!" Aleta said as they began to walk down the hall.

"Sure…hey guys did you guys hear…we aren't having eighth period today." Chaz said to them.

"Awesome…wait why…please Chaz don't tell me it's another one of those pep rallies for a drug free me!" Reilena said doing a fake cheerleader move down the hall.

"Ha…no way Rei this is totally better." Chaz said confidently.

"They're giving everyone one million zennie?" Reilena asked him.

"Ok…now you're starting to sound like your mother…" Trunks said with a slight laugh.

"Hey no I don't!" Reilena yelled at him.

Aleta rolled her eyes at them "ok so anyways why aren't we having eighth period today?"

"Because some how the school board got the one and only Mr. Satan to come and speak to everyone today!" Chaz said excited.

"Are you serious no way?!" Aleta said amazed.

"Oh yes way my friends read it and weep…" Chaz said as he passed them the flyer he stole off the wall earlier.

"Oh man this is so cool right guys?" Aleta said to Trunks and Reilena.

"Right…" they said unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on you two its Mr. Satan he saved us all from Cell…if it wasn't for him none of us would be here right now! This is like having King Furry come and speak only way cooler!" Aleta said trying to get them pumped.

"Yeah this is totally nowhere near the same league as having the king of the world come and talk…" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Oh you two are no fun! Well this is my stop see you two at lunch!" Aleta said as she walked into the classroom they stopped in front of.

"Hey yeah me too I'll catch yah later!" Chaz said as he ran across the hall.

"You know if I really wanted to see Mr. Satan talk I would just go to my brother's house…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well hey at least we are getting out of eighth period…" Trunks said to her.

"Touché Trunks…touché…" Reilena said to him.

"Well hey I better hurry the bell is going to ring soon and my class is on the other side of campus I'll see you later Rei!" Trunks said as he raced off down the hall.

"Like that's going to be a problem…you're a Super Saiyjin for heaven's sakes…" Reilena said with a laugh.

Reilena walked into her homeroom and immediately made eye contact with a boy sitting in the front row. He had short spiky black hair, a well built physique and piercing blue eyes.

_What the hell is he doing here? He was never in my homeroom before…_

"Hello Reilena…" the boy said with a smirk.

"Heh…" Reilena snorted as she scanned the room for a seat.

"You have got to be kidding me…" she whispered as she noticed that the only seat available in the room was next to him.

_Maybe I can just turn around and leave…I can always just pick up my schedule at guidance later…_ Reilena thought to herself.

Just as Reilena turned around to leave the bell rang and the teacher quickly closed the door.

"Fuck…" she said as she slowly walked her way over to the desk and sat down.

"So I assume you were busy over break…you didn't return any of my calls." the boy said to her.

Reilena said nothing and turned her focus to the black board.

"So you're not speaking to me I see…" the boy continued.

Reilena turned her head and glared at him.

"Alright have it your way…" he said as he turned the other way and began to talk to the girl on the other side of him.

Reilena sighed and rolled her eyes at the scene.

The boy noticing this turned back to face her "you know I don't know why you are so mad at me what did I do to you?"

"Are you serious Damien…I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to me!" Reilena said trying to turn herself the other way.

"Oh your mad at me about that….well that is why I have been trying to get a hold of you all break you know…maybe if you picked up your phone once in a while…or maybe you didn't answer because you were probably back living in hick land your phone didn't get service." Damien said with a smirk.

"Where my family lives is not hick land…" Reilena said getting annoyed.

"Right woods whatever it's all the same babe…so like I was saying I told you I need to think…" Damien continued.

"Oh yeah, sure…you needed to think aright you…" Reilena began.

"Miss Son…" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see the teacher standing in front of her with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Your schedule…" the teacher said giving her a funny look.

"Oh…thanks…" Reilena said as she slowly took the piece of paper from her.

"So like I was saying Reilena…" Damien began.

"Listen Damien I don't want to talk about this right now…in fact I don't want to talk about this ever!" she yelled at him.

"Jeeze…fine…" he said as he turned away from her.

Reilena sighed and began to look over her schedule "what the…this has got to be some cruel joke…this whole day has got to be some cruel joke…"

* * *

**Lunch…**

"Hey guys what's up?" Trunks said as he swung his book bag on the table and sat down.

"Eh you know…" Aleta said as she fixed her hair.

"Hey where's Rei Trunks you two always come together…everywhere…" Chaz said looking around.

"I don't know beats me…I haven't seen her since this morning…" Trunks said lying to them…he knew where she was...but he couldn't exactly tell them that he senses her without them trying to admit him to the psyche ward at the local hospital.

"Oh never mind there she is!" Aleta said as she began to wave her hands trying to get her attention.

Trunks looked behind to see Reilena storming towards them "oh boy…I wonder what happened now…"

Reilena approached the table "today…definitely not my fucking day."

"Why what's the matter girly?" Aleta asked her concerned.

"Other than someone who shall remain nameless…this…" she said shoving a piece of paper towards them.

Chaz grabbed the paper and began to look at it "it's your schedule…and from the looks of it, it's pretty sweet."

Trunks grabbed the paper from him and began to look at it "yeah Rei what's the problem with it?"

Reilena sighed "they only scheduled me for advanced calculus…I signed up for advanced chemistry and physics last year too!"

Aleta looked at her like she was crazy "Reilena…why would you want to take all three of those classes in one year…your nuts!"

"Yeah man its senior year…time to relax…enjoy the fruit of your labor until college." Chaz said putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with them Rei…your crazier than Gohan taking twenty credits a semester to graduate with two degrees in four years." Trunks said to her handing back the paper.

"Very funny Trunks…but I can handle the course work…trust me…I have been waiting my entire high school academic career to take these classes because you had to be a senior to get in and they are only letting me take one!" Reilena said annoyed.

"But like serious Rei why would you put all of that on you…that's a lot of time and stuff…" Aleta said to her.

"I already know everything they are going over for the whole year…" Reilena said to her.

"So why would you take a class you already know all the stuff they are going to teach?  
Chaz said confused.

"College credits I need to save money where I can you know…college is going to put me in a financial hole for the next fifteen years of my life." Reilena said to them.

"Oh yeah I always forget that the reason you live with Trunks at his house is because your mom wanted you to go to a good public school that will help you get into college…" Aleta said remembering the lie that Reilena told her when she first met her.

"Rei I am sure that you will get a scholarship somewhere…and besides I am sure that my mom will help you out a bit." Trunks said to her.

"Trunks I told you I don't want to take your mom's money…and I can't rely on the fact that I _might_ get a scholarship…you never know I have a lot of competition out there." Reilena said to him.

"Right…whatever you say Rei I am not going to argue with you about it." He said to her.

"Good…well I am going to go get in the line over there to see one of the guidance consolers. See you guys later." Reilena said as she got up and began to walk over to line that was forming on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Ok she's gone…now we all know that that nameless somebody was obviously Damien….how's she doing…you know with all that?" Aleta said to Trunks.

"She seems fine…but who knows…Reilena has always been one to hold in a lot of her emotions…" Trunks said as he looked over at Reilena purposely neglecting the fact that Reilena has been training more than ever the past few months.

_Sometimes I wonder if you have even gotten over your father's death yet…_

"You know like if it was me I would still be an emotional wreck…she's acting like nothing ever happened you know it's kind of freaking me out." Aleta said to them.

"I guess all we can do is sit here and wait until her head explodes or something." Chaz said as he shoved some fries in his mouth.

"Chaz!" Aleta said as she hit him in the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!" he said rubbing where she hit him.

"For being a jerk!" she said giving him a glare.

* * *

"WHAT, what do you mean you can't do anything about it?!" Reilena yelled at the guidance counselor.

"Well…Miss Son the reason we only gave you one of the classes is because taking three would be…an unhealthy decision on the students part…in situations where we see that the student might become overwhelmed with work to the extent that it might affect their other classes…well we have a right to interfere." The woman said to her.

"You have got to be kidding me…listen lady I have been home schooled since I came out of my mothers womb…I learned all the stuff in these classes when I was twelve! I just need these classes so I can get the college credit!" Reilena yelled at her.

"I am sorry Miss Son but the best we can do is give you one of them…you are going to have to pick two to omit…" the woman said nervously.

Reilena leaned over the counter "listen it's not like these classes are filled…in fact the last I heard you guys need the enrollment so the school board didn't cut your funding…so here I am an eager student willing to fill those spaces!"

The woman sighed and fumbled through some papers and pulled one out and began to fill it out "here take this home and have your parents and or legal guardian sign it and bring it back before classes start tomorrow."

"What is this?" Reilena said taking the paper.

"It's an override form…it's the only way we can approve the classes…once your parents sign off on this the legal responsibility is taken away from the school." The woman said to her.

Reilena looked up at her "it's always about legalities isn't with your people."

"Just bring the paper back tomorrow…signed." The woman said trying to move her along.

"Oh I will don't you worry…" Reilena said as she turned around and left.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Reilena finished putting away her books and shut the locker door.

"Come on you stupid thing…I need you to work with me because I can't just kick you close without everyone looking at me like I'm a freak…" Reilena mumbled as she fiddled with the locker door trying to make it close all the way finally giving in and kicking it closed forming a rather large dent in the door.

"Oh well at least I will be able to find it easier now…" she said as she turned around to see Damien standing behind her.

"So I was thinking maybe we can go to a movie or something this weekend…you know to get ourselves in the right again…" he said as she leaned his arm against the locker.

"Do you ever stop?" Reilena said as she walked around him and began her journey down the hall.

"Yes but not for you baby you should know that by now…so what's your answer?" he said following her.

Reilena stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him "for the last fucking time NO!"

"Oh come on babe…" he said putting his arm around her.

Reilena glared at his hand, which was strategically placed near her breast, and began to bawl her fists "you have three seconds to remove your self from me…"

"Yeah sure whatever you say sweet thing…" he said with a smirk.

"One…" she began.

"Come on think about how much fun it will…" he continued.

"Two…" Reilena counted.

"I mean we are all human…everyone makes mistakes…" he said to her.

"THREE!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and down to the ground.

Everyone in the hall way stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the two.

Damien groaned and looked up at her "what…the fuck are you…"

"Your worse nightmare…if you don't leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled as she stormed off.

Damien watched her storm down the hall and slowly looked up to see half of the student body looking down at him "what the fuck are you looking at?"

* * *

**After 7** **th** **period…**

"Hey so are you ready for this thing?" Trunks said to Reilena as he walked up next to her.

"Yeah I guess so…it's Mr. Satan how ready do I need to be?" she said to him.

Trunks pointed over to their left where a crowed was forming as Mr. Satan tried to walk through the crowd of students.

"Now, now no shoving everyone will get an autograph from the champ!" Mr. Satan said as he made his way through the crowd.

"This way Mr. Satan…" they heard someone say.

"Now wait I came all this way they deserve at least a wave before the actual show!" He said as he got on top of an empty desk in the hall and started to pose for the large crowd.

"I see your point…" Reilena said as she and Trunks looked on.

Mr. Satan continued his posing as the crowd of students cheered for him.

"Yeah who's your champion?!" he yelled.

"Tell us how you beat Cell Mr. Satan!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Mr. Satan laughed "ah ha you will just have to wait for the presentation in a few minuets!"

As Mr. Satan continued his pre-show appearance he looked out over the crowed to see Trunks and Reilena watching him from a distance and instantly his face went pale.

_What the heck at they doing here…I can't go out there and give this talk if they are here…I will have to see what I can do about this!_ He thought to himself.

"Ok Kids that's enough for now you will just have to wait till the presentation for the rest!" Mr. Satan said as he jumped off the desk and fled to the backstage area as everyone in the hallway chanted for him.

"Well I must say…the man has never been short of stage presence…" Reilena said.

"Yeah he definitely knows how to work a crowd." Trunks said as the two walked into the auditorium.

As they walked down the aisle they noticed almost everyone staring and snickering at them.

"Uh since when did the entire student body start to point and whisper at us as we walk by them? I didn't think we were popular enough to se graced with that honor…" Trunks said in observation.

Reilena sighed "since I made an ass out of Damien in the hallway two hours ago."

Trunks stopped in his tracks and looked at her "and exactly how did you do that…and how did I not hear about this…"

"He put his arm around me and wouldn't take it off after I gave him the ultimatum so I yanked him over my shoulder and threw him down on the ground in front of a bunch of people." Reilena said to him.

"Whatever happened to 'let's try to fit in with everyone else' I thought that was the plan when we started to go to regular school?" Trunks said slightly aggravated with her.

"Desperate time's calls for desperate measures Trunks…give them a week and I am sure they will forget all about it…everyone except for Damien that is." Reilena said with a small laugh as she and Trunks found two empty seats and sat down.

"Hey there you are I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Aleta said as she scooted her way past the two and sat down next to Reilena.

"Why what's up?" Trunks asked her.

"Rei, Damien is spreading some pretty nasty rumors about you what did you do to him?!" she said to her.

"What are you talking about…what kind of rumors?" Reilena asked her as she looked around the auditorium to see everyone looking and pointing at her.

"Like….with Trunks and…pregnant with his baby." Aleta whispered to her.

"THAT I'M WHAT?!" Reilena yelled as she jumped up.

"Did she just say…?" Trunks said confused.

"Where is that douche bag I am going to kill him!" Reilena said angrily.

"Not if I do it first…." Trunks said as he scanned the room for Damien.

"Excuse me…are you Trunks Briefs and Reilena Son?" one of the administrators said to them.

"Why who wants to know?" Reilena said with an attitude not realizing who she was speaking to.

The administrator paused for a second then began to speak "I am going to ignore what you just said to me and assume you are…you are going to have to come with me…"

"What why we didn't do anything…whatever all the other kids are saying…it's all lies…you see…" Trunks began.

"Apparently you two have a…less than desirable history with Mr. Satan…and he has asked that you be removed from the audience before be begins his presentation…" the administrator said to them.

Reilena and Trunks looked at each other completely confused.

"And what if we don't go?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"How does three months of Saturday detentions sound to you?" he said to them.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and responded at the same time "we'll go…"

"Were we just…." Reilena began as they walked down the hallway.

"Yup…" Trunks said back to her.

"I can't believe he lied and threw us out of the assembly….this just tops my day off." She said slightly annoyed.

"Well what else would you expect from a man who lied about defeating Cell?" Trunks said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right…" she said back.

"I mean come on Rei this is the same guy that showed up to Gohan and Videl's wedding ten minuets before he was supposed to walk her down the aisle." Trunks said to her.

Reilena began to laugh "yeah you're right…oh man that was the best…watching his face as he walked Videl up to the alter…seeing everyone that was there from the Cell games…I don't think I have ever seen a grown man freak out like he did that day…"

"I know you would think that he would have investigated your family and Gohan's circle of friends before hand." Trunks said to her.

"Yeah well you would have thought that since, even though he's never acknowledged it, he knows Gohan really defeated Cell he would have assumed that we would have all been at the wedding." Reilena said still laughing.

"How does Videl put up with it all?" Trunks asked her.

"I don't know but she told me that the he refuses to talk to her about the Cell Games ...in fact they don't even bring up the subject…ever…she said she was even surprised that he even 'approved' of her marrying Gohan...I bet it was out of fear of making Gohan angry and blowing his cover…" she said as they walked outside the building.

"So now what do we do since we were kicked out of the assembly?" Trunks asked her.

"Well I think I am going to go back home and get my mom to sign that stupid paper thing, train and get started on some reading." She said to him.

"You know I still think you're crazy with all this non stop training and studying you do now." Trunks said with a smirk.

"How many times have I told you I like to keep myself busy….but I'll see you later!" she said as she took to the sky.

"See yah!" Trunks yelled as she flew off.

_You can't fool me Reilena there is more to it than that…I know you better than you think…_

* * *

 

Trunks walked in through the doors of the Capsule Corporation to see his grandmother watering the plants in the front lobby.

"Oh Trunks hello dear, you're home from school early." Mrs. Briefs said to her grandson.

"Hey grandma…yeah it was a…early day." Trunks said as he walked towards her.

"Oh well that's nice…where is Reilena doesn't she usually come home with you after school?" she asked him.

"Oh Rei…yeah usually but today she decided to go home…she's been having a pretty ruff day today…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh that's too bad…she is such a nice girl…" Mrs. Briefs said as she watched her grandson leave the lobby and walk down towards the kitchen.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a sigh "what the hell has been bothering her…I can't figure it out…"

Trunks grabbed a banana from the table and began to peel and eat it "we tell each other everything but I feel as if she has been holding back something from me…"

"Maybe I am just going crazy…" he said as he continued to eat the banana and think.

* * *

Reilena landed near the lake by her house and sighed as she sat down "when did things begin to get so…complicated…"

Who was she kidding…she knew exactly when…May twelfth nine years ago…that day everything she had ever thought or knew changed in the matter of a few hours when the androids arrived. Even though she had grown up knowing what was to happen that day…she didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. She had always thought that Gohan and her father would defeat the androids with little difficulty and never thought that there was a possibility for anything else… Of course eventually Gohan did defeat the threat but things didn't exactly go the way she thought it would…and definitely not according to the plan. By the end of the final battle with Cell her beloved father was gone, Gohan had a girlfriend and her mother was pregnant with her little brother. There was only one thing she could think of that has stayed the same over the years…

"Trunks…"

Her friendship with Trunks was the only thing that had stayed the same…the only thing that has been constant…one thing she thought would always be. Trunks has always been there for her…through the good times and the bad…through thick and thin…she even felt bad when he would get in trouble for schemes she would think of.

Reilena smirked "why does he put up with me?"

She looked up to the sky and put her hands behind her head "Come to think of it I have kind of been a crappy friend to him most of the time. It was almost always me who got us into trouble…even now. I'm surprised he hasn't even gotten tired of me yet…"

Reilena stopped her thought and sat up "Ok Rei stop right there you are making it sound like you are dating him…and we definitely are NOT going down that avenue again…"

"What avenue?" someone said behind her.

Reilena turned around to see Gohan standing behind her "oh hey Gohan."

Gohan sat down next to her "jeeze you sound so happy to see me."

Reilena sighed "sorry I've just been having a horrible day…"

"You and me both…so what avenue were you talking about?" Gohan asked her.

"Oh…nothing I was just thinking about something that's err not important…" she said back to him.

"Oh…alright then..." Gohan trailed off.

"What are you doing back from work so early?" she asked him.

"Eh I decided to take a break from my research for the afternoon…I kind of hit a dead end so I figured if I took the afternoon off it would clear my head a little you know?" he said back to her.

Reilena looked at Gohan and sighed "actually Gohan…to be honest…I was thinking about dad…" she said purposely leaving the part about Trunks out.

"Oh…yeah I do that from time to time too…" Gohan said with a small smile.

"Do you think he's happy…you know in otherworld?" she asked him.

"Well if he wasn't I am sure that by now he would have contacted one of us to bring him back with the dragon balls." Gohan laughed.

"I still miss him though…" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah…me too…things just really aren't the same without him…" Gohan said looking off into the distance.

"Tell me about it…I really wish that Goten had the chance to meet him you know…everyday he asks me more and more questions about him…I am running out of answers to tell him." Reilena explained.

"He's been asking you too huh…poor kid…I wish there was a way he could meet him even if it was just for a day…" Gohan said to her.

"Hey there you are Reilena mom has been looking for you everywhere and she said she called your cell phone a million times!" Goten said running towards them.

Reilena looked up to see her little brother and his raven haired friend running towards them.

"Yeah your mom is pretty mad!" Viri said to her as he joined Goten.

Reilena reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone "thirteen missed calls…oops…I guess I forgot to take this thing off silent mode…"

"I better be getting back to the house…I am sure Videl is home from work by now…" Gohan said getting up.

"Oh…uh and Reilena…mom said I should tell you that I'm sorry about this morning…" Goten said looking down to the ground.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I messed with your alarm clock too Reilena…" Viri said to her.

Reilena looked at him and gave them a smile "It's ok…I guess I was kind of mean to you two yesterday…"

Goten and Viri looked up at her with a grin.

"Really…so your not going to beat us up?!" Viri said excitedly.

Reilena laughed "no…but next time you two might not be so lucky!"

"Oh don't worry Rei Viri and I won't ever mess with your alarm clock again!" Goten said as he and Viri started to run back towards the house.

"Well that was gracious of you…but hey I am going to head back to my house as well I'll see yah later Rei!" Gohan said as he took off.

Reilena turned around and looked out over the lake one more time "something tells me that this year is going to be an interesting one…"


	2. Saturday…Night Fever

Reilena yawned as she rolled over in her bed to see what time it was.

"Mmm…nothing like the weekend…" she said with a sleepy smile as she got up and went downstairs.

Reilena entered the kitchen to see her mom putting the last of the breakfast on the table with Goten practically drooling at the sight of all the food.

Reilena sat down and laughed "you know Goten you look just like dad when you do that."

Goten gave her a puzzled look "when I look like what…I wasn't doing anything?"

"Drooling all over the table like that." She laughed.

"I wasn't drooling!" Goten said with a pout.

"Ah yes your father used to have that same look every morning as I made breakfast… your father was always at his happiest while eating…" Chichi said with a sigh.

"Yeah dad used to be able to eat enough food for a large village in one sitting…I miss that…" Reilena said.

"Hey no way dad would eat that much?! I don't think that I could even eat that much!" Goten said intrigued.

"Yeah dad ate about as much as you and Gohan put together really…" Reilena said reminiscing.

"Wow that's so cool…dad sounds so awesome I wish I could have met him." Goten said amazed.

Reilena gave her younger brother a small smile as her mother came and sat down at the table.

_Me too Goten…me too…_

* * *

 

**Twenty minuets later…**

"Ok mom I'm going to go outside for a bit I'll be back later!" Reilena said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you finish your home work Rei? You know this is your last year of High School you need to keep your grades up if you want to get into a good college…" Chichi lectured.

Reilena sighed "yes mom I did…I finished my homework for the next two weeks…"

"I want to go too!" Goten said springing from his seat.

"I don't know Goten I am going to be kind of…uh busy…." Reilena said to him.

"But we never get to hangout anymore now that you are back in school…" Goten pouted.

Reilena looked at him and sighed "alright…you can come…I hate it when you do that…"

Chichi smiled "ah I love it when my children get along…you two better make it back in time for lunch…I'm making tuna sandwiches."

"Mmm tuna sandwiches…come on Rei lets go so we can be sure that we get back in time for lunch!" Goten said practically dragging Reilena out the door.

Just as Goten pulled them out of the door he stopped dead in his tracks as Reilena practically toppled over him.

"Hey Goten what's the big idea?" Reilena said annoyed.

"Look Rei its Viri and his mom…maybe Viri can come too!" Goten exclaimed.

"Great…spending my weekend babysitting…just how I pictured it…" she grumbled.

"Hey Reilena long time no see…how have you been?" the tall slender woman said to her.

"I've been good Frija…busy but good…" she said to her.

"That's good…your mother invited me over this morning and I thought I would bring Viri along as well…: she said to her.

"Oh…interesting I don't remember my mother mentioning it to me…" Reilena said hoping she wouldn't have to take the extra runt.

"Viri you should come with us!" Goten said to him.

"Where are you guys going?" Viri asked him.

"I don't know Rei where are we going?" Goten asked her.

"In the woods so I don't think that Viri…" Reilena began.

"The woods cool I want to come too!" Viri exclaimed.

Reilena sighed knowing that she was out numbered "fine you can come too…"

"Alright!" the two boys said.

"Hey good luck Rei…you're going to need it." Frija said with a wink as she walked into the house.

"Well…there goes my Saturday…" Reilena said as she led them into the woods.

"So what are we going to do Rei?" Goten asked her.

"Yeah are we just going to hike into the woods forever?" Viri whined.

"You are going to watch me train…and we are only going a little…there." Reilena said as they stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"Oh man…that's kind of lame…" Viri said to her.

"Well you wanted to come a long didn't you?" Reilena said to him.

"Well yeah but only because Goten was going and I thought you were going to do something cool…like fish or something…watching you train is boring I would rather be fighting myself." Viri said cockily.

"Oh really tough guy…why don't you show me some of your moves." Reilena smirked as she got into fighting stance.

"Well I don't know…I might hurt you…" Viri said as he got ready.

"Yeah I don't know Rei Viri is pretty good…he can beat me when we play fighting games…" Goten said to her.

"Wait what…you guys play fighting games?" Reilena said and with that Viri began to attack her.

Viri began to punch and kick Reilena as she blocked him unexpectedly.

_What the…I didn't know he…where did he…how the hell is he so strong?!_

Reilena flew up into the air and looked down to see that Viri didn't follow.

"I guess he isn't…that skilled…" she said with a small laugh.

"Hey Reilena that's not fair how can you do that?!" Viri yelled from the ground.

"Wait hold on a second squirt you know how to fight like THAT but you don't know how to fly?" she said to him as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Well no one in the village ever taught me how to fly…" Viri said to her.

"Wait someone in the village taught you how to fight?" Reilena said amazed.

"Well yeah I asked one of the elders to teach me when Goten told me that your mom was teaching him to fight…" Viri said to her.

"WHAT MY MOM IS TEACHING GOTEN TO FIGHT?!" Reilena said in shock.

Goten slowly nodded his head "yeah she did…"

"When…did this happen…why didn't I….does Gohan…" she stammered.

"I learned a long time ago…you and Gohan were never around because you were always at school…so after my lessons mama would take me outside and we would have two hours of sparing everyday…" Goten explained.

"How…advanced are you?" Reilena asked him hesitantly.

"Well I can make my hair gold just like Gohan, Trunks and Mr. Vegeta can…" Goten said to her.

"Oh really for how long?" Reilena asked him.

"Umm…I can't really remember I think I was four…" Goten said to her.

Reilena looked at him then busted out laughing "ok…ok that's great Goten….I mean ok yeah Trunks was six when he first transformed and Gohan was like eleven but there is no way…not at four…"

"He can do it I've seen him!" Viri said to her.

"Right there is no way Viri that you can keep up with Goten if he is a…" she started but stopped herself as she saw Goten transform into a Super Saiyjin.

Reilena looked at her little brother in awe "there is…how can….he….your a Super Saiyan…"

"So that's what this is called? I don't do it a lot only when Viri and I play our fighting games so I can keep up with him…mama told me that if I transform I become a little monster." Goten said to her.

"Mom said what…" Reilena said still in awe.

"That I become a little monster and to never transform again…she cried when I accidentally did it once…" Goten said to her.

Reilena looked at him and gave him a smile "Goten you aren't a little monster…mom just doesn't…understand…but wait Viri you can keep up with him…"

"Yeah duh otherwise we wouldn't be playing those games." Viri said tolling his eyes.

"In that state?" she continued.

"Yeah with the gold hair and stuff jeeze and people think your smart." Viri said getting annoyed.

_Wow…he isn't even a Saiyan…that's incredible…I mean I can barely keep up with him…there is no way that he can be human…just no way not being that strong so young…just no way not being that strong so young…_

"Uh Viri have you always lived in your village?" Reilena asked him.

"Uh yeah why?" he said to her.

"Oh…ok wait let me rephrase that…uh has your mother always lived in your village?" she said to him.

"Uh…yeah she said that she has what does that have to do with anything?!" Viri said annoyed.

"What about your dad?" she asked him.

"My dad…well I never met him he died when I was a baby but mom said that we have always lived there…" Viri continued.

_Maybe he mistaken the village for A village…maybe I should go talk to Frija about I later because there is no way that this kid can be THAT strong…not a human at least…_

"Uh earth to Reilena…come in Reilena…" Viri said trying to get her attention.

"Oh…heh sorry so yeah how about if I taught you kids how to fly…and maybe so energy attacks?" Reilena said to them.

"Really no way that would be great!" Goten said to her.

"Alright well let's get going we only have three hours before we have to head back for lunch!"

Reilena looked on as she watched Viri and Goten flying around and blasting energy attacks at each other…and it only took them two hours to perfect it.

"Man I can't believe it only took you guys two hours to learn that stuff it took Trunks and I at least three months to get the hang of it." Reilena yelled at them.

"Well…Rei I've seen you guys do the attacks before…I only needed to know how to do them." Goten said as he and Viri landed.

"Yeah…we aren't stupid you know…" Viri said to her with a matter-of-fact look.

_Man…these kids might get even stronger than all of us someday…note to self…don't tell Vegeta…_

"Well us hey maybe we should head on back now…I am sure that mom will have lunch ready soon." Reilena said to them.

"Ok!" the two said as they powered up and flew off towards the Son's house.

"Hey wait for me you two!" Reilena yelled as she blasted off after them.

The three landed outside the Son residence and immediately Goten and Viri ran for the door.

"Hold it you two!" Reilena yelled at them.

Viri and Goten immediately stopped themselves in their tracks and turned around.

"Aww…what I'm hungry Reilena…" Goten whined.

"Listen you two…we should keep that little training session between you and me ok…I don't want our mom's freaking out….you know?" she said to them.

Viri and Goten looked at each other then nodded in agreement "yeah we know…"

"Ok good!" Reilena said as she glanced over at Gohan and Videl's house and noticed Videl's car in the driveway.

"Hey I will catch up with you guys in a bit…" she said as she walked over towards their house.

* * *

Reilena ran up to the house and opened the door "hey Videl!"

"Jeeze do you guys ever knock?" Videl said slightly annoyed as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Oh…ha sorry I guess I will leave you alone…with your tea…" Reilena said as she turned around.

"No…you don't have to you know you are always welcome in this house…I was just kidding with you." Videl said with a soft smile.

It really was a blessing in disguise having Gohan and Videl living next door, she was almost always welcome there…a welcome that was needed to get away from her over emotional mother and hyper active little brother…

"So what brings you by?" Videl asked her as she poured her a cup of tea.

"Oh…nothing really just saw your car in the driveway…no work today? You almost always work Saturdays…and Gohan isn't here did you guys switch lives or something?" Reilena said to her.

"Nah, daddy gave me the day off today…actually he gave me the past few days off…it's strange…and Gohan is off at his office working on some research for that project he is working on with a few other professors." Videl explained.

Videl worked for Satan Inc, her father's conglomerate of dojos and other Mr. Satan merchandise that is sold in various retail locations…but mainly she is in charge of is finances and investment decisions. Since the Cell games Videl and her father have made up…he's even started to listen to her…even though she was pretty sure that it was out of fear of Gohan.

"But anyways I know you better than that Rei why did you really come over here?" Videl said with a smirk.

Reilena looked over her shoulder then leaned over the table "really…I need a break…from those two…"

"Goten and Viri?" Videl said.

"Uh huh I can only take so much you know…and guess what I found out…Goten can transform into a Super Saiyan…and the terrible two train…together!" Reilena said to her.

"What no way…you serious? But they are so…" Videl began.

"Young…well Trunks and I were you when we started…but apparently these two have been doing this for quiet sometime…Goten thinks he's been able to transform since he was four!" Reilena exclaimed.

"FOUR….he would have been barely out of his toddler stage…that's incredible…from what Gohan's told me it takes a lot of hard work to be able to achieve that!" she said to her.

"I know…which brings me to Viri…he is keeping up with Goten…in fact her maybe be a better fighter than Goten…it's crazy…there is no way that kid can be human…" Reilena said.

"So you think he is some kind of alien…he doesn't look like an alien…" Videl said.

"Well my father didn't look like one either and neither does Vegeta but they are…" Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Good point…" Videl said to her.

"Kids these days…I can't believe it…that I didn't know…I don't think I am going to even mention any of this to Vegeta…at least until Goten is like sixteen." Reilena said.

"Mention what to my father?" someone said to them.

Videl and Reilena turned around to see Trunks standing in the doorway.

"You know Videl…if you and Gohan are going to have any kids I suggest that you get a better lock for your door." Reilena said to her.

"Agreed…but no more baby talk you are going to sound like your mother…" Videl said looking at Trunks.

"Wow what a warm welcome I get…I'm not going to stay long I just came to see Reilena…your brother told me that you were over here." Trunks said to her.

"Oh…well I was just leaving anyways I just stopped in to see my favorite sister in law." Reilena said getting up.

"Rei I am your only sister in law." Videl said with a small laugh.

"Walk with me…" Trunks said as he headed out the door.

"See yah later Videl." Reilena said as she walked out of the house with Trunks.

"Ok…so are you busy later?" Trunks asked her.

"Later…what do you think?" Reilena said crossing her arms.

"I am going to take that as a no…so you remember that kid I used to get tutored with?" Trunks asked her.

"Tutored…you mean Brody…you still talk to him?" Reilena said to him puzzled.

"Yeah…on occasion…well anyways yesterday I ran into him at the park with Bra and apparently his parents are out of town this weekend and he is having a party there…tonight." Trunks said.

"A party…oh no….I know where you are going with this Trunks Briefs…and my answer is no…you know for a fact that I am NOT a party girl." Reilena huffed.

"But Reilena I don't want to go alone…and besides you haven't gone out on a weekend in MONTHS!" Trunks pleaded.

"No way…nope…go ask Aleta or Chaz to go with you." Reilena said back to him.

"Already a head of you…Aleta is working and Chaz has plans already…Reilena you are my last hope….please just this once go with me!" Trunks said to her.

"No way…there is no way in hell I am going. Besides I should stay at home and probe Goten more on his Super Saiyan abilities." Reilena said back to him.

"Super Saiyan…what…ahh no you are not changing the subject….ok here you have me on my knees please Reilena…you don't have to have a good time…I will do anything if you go with me!" Trunks pleaded as he knelt down.

Reilena stopped and looked at him "anything huh?"

"Yes…anything you want….once….and only if you come tonight!" Trunks said to her.

Reilena thought for a second then smirked "alright Trunks you have a deal."

"So what do I have to do for you?" Trunks asked her.

"Well…I don't know yet you will just have to wait and see." Reilena said as she winked at him and went inside her house.

Trunks sighed and blasted off back to his house "what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Later that night…**

"So you excited?" Trunks asked Reilena as they approached the house.

"What do you think?" she said to him with an attitude.

"I will take that as a yes." Trunks said with a small laugh as they approached the door.

"Twenty-five zenie…" the 'bouncer' said at the door.

"What we have to pay?" Reilena said aggravated.

"Yeah toots…ten for you….fifteen for him…" he said to them.

"Trunks I am not paying ten zenie to get into a party I don't even want to go to!" she yelled at him.

"Ok…ok…hold on….hey listen I know the host…." Trunks began.

"Yeah sure buddy you and everyone else…twenty five zenie…." He said to him.

"Hey, hey, hey whose holding up the line….well what do you know Trunks fucking Briefs you actually showed up bro." a boy said as he fought through the crowd towards the door.

"Hey Brody…what's up dude?" Trunks said as he shook hands with him.

"Just partying it up man….who's the bitchin babe bro?" Brody said looking Reilena up and down.

Reilena looked at Trunks in disgust "bitchin babe?"

"Uh well you remember my friend Reilena?" Trunks said to him.

Brody looked at her then after a minuet r so was able to recognize her "Reilena…the chick who used to hangout with you all the time…man she got hot…"

"Trunks…" Reilena said gritting her teeth.

"Uh….hey Brody man do we have to…you know…" Trunks said signaling to the bouncer at the door.

"Oh…OH nah man…hold up...hey man this is my boy he and his girl are cool they can get in without paying." Brody said to the bouncer who promptly let them in.

"See…" Trunks said trying to reassure Reilena.

"This is still ridicules…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah so I only have the bouncer set up to get money out of the poor saps who think they can just walk into a Brody Beaumont signature gathering." He said in a sophisticated way.

"Understandable man…" Trunks said looking around.

"Dude I can't believe you are tapping that…how did you get yourself such a sweet piece of ass?" Brody said looking at Reilena.

"Ugh you know…I am right here!" Reilena said annoyed.

"Oh I know…" Brody said giving her a wink.

"Uh…well we aren't dating bro we are just good friends." Trunks said nervously.

"Really…you could have fooled me man…well then maybe I can get me some of that…." Brody said to him.

"You are the same as always Brody…a pig!" Reilena said grabbing a drink and walking away from them.

"Uh hey man I'll catch up to you later!" Trunks said as he went after her.

"Hey I'm sorry about that Rei…" Trunks said as he caught up to her.

"You owe me big for this Trunks..." She said with a glare.

Trunks gave her a nervous laugh when he saw that her attention was no longer on him. Trunks looked over to what she was staring at to see Damien sitting on the couch with some girls talking.

"Oh crap…" he said as he realized they were talking about Reilena.

"I mean you know how hard it is to date a girl who spent her formative years in isolation from the modern world? It's like dating a cave woman I mean I am surprised that Reilena is even screwing anyone…she was so primitive until she met me…I like to think I saved her from herself." Damien said to the girls.

"Wow Damien…that's so romantic!" one of the girls said.

"I can't believe she left you after all you did for her!" the other one said.

"I know…I know it was hard…but that's what you get when you poor all your heart and soul into someone." Damien said trying to act emotional.

"Primitive….saved me from myself?" Reilena said to herself as she listened to them.

"Rei…calm down…" Trunks said to her.

"Hold my drink…" Reilena said handing him the cup.

"No way let it go Reilena….he's an asshole ignore him…" Trunks said to her.

"Didn't her family help raise her or anything?" one of the girls asked Damien.

"They raised her like a caged animal…that's why social services came and took her away to a foster family." Damien said to them.

"Ok no…that's it Trunks let me go I've had enough of his trash talking shit!" Reilena yelled as she broke free of Trunk's hold and stormed over towards Damien.

Damien looked up from the two girls he was talking to, to see Reilena storming towards him "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's the problem Rei can't we all just get a long?"

"No not at all Damien I have had enough of this shit!" she yelled at him now grabbing everyone at the party's attention.

"What are you…" he began.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! All the shit you have been saying about me…because you were mad that I embarrassed you in front of all those people at school and the fact that I called you out on your wrong!" she exclaimed.

"What THAT?! Please….I can't believe you're PMSing about THAT…I would have thought by now you would have been…" he began.

"I AM! But you still keep persisting on making sure that my life is a living hell at school and anywhere else I might be seen! For fucking sakes Damien you cheated on me with half of the cheerleading squad!" she yelled at him.

"Hey I thought you said you spent all your time saving her?" the other girls said to him.

"Yeah…I did…she's nuts…it's all that hillbilly talk…" Damien said to them.

"Hillbilly talk Damien I have better grades than you!" Reilena said angry.

"Uh hey bro maybe we should intervene this might get nasty you know?" Brody said to Trunks as they watched.

"Nah it's best to let her just let it all out in situations like this….trust me…" Trunks said as he looked on.

The two girls he was sitting with slowly started to move away.

"Wait, wait ladies….ladies…she's fucking nuts it's not true…she's fucking weird she was raised in the woods remember?!" Damien pleaded with them.

Reilena smirked "no it's not true…at lease until you've been dating him a few months…and to think how fucking stupid I was not to pick up on this until after you dumped me a year later to purse a relationship with Ms. Takanawa the student teacher for the English department! And even then I had to find out through Aleta!"

The two girls looked at Damien then got up to leave.

"Ladies…ladies…where are you…" Damien said as he watched them get up.

"We're getting out of here…" one of the girls said to him.

"What no…no…she's just pissed that I broke up with her that's all everything else is a lie!" Damien said pleading with them again.

"You said that she broke up with you…" one of the girls said to him.

"Uh…yeah…yeah you are right she did!" Damien stammered.

"If this was a lie I don't think that you would be stumbling over your words right now…and she doesn't look that primitive…except for her outfit… how could you do that to her?" one girl said.

"Yeah to fuck a teacher! Come on let's go…what a looser." The other girl said as they walked off into another room.

"My outfit?" Reilena said looking down at her t-shirt and jeans.

The whole room was silent as all eyes were on Damien.

Damien turned to Reilena with a scowl on his face "you fucking bitch…look what you just did!"

"They would have found out anyways…" she smirked.

Damien balled his fists and looked down at the ground "you know what fuck you Reilena Son!"

"No…fuck YOU Damien!" Reilena yelled as she grabbed a full beer from the person next to her and threw it on him then walked away.

Damien looked down at his shirt that was now drenched in beer "fucking bitch…I don't know why you are so fucking mad anyways?! You were probably fucking Trunks the whole time we were dating! You live at his fucking house easy access to dick for a slut like you, you fucking weird bitch!"

Reilena turned around as she heard him say the last part of his speech and began to get angry again. Trunks sensed her power level start to rise and decided that now would be the best time to step in.

"Reilena calm down you don't want to make an even bigger scene…" Trunks said to her trying to calm her down.

"I won't I am just going to go over there beat the living shit out of him then come back…it won't be a big scene at all…" she said gritting her teeth.

"Rei if you raise your power level any higher it is going to become obvious that you have…uh a 'special' gift…" Trunks said whispering to her.

Just as Reilena was about to go back over to Damien, Brody stepped in front of him.

"Alright dude that's enough you got to go…" he said to Damien.

"What?" Damien said turning to him.

"Yeah bro you pissed her off and she's with Trunks and Trunks is my boy so you got to go man." Brody said calmly.

"This is fucking ridicules man! I swear to go she's a fucking PMSing girl!" Damien yelled.

"Yah still got to go bro…" Brody said as he escorted Damien out the door.

"Hey you ok Rei?" Trunks said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Reilena let out a huge sigh and turned to him "yes I'm fine just go get me another drink…"

"Yes mame!" Trunks said with a small laugh as he saluted her.

* * *

Damien looked back at the house to see everyone having a good time inside.

"That fucking bitch…she is going to wish she never crossed me!" Damien yelled.

"And tell me how exactly do you plan on doing that?" a voice said to him.

"What who said that…" he said as he looked around.

All of a sudden a small cloaked figure appeared from the shadows "me…"

Damien looked at the cloaked figure and smirked "I have my ways…"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with do you?" they said to him.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with I dated her for over a year!" Damien yelled.

The figure gave a small laugh "no you don't…far from it actually."

Damien raised his eyebrow in response "what the fuck are you talking about dude?"

"What if I told you I have a way to help you teach that bratty Saiyan a lesson?" the figure said to him.

"Saiyan…dude what the hell are you talking about?" Damien said aggravated.

"Come with me boy and I will explain everything…" the cloaked figure said to him as he walked into the shadows.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Trunks was standing in a corner talking to a few people when he looked over to see Reilena being surrounded by a crowd.

"Go...go…go….go…go…YEAH!" the crowd yelled.

"Hey I'll be right back…" Trunks said as he walked over to where the crowd was.

"Hey bro man your girl is totally whopping our ass in the keg stands!" Brody said drunkenly as he put his arm around him.

"Huh what…" Trunks said as he looked over to see Reilena floating herself upside down over the keg with some guys barely holding her legs.

"Oh god…" Trunks said as he watched her lower herself back to the ground.

"Dude it's insane she fucking told us that she didn't really need to be held up on the stand and she fucking did it on her own! It's like she's an alien or something bro!" Body said to him.

"That's….because I am part alien dude whoooo….Trunks come do a keg stand it's awesome!" Reilena said drunkenly to them.

Trunks walked over to her and picked her up over his shoulder "ok Rei I think we have had enough of party time for tonight."

"Hey Trunks what are you doing put me down!" she said with a drunken laugh.

"I think you've had enough drinking for night Rei…" Trunks said as he walked through the crowd.

"But…I can walk myself you know…I have legs…" she said drunkenly.

"Hey bro where you two going?" Brody said running up to them.

"Uh we're going to go…we've….Reilena has had enough for one night I think…" Trunks said nervously.

"Awe too bad man your chick is cool…you don't see too many chicks that can drink and keep up with the boys." Brody said disappointed.

"Yeah well…Reilena is a special one…" Trunks said looking at her.

"Hey…I'm not special…you're special Trunks…." Reilena said with a drunken laugh.

"She's fucking hilarious too…alien oh man that kills me well get that bitch home safe I want you and her at my next party man!" Brody said as he closed the door.

"But I am part alien!" Reilena said lifting her head up to see the door close.

Trunks walked a little farther away from the house and set her down "there…think you can behave now?"

Reilena giggled and gave him a drunken smile "of course Trunksie!"

"Oh man you really must be shit faced….you called me Trunksie…" Trunks said as they began to walk.

After about ten minuets Trunks stopped in a clearing far enough away from the house so no one could see them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Trunks what are you…" Reilena began as Trunks took to the sky.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you fly on your own did you?" Trunks smirked.

"Well I can put me down!" Reilena laughed as she half assed struggled in his arms.

"Nope…I don't think your mom would like it too much if I showed up at her door step telling her about her daughter's untimely death due to you drunkenly flying into a mountain." Trunks smirked as he looked down at her.

Reilena laughed "your funny Trunks…you know that?"

Trunks sighed "hey if I were you I would keep your eyes closed I don't need you puking all over me before we get to the ground."

"I won't throw up…hey Trunks where are you going my house is….that way…." She said drunkenly looking around.

"That's because we aren't going to your house…we are going to mine there is no way that I am bring you home in this state…for your own good." Trunks said with a sigh.

"But I want to sleep in my own bed tonight…" she whined.

"No can do…can't risk your mom seeing you like this…" Trunks said to her as they landed on the Capsule Corp lawn.

Trunks set her down and watched her slowly stumble towards the door.

Reilena drunkenly turned around to see him laughing at her "hey…why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because….you are so shit faced…all because of Damien." He said to her.

"What…that douche bag….no way…I am so over him…Damien….who….he is just an asshole to me now…" Reilena said with a drunken slur.

"Right sure ok Rei whatever you say…I know you still aren't over him and really that's all that matters." Trunks said with a smirk.

"I am so over him!" Reilena said as she stumbled towards him.

"Right…sure keep saying it Rei I will believe it when I see it…" Trunks said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah…" Reilena said drunkenly.

"Yeah." Trunks said crossing his arms looking at her.

The next thing Trunks knew Reilena grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Trunks immediately froze and glanced down at her as she kissed him, her soft lips practically sent chills up and down his spine.

_Oh man not good…not good at all…why doesn't this feel like I'm kissing my sister…why doesn't this feel like I'm kissing my sister…this is supposed to feel like I'm kissing my sister…arg she's drunk man this means nothing!_

Just as Trunks was about to push her away Reilena pulled back and went to whisper in his ear.

"If I wasn't over him…would I have just done that?" Reilena whispered in a drunken/seductive tone.

Trunks was speechless…for the first time in his life he had nothing to say back to her.

"Uh…I…umm…let's get you inside before people think we are breaking into the house." Trunks stuttered as he began to guide her through the backdoors of Capsule Corp.

Trunks grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her through the house when all of a sudden he sensed his father's presence in the kitchen.

Trunks took Reilena and pushed her down behind the couch in the living room "Rei stay down my dad is up…"

Just as he finished Vegeta walked into the room with a glass of water.

Vegeta looked him up and down then smirked "another late night boy…you are getting soft in these times of peace…a warrior should always be ready for…"

"Yeah…I know dad…I know….it's just Reilena and I had to wait till the midnight showing of the movie and it was a long movie so I am just getting in." Trunks stammered.

"Right…and you expect me to believe that…" Vegeta said as he walked over to the couch and looked behind it to see Reilena lying on the floor.

Reilena looked up at him and gave him a drunken smile "hi Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the hallway.

"Uh hey dad…you think you could uh…not tell mom any of this?" Trunks asked him.

Vegeta snorted "make sure that Kakarot's brat doesn't throw up all over the carpet…the last thing I need is to hear the woman screaming and nagging for hours about her bodily fluids on the floor."

"Uh…right dad…" Trunks said as he watched his father walk off towards his parents' bedroom.

"Bye Vegeta thanks!" Reilena said with a loud whisper from the floor.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh and helped Reilena up off the floor.

"Ok Rei…where's your cell phone?" Trunks asked her.

Reilena giggled "in my pocket…why do you need it."

"Because I need to call Gohan…" Trunks said getting impatient.

"Why?" Reilena said with a pout.

"Because I need it…now can I please have it?" Trunks said with a sigh.

Reilena paused them reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone "ok…but don't call long distance ok my mom will kill you!"

"I don't doubt it…" he said as he flipped it open and began to dial a number.

* * *

Gohan moaned as he heard the phone ring next to his bed and reached over to answer it.

Videl rolled over and grabbed Gohan's hand so he couldn't get it "Hun it's almost four in the morning…whoever it is can wait or leave a message."

"Yeah but this is the fourth time in a row it's rang." Gohan said as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Whoever this is…it better be important…" Gohan said into the receiver still half asleep.

"Ah Gohan thank all things holy you finally answered I've tried four times to…" the voice began.

"Trunks….what's going on….why are you calling my house at four am?!" Gohan said slightly aggravated.

"Well…I kind of have a situation here…" Trunks said nervously over the phone.

"What kind of situation…like a bail you out of jail situation….did Reilena get arrested?" Gohan said now leaning up in bed.

"What no…no….far from it actually…well actually come to think of it if I didn't bring her back here she probably would have eventually." Trunks said.

"Trunks what's going on do I need to some bail you and her out of jail or something?" Gohan said getting angry.

"No not exactly…" Trunks said to him.

"Then why are you calling my house this early in the morning?!" Gohan practically yelled into the phone.

"Well you see…Rei got kind of…drunk tonight at this party she and I went to and I brought her back here for the night…so yeah she told your mom she was coming home tonight and there is no way that…" Trunks began to explain.

"So you want me to tell my mom in the morning that she stayed the night over there?" Gohan said cutting to the chase.

"Yeah could you I couldn't have her call your mom at this hour…you know?" Trunks said to him.

"I wonder why…" Gohan said sarcastically.

"And you know how she gets sometimes…and if she sees that Reilena's bed was never slept in last night she'll freak." Trunks continued.

Gohan sighed "alright I'll go over there tomorrow and tell her, you just take care of my little sister alright?"

"No problem…already being…hey Rei don't touch that my mom will kill you if you break it!" Trunks said over the phone.

Gohan gave a small laugh "Night Trunks…and good luck…"

"Night Gohan thanks!" Trunks said as the phone hung up.

Gohan placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled over to snuggle with Videl.

Videl gave him a quick kiss on the lips "is everything ok?"

"Yeah Reilena had a little too much to drink tonight…Trunks wants me to go tell my mom tomorrow that she stayed the night over there…" he sad nuzzling her neck.

"Ah…smart thinking…I could only imagine how Chichi would react to hearing that her only daughter got drunk at a party." Videl laughed.

"Yup…besides I owe her…actually we owe her the favor." Gohan said to her.

"Oh how so?" Videl said confused.

Gohan looked at her like she was crazy "are you serious? Videl it hasn't been…"

"Oh…all of THAT….yeah I guess we owe her…" Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan pulled her close to him and kissed her "you know I'm really not that tired anymore."

Videl smirked "you know me either."

The two looked at each other with a smirk and pulled the covers over their heads.

* * *

Trunks slowly opened the door to the guest room that Reilena always stayed in and helped her through the doorway and on to the bed.

"Ok now for something to wear…" Trunks said as he went over to the chest of drawers and opened it.

"Great…the one thing that is NOT in here is some kind of sleep wear…" Trunks said with a sigh.

Reilena giggled "it's ok Trunks I'll just sleep naked…"

Trunks turned around to see her start to take her shirt off and quickly ran over there to stop her.

"No…no, no Rei I will find you something…keep your shirt on…." He said nervously.

_For my sake please keep your shirt and all other clothing items on till I leave…_

Trunks looked down at his shirt and began to take it off "here…you can wear my t-shirt tonight…"

"Thanks Trunks!" Reilena said taking the shirt and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Just as Reilena finally closed the door Trunks collapsed on the bed and a gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you man she's your best friend…that kiss should have done NOTHING to you…" he said shaking his head.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Reilena appeared…surprisingly enough dressed in the shirt he gave her.

"Ta da all done!" Reilena said as she wobbled over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Good…I was starting to think you fell down in there and couldn't get up." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Why would I do that?!" Reilena said with a goofy grin.

"I don't know…but hey I'm going to my room so…if you feel the need to puke you know where the throne is…" Trunks said as he got up from the bed.

"You're not going to sleep with me?" Reilena said disappointed.

Trunks gulped nervously and turned around to face her "what…did you say?"

"I said…you aren't going to sleep with me in here tonight…there's plenty of room for you!" Reilena said patting the bed.

"No…no…uh I really don't think that would be a good idea…" Trunks said nervously.

Reilena frowned and sighed "ok…party pooper…"

"Night Rei…" Trunks said to her.

As he turned around Trunks noticed that she didn't say anything back to and turned back to see Reilena lying on the bed slightly curled up and Trunk's immediately noticed the change in her mood.

"Rei…are you o…" he began.

"Trunks…I tell you anything right…" Reilena said in a monotone voice.

Trunks looked at her with concern then went to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah…sure…you know you can tell anything…" Trunks said softly to her.

Reilena lifted her self up and scooted over to him.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone…especially not my mom and Gohan…please…" she said looking at him with a serious face.

Trunks slowly nodded his head "yeah…sure…when have I ever let you down before? But I don't know what it could possibly be…you tell me everything…"

Reilena looked away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest "I didn't tell you this…"

_What could it possibly be…what hasn't she told me that has her so upset?_

Trunks looked at her extremely confused "so…what is it…"

"You swear you won't tell a soul…" Reilena said now looking at him still drunk.

"I told you already yes…I don't know why you are so…" Trunks began.

"I knew my father was going to die…" Reilena said quickly now looking away from him.

"What…Reilena what the hell are you talking about?" Trunks said in disbelief.

Reilena gulped "I…I knew that he was going to instant transmission Cell away from everyone…I knew…for awhile…"

Trunks looked at her and gave a small laugh "Reilena I think you are nuts no one could have possibly known your father was going to…"

"I knew…I heard him tell Piccolo…" she said to him.

Trunks quitted down realizing that she wasn't joking "how…"

"During the ten days before the Cell Games…my mom…she sent me to go and get him for dinner when I saw him talking to Piccolo in the woods…I heard him…I heard him tell Piccolo that if Cell tried to blow up the Earth he would instant transmission him to somewhere else…but that he might not make it back in time…" she said somberly.

Trunks didn't know what to say to her…he couldn't believe that she had kept this from him this whole time.

_She couldn't possibly be…_

"I froze…when I saw that he was going to go down there I froze…I didn't know what to say…I couldn't say anything…" Reilena said now getting teary eyed.

"Reilena…" he said with concern.

"Just when I finally got my nerve up to say something it was too late…he was already gone…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Trunks looked at her in amazement…she was crying…he was pretty sure that in all the years he had known her he had never once seen her cry…even when her father died she didn't show one tear.

"It's my fault…I should have said something." Reilena said to him.

Trunks put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "Reilena it's not your fault…"

"Yes it is Trunks…it's my fault that Goten doesn't have a father…that my mother cried herself to sleep every night for a year and half…if I said something he might still be here!" she sobbed.

"Rei you know that's not true…knowing your father no matter what you would have said to him…it's just he seemed like his mind was pretty made up you know? I don't think anything would have changed his mind…it's what he wanted…he chose his fate I know you know that…don't ever blame yourself for any of this…if you are going to blame anyone it should be Cell…" Trunks said trying to calm her down.

Reilena wiped her eyes and looked up at him "I guess so…but I miss him…"

"We all miss him Rei but come on seriously…even though I am sure you won't remember any of this in the morning, you can't let yourself believe that you are responsible for why he isn't here today because it's far from the truth…" he said soothingly

"Trunks…you can't tell anyone any of this…please not even your mom…" Reilena said pleading with him.

"You have my word Rei…" Trunks said looking down at her.

Reilena laid down on the bed and snuggled into her pillow "thank…you…"

Trunks gave her a small smile "no prob Rei..."

"Trunks…" Reilena said softly to him.

"Yeah…what's up Rei?" Trunks said confused.

"I'm sorry for being a crappy friend to you." She said to him.

"What…no…no Reilena you haven't been a crappy friend at all…you're the best friend I could ever have where did you ever get the idea that you were being a crappy friend?" Trunks said befuddled.

"Because…I have been all these years I've been so selfish…always getting us in trouble making you doing things that I want to do…" she began.

"Hey…I like doing the things you do…and well if you hadn't made me go with you to something's well I would have missed out of a lot…besides you went to the party with me tonight I would call us even." He said to her.

"Really?" she said to him looking up.

"Yeah…really…" Trunks said with a smile.

Reilena gave him a soft smile as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Oh hey Reilena…" Trunks said as he turned around but she didn't hear him as she was already sound asleep on the bed.

Trunks gave a small smile and walked back towards her. He looked down at her sleeping form and lightly brushed some of the strands of her black hair out of her eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me you know that?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room to head back to his.

Trunks walked down the hall and walked into his room quietly closing his door so Bra, whose room was right next door, wouldn't hear him and wake up. Trunks let out a huge sigh before collapsing on his bed.

"Why do things always have to become so complicated?" Trunks moaned as he turned over to fall asleep.

* * *

Trunks woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and quickly flipped over to shut it off.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and looked at the time "man…I amaze myself sometimes…setting my alarm before going to the party…genius!"

Trunks walked down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom and turned the sink on and splashed his face with water.

"Man was last night a dream…it seemed so surreal…" Trunks said to himself looking in the mirror.

_Of course it was real you idiot…you can practically still taste her lips on yours! Don't get any big ideas though bro…she's your best friend…best friends don't date it can ruin any sort of relationship period that you two have ever had with each other!_

Trunks hook his head and dried off his face "maybe I should go check up on her…"

Trunks walked down towards the room that Reilena was staying in and slowly opened to door. To his surprise Reilena was not in bed like he had figured she would have been.

"Huh I wonder where she…" Trunks began but stopped himself as he heard the sounds of what was most likely puking coming from the bathroom.

Trunks smirked and walked over to the bathroom door "need me to hold your hair back?"

Just as Trunks finished his comment he heard the toilet flush and saw the door slowly open.

"Very…funny…I feel like I got hit by Cell then your father thought it would be funny to attack me with his garlic gun technique when I wasn't looking…" she said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Well…you drank enough booze to get a small mountain village drunk…" Trunks laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Ah heh…" Reilena snorted at him as she wiped her mouth on his shirt that she was still wearing.

"Hey…that's my shirt you know I let you barrow it last night!" Trunks said to her.

"Oh…I know…but that's what you get for making fun of your hung over best friend!" Reilena said punching him in the arm.

 _Wait a sec…what does she mean by she knows…does she remember what happened last night…_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Uh earth to Trunks….everything ok in there?" Reilena said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah everything is fine and dandy!" Trunks said nervously.

_Dandy? Who the hell says dandy anymore?_

Reilena sat back a bit and looked at him "you sure…you look a little freaked out…what happened last night…did I do anything that I should…oh I don't know consider taking a dew days…months….years from school…possibly consider switching districts…"

"Oh…ah ha nothing really happened just you know you dancing around telling everyone after every song played that it was your jam, danced on a coffee table with a lamp shade on your head…you know just normal drunken behavior!" Trunks said purposefully neglecting to tell her about her confession…and the kiss.

"Ha, ha very funny…listen if you don't mind I think I am going to get dressed and get going home…maybe if my head ache goes away….I'll call you." Reilena said to him.

"Right…makes sense…" Trunks said nervously.

Reilena gave him a weird look "you sure everything is ok?"

"Yup, never better…just you know tired from the late night and all." Trunks said back.

"Ok…oh and by the way you so owe me for this!" Reilena said to him as she went back in the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Trunks walked through the kitchen door to see his entire family…actually sitting together at the table eating.

Trunks walked by them on his way to the fridge and noticed them all being extra quiet.

"Ok what's going on…you guys are freaking me out here…" Trunks said looking at them suspiciously.

Bulma smirked "gee son you look beat…drink too much last night?"

"What…mom what are you talking about?" Trunks said nervously as he grabbed some juice and sat down at the table.

"Oh you don't have to play dumb with me son…I wasn't born yesterday…I heard you Reilena had a pretty good time at that party last night…" Bulma said with a slight laugh.

"Oo busted!" Bra said looking at her brother.

Trunks looked at them slightly surprised "how did you…"

"I have my ways…" Bulma said glancing at Vegeta.

"So I am assuming Reilena already went home?" Bulma said to him.

"Yeah….she left a…uh awhile ago…" Trunks said lying.

"Well…good because your punishment starts today." Bulma said as she sipped her coffee.

"What…punishment….ground? Why?!" Trunks said as he jumped up.

"Because you lied to me and told me you two were going to a movie…and you aren't grounded…" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not?" Trunks said surprised.

"No…I found that to be ineffective so starting today you will train with your father in the gravity room for three hours a day, everyday for the next month." Bulma smirked.

"WHAT…but mom what about the days I have school?!" Trunks yelled.

"Well…looks like someone will just have to get up earlier then." Bulma said to him.

Trunks sighed then looked at his father "you set me up…"

Vegeta snorted "I did no such thing…besides you have been slacking with your training as of late…"

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah I know…I am becoming soft but come on dad…" Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta got up from the table turned his back to him "you have five minuets to get you ass in my gravity chamber or I will start kicking your ass right here!"

Trunks sighed and slowly started to follow his father "this…is so lame…"


	3. Formal Formalities…

Two weeks have gone by since the 'incident' at Brody's party and everything seemingly has gone back to normal in the lives of Trunks and Reilena…key word there is seemingly.

Trunks breathed hard as his father FINALLY let up on him and detransformed out of his Super Saiyan state. Out of all the Z fighters Vegeta was the only one who has been training on a regular basis for the last eight years…constantly reminding everyone he has come in contact with.

"How…many….more weeks do I have of this?" Trunks said out of breath.

Vegeta smirked "if it were up to me until you have surpassed Kakarot's eldest brat…three times over since he hasn't had a regular training session since he beat Cell."

Trunks sighed in relief knowing that his mother would never put him through that much torture. Sure every now and then Trunks would spar with Reilena or…if he really wanted a work out would train with his father in the gravity room…but nothing compared to the drills and exercises his father had planned for him as his punishment for lying and sneaking into the house. No matter how hard he tried to convince his father that since there was not threat of any kind on earth he didn't need to train every waking minuet of the day, Vegeta would always brush off his comments and keep insisting that he train like he was.

"Dad…Gohan decided that he wanted to go to college and get married and all that stuff…he still trains just not all the time…" Trunks said grabbing a towel.

Vegeta snorted "that is no excuse…a warrior never stops…he fights until his death…"

Trunks just rolled his eyes at his fathers comment. Trunks still didn't understand why his father was so unwavering with him and his training…he never used to be that way…in fact up until about seven years ago he really couldn't give a flying fuck what he did…was his father still holding a grudge against Goku or something?

_Maybe I can convince Reilena to train with him…she trains practically everyday now…Trunks this is your father…nothing will ever change him…_

Reilena…things on the outside were the same as they have always been. Trunks never told her the truth about what really happened that night and at this time planned the keep it that way…it was bad enough that he still couldn't get that kiss out of his head and he was going to be damned if he was going to make things more awkward between them by telling her about it.

All of a sudden Trunk's thoughts were interrupted by his mother barging into the room.

"You know you really should turn off the gravity in this thing when you aren't using it I almost got crushed opening the door!" Bulma yelled irritated as she walked into the room.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel from the rack.

"You know this gravity room doesn't fix it's self every time you break it so if I were you I would watch it mister!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Please like I wouldn't be able to…" Vegeta began but Trunks cut him off.

"Ok…ok….so anyways mom what are you doing in here I thought you would have left for a meeting or something by now?" Trunks said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh I do, but I can do whatever I want I am the president of the Capsule Corporation remember I can start and stop meetings when I want to how I want to…anyways I am here to make sure that I gave you two enough notice about our plans for Saturday night." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Uh…plans…" Trunks said hesitantly.

Vegeta snorted "plans…please woman what makes you think that I am going to go along with any plans you have."

"Because you have to…and I need a date….my father is receiving an award for his lifetime of service and contributions of the world of science and we have all been invited." Bulma said to them.

"Really grandpa wow that's awesome!" Trunks said impressed.

"Yup it's black tie affair so you are going to need a date." Bulma said pointing to her son.

"A date…but mom I have never needed one before why would I need one now?" Trunks said to his mother.

"Because you are practically a grown up now Trunks you should have a date with you at these kinds of things…and besides they gave your grandfather an extra ticket." Bulma said to them.

"So let's bring Bra…" Trunks suggested.

"Nope already called Krillin and he agreed to take her for the night…besides she is only seven and this thing is an all night affair…they even gave us rooms for the night." Bulma said to him.

Trunks sighed in defeat and shook his head "now I have to find a date…mom can't I just take like one of the secretaries or something?"

"Absolutely not Trunks besides they are all at least five years older than you, you should have someone your age with you." Bulma said to him frustrated.

Vegeta grunted "I am NOT going to this silly ceremony…I am the prince of all Saiyans and I refuse to go to this silly earthling affair."

"Oh you're going Vegeta." Bulma said to him crossing her arms frustratingly.

"Fat chance…" Vegeta snorted.

"Oh you are going mister…or…or I will call Yamcha and ask him to take me…you know he used to go with me all the time to these things I am sure he would love it." Bulma said with a smirk knowing she had Vegeta right where she wanted him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, he hated Yamcha and she knew it…he would rather die at the hands of Freeza in front of Goku than let that weakling take his woman out for the night.

"Fine…there had better be good food there…" Vegeta said as he stormed off with Bulma in tow.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he put his head back against the wall "how the hell am I going to find a date for this thing?"

* * *

 

Reilena wiped her brow as she approached her house when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Gohan standing there with a smirk.

"Long time no see sis….go to any good party's lately?" he said to her.

Reilena rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah very funny Gohan…I've already thanked you for your brotherly services…I don't need you to chastise me…I already get enough of that now at school…"

"Just doing my job as your older brother you know how it goes." Gohan said with a laugh.

"You know…really I have been around all the time the past two weeks you are the one throwing yourself into your research…you know maybe you should take a break….maybe…go out and train with your favorite sister?" Reilena said putting her arm around him.

"First of all…you are my only sister….so you are my favorite sister by default…" Gohan began as he removed her arm from him.

"Exactly…point proven..." Reilena said to him.

"And secondly…it smells like you have already taken care of the training part…" Gohan said plugging his nose.

Reilena's face faulted "are you serious…for real Gohan because if you are I can't go in there smelling like sweat…mom doesn't know I was out there training…"

Gohan laughed "nah you smell ok…enough to fool her…I don't know about Goten though he's smarter than he looks…"

"Gee…thanks…" Reilena said with a sigh.

Reilena tries as hard as she can to get in training sessions without her mother knowing. She didn't want to break her heart…Chichi always wanted her daughter to go to college and have a career…but she has always respected her father's love and appreciation for the martial arts…so Reilena has been running on empty the past nine years trying to please her and do what her father would have liked to see her do…continue her training…although after finding out about Goten's little sparing matches she is beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing…

"So I heard about the whole Goten and Viri thing…wow a Super Saiyan huh you know if it wasn't for you and Trunks I wouldn't have ever believed it." Gohan said to her.

"What do you mean?" Reilena said curious.

"I mean I don't doubt anything anymore after seeing Trunks transform on Kami's lookout…and you kicking but with him…" Gohan said to her.

"Oh…yeah I guess so but hey you don't know anything about Viri's family do you? I swear that kid is not human…there is no way he could be THAT strong…." Reilena said to him.

"Let's see Viri's huh…no…all I know is the village he is from…nothing else he never talks about much with me anyways…" Gohan said to her.

"You know I talked to Frija the other day and she was kind of being hesitant with some of my questions…" Reilena began.

"To be honest Rei I think you are just going crazy and over analyzing the situation…I mean so what if he is a super strong kid that can keep up with a Super Saiyan…Tien is a human and he was stronger than dad at one point…" Gohan explained.

"Well yeah but dad wasn't a Super Saiyan!" Reilena said to him frustrated.

"I still think you are over reacting…maybe there is some super strong human race here on earth we never knew about?" Gohan said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah…sure wouldn't you think we would have found this out by now…or at least Master Roshi would have said something?" she asked him.

"Who knows…maybe the world is bigger than we think!" Gohan yelled as he walked over and inside his house.

"I highly doubt that…I've flown the whole world before…several times…" Reilena grumbled as she went inside.

Just as Reilena opened the door she felt something smack her right to the ground.

"What the…" Reilena moaned as she looked up to see Goten on top of her.

"Oops sorry Rei I didn't know you were there!" Goten grinned at her.

"It's…ok…just get off me you are crushing my spleen…" Reilena yelled.

"Oh…yeah sorry sis…but I got to go Viri and I are going fishing!" Goten said as he dashed out the door.

Reilena slowly looked back and sighed "man that kid plowed through me like a ton of bricks…"

"And exactly where have you been missy?" Chichi said to her daughter as she looked up from her knitting.

"I was just…out…" Reilena said back to her.

"Oh really….and you just conveniently forgot about cleaning your room?" Chichi said annoyed.

"Uh…no…I just thought I would do it when I got back and…" she said nervously when all of a sudden her cell phone started to ring.

Reilena looked down to see Trunks calling her.

_Man he has such perfect timing…_

"I got to take this mom…promise I will clean my room…when I'm done…" Reilena said as she dashed up the stairs to take the call.

Chichi went back to her knitting and sighed "she is just like her father…"

Reilena slammed the door shut to her room and quickly opened up her cell phone.

"Trunks you have no idea what great timing you have…" she said to him.

"Oh really, why what's going on?" Trunks said intrigued.

"Well to be honest nothing just you saved me from another one of my mother's lectures…" she said.

"Oh…well you're welcome." Trunks said with a small laugh.

"So what's up what did you need…you better not have called me to get me to go to another party with you…I still wake up every morning with a headache…" Reilena asked him.

"Well…uh not exactly…" Trunks said nervously.

"What do you mean not exactly?!" Reilena said as she started to get annoyed.

"Well my grandfather is getting an award for his lifetime achievement in the science field or what have you and they are holding this fancy banquet for him in the Southern Capitol on Saturday…we are staying over night and everything." Trunks began nervously.

"Oh….that's great have fun…" Reilena said to him as if to end the conversation.

"No wait Rei…err I mean I'm not done yet…they gave my grandfather four tickets to the banquet and accommodations for them…" Trunks continued.

"Oh so you, your grandparents and your parents? You called me to watch Bra for you guys huh…well if you want me to watch her, your mom had better supply me with ammunition…I do not want a repeat of last time!" Reilena said remembering the last babysitting escapade she had with Bra…let's just say it involved some paint from the storage closet and one of Bulma's very expensive designer dresses.

"No…no Rei I am not asking you to watch Bra…my mother already asked Krillin to do that for us…my mom says that I need a…date…to the thing and since you like all that science stuff…" Trunks said to her.

"You want me to go?" Reilena said with a heavy sigh.

"Well it was my mom's idea really…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

"Trunks you know I don't do all those fancy dinners…" Reilena said annoyed.

"Yeah but think of all the people you will meet!" Trunks said trying to convince her.

"I don't even own a dress fancy enough Trunks! Well…unless you want me to wear the bridesmaid dress I still have from Gohan and Videl's wedding I might be able to still fit into that…" Reilena said practically yelling at him.

"Well my mom said she would take care of it…come on Rei a whole night away from your mom…and Goten…" he said to her.

Reilena sighed in defeat "fine I'll go…but you owe me you know!"

"My soul will be all yours after this!" Trunks said to her happily.

"Oh…you have no idea bud…" Reilena said back to him.

"Well hey my mom said that if you are free tomorrow to stop over and she will take you shopping…" Trunks said.

"Ok…hey tell her nothing frilly…OR PINK!" she yelled.

"Ok…ok don't worry about it I don't think my mom would make you wear anything you didn't want to…" he said trying to reassure her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Reilena said skeptical.

"Well hey I got to go…thank you so much Reilena you are a life saver!" Trunks said gratefully.

"Oh…it's my pleasure…" she said sarcastically.

"I promise I will try to make this is least painful as possible." He said to her.

"Your better!" she said hanging up the phone.

Trunks sighed as he hung up his phone and flopped down on his bed "something tells me that this is not going to be as easy as it seems…"

* * *

Reilena sighed as she followed Bulma through the sea of people in the mall.

_Why did I agree to this again? I need to stop being such a nice person all the time…_

"Well here we are!" Bulma said excitingly as they stopped in front of a store.

Reilena looked up in shock as she looked at the store she was about to enter "Bulma…we can't go in there it is waaaaaay too expensive and…"

Bulma turned around and put her hand on her shoulder "Rei what did I tell you before don't worry about it! I will take care of everything so don't worry about how much stuff is in here."

"Bulma are you sure?" Reilena said hesitantly.

"Uh huh…now come on we have to find you a dress! I refuse to have my son's date dressed in nothing but the best." Bulma said taking her hand.

"Bulma he is not my date…this is nothing I am only going as a favor…I am just his escort so he doesn't look all weird in front of your family's….high society friends." Reilena said to her.

"Well I wouldn't personally call them high society…just snotty." Bulma said with a laugh as she pulled out a dress from the rack.

"You know I don't even like wearing dresses can't I just wear a pant suit or skirt or something?" Reilena said trying to get her self out of the situation.

"Nope no can do kiddo, you have to wear a dress think of this as a prom…without all the drunk teenagers." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Great…sounds like a blast…" Reilena said unenthusiastically.

"How about this one?" Bulma said pulling out a long poofy bright yellow gown.

Reilena cringed at the sight "how about something that…won't burn a hole through my corneas?"

Bulma laughed "alright, alright…hrmm…"

Reilena sighed as she looked around the story observing all the shoppers when only minuets later she felt Bulma shove something at her. She looked down to see her hands filled with about seven dresses.

"You picked…all these out…just now?" Reilena said as she looked up in shock.

"Yup…you are dealing with an experienced shopper kid now go try these on!" Bulma said with a smirk.

"Ok…ok…jeeze…" Reilena said as she walked into the dressing room.

A few minuets later Reilena came out with the first dress on, a ling silk strapless orange colored dress.

"Bulma, I look like a giant peach!" Reilena said in disgust as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, ok go try on the others." Bulma laughed.

"Well glad to see you having at my expense…" Reilena said sarcastically as she went back into the dressing room.

After about five…unsuccessful tries Reilena came out in a long, sleek, sparkling red halter dress. It cam down to just above her ankles with an opening in the front to expose her legs a bit. The halter portion of the dress kept together the two pieces of fabric that covered her breasts.

Bulma's eyes lit up as she watched Reilena walk out "that's it…I think we have the one!"

Reilena's face faltered as she looked in the mirror "isn't this a bit…revealing?"

"A bit revealing…hun I have worn dresses much more revealing than this…in fact as far as most people would be concerned this isn't revealing enough…but it's just enough for you since you know…you aren't into the whole dressy thing." Bulma said as she inspected her.

"I…guess so…" Reilena said still undecided about the dress.

"Besides the best part is that they have matching shoes that go with it! Trunks' head will definitely turn when he sees you in that number!" Bulma squealed.

"You think…err I mean I am doing this as a favor for him so why would I want to attract that kind of look?!" Reilena said flustered.

Bulma smiled "I was just saying…besides I am sure everyone else's heads will turn too."

Reilena sighed "great a bunch of old men gawking at me."

"Oh lighten up Rei…so what do you think?" Bulma said facing her towards the mirror again.

"I guess its ok…" Reilena said in defeat.

"Great! Now go get changed so we can go get you a purse, earrings, some make up…" Bulma began.

"Say what…no, no I don't do makeup!" Reilena exclaimed.

"Reilena trust me…besides I am paying for all of this so you had better trust my judgment…not go change!" Bulma said pushing her towards the dressing rooms.

Reilena sighed as she walked into the dressing room and closed the door "Trunks had better appreciate all of this…"

* * *

Trunk sighed as he itched at his tie "mom do we have to get ready here…can't we do all of this at the hotel?"

"Absolutely not, we won't have time…it's a three hour drive to the Southern Capital…" Bulma said as she smacked Trunks's hand away from his tie.

"Yes your mother is right dear by the time we get there with traffic there will only be an hour left to get ready for the banquet and you know how your mother and grandmother are ready we will have already missed half of the banquet." Dr. Briefs said to him.

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for any of this "why don't we just fly there, that would solve the problem."

"Vegeta stop being fresh!" Bulma scolded.

"Well if we just flew we wouldn't be sitting here wasting time while Kakarot's brat is lollygagging upstairs!" he said annoyed.

"Yeah what's taking Reilena so long it never takes her this long to get ready I mean you guys were up there for two hours." Trunks said to her.

"First of all Vegeta she is not lollygagging and secondly Trunks…you will see." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I can't wait to see Reilena in the outfit I can only imagine how lovely she will look." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Still mom I feel like I have been sitting here for…" just as Trunks was about to finish he looked at the top of the stairs to see Reilena, now with her short stands of black hair held back by clips, standing there in the outfit that she bought with Bulma.

"Ever…" Trunks finished as he stared at her mesmerized.

Reilena adjusted herself and looked down at everyone "Bulma does this look ok?"

All of a sudden Reilena saw a flash and Bulma looking down at a camera in her hand.

"Hey you said no pictures!" Reilena yelled as she started to walk down the stairs.

Bulma laughed "sorry Reilena I promised your mom I would get at least one."

Reilena sighed as she walked towards them.

"Gee Reilena you look gorgeous hun…" Mrs. Briefs commented.

"Yes dear you look lovely." Dr. Briefs chimed in.

"Thank yo…" Reilena began but tripped on her head and stumbled right into Trunks.

Trunks quickly grabbed her and held her up.

Reilena looked up at him and gave a small smile.

_Man he really cleans up well…_

"Thanks…I guess I got to get used to these things…" Reilena said in reference to her heels.

Trunks just slowly nodded his head as he continued to stare at her.

_Man…she looks…beautiful…_

"Trunks…earth to Trunks are you in there?" Reilena said trying to snap him out of his daze.

Trunks realized that she caught him staring and shook his head "yeah…sorry…it's just…you look different…err I mean in a good way…you know like double fudge brownies good way...wait I mean…I am not going to win this one am I?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust as he watched his son practically drool over his rival's daughter.

"Nope…" Reilena laughed as she turned around to face the others.

"So are we going or what I want to get this thing over with…no offence sir." Reilena said.

"None taken dear I understand…so let's get a move on if we leave now we might beat the traffic." Dr. Briefs said as they all walked out of the building.

* * *

Finally arriving at the hotel Reilena and Trunks dashed up to their rooms to put their overnight bags away.

"Too bad they only gave your grandfather three rooms I was kind of hoping for some peace and quiet this trip." Reilena said teasing Trunks as he opened the door.

Trunks and Reilena's face faulted as they looked inside.

"Great…" Reilena said unenthusiastically.

"Only one bed…" Trunks said in disbelief.

"Huh that's strange…well I am sure you two will make due." Bulma said as she passed by them on her way to her and Vegeta's room.

"Well I can sleep on the floor it's not a big deal…and it looks like the bathroom has a tub that's big enough I can always sleep in there…" Trunks said as he checked out the rest of the room.

"No we can share…it's not a big deal I mean Trunks the bed is gigantic! Besides we used to share beds all the time as kids…I am sure we can deal with it for one night…" Reilena said as she dumped all her stuff into a dresser.

"Sure…ok…" Trunks said nervously as he looked at the bed.

Reilena turned around and gave him a confused look "you know you don't sound ok with it…I can always go down to the desk and see if they can get a cot up here for one of us…"

"No…no I am fine with it…it's just you know…you snore…" Trunks said lying.

"I do not snore Trunks!" Reilena protested.

Trunks gave a small laugh "well that's because you're the one who's asleep."

All of a sudden the two of them heard an unusually loud knock at the door.

"Are you brats done yet because I am getting sick and tired of the woman blabbing her mouth about this stupid earth function!" Vegeta yelled through the door.

"Well…glad to see your dad enjoying himself for a change." Reilena said to him.

"Yeah…we better get out there before he knocks the door down…" Trunks said to her in reference to the now continuous impatient knocking on their door.

"Right…do I look ok?" Reilena said as she did a quick turn around in the room showing off her dress.

Trunks stared at her mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in her ensemble.

"Uh earth to Trunks…again…do I look ok…meaning are there any threads or possible wardrobe malfunctions I should be concerned about…do I have a trail of toilet paper coming from my shoes?" Reilena said to him impatiently.

Trunks shook his head snapping him out of his daze "yeah…I mean…you look beautiful…err I mean fine…"

Reilena gave him a strange look them brushed it off "ok…well let's go before your father disintegrates the entire hotel."

Trunks slowly nodded his head in response and followed her out the door.

"So you two kids ready?" Mrs. Briefs said as she clung to her husbands arm.

Trunks and Reilena nodded their heads as the six of them began their way down the hall to the banquet room.

* * *

They walked in to the room to see everyone in the room stop what they were doing and begin the clap for them.

"Uh Trunks what's going…" Reilena began.

"I think they are clapping for my grandfather…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh…I don't really think I like all these people looking at me…" Reilena whispered.

"Welcome to my world Rei." Trunks said as he watched an old man go up to his grandfather and whisk him away.

After a short presentation of Dr. Briefs lifetime achievement in the sciences and dinner the socialization part of the banquet began. Bulma made her usual rounds talking to all the distinguished scientists trying to feel out any possible business ventures for Capsule Corp while Vegeta sat quietly in the corner while every person that approached him would quickly turn away with one cold hard stare.

Reilena sighed as she finished her coffee "this is kind of boring…"

"Yeah I know tell me about…and I have to do these all the time…but at least you're here usually it's just me…and sometimes my father…alone while my mother and grandfather chat it up…maybe I should take you to all of these things…" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Hey no way this…thing…was a one time only deal there is no way that you are getting me to dress like this again!" Reilena said annoyed.

"Ok, ok jeeze don't have a cow I was kidding I would never subject you to such torture again." Trunks said as he looked at her, secretly wishing she would comply.

"Besides…give Bra another five years and you can tag her along too." She said.

"Yeah and what am I going to talk about with her…she is only seven already all she wants to talk about is makeup, clothes and boys." He said shaking his head.

Reilena laughed "ok, ok I see your point…"

Just as she finished she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You know, maybe you two wouldn't be so bored if you got up and danced or something." Bulma said for behind.

The two turned around then looked at each other.

"Us, dance?!" they said.

"Yeah, Trunks needs practice…besides it's a good way to network, it is a great conversation piece let me tell you. Hey and I am sure that it will make your grandfather feel better seeing you two doing something else other than sitting here and moping!" Bulma said confidently.

The two looked at each other and sighed in defeat knowing that if they didn't go out there on the dance floor Bulma would make sure they would never hear the end of it.

"You know, sometimes your mother is more domineering than mine." Reilena said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's shoulders.

"Yeah…she can be…" Trunks said placing his hands on her waist.

"Well it's for your grandfather I mean it is his night…we should be courteous and at least act like we want to be here you know?" Reilena said to him.

Trunks said nothing as they continued to slow dance on the crowded floor.

"Uh…right? Earth to Trunks! Man what is with you tonight?" she said frustrated.

Reilena looked up at him to see him completely in another world…staring at her.

"Trunks don't stare at me like that…you're freaking me out…" Reilena said embarrassed.

Trunks snapped out of his dazed and blushed "sssorry…it's just…you look really pretty tonight…"

"Thanks I guess…at least someone does…" Reilena said with a small sigh.

"I always think you're pretty…" Trunks whispered.

Reilena looked up at him confused "what…"

"Uh, I said I am sure that other people think you are pretty too." Trunks said saving himself.

"Yeah well old people don't count." Reilena said back.

"Hey at least you aren't in a monkey suit." Trunks said referring to his tuxedo.

"You look cute in it…" Reilena said staring at him.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Err I said you're used to wearing suits…" Reilena said nervously.

Trunks was a bit taken a back by her statement "oh…yeah I guess so."

_Nice save Reilena…_

Reilena leaned up against Trunks and peered over his shoulder when she noticed Dr. Briefs talking to someone over in the far corner.

Reilena jumped back and grabbed Trunks by the arms "Trunks look over there!"

"Huh…where?" Trunks said looking around.

"No you idiot over there, look who's talking to your grandfather!" Reilena said excitingly.

Trunks looked over at his grandfather talking to another man "another old guy?"

"No Trunks that isn't just any old guy…that Dr. Li Zhou he is a genius he has written dozens and dozens of academic articles about modern day physics and he even developed his own law…his own law of physics Trunks!" she said practically squealing.

"Oh…wow…interesting…" Trunks said unenthused.

"I didn't know that your grandfather knew him!" she said excitingly.

"Me either…why don't we go over there and talk to him?" Trunks suggested.

"What…no way there is no way that he would talk to us we aren't even in college!" Reilena said to him.

"So…come on we won't know if we don't try!" he said grabbing her arm and leading her towards his grandfather and Dr. Zhou.

Trunks practically dragged Reilena through the crowd of people as she protested his actions.

"Trunks we really shouldn't bother them I mean…" she began.

"Ah Trunks, are you and Reilena enjoying yourselves?" Dr. Briefs said as Trunks and Reilena approached them.

"Yes thank you for inviting us grandpa." Trunks said with a smile as he tried to push Reilena in front of him so she could speak to the two men."

"Leon this is my grandson Trunks and his girlfriend Reilena Son." Dr. Briefs said introducing them to the man.

"Nice to meet you sir…Rei…" Trunks said whispering to her trying to get her to open her mouth.

Dr. Zhou reached out his hand to shake Reilena's throwing her off a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir…" Reilena said in awe as she shook the man's hand.

"Ah what a cute couple these two make Briefs…" Dr. Zhou said looking at them.

"Uh actually Trunks and I…" Reilena began.

"We aren't dating sir…" Trunks finished.

"Yeah I am just his escort…err his companion for the evening…" Reilena said nervously.

_Did I just call myself a hooker?_

"Actually sir Reilena here is a really big fan of yours." Trunks said to them.

"Oh you have read my work?" Dr. Zhou said to her.

Reilena slowly nodded her head "yes sir…everything I have read all your books, journal articles, everything. I find your work on the theory of relativity and black holes…just…I don't know…awe inspiring…"

"Well thank you my dear. If I may ask what are you majoring in?" Dr. Zhou asked her.

"Umm well nothing yet…I'm still in high school…" Reilena said reluctantly.

"High school…impressive my most distinguished graduate students have a hard time interpreting my work…" Dr. Zhou said amazed.

"Yes well Reilena has always shown an interest for the sciences…even as a young girl I remember her coming over to my lab to watch Bulma and I work." Dr. Briefs chimed in.

"Yeah Reilena's been able to do calculus since she was twelve." Trunks said to him.

"Trunks you guys are embarrassing me…" Reilena whispered.

"Well you shouldn't be that's quiet an accomplishment young lady, tell me something though have you thought about where you want to go to school yet?" Dr. Zhou asked her.

"Well I have had a few places in mind but…when it comes down to it I am going to have to go to the place that gives me enough financial aide." Reilena said back to him.

"Ah, well here take this…when it comes time for you to apply don't hesitate to call me…I can see if I can pull some strings down at the admission's office for you…" he said handing her a small card.

Reilena looked at it and her face practically lit up "thank you sir I will definitely keep you in mind."

Dr. Zhou gave her a small smile "as will I young lady, it was a pleasure to meet you Reilena, Trunks…"

"You too sir…" they both said at the same time as they watched the two accomplished men walk away towards their wives.

Reilena turned around to face Trunks and practically squealed "did that just happen?"

"Yup…" Trunks smirked.

"I did not just get the Dr, Zhou's collegiate contact information…" she said still in shock.

"Oh you did I saw you…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

All of a sudden Reilena jumped and threw her arms around him squeezing him "Trunks thank you, thank you, thank you for asking me to come with you tonight!"

Trunks pried her off him "you're…welcome…"

"So looks like someone is making some contacts tonight." Someone said from behind.

The two friends turned around to see Bulma standing there with Vegeta in tow.

"Yeah, that was…" Reilena began.

"Oh I know who he is…your one lucky chick if you ask me." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Woman will you hurry this up please, have I not done enough for you already by coming to the wretched thing?!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued "anyways I just thought I'd let you know we are turning in for the night…and your father insists that we have a…early start tomorrow so don't over sleep."

Reilena and Trunks nodded their head signaling they understood as they watched Vegeta and Bulma walk off and out of the banquet.

"So I guess that means we are off the hook." Trunks said to her.

"Good, because right about now I am about to gnaw off my feet. Stupid heels…" Reilena said rubbing her ankles.

"Well shall we?" Trunks said putting out his arm.

"We shall!" Reilena said grabbing his arm and walked off.

* * *

Trunks and Reilena walked through the door and almost instantly Reilena flopped on the bed and threw off her heels.

"Those things…are the devil…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Its things like those that make me glad to be a male." Trunks said with a laugh.

Reilena rolled her eyes as she took off her jewelry and hair clips.

Trunks undid his tie as he watched Reilena struggle with her dress.

"Hey Trunks…think you can give me a hand here?" Reilena said as she tried to get the zipper in the back.

Trunks's heart skipped a beat as he almost had to do a double take when he heard what she said.

_Did she just ask me to…_

"Uh earth to Trunks can you help me out here or do I need to go interrupt your mother and father's sex-capades for this?" she said frustrated.

"What…no…noooo….I can us do it…" Trunks said as he walked over and began to help her unzip the back of her dress.

Reilena turned her head to look at him "did you drink too much coffee tonight or something because your hands are shacking worse than a drug addict."

"Oh…no, no just I'm not good at those things…I can barely zip my own fly up." Trunks said with a small laugh.

Reilena gave him a weird look "ok too much information…I'm going to go change…"

Trunks sighed as he watched her go into the bathroom and close the door. He flopped on the bed and shook his head.

"Bro, if you can't even unzip her dress how are you going to share a bed with her without freaking out?" he said to himself.

Trunks took the liberty of Reilena being in the bathroom to quickly change into his pj's. Before Trunks knew it Reilena emerged from the bathroom, now makeup less and in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

_She's back to the old Reilena…but I am still feeling this way…this is not good._

Reilena hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her "So are you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to go to bed?"

"I'm coming…" he said as he slowly walked over and into bed, turning the light off.

_Is he nervous about sharing a bed with me…we've done this dozens of times before this is no different…right?_

"Hey Trunks you know if you don't want to share a bed I can always…" she began.

"No…no I am fine just tired you know long stressful day…" he said trying to cover himself.

_Oh boy I hope she isn't picking up on any of this…_

Reilena gave a small smile and rolled over "ok if you say so…night…"

"Hey Rei?" Trunks said softly to her as she rolled back over.

"Yeah what's up?" Reilena asked puzzled.

"Thanks for coming tonight…I mean even though you didn't want to go, you know?" he said back.

Reilena smiled "no problem that's what friends are for right? Besides I did have fun tonight…but I always have fun with you."

"Yeah…same here…" he said staring at her still.

"Well night Trunks!" she said turning over away from him again.

"…night Rei…" Trunks said as he turned the other way and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**Monday Morning…**

Reilena sighed as she put her books in her locker. She was extra tired this morning because Goten had her up half the night telling him stories about their father. The past few weeks Goten had been asking a lot of question's about their father…some that she had a hard time answering…

"Wake up sleepy head." Someone said behind her.

Reilena turned around to see Trunks standing there with a smirk.

"Don't even start with me…" she said to him as she closed her locker.

"You know you didn't stop by today before you can here what's up?" Trunks said to her concerned.

"I slept in late sorry I forgot to call you, but I figured that since we have that if not at Capsule Corp by certain time agreement you would leave without me…I thought I was late but I guess I wasn't…days like today are rare…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"I see…should I even ask for a more in depth analysis of your morning?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Reilena said looking at him like he should be kidding.

"Brio if I were you I would just leave it at that?" someone said behind them.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see Chaz and Aleta standing behind them.

"So, where are the pictures?!" Aleta said excitingly.

"What pictures?" Reilena said trying to avoid the whole conversation.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about girly the one of you all dressed up for that banquet you went to with Trunks…" Aleta said confidently.

"Yeah I want to see ms tomboy in a dress." Chaz teased.

Reilena rolled her eyes at them "there are no pictures guys…sorry."

"Aww is she serious Trunks?" Aleta said disappointed.

Trunks nodded his head "yup no pictures…she wouldn't let me take any…"

"Damn right I wouldn't…" Reilena began as the bell rang.

"Well we got to split guys catch yah later!" Chaz yelled as he and Aleta dashed down the hall.

"Great I'm late…again! You know I'm not even going to try to make it on time today…" Reilena huffed as she and Trunks strolled down the hall.

All of a sudden the two heard a loud slam and turned around to see Damien standing behind them.

"Oh it's just you…" Reilena said as she signaled for Trunks to keep on going.

"Reilena, I know you and I have some bad blood between us but that shouldn't keep us from being civil." Damien said.

"Oh I think it's a very good reason!" she snapped back.

"Well that's not why I wanted to speak to you…I know that you have a…history…of training in the martial arts and though that I should tell you personally that I will be entering the World Martial Arts competition that is being held in three weeks…" Damien explained.

Reilena was silent as she looked at him hesitantly.

"And I was wondering if you were going to be there…I wanted you to see me wipe away to competition and see what you were missing." He said with a smirk.

Reilena gritted her teeth as she started to advance towards him when Trunks grabbed her pulling her back.

"Reilena not here…" Trunks whispered.

"Hey no need to get snippy I was just saying…" Damien said to her.

Reilena stared at him for a few moments then smirked "oh…I'll be there don't you worry…in fact I'll be entering…Trunks too…and we will wipe the floor with you…"

"Wait I'm WHAT?!" Trunks yelled in shock.

"Are you sure about that?" Damien smirked.

"Oh don't you worry I don't say things I can't deliver! Just bring your best game." Reilena said confidently.

"Are you sure that it isn't supposed to be the other way around." He said slyly as he turned around and walked away.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

"Reilena are you insane?!" Trunks yelled in a quiet whisper.

"No…I'm genius…" she said with a smirk.

"Well today I would certainly beg to differ…you are off your rocker I am not entering the World Martial Arts Tournament!" he said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh yes you are I just told Damien you were…it'll be around the school by third period." Reilena said confidently.

"What ever happened to trying to be normal? Reilena if you and I enter people are going to…to figure out by process of elimination that we are…oh I don't know HALF ALIEN!" He said trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Oh come on Trunks it'll be fun! Besides…if my brother could go on for five years as the Great Saiyaman and only Videl finding out his identity…I am sure we can do the same…and I am sure that with the people I know who are going to show up you and I will barely have to lift a finger." She said trying to reassure him.

"No…" he said again.

"Come on with the both of us entering we are almost guaranteed to fight him at some point….or at least watch him fail in the preliminaries!" she pleaded.

"I am still not entering…" Trunks said as he walked into his class.

* * *

**That Afternoon…**

"Come on Trunks….please….you have to do this…just once you don't even have to win you can throw the match and let Mr. Satan win!" Reilena pleaded.

"No…" he said firmly as they left the school grounds.

"Trunks it will be so much fun! When I was a kid my dad used to always tell me stories about all the times that he and the others entered he said it was the time of his life!" she said to him.

"Rei I am not going to enter this tournament because YOU want to up show Damien…again…only this time in front of billions of people.

"Oh come on not billions…" she said trying to laugh off his statement.

Trunks looked at her with one of those 'are you serious' looks.

"Ok, ok…maybe billions…but it's not like we are going to have class or anything you know…they are going to cancel them so everyone can watch 'the champ' win the tournament. It's the first time in nine years they have held one; they finally have enough people interested in it again! Besides think about it you will get the chance to fight Mr. Satan and shut him up once and for all! One of us is guaranteed a fight with him…Videl said that her dad is exempt for the preliminaries because he won last time…" Reilena explained.

"Tempting….but no…" he said as they approached the Capsule Corp compound.

"You know I didn't want to have to do this….but you owe me…think of this as your payback for the dance and the party…" she said with a smirk.

_Shit…I completely forgot about that…_

Trunks sighed and shook his head "Reilena I really have a bad feeling about all of this…I really don't think this is a good idea at all."

"So you are agreeing to enter with me?" Reilena asked him.

"Agree to enter what?" someone said from behind.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see Gohan standing there with a box full of tools and books.

Reilena smirked "to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament with me."

"You're entering the World Martial Arts Tournament? Since when?" Gohan said surprised.

"Since this morning…." Reilena said proudly.

"She's only doing it to get back at Damien…." Trunks said with a sigh.

"I am not!" Reilena protested.

Trunks looked at her with that you know I know you're lying look.

"Ok…but it isn't my only reason…I mean it will be fun….at least from what I've heard from dad's stories growing up…dad really sounded like he had a blast at those things." she said to them.

"Wow Rei do you really think that you want to go out there in front of all those people and fight? Especially if it's only over some guy…" Gohan asked her as they walked down the hall.

"Well yeah…I mean I will obviously tone it down a little so it isn't so obvious that I'm you know half alien…" Reilena said confidently as they entered the kitchen.

Trunks sighed again "again I say this…weren't you the one who was determined to live a normal teenage life?"

"Yeah Rei I thought that you wanted to fit in with everyone…why the sudden change?" Gohan said as he set down the box on the kitchen table.

"It's not a change I just want to fight in the tournament…like dad and the others used to…why is that so strange?! Besides you two should really enter…I want some competition after I kick Damien's…" She began.

"Ha I was right it is only about him!" Trunks said confidently.

"Ok so he is the main reason…but still I really do genuinely want to fight now…something different than the regular old training sessions you know." Reilena explained.

"So you're fighting in the tournament huh?" Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…maybe you can help me convince these two to enter with me…" Reilena said pointing to Trunks and Gohan.

"Wow…the last one I went to was when your father won…I miss going to those…they were always so exciting…especially with your father competing…by the way did you find all the stuff you needed for your project Gohan?" Bulma said sitting down.

"Yeah thanks Bulma this is going to help out a lot…who ever thought that being a T.A. would be so much work." Gohan said shaking his head.

"What the hell…why don't we just add the third one and make it a set…woman what is the meaning of this did we adopt them or something…weren't two brats enough for you?!" Vegeta said annoyed as he walked in and saw Reilena and Gohan sitting at the table.

Reilena smirked "hi daddy…"

Vegeta growled "brat you are just asking for a …"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at him.

"So what do you two say? Are you guys going to enter?" Reilena asked them.

Gohan sat there for a few seconds "yeah…ok sure I'm in…if I have to face Mr. Satan I will just throw the fight…I mean you know I can't beat up my own father-in-law…"

"Aww but Gohan that's the best part of all this!" Reilena whined.

Vegeta's ears perked up as he heard Gohan's response and smirked "well if you are entering this tournament brat then I'll enter as well…you may have been stranger than me when we faced Cell but unlike you I have been doing nothing but severe training this whole time!"

"Well isn't that the truth…how is it that you Saiyan's can train all day long but you can't mow the lawn or take out the trash?!" Bulma said annoyed.

Reilena turned to Trunks "ok you know what now you have to enter Trunks Gohan and your dad are both in!"

"Rei I already told you…" Trunks began.

"But you owe me…." Reilena hummed.

"Sorry son but I am going to have to agree, you do owe her…" Bulma said sipping her coffee.

"What…but mom she's only entering for a stupid reason…" Trunks said.

"Come on enter Trunks!" Bra said as she bounced in the room.

Trunks looked down at his little sister "Bra do you even know what we are talking about?"

"No…but whatever it is you should enter it…" she said as she climbed onto a chair.

"Dad…." He said looking at his father.

Vegeta snorted as he began to walk out the door.

"See even papa agrees…" Bra said with a smile.

Trunks sighed "ok fine….I'll enter…"

"HA I knew you'd cave in eventually!" Reilena said proudly.

"I think I'll fight too…" a voice said to them.

"What…" Gohan said in disbelief as he looked around.

"That sounded like…" Reilena began.

"No way…" Bulma said in shock.

"It couldn't be…" Trunks said confused.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Goku said to them from the other world.

Reilena's heart skipped a beat as she gave a small smile "dad…is it…is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me! I'm contacting you guys from the other world…through King Kai!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Dad it really is you! This is great!" Gohan said excitingly.

"Hey son it's great to hear your voice again…you too Rei I miss you both very much…" Goku said to them.

"We miss you too dad…" Gohan said still in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Reilena said practically speechless.

"Uh I don't see anyone, who's talking to us?" Bra said confused.

"So wait daddy are you really coming back to fight in the tournament?!" Reilena said excited.

"Yeah! Apparently I have a little credit and I can come back for one day! Baba checked it out for me! I'm excited I can't wait to see everyone! So tell your mom I'm coming back…for one whole day!" Goku said to them.

"Wow dad this is awesome! I can't believe it!" Gohan said.

"Wow Goku is really coming back…awesome…" Trunks surprised.

"See wouldn't you have felt left out if you weren't fighting too?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Uh papa I think Reilena and Gohan have lost it….who's Goku?" Bra said confused.

"No they're right….their dad is coming back…even I'm excited at having another chance to defeat you Kakarot!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah well we'll see…miracles do happen." Goku said with a sly laugh.

"Miracles huh…oh I can't wait!" Vegeta said with a cocky laugh.

"Wow this is great…who would have ever thought…hey guys after you tell your mom you should go to Master Roshi's…Krillin is going to flip when you tell him!" Bulma suggested.

Reilena and Gohan looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah totally…Krillin will def freak out." Reilena said in agreement.

"Hey Gohan are you going to get dressed up in your Great Saiyaman outfit when you enter?" Trunks smirked.

"What…no way…I mean…I haven't worn that thing since college…I don't think that anyone will recognize me from the Cell Games right? We were all Super Saiyans then and you and Rei were just kids…" Gohan said to him.

"Yeah that's true you guys weren't in your normal form when you were on TV…knowing how gullible everyone is I am sure they will dismiss any notion of you guys being from the games…" Bulma said.

"Well hey I better get going I have to get back to the University…Rei you should go tell the others..." Gohan said getting up.

"You're not going to do it?" Reilena said back confused.

Gohan looked down at the pile of stuff he had on the table "does it look like I am going to have the time?"

"Oh…true yeah I guess I can go for you…you are my favorite older brother after all." She said with a wink.

"Right…well I'll see you guys later." Gohan said as he left.

"Wow I can't believe my dad is coming back…this is like a dream come true…seeing him fight again…" Reilena said happily.

"Tell me about it, seeing your dad in another tournament…this is going to be interesting…maybe Videl should warn her father." Bulma said with a small laugh.

Vegeta snorted "that Mr. Satan is a fool…if I face him I am going to pulverize him into the ground."

"Vegeta! Bra is sitting right here…" Bulma said aggravated.

"I know…" Vegeta smirked as he left them.

"Ugh that man…honestly…" Bulma said shaking her head.

Reilena's face faulted as she looked down at her watch "crap if I am going to make it home in time for dinner I better leave now and find the others…want to come Trunks?"

"Yeah…sure..." Trunks began.

"Ah not so fast…I don't think so Trunks you have to clean your room…you told me you would do it this afternoon…and don't give me that I can do it over the weekend crap because A, I know you won't and B, we are having some out of town guests over so there is no way you can do it then." Bulma said reminding him.

Trunks sighed in defeat "yes mother…"

Reilena laughed a bit "tough luck Trunks…have fun cleaning your room."

"Gee thanks for the kind words…" Trunks sighed as she left the room.

* * *

**Kame House**

Reilena landed on the small island and to her surprise noticed that there was no one outside on the beach.

"Huh that's strange…usually at least Master Roshi is out here reading his dirty smut magazines." She said as she looked around.

"Hello….anybody home?" Reilena yelled as she looked around the island.

"Hello….anyone…Master Roshi….Krillin...18..." Reilena yelled from the front.

All of a sudden Reilena saw the front screen door fly open, with Master Roshi peaking his head out.

"Now who in tarnashions is making all the…heh why hello Reilena…" Master Roshi said as he strolled down the stairs over to her.

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "hi Master Roshi how are you?"

"Heh…well you know how it is with old age…I see the girls are doing well…" Master Roshi said as he stared at her boobs and reached over to pat her butt.

Reilena growled and smacked him hard across the face knocking him into a near by coconut tree.

"Do you have any shame old man?" Reilena said with disgust.

"Nah Mast Roshi's been this way since I came here to train with him and I can…imagine way before that…" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see Krillin standing on the porch with a grin.

"Hey Krillin!" Reilena said cheerfully as she approached him.

"Long time no see kiddo how yah been? How's the family?" Krillin asked her.

"Good…Goten is getting bigger by the day…Gohan is still as nerdy as ever and mom…is well…still mom…" she said to him.

"Ah I know what you mean….so what brings you here to the island…I haven't seen you in months." Krillin said to her.

"Well you and 18 haven't called me to baby-sit for you in that long…and you know I have school…and Trunks and I have been busy doing stuff and…" she explained.

"Doing stuff huh?" Krillin said slyly.

"Don't even start Krillin I didn't come here for you to crack romance jokes about Trunks and I…" Reilena huffed.

"Well why did you come here if it wasn't for that?" he joked.

"Yeah tell us why did you bring your gorgeous…wonderful figure here…." Master Roshi said crawling over grabbing her butt again.

Reilena kicked Roshi back to where he was before and sighed "he really never stops does he…"

"Nope…so come on tell me why you're here it must be important it's almost five Chichi would kill you if your not home for dinner." Krillin said.

"Oh don't remind me…well…you know how they are holding the World Martial Arts Tournament in three weeks?" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah it's been all over the TV…along with that idiot Mr. Satan….don't tell me you guys are going to enter…are you?" Krillin said curiously.

Reilena nodded her head "well yeah actually we are but that was going to be the second thing I was going to tell you….my dad's coming back….for a whole day!" she said excitingly.

Krillin's face faulted in disbelief as he listened to her "WHAT….really….Goku back for a whole day?! No way is this like a dream come true or what? Goku's coming back!"

"Yeah just to fight in the championship…he told Gohan and I himself…well and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra…but still you have to come…I am sure that dad is definitely going to want to see you."

"Oh don't worry I will make sure that I am there…I'll bring 18 and…" Krillin began.

"Hey dad, who was at the…Reilena!" Marron said as she raced down towards her.

"Hey you little nut how's it going?" Reilena said as she picked up the little blonde haired girl.

"Good…are you here to play again?" Marron asked her curiously.

"Nope sorry kiddo not this time I just came by to say hi and see everyone." Reilena said to the disappointed little girl.

"So…Goku is really coming back huh…this should make things interesting." Master Roshi said as he wobbled over to them.

"Yup, Krillin you should enter the tournament too, myself, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta are…things wouldn't be the same without you…I mean besides its not like you're a strange to this type of thing." Reilena suggested.

"No way…if you guys are going to enter there is no way that I could ever win…" Krillin said.

"Oh come on Krillin has domestic life taken the adventurous sprit out of yah?" she said trying to convince him.

"No…I mean it would be fun fighting in another tournament with Goku again…but I'd have to start training a lot again and I don't know how my wife would feel about that." Krillin said hesitantly.

Reilena smirked "oh I really don't think it would bother her THAT much…what do you say Marron don't you want to see your daddy fight in the World Tournament?"

"Fist she'd want to know if there was any prize money involved…" 18 said as she stood in the doorway.

Reilena gave a sly smile "would you really think I would propose such a thing without any being involved? Jeeze 18 I thought you knew me better than that….but if you must know money is awarded to the top five placements…the winner gets ten million zennie…second gets five million…third place gets three and so on and so forth…"

"Enter Krillin…I will why not?" 18 said slightly annoyed at the fact that her husband would even sit there and contemplate the idea.

"Yeah and just because we will be competing against each other doesn't mean I'm not going to root for yah." Reilena said trying to get to him to say yes.

"Yeah dad if you enter I'll watch you!" Marron said with a smile.

"Come on Krillin…." 18 said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah dad you'll win I know you will!" Marron said happily.

"Ok…if you say so….I'll do it!" Krillin said finally giving in.

"Alright now there is the Krillin we all know and love!" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Hey maybe I should enter too what do you think?" Master Roshi said as he sat down in his beach chair.

"No way Master you're way too old." Marron said to him as Master Roshi fell over anime style.

"Hey Rei…maybe you shouldn't tell Piccolo about all of this…that way I will have a better chance at getting into the top five…" Krillin said to her.

"No can do Krillin sorry…I promised Gohan I'd go to the lookout and tell him…besides even if I didn't tell him I am sure he would find out anyways…" Reilena said back to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Krillin sighed.

"Well hey I got to go…I'll see you guys at the tournament!" Reilena yelled as she took off.

"Bye Reilena come back real soon!" Marron waved as they all watched her fly off.

* * *

**The Lookout…**

Reilena landed on Kami's lookout and to her surprise Dende and Piccolo were standing there, as if they were waiting for her.

Reilena crossed her arms and gave a small sigh "let me guess…you already know?"

Dende laughed "well they don't call me Guardian of the Earth for nothing…"

Reilena laughed at his comment "yeah I guess you're right…"

"So Goku is really coming back huh?" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Yup that's what he said…my mom and Goten are going to flip when I tell them…" she said back to him.

"Well this certainly is a flip worth occasion wouldn't you say?" Dende said looking at Piccolo.

"So what do you say Piccolo are you going to enter the tournament with us or what? I know you have a past history and all but…" Reilena began.

"Well with Goku entering I am sure that this will be one to remember…sure kid I'll do it…." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Alright! Wow that was a lot easier than I thought…" Reilena said to herself.

"Hey Dende you should come too…wait are guardians allowed to leave the lookout?" Reilena asked him.

"Yeah well it would be nice seeing your dad again but…I do have my responsibilities up here…maybe you can swing by after the tournament?" Dende said to her.

"Yeah sure definitely I am sure that my dad will want to see you…" she said.

"Well in the mean time I'll be watching from up here so good luck…tell the others I said the same." Dende said with a smile.

"Sure…no problem…well hey I got to go…I will see you guys later!" Reilena said as she flew off the lookout.

* * *

Reilena landed and gave a heavy sigh "thirty minuets late…maybe I should have called…I still can't believe I couldn't find Tien and Chaozu though…"

She quietly opened the door and braced herself for the worst. To Reilena's surprise Chichi and Goten were already at the table eating…without her.

_That's weird…anytime I am late they always wait…they are angry, but they always wait…_

"Hey guys…what's for dinner…?" she said hesitantly.

Chichi slowly glanced up at her daughter and continued to eat "well…nice of you to finally join us Rei…"

"Yeah sorry Rei but I was really hungry…" Goten said looking down as he finished his plate.

Reilena gave her younger brother a soft smile "its ok Goten…I had…some things I needed to take care of."

"Oh is that so…you know your grandfather bought you a cell phone for a reason…" Chichi said to her calmly.

_If she was really that concerned she could have called me herself…you know what Rei it is totally not worth the argument right now…_

"Yes I know mom but I forgot…I was kind of busy…" she said kind of freaked out at the fact that her mother hadn't started to yell at her.

"Too busy to come home and eat with your family Reilena…I thought I raised you better…" Chichi said now looking at her as Goten devoured the last place of dumplings.

"Well it's just I had to go and tell everyone…you know that dad is coming back to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament…" Reilena said nonchalantly as she sat down at the table.

"What…did…you say…" Chichi said shocked.

Reilena smirked "I said that dad is coming back for a whole day…to fight in the championships…so I went around and told the others…that's why I was late…"

Chichi was silent for a minuet then she squealed "this is wonderful…Goku…he's coming back…oh I can't believe it…"

"Yeah Gohan and I were at Capsule Corp when dad contacted us…from other world…" she explained.

Chichi grabbed Goten and hugged him tight "did you hear that son…you get to meet your daddy!"

Goten squirmed in his mothers arms "mom…you're hurting me…"

Chichi looked down and let go of her son "oh I can't believe it…it's been nine years…oh I bet Goku hasn't aged a bit…but look at me…I look like an old maid…maybe I should get my hair done…oh and buy a new dress…"

"Sure mom…whatever you want…uh by the way…I'm entering too…" Reilena said nervously.

Chichi stopped her day dreaming and looked at her daughter "you most certainly will not…I know how those men are…that is not a place for a girl your age!"

"But mom you entered when you were my age…" Reilena whined.

"I only entered to make sure your father was good on his promise to marry me…" she said to her.

"And you beat up all those guys to make it to the finals…" Reilena said trying to convince her.

"Yeah…I did…oh I was so young then…err but still Reilena no I am not going to have my little girl out their fighting with those…with those beasts!" Chichi yelled.

"But Gohan and everyone else is entering…mom I will be fine… I was trained by the best!" she said referring to her father.

"NO!" Chichi yelled.

"You know the top contender gets one million zennie…" she said trying to convince her.

"WHAT ONE MILLION ZENNIE?!" Chichi yelled.

"Uh…huh…" Reilena said a bit taken aback.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Well…we can't rely on you getting a full scholarship to a school like Gohan…and the money your father left us is going to run out soon…I guess you can enter…" Chichi said to her.

"Gee thanks mom…wait a second….what really? I can enter?" Reilena said in disbelief.

"Yes…Reilena you know we need the money why did you even bother asking?" Chichi said nonchalantly.

Reilena almost fell over in her chair as she heard her mothers comment…she never quiet understood her mother's way of reasoning.

"Hey Chichi I brought over that extension cord you wanted…uh what's Rei doing on the floor?" Videl said puzzled as she walked through the door.

Reilena slowly got up and sat back down "long story hey did Gohan call you and tell you yet?"

Videl looked at her confused "tell me what…oh you mean about your dad coming back yeah he did…how cool is that…your dad was definitely something…I mean I may have not known him very long but there was just something about him you know?"

"Oh I know…wait did he tell you that we are all entering the tournament?" she said back to her.

Videl looked at her like she was nuts "no…he didn't…"

"Well we are…everyone…me, him, Trunks. Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Piccolo …" she listed.

"Whoa hold on Gohan's entering…that's funny he didn't mention that to me…" Videl said thinking.

"Well he is I convinced him…" Reilena said proudly.

"Looks like I am going to have to have a little talk with him when he gets home…not that I won't let him enter…more…Gohan don't leave out important details when you tell me things kind of a talk…" Videl said smirking.

"So are you going to tell your dad that we are entering?" Reilena asked her.

Videl laughed "why would I tell my dad that you guys are entering? That ruins all the fun…and the look on his face when he sees you there."

"Ok thank you finally someone understands what I'm walking about!" Reilena said excitingly.

"This is going to be so awesome! Everyone is going to be fighting and I get to meet my dad!" Goten cheered as he left the table and ran upstairs.

"Well Reilena think since you missed dinner you can at least help me wash the dishes?" Chichi said slightly annoyed.

Reilena looked hesitantly at the dishes that were pilled up on the counter and gave a heavy sigh "yeah…I guess so…"

"Great you can start with the pans over there!" she hummed.

* * *

"Like I had any other choice…" Reilena mumbled under her breath.

Reilena sighed as she got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. As she went to turn off her bedside lamp the picture on the nightstand caught her eye. Reilena grabbed it and quickly began to study it again…just as she had for the past nine years. It was a picture taken of all of them on Gohan's seventeenth birthday…and from what Reilena remembers the happiest day she remembers having with her family.

"I can't believe you are actually coming back daddy…it's been so long…everything is so different now…nothing like it was when you left us…Gohan's married and on his own, Trunks and I are practically adults…even Krillin settled down…and Vegeta…well it's hard to believe but even he has changed…its crazy how much has gone on in nine short years…I don't even think I'll have the time to tell you all of it before you have to go back…" Reilena said reminiscing.

Just then she heard a soft knock at her door and quickly put the picture down on the night stand "cone in…"

The door slowly opened to reveal Goten peering his head through "Rei can I come in?"

Reilena gave a small smile "sure squirt come on down."

Goten walked in and closed the door then made a mad dash for her bed "Icouldn'tsleepandIsawthatyouwerestillupsoIwaswonderingmaybeifwecouldhangoutlikehowyouandGohandoand…"

"Whoa…slow down there…say that again…slower…" Reilena said trying to calm him down.

Goten took a deep breath and started again "I couldn't sleep and I saw that you were still up so I was wondering maybe if we could hangout like how you and Gohan do…"

Reilena looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost midnight…and to be honest she was about ready to pass out anyways from the long day…but it had been a long time since she and Goten had some brother-sister bonding time…

"Sure Goten what's up?" Reilena said knowing she was probably going to regret this decision in the morning.

"Oh nothing really…I was just thinking…" Goten said as he lay down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Just thinking huh…so there are some brains in that head of yours." She said jokingly.

"Hey I have brains! And besides at least I don't have cooties!" he said in retaliation.

Reilena smirked "well if I have cooties then why do you want to hangout with me?"

"Err…because…oh fine you don't have cooties Rei…" Goten said in defeat.

"And you do have brains Goten…now why can't you sleep…seriously…" she said looking at him.

"Well I was thinking…about dad and stuff…do you think he will like me?" he asked her with a concerned face.

Reilena looked at him shocked _oh that's right this will be the first time…_

"That's right this is the first time meeting him…I totally forgot…and don't worry…I have a feeling he will love you…so don't sweat it…" she said trying to make him feel better.

"Really what makes you think that?" he asked her.

"Oh trust me Goten…I know he will love you…besides you're his son how could he not love you?" she said back to him.

"True I guess…hey is it really true that dad saved the world all those times?" Goten asked her.

"Yup…it is…" she said back.

Goten sighed in relief "good…because Viri doesn't believe me….he thinks that I was making it all up."

Reilena smirked "well why don't you and Viri come to the tournament and then you can show him that you weren't lying…hey you two should enter the tournament too…I mean you guys could handle it…at least after what I saw…"

"Us? Wow Rei that would be so cool I would get to fight with you guys….and dad?!" Goten said excitingly.

"Yup…I think you two should totally go for it!" she said to him.

"But what about mom do you think she'll let me?" he asked.

"Yeah I think she will…I mean Gohan and I are entering…so it's not like you are going to be alone you know?" she said back to him.

"Oh wow man I can't wait till tomorrow I am going to call Viri and tell him I know he will definitely enter the tournament with me!" Goten said ecstatic.

"Well now that you can't wait till tomorrow maybe you should go get some sleep so that it comes quicker." Reilena said motioning towards the door.

"Right….oh hey Reilena thanks for letting me come in." he said giving her a hug.

Reilena smiled "no problem Goten…no problem..."

_Besides, maybe if the others see Viri fight…they won't think I'm so crazy…_


	5. Not According To the Plan

"KA MAE HA MAE HA!" Reilena yelled as she let the energy blast go.

Trunks quickly dodged the attack and came up behind her.

Reilena smirked "come on don't tell me you are going to do that move…so predictable…"

Trunks stopped midway and looked at her "what do you mean predictable? I am not predictable!"

Reilena turned around to face him and put her hands on her hips "Trunks Briefs you are predictable! Every time we train you use the same moves…if you are going to beat me you can't use the same moves…we have less than a week left before the tournament!"

"They are not the same moves…well ok so they are SOME of the same moves….I don't train as much as you do anyways so I am automatically at a disadvantage…"

"Pssh yeah…right Mr. Super Saiyjin….whatever you say…you have been training with your dad for the past however many weeks you've been punished…you can't float there and tell me you haven't learned anything new…" she said annoyed.

"Well…it's just…you know…err I didn't even want to enter this thing anyways I am only doing this for you!" he yelled.

"Well…then stop holding back with me…and show me everything your dad taught you…" she said as she got back into a fighting stance.

Before Trunks could retaliate a huge energy attack went flying down between them. They looked up to see Gohan standing above them with his arms crossed.

"Looks like someone's a little rusty, but I guess that's what happens when save the world and stop training for awhile!" Reilena said with a smirk.

Gohan floated down towards the two of them "who said I was trying to hit you?"

Reilena rolled her eyes "if you say so bro…"

Gohan gave a small laugh then turned to Trunks "hey why aren't you training with your dad? I would have at least figured Vegeta wouldn't want you to have any contact with us…you know the whole…"

"Rivalry he has with your dad? Yeah trust me it's still there…in fact it is so there that he has locked away anyone and everyone from him." Trunks said with a sigh.

"You mean like solitary confinement?" Gohan asked confused.

Trunks cocked his head "I guess that's the same thing only…more like locking himself in the gravity room since the day he found out your dad was coming back… I think he altered the device that recognizes you so you can enter…I mean my mom…MY MOM can't even get in there, she has no idea what he did…every time he comes out to eat she tries to alter the machine back to the way it was but he did something to it so that she couldn't even get in…I mean he is a lot smarter than he looks…"

"Wait seriously…Trunks your mom practically built that thing…" Reilena said to him shocked.

"Oh I know…trust me she is surprised too…for the past couple of weeks all I've been hearing is _that man is never going to get me to fix that machine again!_ " Trunks said to them.

Gohan laughed "well I don't blame her…I wouldn't either knowing that Vegeta can alter its configuration…"

Reilena sighed "well you know I didn't come out here to talk about your dad's psychotic tendencies...I came out here to train…"

"Whoa someone is taking this a tad serious….its only a tournament you know…besides I thought that Damien wasn't even that good of a fighter?" Gohan said to her.

"Oh he's not…believe me all this training…not for him…I can beat that jerk with one finger. I need to bring my top game if I have to fight against one of you guys…especially Vegeta…because well you know, if I end up fighting against him in one of the rounds…I don't think he will go easy on me…" Reilena said to them.

"Isn't that the truth…" Trunks said in agreement.

"Hey you know Gohan I really don't know why Videl won't enter…I mean she still trains…sometimes…" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah I already tried to convince her but she says that she doesn't want to risk having to fight her father….and she said she wants to watch one of us dethrone him from his title…" Gohan said.

"Well who said that any of us were going to make it that far?" Reilena said with a wink.

All of a sudden the three heard a loud boom come from afar.

"What was…" Trunks began.

"….that?" Gohan finished.

"I think it came from over there…" Reilena said pointing to the woods to their left.

The three flew out towards where they thought they heard the sound. As they flew they heard several other booms and crashes.

"Hey I think its coming from right there!" Trunks yelled as he guided the other two down into the woods.

The three landed and looked around at the fallen trees.

"Well someone was definitely…" Reilena began but was cut off by two people whizzing by her.

"What…" Gohan began.

"Was that…" Trunks said looking around.

"I think it was…" Reilena commented.

All of a sudden Goten and Viri appeared in front of them sparing and sending off energy blast at each other.

"Look at them…go…I believe it…but I don't…" Gohan said in shock.

"Yeah…I better watch it they might become faster than me…" Trunks said as he watched them.

"Agreed…" Gohan said to him.

"See I told you! Come on seriously he can't be an earthling! No earthling at nine years old can do that!" Reilena yelled.

"Man Goten…a Super Saiyan and Viri is still able to keep up with him…that is pretty unnatural for a human…" Gohan said in amazement.

"Like I said…I TOLD YOU! Man no one ever listens to me…he has to be an alien…" Reilena said frustrated.

"Yeah man its nuts…we need to watch ourselves bro at this rate they might get stronger than us…" Trunks said still watching.

"Yeah that would be embarrassing huh…" Gohan said still amazed.

"Ok like I said before…no one listens to me! Ugh boys!" Reilena huffed again.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other.

"What's she all mad about?" Gohan said to him.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…"

"Ugh!" Reilena groaned.

"How do you guys know him again?" Trunks asked them.

"A few months after Goten was born mom went to the store to pick up a few things." Reilena began.

"And while she was waiting in line she ran into Frija. The two began talking and found out they both had sons around the same age and well I guess the rest can explain itself." Gohan said watching the boys.

Trunks slowly nodded his head as he continued to watch the two boys.

All of a sudden Goten and Viri stopped their sparring and noticed the three of them watching them.

Goten squinted a little bit as if to get a better look at them then gave a big grin "hey guys whatcha doing have you been watching us this whole time?"

"Yeah don't you all have better things to do than watch us train?" Viri said with an attitude.

Reilena gave a sarcastic laugh "no we don't…we love to spend hours…secretly watching the two of you train in the woods…"

Viri rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Actually guys…we wanted to make sure that all the noise we heard wasn't some guy trying to destroy the earth…again…" Gohan said to them.

"Yeah but hey, you guys were doing pretty good…you might actually get somewhere in the preliminaries." Trunks said to them.

"Oh we aren't entering to just fight in the elimination matches…we are going to win right Goten?" Viri said to him.

"Yeah!" he said in agreement.

"Uh…right Viri…MAYBE you think you can kick…some…of our butts…but don't forget you might have to fight our dads…or even Krillin or Piccolo and they aren't exactly push overs…well maybe Krillin…but def not Piccolo…" Reilena said pondering.

"Krillin? Oh you mean the short guy without a nose? I bet I could beat him just by flicking him out of the ring." Viri said cockily.

Goten turned to him with a puzzled face "well, I don't know Viri they said that when Cell was around he really helped out a lot and that they wouldn't have been able to beat Cell without him."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it Goten." Viri said unimpressed.

Reilena sighed then looked at Trunks "you know maybe your dad fathered another kid because I don't know where else he could have possibly gotten that attitude. Frija, totally not like that at all."

Trunks face faulted and shook his head in embarrassment.

"So Viri is your mom coming with us to the tournament?" Gohan asked the boy.

Viri nodded his head "yeah she is and the whole village is going to be watching me on TV isn't that awesome?!"

"Wow the whole village? Man you're real lucky Viri I wish I had a whole village watching me." Goten said jealous.

"Goten you don't need a whole village to watch you, everyone that needs to watch you fight will be there." Reilena said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Goten said thinking.

Trunks, Gohan and Reilena both looked at each other and smirked before turning their attention back to the boys.

"So how about you two show us what you got?" Reilena said as she Gohan and Trunks got into fighting stance.

Goten and Viri looked at each other and smirked as they got into fighting stance.

"Sure…" they both said as they quickly dove in and began attacking the three.

* * *

**Few Days Later…**

Reilena sighed as she twirled her pencil in her hand. _How long could it possibly take this woman to explain the effects of acid on bases?_

"…and this is why you should never mix hydrochloric acid with an acidic base…no matter how tempting it may be Mr. Nyugen." The teacher said as she grabbed the beaker from the boy's hand.

Reilena rolled her eyes _I learned all this stuff when I was ten…stupid college requirements…_

"Now, pay close attention because an experiment just like the one you will be doing today will be on your exam Friday." The teacher continued.

 _Great, a test…didn't we just have…wait did she say Friday?_ Reilena frantically thought to herself.

At that moment the entire class moaned in disappointment.

"But Ms. Grier that's the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament…no one is having class that day!" Lei Nyugen moaned.

"Yeah!" everyone said in agreement.

Reilena sighed again slightly in disgust…this would be the one and only time in her entire life she would agree with him.

_He only got into this class so they could fill the enrollment quota…_

"Oh you're not having class…you are having an exam." Ms. Grier said in triumph.

Everyone was silent, thinking she might be joking.

_Please let this be some kind of joke…please let this be some kind of joke…please let her be kidding…_

"…and I'm not joking…" Ms. Grier said as everyone in the class moaned again in disagreement.

"This…is totally not cool…" Reilena said shocked.

About an hour later the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room.

 _Ok, maybe if I…_ Reilena thought as she approached the teacher's desk.

"Yes Ms. Son did you have a question about the lab since you seemed to have a bit of trouble?" Ms. Grier asked her.

"Uh…no actually…I have one about Friday…you see my father is coming in to town that day and I won't be able to come in and…" Reilena began.

Ms. Grier cut her off "well, that makes my life easier one less test to grade…F…"

"Thanks a lot Ms…wait what….an F no way!" Reilena said shocked.

"Ms. Son you should know by now this is the second class you have had with me…my policy is no make ups…" Ms. Grier scolded.

"But Ms…" she began.

"If you value your grade in this class Ms. Son, you will show up on Friday…" Ms. Grier said as she gathered her things.

Reilena stared at the woman shocked and rather annoyed at the whole situation then turned around and began to leave the room. As she left the room Reilena felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Aleta standing behind her with a large grin on her face.

"Hey girl what was going on in there? It looked like one of those galactic battle zones from the TV…please do not tell me another detention because if it is, you have officially broken Chaz's recorded of seven detentions in one month. " Aleta said to her.

"What no…no detentions just a disagreement…" Reilena explained to her as they walked.

"Oh…ok…hey I herd you say something about your dad coming to visit. Are your parents like coming to West City or something because if they are you know I have never met them and…" Aleta rambled on.

"Oh no…no just my dad…" Reilena said nervously.

"Really? Are your parents like divorced or something?" she asked her.

Reilena stared at her blankly not knowing what to say _how do you tell someone that your father is dead but he gets to come back for twenty four hours because he saved the world a zillion times_ … _without being so…blunt_?

"No…no not exactly…" she began.

Aleta stared at her blankly "oh…ohhhh hey yeah I hear you girl the whole separation thing sucks...parents can be tough huh?"

Reilena looked at her knowing that he really didn't get it at all and smiled "yeah…parents…"

"Hey guys what's up?" someone said behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Trunks standing behind them.

"Nothing with me but I don't know about her though you know." Aleta whispered to him.

Trunks narrowed his eyebrows "oh? What's up Rei is everything ok?"

Reilena looked at him with a blank face.

Aleta looked at the two of them confused "uh what are you guys doing…oh…maybe this is one of those Trunks, Reilena things…"

"Hey guys…what did I miss?" Chaz said walking up to them having no clue what was going on.

"We were just leaving…" Aleta said grabbing Chaz and pulling him around.

"Wait…but I just…" he began.

"We're going! See you guys later…" Aleta yelled as she dragged Chaz away from them.

Trunks waited until they were half way down the hall and began to speak "ok what's up? I felt your energy go up is it Damien again?"

Reilena looked left and right then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a vacant hallway.

"Hey what's the big idea…" he began.

"We have a situation…well scratch that I have a situation…" Reilena said to him.

"Uh…what kind of situation…big giant planet eating monster situation or I forgot my lunch situation?" Trunks said nervously hopping it was the later.

"More a…I have a test Friday situation…" she sighed.

"You have a test…Friday…wait how is that possible I thought that no one was holding class…" Trunks started.

"Apparently the principle gave that memo more as an option rather than a definite…" she said to him.

"Are you sure…you didn't fall asleep and dream this right?" he said making sure.

"Yes I am sure!" she huffed at him.

"Ok, ok no need to get snippy…what class can't you skip it?" he asked her.

"Chem.…and no way…Ms. Grier is a total bitch…I don't show up…she records an F…and that will totally ruin my GPA Trunks…" Reilena sighed.

"Man…what are we going to do? Registration ends at ten thirty and it takes at least two hours to get the island by air…I mean at least that's what we are taking…to avoid the long lines we will have to get there by nine thirty and…" Trunks rambled.

"Yes, thank you Trunks I know all the technicalities! Trust me it's all I have been thinking about for the past…oh hour…." She said as she lifted her hand up to show a small burn on her skin.

"Yeish how did…" Trunks began.

"Yeah…that's what happens when you don't pay attention while you are working with acid!" Reilena said frustrated.

"…good to know…" Trunks said still looking at her hand.

She sighed again "this isn't even about Damien anymore…I want to be able to see and at least spend time with my dad before the fighting starts you know? I still miss him just as if he died yesterday and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…especially getting to see him fight again…"

Trunks gave her a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder "we'll figure something out…we always do right?"

Reilena looked up at him and gave him a small smile back "yeah I guess we do…unless you screw it up…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks said slightly appalled by her statement.

Reilena smirked and started to slowly walk away from him "oh nothing…but hey I'm going to be late to class so I'll see you later."

Trunks nodded his head as he watched her walk away then sighed "why isn't anything ever easy?"


	6. Tournament Day

Reilena took a deep breath and sighed as she looked into the mirror "alright Rei, you can do this…nothing is impossible…."

She quickly adjusted her skirt and took one last glance in the mirror then grabbed her bag and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

As she does every morning Chichi hummed as she cooked breakfast for Reilena and Goten. Reilena cocked her head to the side and noticed that her mother was much ore happier than she usually was and sat down at the table.

"Is mom ok?" Goten whispered over at Reilena from across the table.

Reilena shrugged "I don't know…I assume she is…why?"

"She just seems different, that's all." Goten said as he went back to eating his large stack of pancakes.

"Maybe she's just really happy that dad is coming back today." She said as she continued to study her mother.

Chichi stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the two "of course I am happy that your father is coming back! I mean I did my hair and I bought a new dress and…Reilena do I look ok? Oh it's been so long since your father and I have seen each other…I hope I haven't gotten to old for him…I bet he still looks the same after all these years…"

Reilena looked at her mother and gave her a small smile "yeah mom you look fine…your hair is fine…the dress is fine."

"Are you sure because I could always put on that other one I got a few years ago…you know the one with the…" Chichi began.

Reilena got up and walked over to her mother, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom dad will love the way you look…he's never had a problem with it before right? So don't worry about it. Everything will be fine today." She said lying about the last part.

Chichi pulled away and looked at her daughter "well, I guess you're right…maybe I am overreacting a little…"

Reilena looked at her shocked _did she just say…she was overreacting?_

"Everything will be fine…they always are when your father is here…" Chichi continued.

"Well hey mom I got to go…I will meet you guys at the tournament!" Reilena said gathering her things and heading for the door.

"Oh wait Reilena!" Chichi yelled at her.

Reilena swung around at the sound of her name "yeah?"

"Don't worry if you don't make it in time for registration I will be sure to save you a seat in the audience! If your father wins the tournament we can always use that money to send you to college!" she yelled.

Reilena's face faulted "right…mom…uh I will make sure I am there before registration…"

_I hope…_

* * *

 

Reilena slowly approached the high school and looked around "man this place is like a ghost town…everyone must be at the tournament…or home watching all the coverage on TV.

Just as she was about to enter the building she heard her cell phone go off and grabbed it to see who it was.

"Trunks…naturally…" she said as she flipped it open.

"Make this quick because I need to make sure I have this timed just right…" she said to him.

"What ever happened to a simple hello?" Trunks said on the other end.

"What did you need boxer boy?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to see if you were still going through with this that's all." Trunks said to her.

Reilena sighed in annoyance "of course I am…Trunks if I skip this test it will ruin my whole average! Don't worry I have everything under control…I think…"

"You think? Rei I thought that this was a sure fire plan?" he said on the other end.

"Well in theory yes…practice…well I guess we are just going to have to see…but I'm a Son…I can do anything!" she said to him confidently.

"You may be a Son but your teacher isn't…let's just hope she doesn't decide to keep you longer than the time it takes you to do the whole test…" Trunks said back.

"She shouldn't…I've taken classes with her before she never lectures on exam days…" she said to him.

"What was the plan again…just so I am clear on things." He asked her.

Reilena shook her head and sighed "I go in there…I take the written part of the test…then during the lab I tell my partner to shut up and look pretty and I do all the work then bam leave the room and high tail my ass to the tournament. If all goes well I should be there just as you guys are leaving to go register."

"You still have time to back out and just come to the tournament…" Trunks said trying to get her to reconsider.

"No way I am going to do this…I can do both…just because my teacher is a prick doesn't mean that I have to rescind either my grade or my opportunity to kick Damien's ass in front of millions of people." She said back to him.

"Ok…if you say so…" Trunks began when he was cut off by his father and mother walking by him arguing.

" _Woman I don't understand why we can't just fly to the tournament!" Vegeta yelled._

" _We are flying Vegeta so I don't see why there is any need for another argument today!" Bulma yelled back._

" _I am not getting on that fucking flying machine it moves too slow! There is no reason as to why I can't just fly myself there!" he yelled back._

" _Because Vegeta we are going as a group! If you don't like it then don't bother showing up to the tournament at all!" Bulma continued._

"Is that Vegeta I hear?" Reilena said to him.

Trunks gave a heavy sigh "yeap, that's my dad…and my mom…we are almost ready to start heading on over to your place…"

"I see well hey I got to go Trunks I will see you later!" she said as she hung up the phone.

Reilena then focused her attention on the building and gave one last sigh "ok Reilena this will work!"

* * *

**About two hours later…**

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta said aggravated at the fact that he let Bulma get her way.

"Vegeta what did I tell you this morning?" Bulma snapped back.

"Wow really papa you've ridden on galactic slugs?" Bra asked her father intrigued.

Vegeta smirked "of course I have…and if we ridding them right now we would be there already!"

"Will you hush?!" Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta grunted as he sunk down slightly in his seat.

"So guys do you think Goku is really going to show up?" Bulma asked everyone ridding in the back.

"Oh he'll be there…I know he will…dads never let us down before." Gohan said optimistically.

"Right, Goku never breaks a promise!" Master Roshi said with a laugh.

"Hey Videl, why aren't you going to the tournament with your dad? I would have figured he would have wanted you there with him while he met the press." Trunks asked her.

"Oh he wanted me there alright, but I told him that my obligation was to my husband and that I was going with you guys." She said to him.

"Wait hold on a second, you told your dad we were entering?" Gohan said a little shocked.

Videl smirked "oh no…I still want to see the look on his face when he sees all of you…especially you Gohan it'll be kind of funny don't you think?"

Gohan gave a nervous laugh "oh yeah….funny, funny…"

"Oh cheer up Gohan, maybe you will get lucky and he will forfeit before you even get into the ring with him!" Krillin said laughing.

"I could only wish I would be so lucky…by the way I bet my dad will barely recognize you with your new hairdo Krillin." Gohan said to him.

"Hey, it's stylish!" Krillin said in defense.

Trunks smirked "so Yamcha, why aren't you entering the tournament?"

"Me, there is no way that I could compete against you guys! Besides I gave up fighting after the Cell Games." Yamcha said to him.

"Hey by the way where is Reilena I thought she was entering too?" Krillin asked them.

"She had to…take care of some things at school." Trunks said back to him with a sigh.

_And she better hurry up too…I am only entering this stupid tournament for her…_

"What could she possibly have to take care of that couldn't wait until after today?" Krillin pondered.

"For your information Krillin, Reilena has to take a very important test at school today! She realizes that there is much more to this world than silly fighting and getting a good education is the most important thing she needs to be focusing on right now!" Chichi growled.

"Ok…ok…no need…to yell…" Krillin said nervously.

Marron giggled "dad you're funny…"

"Oh hey before I forget, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, listen I think we should all agree to not turn into Super Saiyan's during the fights." Gohan said to them.

"Ok, sounds fair, but I was going to do that anyways." Trunks said in agreement.

"Why would I do such a silly thing as that?" Vegeta said as if he was brushing the whole idea off.

"Hey, you know that's a good idea Gohan. If people see you transform there is a good chance they may recognize you from the Cell Games. And after that, well the journalists would get all your names off the entry form and…ugh TV cameras would be all over my front yard!" Bulma said in aggravation.

"Yeah I mean, when you think about it, we are all kind of risking it period by showing up…well except for Krillin." Gohan smirked.

"Oh enough with the hair jokes already! Jeeze can't give a guy a break…" Krillin said back.

"I don't see the problem here…when the journalists show up I will just destroy them!" Vegeta responded.

"Vegeta will you behave yourself?" Bulma said annoyed.

"Fine…then its settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformation in the battles. Of course I will still have the advantage." Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry papa probably won't need to turn Super Saiyan to win!" Bra said happily.

Vegeta smirked showing his approval for his daughters comment.

"It's alright with me Gohan, I don't have to transform." Goten said to him.

"Wow that sure is good news for me…heck maybe this way I will stand a chance, you know fighting a Super Saiyan is like trying to fight a steam roller with your hands tied…." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Will you shut up already baldy?" Vegeta yelled aggravated.

"Hey look guy's there's the island we're almost there!" Bulma exclaimed.

* * *

Reilena sighed as she tapped her finger on her desk and looked at the clock.

_This is so ridicules…I have been sitting here for forty-five minuets and most of them are still on the second page…_

"…and time…please turn in your exams and go find your name on one of the lab stations…" Ms. Grier said to them.

Reilena quickly grabbed her exam and raced up to turn it in.

Ms. Grier looked down at her exam "well Ms. Son…I hope you did well I noticed that you finished way before everyone else."

Reilena didn't say anything as she turned around and walked back to find her lab station. She quickly scanned the tables and found her name.

"Ok…let's see who's my partner for this…oh crap…this is just not my day is it?" she said looking down at the name next to hers.

_Why won't she let us keep the same lab partners that we have in class for the tests?_

"So how you doing lab partner?" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up and sighed "hi Lei…"

"Alright you have one hour to complete the experiment that is on the table…when you are done answering the questions you can hand them in and leave…you may start now." Ms. Grier said to them.

Reilena turned her attention back to her partner "alright you listen here…I have somewhere to be in…soon and I can't have you messing up this whole thing! So just let me take care of the lab…make yourself look busy so she doesn't know you aren't doing any work and just copy down my answers."

Lei looked at her and shrugged "alright whatever you want man…less work the better…"

**30min later…**

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "ok did you get everything?"

"Uh yeah I copied it right from your paper…" Lei said to her.

Reilena grabbed the worksheet from him and began to examine it.

"Ugh…listen its spelled nucleic not nuleic!" she yelled at him as she changed the spelling.

"So I gather that you two are done?" Ms. Grier asked them.

"Yes mame…here you go…" Reilena said as she quickly handed over both of their papers.

Ms. Grier began examining them then noticed that the two of them were packing up to go.

"Oh just a minuet you two…Mr. Nyugen, just tell me one thing…what happens when you heat carcinogenic?" Ms. Grier asked him.

Lei starred at him blankly "uh...well..."

_What is she doing...great he doesn't even know the difference between left and right...how the hell would he know what happens when you heat a carcinogenic?_

"Well Mr. Nyugen…I'm waiting…and I don't want Ms. Son to help you." She said to him.

"Well…uh you see…ummm nothing?" he said to her.

Reilena shook her head in disappointment.

"No Mr. Nyugen that isn't the answer…but it's funny because you have the right answer written down here on the paper…" she said to him.

"Oh well…Reilena helped me with that one…" Lei said nervously.

"Right I am sure that she did…tell me did you do any of the experiment?" Ms. Grier asked him.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I have done some of the experiment…"Lei said looking around the room.

"Well if you did you would have answered that question correctly…" Ms. Grier said.

Reilena looked at the two of them and slowly started to turn around "well hey I would love to say and chat but I have somewhere to…"

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Son?" she yelled at her.

Reilena turned around to face her "I was just going…like you said we could if we were done…"

"What makes you think you are done?" Ms. Grier said to her.

"Well I finished the lab…" she said.

"Yes you finished the lab…but Mr. Nyugen didn't and since this is a team grade you have to stay until your partner is done…and since your partner hasn't completed any of this experiment you have to wait till he's through." Ms. Grier said showing a new blank worksheet on their table.

"But Ms. Grier I…" she began.

"I don't want to hear it…" Ms. Grier said as she walked away.

"Oh you had better hurry up with this is thing…" Reilena said looking at Lei.

"Hey you were the one who said…" Lei began.

"And no Ms. Son you can't help him!" their teacher yelled from across the room.

Reilena sat back down in her seat "lovely…just fucking lovely…"

**Hour later…**

"There…well I don't know if any of this is right but…I'm done..." Lei said proudly as he threw his pencil down.

Reilena looked up at the clock "it's about time it took you like double the time to do that experiment than I did the first time!"

"Hey no need to get all in a tizzy…" Lei said as he went to hand in his paper.

Reilena quickly gathered her things and raced towards the door looking down at her cell phone "great…great…great…registration ends at ten thirty…it's nine thirty! Looks like I am going to have to haul ass if I am going to get to the tournament on time."

* * *

"Ugh who would have thought it would have taken us so long to get clearance to land on the island?" Bulma said shaking her head.

"Well, it is the first World Tournament in nine years…" Gohan said as he looked around.

Videl looked around to see millions of people wearing her father on a t-shirt "you know this is really kind of creepy seeing all these people wearing my father's face on their shirt…"

Krillin laughed "well he is their champion right?"

Trunks sighed as he looked down at his cell phone "nine-thirty…where are you Rei you should be here…"

All of a sudden Trunks heard someone call his name out. He quickly turned around to see Chaz and Aleta running up to him.

"Hey Trunks…what a coincidence I didn't know you were coming to the tournament?!" Aleta said surprised.

"Yeah bro why didn't you tell us we could have gotten seats together?" Chaz said.

Trunks gave a nervous laugh "oh well…you know kind of slipped my mind but I guess I could be asking you two the same thing…"

"True…not going to fight that one…" Chaz said in agreement.

"So where is Reilena? I mean I would expect to see her here with you …you guys are like joined at the hip or something…hey is this your family?" Aleta said to him.

Trunks was taken back a little bit by her forwardness "uh well Rei had to take care of some things at school but she will be here…and yeah…well err some of them are…"

"Well, why don't you introduce us son? I've never met any of your friends before…hi I'm Bulma, Trunks's mother…" Bulma said walking up to the two of them.

Trunks blushed from embarrassment "mother…please…"

"Nice…to meet you mame…well hey we got to go stake out our seats…we'll see you later… Hey tell Rei we said hi!" Aleta said noticing Trunks' embarrassment as she led Chaz off.

"Yeah…sure…see yah…" Trunks said as he watched Chaz pull Aleta away from the group.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh and turned around to face them.

"Well they seemed nice…" Chichi said to the group as they all looked at her strangely.

"Yeah…their nice alright…" Trunks said back with a heavy sigh.

_Reilena…where the hell are you…_

* * *

 

Reilena flipped open her cell phone as she zoomed through the clouds "grr...almost ten…I am going to seriously need to put this into overdrive if I am going to make it on time!"

She quickly powered up and began concentrating on the task at hand.

"You know…if it wasn't for that idiot, I wouldn't be in this situation right now…why couldn't we just use our own…" she began as she heard her cell phone go off.

She quickly flipped open her cell "hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice said to her.

Reilena sighed "Namek…where do you think I am Trunks?"

"For all I know you could be…what's taking you so long…what's all that noise?" Trunks said to her aggravated.

"I got held up at school…I'll tell you later…and for your information all that noise is me trying to haul MY ass to where you are!" Reilena yelled at him.

"Ok, ok no need to yell I get the idea…how long are you going to be?" Trunks asked her.

"I'll be there soon…keep your pants on…" she said as she closed her cell phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Boys…always so impatient…" she said as she continued towards the tournament.

* * *

Trunks sighed as he flipped his cell phone closed "you know…she could have said goodbye…"

"So how long is Reilena going to be?" Gohan asked him.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know all she said was she's going to be here soon…for all we know that could mean five minuets or two hours…"

"Well at any rate we should probably keep a look out for my dad…I wonder if he's here yet?" Gohan said looking around.

"Well doesn't your dad know that instant-transmition technique…I am sure if he was here he would have found us right?" Videl said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" he said with a small laugh.

"Of course I'm right…I'm always right…" Videl smirked.

"Hey look guys there's Piccolo!" Goten said happily.

"Hey…yeah there he is…Piccolo over here!" Gohan yelled as he waved towards the green Namek.

Piccolo slowly approached the group "so what took you guys so long?"

Vegeta huffed "why don't you ask the woman?"

Bulma growled back at him "you say that one more time Vegeta I swear…"

"So has anyone seen Goku yet?" Piccolo said interrupting Bulma.

"Nope we were kind of hopping that he might be with you…" Krillin said scratching his head.

"Gee…I hope he really does come back…" Chichi said looking around the area.

"Oh he'll be here…Goku never breaks a promise…" Master Roshi said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah my dad's the strongest fighter in the universe of course he will show up…" Goten said matter-of-factly.

Bra's ears perked up and turned to Goten "no way, my dad is the strongest in the universe…how can your dad be the strongest if he's dead?"

Vegeta turned his head slightly towards his young daughter and smirked at her comment.

"Well that's what Gohan and Reilena told me…that he is the strongest fighter ever!" Goten said reiterating what he had just stated.

Just as Bra was about to rebuttal everyone's attention was drawn to a large crowd that was suddenly forming near them.

"Hey I wonder what's going on over there." Yamcha said as he pointed to a large helicopter that was now opening off to the side.

Videl gave a huge sigh and shook her head "why don't you take three guesses…"

With that said a large number of people began to file out of it…finally revealing Mr. Satan in an elaborate wrestling outfit smiling and greeting on lookers.

"Look who it is guys…our hero the one who beat Cell because we were all too weak, remember?" Krillin laughed.

"Man people still believe that? Obviously I'm not keeping up on current events." Bulma said in disgust.

"Yeah…they do…somehow…and to think I help manufacture that image." Videl said with a sigh.

"Hey…everyone needs someone to look up to…even if they do tell tall tales…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"He sure does like to ham it up doesn't he?" Yamcha laughed.

"Hey shouldn't we be focusing on finding Goku?" Piccolo said trying to get them to focus on the task at hand.

"Oh…right…I'll go comb the area!" Krillin said as he turned around.

"Yeah me too!" Yamcha said as he went to join them.

Just as they all turned around to go find Goku they heard a voice from behind.

"Hey guys you aren't leaving now are you? I mean just got back!" they said to them.

Everyone turned around to see Goku standing there with Baba, smiling as if nothing has changed.

"Dad…dad it's really you!" Gohan yelled happily.

Piccolo smirked "Goku…"

"Wow…you were right…he actually came back…" Videl said in amazement.

"Pinch me…this can't be real…" Krillin said on the verge of tears.

Goku laughed "wow…you guys have changed a lot over the years I can't believe it!"

"Welcome back Goku…" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"Wow…it's really him…" Bulma said still in shock.

"Goku…no way…" Trunks said staring at him.

"Oh Goku…you came back!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes.

Goten just stood there…in awe of his father not knowing what to say.

"So guys are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Goku said with a laugh.

As soon as he finished his sentence Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar all ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you…" Chichi said as she watched them.

"I've missed you too Chichi…" he said with a warm smile.

Goten still stood there firmly next to his mother as he watched the others greet his father.

As the others started to back off of him Goku noticed Goten standing there clearly still in awe at his appearance.

"Hey…he looks just like me…" Goku said curiously as he pointed at Goten.

Goten, startled by this, and took a few steps back towards his mother.

Chichi smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair "he isn't going to bite Goten; you can go say hi to your father…"

Goten gulped and took a step forward "hi…I'm Goten…"

Goku walked up to him and bent down to be close to his level sticking out his hand "and I'm Goku…hey…"

Goten looked at him for a few moments before wrapping his arms around him in a big hug.

Goku fell over from the force of Goten and laughed as he got up and ruffled Goten's hair "wow you sure are a strong one…impressive!"

"Goku…I hate to interrupt but remember…you only have twenty four hours…that's all I can do…" Baba said to him.

"Right I understand thanks Baba!" Goku said waving as she left.

With that said Goku turned his attention to the others "so I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting…"

"No way dad we just got here, you are right on time!" Gohan said to him.

"Excellent…wow it looks like everyone is here this is great…wait a minuet…where's Reilena? Did I miss her or something?" Goku said looking around.

"No you didn't, but she will be here she had some things at school to take care of…speaking of the devil…" Trunks said as he looked down at his cell phone.

"The devil…where?" Goku said looking around.

Trunks quickly flipped open his cell phone and slightly walked away from the group "Rei where are you?"

"I'm here…trying to navigate my way through this ridicules crowd…you know it would be really nice if maybe…oh I don't know ONE OF YOU RAISES YOUR ENERGY LEVEL SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU ARE!" Reilena yelled through the phone.

"You know you really need to stop that…there…does that help?" he said raising his energy level.

"Very much so…I'll see you in like two minuets…" she said as she hung up her cell phone.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he looked up to see everyone staring at him "heh…she'll be here in a second…"

"But I don't get it…where's the devil?" Goku said still looking around.

"Uh dad…it's a figure of speech…" Gohan leaned over and whispered to him.

"Oh…I get it…I think…" Goku said scratching his head.

Krillin laughed "well I guess some things never change…"

* * *

Reilena bobbed and weaved through the dense crowd of people "this is nuts…there are so many people…you can barely move through…"

_Well at least I made it…before registration no less…thank all things that are holy there were no airplanes flying around…_

"These stupid shoes are slowing me down…" Reilena sighed as she continued fighting her way through the crowd.

"Hey look there's Reilena!" Goten yelled as he broke away from the group and ran towards his older sister.

"Excuse me…sorry…err didn't mean to step on your foot sir…sorry…" Reilena said when the next thing she knew she was on the ground with Goten on top of her.

"Goten…seriously…you need to stop that…" she moaned as she tried to push him off.

Goten looked up at her then laughed "oh…sorry Rei…heh…"

"So…think you can get off me?" Reilena said trying to sit up.

Goten looked down at her then quickly picked himself up "oh yeah…sorry again!"

Reilena got up and brushed herself off "it's ok…now where is everyone else?"

"Right over there…" Goten said as he pointed to the crowd of people gathered around someone.

"Oh…I should have just guessed it's kind of hard to miss Piccolo and Vegeta…" Reilena said as she and Goten walked over to them.

As everyone was talking to Goku, Trunks noticed Goten and Reilena walking over towards them.

Trunks smirked "well it's about time! I didn't think you were going to make it…"

Reilena folded her arms "hey be nice…you have no idea what I had to go through to get here on time. Besides, like I said I'm a Son…I can do anything…"

"And that's the kind of attitude that will get you far in this tournament!" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see her father waving at her and walking over towards them.

"Dad…dy…" Reilena said shocked even though she knew he was coming back.

"Hey…wow look at you Rei you are practically all grown up I barely recognize you! I bet you drive the boys wild…the last time I saw you I could carry you on my shoulders!" Goku laughed.

"Well…no…I mean…err…well it's been nine years dad…" Reilena said stuttering while trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Well hey do I at least get a hug?" Goku said putting his hands on his hips.

Reilena nodded her head slowly as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him tight.

Trunks looked on and couldn't help but smile at the sight _wow, look at that I haven't seen her smile like that since…well…since…wow since before the Cell Games…_

"I missed you dad…" she said as she hugged him.

"Aww well I missed you too Rei…" Goku said as finished up the hug and brought his attention to the others.

"So should be heading on over to the registration table?" Goku said point towards a long line of people in the distance.

"Yeah we should be heading over there…registration ends soon…" Piccolo said to them.

"Hey, hey Goten wait up!" someone yelled from behind them.

Goten turned around then smiled at who he saw running towards them "hey Viri you made it alright!"

Viri, who was dragging his poor mother behind him, stopped in front of the group.

"Yeah there's a lot of people here man…hey who's that guy? He kind of looks like you…" Viri said pointing at Goku.

"Oh this is my dad he's back for a whole day, from the…" Goten began but Reilena covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Shh Goten you can't go around parading that information ok. Not everyone knows that there is a way for you to come back from the dead…" Reilena whispered to him.

"Oh…ok…" Goten said slightly disappointed.

Goku gave a big smile and extended out his hand towards Viri "hi, I'm Goku nice to meet you!"

Viri shook it and looked up "uh, nice…to meet you sir…"

Goku then brought his attention to Frija who was standing there watching Goku intensely "you must be his mom, I'm Goku!"

Frija gave Goku a small smile "yes I am, nice to meet you…Goku…"

Reilena noticed the look she was giving her father _that's a strange look…does she…what is she thinking…or hiding…_

* * *

 

"Next…" the registration monk said as called the next fighter to register.

"So hey did you see that weird look Frija was giving my before?" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah, what was up with that…does she not like him or something?" Trunks asked her.

"I don't know…as far as I know they don't even know each other…I'm telling you Trunks…she's hiding something…" Reilena said as they moved up through the line.

"Next…ah yes another one for the junior division…" the monk said looking at Viri.

"Wait what junior division? No way pal I want to register for the regular tournament." Viri said angrily.

"Sorry son but everyone under fifteen years old must enter the junior division." The other monk said to him.

"But that's…that's dumb…" Viri whined.

"Rules are rules young man…" the monk said to him as he registered his name.

"V if they say you have to enter the junior division then you have to enter the junior division." Frija said to her son.

"Goten can you believe that we have to fight with the toddlers…" Viri said to him with a sigh.

"We do? I didn't know that toddler's could fight?" Goten said thinking.

Viri shook his head in embarrassment "seriously Goten…seriously…"

Reilena laughed "wow too bad for them…well I guess we know who the final match is going to be there…"

"Hey you know you and I are only two years older than the cut off for that division." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…you're right huh…" she said realizing that he was right.

After a few minuets they were all registered and waiting at the gate to the waiting area.

"Now good luck, Goku and Gohan and Reilena and Goten…I want you all to do the best that you can!" Chichi said to them.

"We will mom…" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry Chichi I am sure that one of us is bound to win…" Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah I mean there are four of us…" Reilena smirked.

"Hey I think I am going to go with you guys…you know see my dad while he is still in one piece…" Videl smirked.

"Hey don't worry Videl; we will make sure to leave your dad semi functional." Krillin laughed.

"Hey be careful guys!" Bulma waved as they all made their way into the fighter waiting area.

"By mom!" Goten and Viri both yelled as they both ran off to the head of the group.

"By Trunks, by papa you guys are going to kick everyone else's butts!" Bra yelled as she waved.

Trunks smiled at his little sister and turned around to begin walking in when he felt someone grab his hand and pull.

"Come on Trunks we got to catch up with everyone else or we're both going to get a crappy locker…" Reilena said pulling at him.

"Oh right…" he laughed nervously.

Reilena cocked her head to the side and looked at him confused "alright what's up with the face?"

"Oh…nothing…I just have a feeling today is going to be a very long day…" Trunks said to her as the continued to follow the others.


	7. Shenanigans

"So Rei what's the deal with the clothes? I mean when you were a little your mother had to have me practically tie you down to get a dress on you." Goku laughed

"School dress code dad…ugh I can't wait to get out of these clothes…this skirt is really starting to annoy me." Reilena said tugging at it.

"So your mother made you go to regular school too huh?" Goku said thinking.

"Well…uh I wouldn't exactly say she made me…" Reilena said with a nervous laugh.

**Flashback**

" _But mom why can't I go to regular school like Trunks! Grr it's totally not fair!" Reilena huffed in the kitchen._

" _Because I already told you, you are going to be home schooled for another two years and then we will talk about regular public school, just like your brother!" Chichi yelled back._

" _But mom Gohan didn't even want to go to regular school!" Reilena said back._

" _No your brother wasn't ready to go to a regular school until then and neither are you!" Chichi said back._

" _But mom I'm NOT Gohan! I am ready for this I want to make new friends! Trunks was telling me about all the cool stuff he will get to do at his school!" Reilena pleaded._

" _I don't care you are not going to regular school and that's final!" Chichi yelled._

_Reilena sighed and paced the room a bit before stopping and looking up at her mother with a smirk "you know mom, Gohan did meet Videl while he was in school…I mean for all I know my mister someone will be in regular school and I will never get the chance to meet him because by the time I get to go to regular school he will already have a steady girlfriend."_

_Chichi stopped washing the plate in her hand and cocked her head to the side a little to show she was listening._

_Reilena gave a fake sigh "you know it would be a shame if I missed my opportunity to meet mister right because of all this. I mean then I would never get married and I won't have kids…I'll just live the rest of my life as the crazy old cat woman…naming each cat as if it were my own child."_

_Chichi quickly turned around to face her "what school did you say Trunks is enrolled in again? Maybe Bulma will let you use her address so you can go there too.."_

**End of Flashback**

Reilena shook her head "man what an ordeal that was…"

"So you know Goten your 'dead' dad looks a lot like you…its kind of freaky…" Viri said to Goten looking back at Goku.

"You think? Mom always said I reminded her of him…" Goten said pondering.

"Yeah and he doesn't even look that strong either…" Viri said with a smirk.

"I already told Viri Gohan and Rei told me that my dad was the strongest in the universe!" Goten protested.

"So what's with the hair Krillin? I mean I always thought that you were you know, naturally bald…" Goku said looking at Krillin.

"No I just kept it well waxed…I thought I told you that?" Krillin said back to him.

"But I don't get it….why did you stop doing it? You just don't look like Krillin anymore…" Goku said still confused.

"I guess love makes you just change something's." Krillin said blushing.

Just then Android 18 slowly walked by, surprising Goku.

"Whoa what out guys Android 18 is here!" Goku yelled.

18 rolled her eyes "look he noticed…how cute maybe he does have some brains up there."

Reilena and Gohan gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe we should have warned him about that before hand?" Gohan whispered to her.

Reilena nodded her head in response.

"Someone please tell me that she still isn't terrorizing the planet?!" Goku said still in shock.

"Well…uh actually Goku…18 and I have actually gotten married…" Krillin said blushing.

"You mean you live in the same house as her?!" Goku said in disbelief.

"Well that's part of the deal…we even had a kid together." Krillin said back.

"WHAT but how…how can Androids have babies?!" Goku yelled.

Reilena put her hand to her head and sighed "daddy…"

"Spare me…" 18 said as she began to walk ahead of them.

Krillin looked up at Goku annoyed "as it so happens she first started out as a human being…Dr. Gero just remodeled her a little bit…"

"Oh…well in that case…congratulations!" Goku said with a grin.

"Thank you…hey you know I wasn't the only one to get married while you were gone…" Krillin said nudging Gohan.

"Oh really who is it, Yamcha, Tien…Piccolo did you get married too?" Goku said looking at them.

Piccolo grunted in disgust and chose to ignore Goku's previous statement.

Gohan sighed and crossed his arms taping his ring finger. All of a sudden Goku noticed the ring on both his and Videl's finger and his face lit up with a huge grin.

"Wow…no way you two…and I missed it?! Oh man…wow….my son married…I really did miss a lot! I wish I was there for the wedding!" Goku said pulling his son in for a hug.

"Its ok dad…we understand…" Gohan said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow my son's all grown up now…welcome to the family Videl!" Goku said giving her a big hug as well.

"Thanks…Goku…" she said slightly out of breath from the tight hug.

"So when did you two get married?" Goku asked intrigued.

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled "about four years ago…"

"Wow so I guess you two are still kind of newlyweds huh?" Goku said with a sly look on his face.

Gohan and Videl blushed at his statement "dad…"

"So I guess that means you and your father made up huh Videl?" Goku said to her.

"Well…I guess you could say that…" Videl smirked thinking about how much her father feared Gohan.

They all continued walking when Reilena heard her name called out from behind.

"So you actually decided to show up…I'm impressed…" the voice said.

Reilena and Trunks both turned around to see Damien standing there behind them.

"Of course we showed up why wouldn't we?" Trunks said rather annoyed by his presence.

"Yeah…I don't make promises I can't keep…" Reilena smirked.

"Well…I mean I know Rei has a reputation to uphold I mean…I mean I wonder where your friendly male counterparts are." Damien said with a smirk.

"Oh he did not just….grrr you have some never bud saying that in front of my family and friends!" Reilena yelled as she started to storm up to him when Trunks grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Now isn't the time…seriously…" Trunks said to her looking around.

"Hey who's that guy?" Goku whispered to Gohan.

Gohan shrugged in response and went back to watching the three of them.

"Trunks let go of me…he can't just get away with saying that!" Reilena protested as she struggled to get free.

"Come on Rei just save it for later…he will get his…believe me…" Trunks said eying Damien.

"Yeah go with your pimp…" Damien said shooing them away.

"Grr that's it I'm decking you right here right…" Reilena began but Trunks quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"We will see you in the preliminaries…" Trunks said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Trunks Briefs but me down right now!" Reilena yelled as she struggled.

"Wow…she…really is a lot like your mother huh?" Goku said commenting on the scene.

Gohan slowly nodded his head in agreement "yeah…just don't let her hear you say that."

Goku stared at his son blankly then gave a big grin after finally understanding what he meant "gotcha…"

Trunks set Reilena down on the ground as soon as he saw that they were far enough away so that there were no more confrontations.

"What the hell was that Trunks why did you do that?!" Reilena said annoyed.

"Because, one, you were making a scene and, two, you can kick the shit out of him during the tournament…" Trunks said to her.

Reilena sighed and turned around, noticing Damien completely gone "now where could he have possibly gone so quickly?"

Damien walked back into an alley way and quickly looked around.

"Good work boy…you got them all here…" someone said in the shadows.

Damien quickly turned around to see a small figure away from the light and smirked "of course…I told you she would take the bait…"

"Yes…yes there should be plenty of energy now…" the figure said with a small evil laugh.

"So what about your end of the deal man….I did what you wanted…" Damien said impatiently.

"Oh…yes why of course…" the figure said as Damien approached him.

"Ah that's much better…ugh I hate those school clothes…" Reilena said as she emerged from the locker room stretching, now dressed in a pair of black leggings, martial arts boots and a black baggy fit t-shirt.

Trunks smirked "finally I thought you got lost in there…"

"Hey!" Reilena said to him with a pout.

"So are we all ready to head on over?" Gohan asked them all.

"Hey I think I am going to leave you guys now and head on over to my father's room." Videl said to him.

"Yeah sure…" Gohan said smiling at his wife.

"Good luck hunnie…" Videl said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips then turned to the others.

"Get a room you two!" Krillin yelled jokingly.

Videl sighed and shook the comment off "good luck you guys I'll be cheering for you in the stands with everyone else!"

"Bye Videl nice seeing you again!" Goku waved with a big grin as she walked away.

"Alright we better get going or we will miss the preliminaries…" Piccolo said to them as they all started to walk towards the fighter gathering area.

Goten jumped down from the top stairs and looked around at the crowd.

"Wow look at all the fighters…" Goten said scanning the crowd.

Viri sighed and shook his head "well why do you think they call it the WORLD martial arts tournament dummy?"

Goten was silent for a moment then responded "oh…I guess I see your point…"

"This is going to be so awesome…I can't wait!" Reilena said excitingly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Trunks said hesitantly as he looked around.

"So all these people are competing?" Gohan asked.

"Yup…man there are way more fighters than the last time we entered huh Goku?" Krillin commented.

Vegeta grunted "I say we wipe them all out now…"

Trunks sighed and shook his head "father…"

"Hey it's you guys!" someone yelled at them.

Everyone turned to their right to see a blonde man in a suit running up towards them.

"Hey how yah doing long time no see huh?" Krillin said to the man.

"Wow and here I started to thought I would never see you guys again. I mean how long as it been you haven't come out to compete in the tournament in ages!" the man said to them.

"Uh…does your dad know that guy?" Trunks commented to Reilena.

Reilena shrugged "beats me…"

"So come on tell me…it wasn't Mr. Satan who defeated Cell right, come on I know it was you…" the man commented quietly to Goku.

Goku and Krillin both gave a small laugh.

"Listen seriously you guys have no idea how glad I am to see you here…these last few tournaments have been capital b boring you know what I mean? Say are all of them with you too?" the man said to Goku.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…" Goku said back.

"Great, even better! So you think you guys can get through the fight without blowing up the ring this time?" the man yelled back at Piccolo.

"We'll try…" Piccolo smirked.

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking…hey you haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?" the man said commenting on Goku's halo.

"Oh no dad please don't…" Reilena said shaking her head.

"Oh this…well actually I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell but they let me come back this one time for a day to compete…" Goku said nonchalantly.

Gohan sighed "he did…"

The man stared at Goku blankly and then shook off the comment "well that's weird but hey with all the stuff I've seen you do it would be dumb to doubt you now!"

"Well it's nice to see someone who knows how great dad is for a change…" Gohan said to Reilena.

"Yeah…I guess…" she said not to sure as to what to make of all of this.

"Well it was nice talking to all of you but I have some business to take care of…good luck to all of you…not that you will be needing any of it." The man said as he walked away.

"So…who was that guy?" Trunks said confused.

"Oh he was just an old friend from tournaments past…" Goku began when he noticed everyone running towards the side of one building.

"Oh look who it is everyone…the man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak remember?" Krillin said mockingly.

Reilena smirked and patted Gohan on the back "and to think Gohan…you married into his family…"

"Hey now Videl is nothing like her father…" Gohan said back to her.

"Yeah…line up if you want an autograph from the greatest fighter ever because I'm not charging for the first fifty!" Mr. Satan said.

"Lame…" Viri said with a sigh.

"Hey no one wants an autograph, he said the first fifty were free?" Goku asked them all.

"No…not really dad…" Reilena said to him as they watched everyone fight to get Mr. Satan's autograph.

After things quitted down with Mr. Satan the tournament monks began to explain the rules for the preliminaries.

"Wow they changed things around…now we have to hit a punching bag to qualify? Where's the fun in that?" Krillin said disappointed.

"Yeah and Mr. Satan is automatically qualified…I wouldn't exactly call that fair…" Trunks said to them.

"Well all these people did pay a lot of money to see him defend his title…what would be the point in all of this if he doesn't even qualify…" Gohan said back.

"Hey look he is going to punch the machine to give everyone something to guide themselves on…not that any of us won't pass it…" Reilena smirked.

"Hey why don't you all get a picture of this?!" Mr. Satan yelled as he posed for cameras before punching the machine.

 _This has got to stop…_ Piccolo thought to himself as he proceeded to destroy every camera in the area.

"Piccolo…did you…" Gohan began.

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers…besides I thought that you didn't want everyone to recognize you from the Cell games…" Piccolo said to him.

"Huh…good thinking Piccolo…" Reilena said impressed.

"Hey look at that he scored a 137…maybe he isn't as weak as well all think he is…" Krillin said with a laugh.

"Well he did win the last tournament on his own you know…" Gohan added in.

"I guess…but I still think he's an idiot…" Reilena said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta snorted "he's just a nosey fool…I say we put him out of commission right now so we don't have to deal with his nonsense…"

"Now Vegeta…that's not nice…he deserves a shot too…" Goku said to him with a small laugh.

"I didn't come to this tournament to be nice Kakarot…I came here to have another chance at defeating you!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Trunks sighed and shook his head as he heard his father babble on.

_Father, can't you just forget about this stupid grudge…it's really starting to get old…_

"Hey Goten, Viri don't you think you two should be getting on over to fighter waiting area…you guys are going out first you know..." Gohan said to them.

Goten and Viri looked at each other and nodded "Right…"

"Hey good luck guys…Goten don't worry when you get out their, you will do fine…just remember everything I taught yesterday ok?" Reilena yelled as she waved.

"Right thanks Rei bye everyone!" Goten waved as he and Viri walked off.

"Hey has your sister been giving you extra training sessions without me?!" Viri said annoyed.

Goten gave a big grin and laughed "sorry V but I told her I wouldn't say anything…"

Viri scowled as they walked away "that…is so lame…"

"Alright everyone form a line behind the machine please…the top fifteen of you will go on to the next round of fighting…good luck to you all." The ring announcer said to them.

"Well at least we know we are guaranteed a spot…" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Hey you know I just noticed something…where's Tien and Chaozu?" Goku said looking around.

"Sorry dad…I couldn't find them…" Reilena said disappointingly.

"Yeah I besides I think I remember them saying after the last one that neither would be entering again…" Krillin said to him.

"Oh that's too bad…it won't be the same without them…" Goku said with a slight somber tone.

"97 points…77 points…112 points…" the referee said as a contestant punched the machine.

"Wow…I can't believe this many people scored less than Mr. Satan…" Trunks said in disbelief.

"I can't believe these people actually think they are worthy fighters…" Vegeta snorted.

"Next please…name?" the ref said.

18 approached the machine and gave him a blank stare "its 18…"

The ref looked up slightly surprised "o…k…18…you're up…"

"Hey look at that pretty little thing…I'd tap that any day…" one of the fighters said to his buddy.

Krillin over heard them and quickly growled "hey eyes off buddy she's married…and a mother!"

18 looked over at her husband and gave a quick sigh as she got ready to hit the punching machine.

"Err…hold on 18…remember…take it easy we don't want to stand out too much you know…" Krillin yelled in a whisper.

18 smirked "right…"

"Alright go…" the ref said.

18 flicked her wrist and then waited for it to register her score.

The ref's jaw dropped as he saw her score "seven….seven hundred and…seventy four points…this machine must be out of order."

"Oh what little he knows…" Gohan said with a laugh.

"18, that's what you call taking it easy?!" Krillin said annoyed.

"It's not my fault these guys are so weak…" 18 snapped back.

"Alright mame could you please try again?" the ref asked her.

18 sighed and stepped up to the machine and hit it again, this time with a small tap of her finger.

"Hrmm…ok I'm going to say she hits two hundred..." Reilena said pondering.

"Two…hundred and three…points…" the ref said in shock again.

"Wow…you almost had that one on the ball Rei…" Trunks said to her impressed.

Reilena filled her nails on her shirt seemingly unimpressed by her feat "yeah, I know…"

Krillin stepped up next and hit the machine in the same manor that 18 had.

"One…hundred and…ninety two points…" the ref said shocked again.

Next was Goku…

"One hundred and eighty six points…" the ref said.

Then Piccolo…

"Two hundred and…ten points…." the ref said again.

Then Gohan…

"One hundred…eighty one points…" the ref went on.

Trunks…

"One hundred and ninety five points…" he continued.

"Show off…" Reilena said to him as she walked past him up to the machine. Reilena tapped the machine just as everyone else had but with a bit more reserve.

"One hundred seventy six points…" the ref said still in utter shock.

"I'm surprised you showed so much restraint…" Trunks said smirking.

"What can I say…I know what I'm capable of and I don't need a machine to tell me how strong I am…" Reilena said cockily.

"I think the pressure mechanism is broken…go in the back and get the spare…" the ref told one of the monks.

"Now stand aside…" Vegeta said as he approached the machine.

"Oh no dad please don't…" Trunks began but was cut off by Vegeta punching the machine into the brick wall behind it completely obliterating the machine.

"Completely destroy the punching machine like an ass?" Reilena said finishing Trunk's sentence.

Trunks sighed "was it really necessary for him to do that?"

"No…but it's your dad so you know, he does the complete opposite of what everyone else does…" Reilena said as she watched everyone in the area stare in utter shock at the sight before him.

Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed, satisfied with the scene he just caused.

"Nice one Vegeta…" Gohan said shaking his head.

"Well…it's nice to know that everyone is bringing their best today!" Goku said trying to make light of the situation.

Vegeta snorted as he turned around and walked back towards the others, with the remaining fighters eagerly getting out of his way as he passed them.

"So guys I think they are starting the junior division in the main arena we should hurry on over there so we can get good seats…boy I can't wait to see Goten fight!" Goku said.

"Hey yeah your right dad…I don't think Goten would ever forgive us if we missed it…." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah…hey do you really think Viri will make it to the finals?" Krillin asked them.

"Oh trust me he will…just wait until you see the two of them fight…" Reilena said confidently.

"You in Vegeta or are you going to stay behind here?" Goku asked him.

"I'll go…anything is better than this lame side show." Vegeta said annoyed.

As they all left everyone quickly mumbled and stared at them as they went.

"You know, I didn't think we were going to be the center of attention…" Reilena commented.

"Ahh this is a pretty good spot!" Krillin said as they all stopped on a balcony over looking the stadium.

"Yeah you can pretty much see everything from up here!" Goku said looking around.

"Hey all you crazy fans!" the announcer said as he ran out on to the tournament ring.

"Alright here we go guys!" Krillin said excitingly.

"Coming up first we have the junior competition! We've got ten million zenie for the winner and five million for the runner up!" the announcer continued.

"Wow ten million huh…I'm sure mom will be glad to hear that…" Reilena said pondering.

"And we've got something special for the junior winner this year! In fact I wouldn't mind having a chance at this myself. You see folks the winner gets to fight with the champion himself the one…the only….MR. SATAN!" The announcer yelled.

Just as he finished Mr. Satan appeared with a large grin waving his hands around the crowd.

"Hey maybe we should have lied on the form and said we were 15…" Trunks said to Reilena.

"Maybe…I would love to fight him just to put him in his place." Reilena said with a smirk.

"Hey come on guys that's my father-in-law you know! I mean if Goten or Viri wins….they will go easy on him…" Gohan said to them.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other "right…"

"Wow…I guess he really hasn't changed has he? He should really brand his name or something…" Goku laughed as he watched Mr. Satan continue to do his absurd posses and greetings to the audience.

"He's already beaten you there dad…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Goku said confused.

"Yep, Mr. Satan has turned his name and likeness into cheesy, overpriced, crappy merchandise!" Krillin said with a laugh.

"His face is all over the place dad…way more than before he is actually franchising his dojos now…" Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Really? That's interesting…I think…" Goku said completely confused.

Just then Mr. Satan did a flip and just as he set his foot down to land he slipped and fell backwards.

"Ouch that's got to hurt…" Trunks said looking on.

"I'm sure he's fine…" 18 said unenthusiastically.

"Buffoon…" Vegeta snorted.

The crowd fell silent as Mr. Satan froze on the ground in pain but quickly realized everyone was looking and quickly got back up…to the crowds delight.

"I'm joking!" Mr. Satan yelled lying to the crowd who bought every second of it.

"I'm sure you were buddy…what a tool…Gohan you really should have just came forward with the truth about the Cell Games…I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well they have to start the junior division at sometime right?" Gohan said nervously.

"Now we have a special treat for all you fans and we know you are going to love it!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Ooo, a surprise I wonder what it's going to be." 18 yawned.

"Maybe he will make us all filthy rich…" Krillin laughed.

"Yeah right…in your dreams Krillin Mr. Satan would never give away his money…well unless he was like you know blackmailed or something…" Reilena said to him.

All of a sudden a giant blimp showed up hovering over the ring.

"Oh boy big giant hovering video blimps are never good…" Trunks said looking up.

"Hey maybe they will show us a movie! It's been years since I've seen one of those!" Goku said happily as the others fell over anime style.

"Nine years ago the world was left hanging in suspense when the live transmission of the Cell Games was violently interrupted! But we now have completed a historic reenactment of that day for you all to see!" the announcer said.

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan yelled in shock.

"How accurate could that thing possibly be? The only ones who know what happened were us…and well you know Cell…." Krillin said to them.

Everyone then looked down to see Mr. Satan freaking out about the presentation of the games.

"Hey these are pretty good seats guys." Yamcha said stretching his arms as they watched Mr. Satan's shenanigans.

"They didn't really find unaired footage did they?" Bulma said looking on.

"Judging by the way Mr. Satan is acting they might have." Master Roshi said.

"Oh just great, now I am defiantly going to have reporters on my lawn." Bulma moaned.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is…now my Gohan will get the credit he deserves!" Chichi said proudly.

"Chichi hunnie you know how Gohan feels about all of this…" Ox King said to his daughter.

"I know dad it's just not fair…." Chichi pouted.

"You're just upset because of all the money he's making off of this." Oolong said slyly.

Chichi hit him over head with her bag "that is not true…for the most part!"

"Mom is papa and Trunks going to be on TV?" Bra asked her mother.

"Yeah and my daddy too?" Marron asked her.

Bulma sighed and shook her head "well…we'll see girls…we'll see…"

"Hey guys glad I finally found you! Man there are a lot of people…hey why is my dad freaking out?" Videl asked them as she sat down near Chichi.

"Apparently they made a reenactment of the part of the Cell Games that we all missed because of the 'bad reception'" Oolong said to her.

"Wait what…seriously…great…" Videl said unenthusiastically.

"Well I can't see how bad this possibly could be…" Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

Frija looked slightly towards them and gave a small smirk as everyone seemingly forgot that she was sitting there.

Reilena looked over at Trunks concerned "do you think that that reporter that was there went and told everyone what happened?"

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…I thought he was knocked out when your brother defeated Cell…"

"Maybe…" Reilena said as she looked out towards the blimp.

"Well whatever this is….it won't be pretty…just look at Mr. Satan down there…" Krillin said pointing to the ring where Mr. Satan was trying to get the video pulled.

"Who wants to see this movie?!" the announcer yelled.

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Mr. Satan stood there dumbfounded…finally giving in and gave the crowd his trade mark smile and hand gestures.

"Wow he's going through with it…" Krillin said amazed.

"Alright so let's play that video!" the announcer yelled as the blimp started to role the movie.

"Here we go…" Reilena said with a sigh.

The video started to slowly roll showing a large wind storm then finally zooming in on the cell actor…whose costume line was clearly showing revealing some of his hair.

Krillin almost fell over when he saw the sight "you have got to be kidding me."

"You would think that they would have spent a little more money on the costumes considering the fact that they would be showing this to millions of people…" Reilena commented.

"Well that's the entertainment business for you…frugal to the very end…except for you know…when it comes to them…" Trunks said.

" _Ha, Ha…" The fake Cell said._

" _We will stop you Cell monster!" the actor in a suit made to look like Goku said as the camera panned from right to left showing actors dressed up looking like all the Z fighters that were at the games that day._

"This is…ridicules…" Gohan said as he watched.

"Tell me about it…we all look like clowns." Krillin commented.

"Wow…that's me…hey look Piccolo they almost made an exact replica of you!" Goku said in reference to the actor in the Piccolo costume…which was made the closest to the actual Z fighter.

"Goku…this is absurd…." Piccolo said angrily.

_Ha, ha it is I Cell who instead will defeat you! The fake Cell said as he got into a fighting stance._

" _Let's fight now err!" the fake Goku said as he and the fake Cell 'flew' up and began to 'fight'._

"Ok, ok, ok this is starting to get to be too much…" Reilena said laughing.

"It's…sickening…" Piccolo commented as he watched.

"Oh lighten up guys…I think it's kind of funny!" Goku laughed.

" _You gang of strangers were not hard but easy!" the fake Cell said to the fake Z fighters who were now on the ground._

" _Rats we have lost!" the fake Goku said._

" _Hey we are going to fight you now too!" two child voices said._

_At that moment the camera went to focus back on the fake Z fighters where two actors dressed up like Trunks and Reilena were standing in front the fake Z fighters._

" _Oh goodie…more kids to kill…" the fake Cell laughed._

"Ok…now this is getting ridicules…" Reilena said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"You know I don't remember my ears having that big of a hole in them…and my hair being that shinny…" Reilena laughed as she looked at the recreation of herself on screen.

"Yeah and the last time I checked I was a whole month OLDER than you…" Trunks said commenting on he fact that the creators made him to look much younger (toddler age) than he actually was when he was at the games.

" _Wait…you leave those kids alone…" someone said in the distance._

_The camera did a close up to reveal an actor dressed up as Mr. Satan standing there in a dust field._

" _Mr. Satan!" the fake Trunks and Reilena said._

" _Go on home kids…I will take it from here…this is no place for you…" the fake Mr. Satan said._

" _Right!" the fake Reilena said._

" _When I grow up I want to be just like him!" the fake Trunks said._

" _Someday you will…remember to drink your milk and eat all of your vegetables!" the fake Mr. Satan said to them as they ran off._

"How…lame…" Trunks said in shock.

"Embarrassing…hopefully no one will make the connection." Reilena said back.

"Oh man poor Reilena and Trunks." Videl said in horror.

"Tell me about it I'm embarrassed for them!" Oolong said stuffing his face.

"Boy I bet papa is really mad…" Bra said commenting on the scene.

"You know that thing doesn't look a think like me…" Yamcha said arrogantly.

"Oh please have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bulma said turning her head.

"So I am assuming that all of your friends were participants in the tournament?" Frija finally said to them.

Everyone looked over at her completely forgetting that she 'didn't really know' about what really happened at the Cell Games.

"Uh well…" Yamcha said nervously.

Frija smirked "it's ok…personally I don't really think that Mr. Satan defeated Cell anyways. Now I know it had to be one of them…but it's ok you don't have to tell me who…when I see them all fight, I can figure out for myself who defeated him."

"Well you know if you really want to know Frija I can tell you…" Chichi said proudly.

"No it's quite alright Chichi…I'd rather figure it out for myself…it'll be fun, keep me busy since the only reason I really came anyways was to see my son win the junior division." Frija said cockily.

"Oh really, what makes you think that your son can beat mine?" Chichi said starting to get annoyed.

"Well its simple, Viri has been training with the village elder since he could walk…if I remember you saying, Goten only started training about 6 years ago." Frija said back.

"Well I will have you know that my son comes from a long line of strong, victorious fighters! It runs in his blood….on both sides!" Chichi said now yelling.

"Oh really, is that so?" Frija smirked.

Everyone gave a sigh as they watched the two women bicker.

" _You look very strong…now here is a fire ball!" the fake Cell said moving over to press a small red button with his foot._

_The fake energy ball went off in front of the fake Mr. Satan but with in seconds the smoke cleared to reveal that he was unharmed._

" _Stop your laughing!" the fake Mr. Satan said as he approached him._

" _But how…did you escape?" the fake Cell said to him._

" _You stupid tricks are…stupid and useless…" the fake Mr. Satan said._

"Wow did you hear that guys…our tricks are stupid and useless." Gohan said laughing.

"Correction Gohan, our STUPID tricks are stupid and useless." Reilena laughed.

"You know I hope they fired whoever wrote this…" Krillin commented.

"Yeah and the special effects people…maybe next time they should just call one of us." Trunks smirked.

" _Take my monster rays!" the fake Cell yelled pressing a button that sent up some daggers in front of the fake Mr. Satan._

" _Ha, ha, you still have not scared me!" the fake Mr. Satan yelled breaking the daggers._

" _Oh, no I am scared now…please forgive me." the fake Cell said bunching up in a ball._

" _Ha, ha, how can I forgive an evil monster like you? You are a bad person and you do not want to change!" the fake Mr. Satan yelled as he went and started to punch the fake Cell ultimately defeating him when the fake Cell 'exploded'._

" _Mr. Satan is great…" the fake Goku said._

" _I wish I were him…" the fake Vegeta said._

" _Yay Mr. Satan you saved us all!" the fake Trunks and Reilena said running up to the fake Mr. Satan._

" _Ha, ha remember kids, justice always prevails!" the fake Mr. Satan said._

"Well it was ridicules and untrue but it kept me entertained." Goku laughed.

"I guess it could have been worse…" Gohan said to them.

"Yeah at least they didn't show the part were all of us except for Gohan were getting our butts kicked at the end." Krillin laughed.

"Well wasn't that a great show everyone? Stay tuned, the junior competition will be starting in a few minuets!" the announcer said as he raced back stage.

"Alright finally things are going to get a bit interesting!" Reilena cheered.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Gohan said in agreement.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking but what are you guys talking about? I mean, everyone knows that Goten is going to win…" Krillin said confused.

"I wouldn't be s sure Krillin, you haven't see Viri fight…" Gohan said back to him confidently.

"Yeah Viri is definitely going to give Goten a run for his money…" Trunks confirmed.

"What…no way….is that true?" Krillin said looking at Goku for reassurance.

Goku was quietly concentrating when all of a sudden he looked down and gave his friend a smile "they're right, Viri is a force to be reckoning with, I sensed it the minuet I shook his hand."

"Really…well I guess I will have to see it to believe it." Krillin laugh.

"Yes…definitely…" Reilena smirked.


	8. Future Champions of Tomorrow

"Pssh, look at them…they actually think that they can stand a chance against us." Viri said unenthusiastically as he and Goten watched the other kids get ready for their match.

"Well we are they youngest ones entering you know…" Goten said back.

"Yeah, so…we are way stronger than they are…we should really be fighting the adults." Viri yawned.

"I guess…" Goten said doubtfully.

"So what are you going to buy with the money?" Viri asked him with a smirk.

"Toys I guess…maybe some candy…but mom said that if I win first place some of the money has to be put away for when I go to college…" Goten said thinking.

"Pssh it's your money man you should be able to do with it what you want…." Viri said back.

"What about you V, what are you going to buy?" Goten asked him.

"Well, I am too old now for toys, that's little kid stuff, I was thinking I would buy a giant TV and pay a guy to make me my own video game system so no one else could have the same one, with my own games." Viri said with a smirk.

"Wow cool Viri I want to come over and play!" Goten said with a grin.

"Yeah I don't know though I had some other things in mind too…" Viri continued.

All of a sudden Goten looked over to see a tall blonde boy and his friends laughing at them "hey Viri isn't that the kid you have to fight first?"

Viri looked over at the boy and sighed "yeah…that's him…what an idiot."

"Hey half pint, you're going to be my first victim. I hope you are wearing your dippers!" the older boy yelled at Viri.

Viri smirked "I hope you remember the number to call…for an ambulance…weakling"

"What…grr you how dare you! You are going to pay for that shorty! I was going to hold back in our match but now…I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" the boy yelled at him.

"Right…if you say so…" Viri said unenthused.

The boy growled and stormed away with the rest of his clan.

* * *

"Video disks and tapes of the movie you just saw are available at all exits for just 19.95!" the announcer yelled.

"Only nineteen ninety five huh…maybe we should all buy a copy so we don't forget how everything really went down that day." Krillin laughed.

"And now…time to begin the junior portion of our competition!" the announcer yelled.

"Finally…it took them long enough…" Reilena said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I know…it's not like those kids are going to need much stretching…with Goten and Viri in the mix at least." Gohan said to them.

"Yeah those poor kids won't even get a chance to make their mark." Trunks continued.

"Man I can't believe how much this competition has changed over the years…crazy huh?" Krillin said to Goku.

"It looks like the ring is a bit bigger this year no?" Goku said to them all.

"Good, it makes for better fighting…" Piccolo said with a grunt.

"Hey look there's Goten and Viri!" Reilena yelled as she pointed down at the kids lining up in the ring.

"Unlike the adult competition there is no qualifying round…all thirty five of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring." The announcer said to the crowd.

"Oh boy…this could take awhile…" Gohan sighed.

The Z fighters watched as the young fighters battled one by one. Finally it was time for Viri to fight his first opponent.

"Alright for our second to last fight we have nine year old Viri against fifteen year old Hadassah!" the announcer yelled.

"Finally, man it seems like it took them forever." Reilena said relieved.

"Are you really that confident that Viri is going to win, I mean that kid's fifteen and it's not like Viri is a Saiyan or something…" Krillin said doubtfully.

Trunks smirked "just watch and see…"

"I told you Krillin, final match will be Viri and Goten…you just watch." Reilena said confidently.

"Yeah come on Krillin lets give the kid a chance." Goku said calmly.

"Are you ready short stack?" Hadassah said to Viri as they approached the ring.

Viri smirked "are you ready to be embarrassed in front of millions of people?"

"You are going to eat those words by the time I am thru with you!" Hadassah growled as they entered the ring.

"And you…are about to eat pavement…" Viri said as he got into fighting stance.

* * *

"Ah there's my baby! Go get him V you can do it don't let his size intimidate you!" Frija yelled from the stands.

"Wow you're pretty confident that he's going to win…" Oolong said doubtfully.

"Oh he'll win alright…my son may be small but, big things come in small packages I always say." Frija smirked.

"Well I hope you're right because if he doesn't pull thru this is going to be one ugly match up…" Bulma said to her.

"Well from what I hear from Gohan and Rei, Viri is a pretty good fighter…just as good as everyone else." Videl chimed in.

"Of course he is he's been training just as long as Goten has…" Frija responded.

"So I assume that's your boy down there…too bad…he doesn't stand a chance against my Hadassah…" a fat woman said below them.

Frija looked over at the woman and growled "you just watch lady my son is going to wipe the floor with yours…so if I were you I would get on the phone to your orthodontist…because after Viri is done your son is going to need braces!"

"Please Hun I don't know what you're on but there is no way that your son can defeat my Hadassah, he is the champion fighter of his dojo in South City!" the woman yelled

Frija crossed her arms and grunted "oh you wait and see…besides…hardware means nothing if you can't back it up…"

* * *

"Alright…ready…go!" the announcer yelled.

"Come on you little punk fight!" Hadassah yelled as he waited for Viri to look like he was going to start fighting.

"Oh don't worry…you will feel it soon enough…" Viri smirked as he watched the boy get ready to him.

All of a sudden Viri dropped down and swept Hadassah off his feet and kicked him out cold.

Viri smirked as he walked away and out of the ring "I hope that was soon enough for you…"

"Hadassah is out cold Viri advances!" the announcer yelled.

* * *

"Man did you see that Viri didn't even flinch the whole time!" Krillin said in amazement.

Reilena smirked "like I said, Goten versus Viri is going to be the final match."

Krillin gave a nervous laugh "I guess so…"

"Wow I can't wait to see what he can do against someone who really poses a challenge!" Goku said impressed.

* * *

"Wow, I take back what I just said about Viri…" Oolong said.

"Yeah that kid sure has something…" Yamcha said in response.

"Looks like Goten might have a challenge on his hands." Master Roshi laughed.

"Hadassah…how…" the fat woman said in shock.

Frija smirked "you know if you want, I can give you the name of my son's dentist. I'm sure he can fix your boys broken teeth right up."

"But he…was a champion…" the woman continued.

"Like I said…championships mean nothing if you can't back it up." Frija laughed.

* * *

"Now do you get it…we both should be fighting with the adults…" Viri said to Goten as he passed him.

"Yeah…I see what you mean you really beat him up good." Goten said to him friend.

"Of course I did…just like you are going to pound that kid into the ground over there." Viri said pointing to the boy who was hovering over Hadassah.

* * *

"Alright let's keep them coming folks!" the announcer said as the monks got the ring ready for the next fight.

"Alright here we go Goten is up next!" Reilena said excited.

"You're a little over excited about this…" Trunks said looking at her with a weird look.

"Trunks is right, it's not like Goten is going to have much of a challenge here." Gohan chimed in.

"What do you mean I'm over excited?! I took time out of my busy schedule to train him for this thing. I have every right to be able to get excited as I watch the fruits of my labor." Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get your hopes up for this match…" Trunks said as he turned his focus back to Goten and his opponent, who were walking towards the ring.

"Oh come on guys we should all be supporting Goten, no matter who his opponent is!" Goku said happily.

"You know what you're right daddy, COME ON GOTEN KNOCK THAT LITTLE PUNK INTO THE GROUND!" Reilena yelled.

"I don't think that's what he had in mind when he said supportive…" Gohan said with a nervous sigh.

* * *

Goten looked up as he heard his name to see Reilena waving her hands from one of the balconies "man she is just as bad as mom sometimes…"

"What's the matter kid nervous?" the boy smirked as they walked.

"Yeah a little, man look at all these people…just here to see us fight…" Goten said in amazement.

"For our next fight we have Icossa, a very talented fourteen year old, and Goten, a nine year old boy who comes from a very gifted family of fighters!" the announcer said.

"Oh they're all here to see Mr. Satan…but don't you worry, we'll be giving them a show when I pound you into the ground just like your friend did to my brother!" Icossa yelled as they got to the ring.

"That was your brother? Well he didn't really put up much of a fight…" Goten said nonchalantly.

"Grr you brat you are going to pay for that!" Icossa yelled.

* * *

"Alright yeah Goten!" Goku yelled from the balcony.

"Man I still can't believe how much he looks like you Goku." Krillin said watching.

"Aww what a little guy, and handsome too!" Goku smiled.

"Oh man poor Goten he looks like a deer in headlights, don't sweat it bro just ignore the crowd!" Gohan yelled down.

"Yeah come on Goten this guy is totally out of your league!" Trunks yelled.

Reilena turned her head to them and smirked "and I'm the one over excited?"

* * *

"Small fry, tear him up Icossa remember what happened to your brother!" the fat woman yelled from below.

Chichi looked over at the woman with a scowl then focused back on Goten "Goten relax you will do fine!"

"Grr that vulgar little tiny tot is yours?! Well he won't stand a chance against my big strong Icossa!" the fat woman yelled at her.

"Hey wasn't that your other big strong son that was knocked out cold by her little boy earlier?!" Bulma yelled at the woman.

"Yeah and Viri did it with one kick mind you!" Frija yelled.

"Ha he got lucky! One miracle is enough for one day!" the fat woman yelled at them.

"Well we will see about that, come on Goten kick his scrawny butt to kingdom come!" Frija yelled.

* * *

"Look kid I don't feel like dragging this out, I need to save my strength for the next round so I am going to end this quickly!" Icossa said to him.

"Uh…ok…" Goten said confused.

"Alright let's do this!" Icossa yelled as he began to jab and bunch in front of Goten.

"Hey are you done yet?" Goten asked the boy as he kept jabbing.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Icossa yelled as he let a punch go towards Goten's face but he was easily able to block it.

"What…." Icossa said as he threw another punch, then another, and another, all of which were being blocked by Goten.

"Hey this is kind of boring so I am going to try something else." Goten said to him as he blocked his punches.

"Wha…" Icossa began but was cut off by Goten's knee in his chest. With in seconds Icossa was on the ground and out.

Goten smiled and bowed then walked off the ring back into the waiting area.

* * *

"Alright looks like we have a winner!" the announcer yelled.

"Alright Goten! Way to go little bro!" Reilena cheered.

"Poor kid never stood a chance against him…man I can't wait to see Viri and him fight!" Goku said happily.

"You know I wonder if Mr. Satan is watching all of this?" Trunks pondered.

"I doubt it…Videl said that he has his own dressing room so he's probably back there getting a message or something." Gohan laughed.

* * *

"So...maybe miracles do happen twice in one day…although I wouldn't exactly call what just happen a miracle…" Frija smirked.

"Looks like both our boys beat both of your boys with one hit." Chichi smirked.

"Yeah I wonder whose boys are better now." Bulma laughed as she watched the fat woman freak out.

Yamcha looked down to see Bra and Marron coloring "hey did you two just see that?"

"Nah we weren't watching…" Marron said as she continued to color.

"Yeah this is kind of boring, I just want to see papa win." Bra said to him.

"What about Trunks?" Yamcha asked her.

Bra smirked "papa said that since Trunks stopped training for awhile he will lose."

"Oh…I see…"Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

As quickly as it started, the junior division was about to end with both Viri and Goten advancing to the finals in record speed.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the final match in our junior division!" the announcer yelled.

"Ugh finally! You know I'm surprised none of those kids forfeited." Reilena said as she stood herself up to get a better look at the ring below.

Trunks laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if it was because none of them knew what forfeit meant."

"So who do you think is going to win the fight guys?" Goku asked them all.

"Goten…" Trunks, Reilena and Gohan said at the same time.

"Well…I'm sorry guys but after seeing Viri fight…I'm going to have to put my money on Viri…that kid is just way too good…" Krillin said to them.

"Huh that's funny because not to long ago weren't you the one who was saying that Viri couldn't beat my little brother?" Reilena smirked.

"Alright you know what, you were right and I was wrong ok…man can't you give a guy a break?" Krillin said slightly agitated.

Everyone laughed as they looked down to see Viri and Goten making their way into the ring.

* * *

"Alright folks we have seen each of these little warriors battle fiercely to the finals but now only one of them can be world champion!" the announcer said as he patted the two boys on the head and slowly began to move away and out of the ring.

"Alright you ready Goten?" Viri smirked as he got into fighting stance.

"You bet V…" Goten said with a smile.

"Well looks like these two tikes are ready let's get this match started!" the announcer yelled signaling the beginning of the match.

At that moment Goten and Viri dove strait in for each other and began punch and kicking, equally matching each others quickness and strength. Before they all knew it the two boys were starting to float in the air as they punched and kicked at one another, finally both landing in punches on each other knocking them back down.

"Well your brother and sister have been training you some more without me…" Viri said as he got back up.

"Yeah all last week and some of this week…" Goten smirked as he sat up.

"It shows…too bad they didn't do good enough…watch what I learned how to do when you weren't around…I can make those little energy balls go where ever I want them to.." Viri smirked as he clamped his hands back and began to gather energy.

* * *

"Wait what's….what's Viri doing? This venue is way too small to be doing energy attacks!" Gohan said freaking out.

"Yeah he's going to blow the whole place up!" Trunks yelled.

"I really hope that Goten remembers how to block them…or I'm in deep shit…" Reilena said quietly to herself as she watched.

"Oh don't worry guys just look at him…the kids in complete control." Goku said with a smile.

"Uh dad are you sure about that…" Reilena said to him nervously.

Viri let the blast go right above Goten's head and just as it was going to hit the crowd behind them Viri pulled his hands back and sent the blasts flying out into the air.

"Wow…when did he learn to do that?" Trunks said in amazement.

"I…don't know I didn't get to that part of the lesson with them yet…maybe he learned on his own…" Reilena said looking up.

* * *

Goten looked on in amazement "wow Viri you almost hit the crowd."

"Yeah well I had it all under control." Viri smirked.

"Well…I can do it too." Goten said trying to impress him.

Viri raised his eyebrow "oh really so they showed you how to too?"

"Yeah watch this…" Goten said as he got an energy attack ready in his hands.

* * *

"Oh no…GOTEN DON'T FIRE….one…" Reilena said with a sigh as she saw Goten send an energy blast above Viri's head and into the building behind them.

Goku laughed "well Goten still needs a little practice I see…maybe that should be the next thing on your list to teach him Rei."

"Yeah…after I'm grounded." Reilena moaned thinking about all the trouble she would be in the next time she saw her mother.

"Goten…" Viri sighed as he shook his head.

Goten gave a nervous laugh "I guess I don't know how to do it…"

"Ok so I don't think we should be firing anymore beams…we don't want to blow the whole place up you know." Viri suggested.

"Yeah you're right…my mom is probably really mad at me right now…" Goten said.

"Well, it's been fun Goten but…I think I am going to have to finish this now…" Viri said getting back into fight stance.

"Right…" Goten smirked.

At that moment both boys charged for each other and reached each other in a head lock. Before Goten knew it Viri tripped him and threw him up in the air.

Goten stopped himself and looked around to see that he couldn't see Viri anywhere "hey where did he go…he can't go anywhere…"

Next thing Goten knew Viri appeared behind him and locked him in.

"Hey that's not fair let go of me Viri!" Goten yelled as he struggled.

* * *

"Oh no Goten!" Gohan said as he watched.

"Come on kiddo hang in there…" Goku said as he looked on.

"I am so dead if Goten get's hurt during this thing…" Reilena sighed.

"Well…they are friends right…so at least we know Viri probably won't kill him." Trunks said.

Reilena and Gohan looked over at him with a scowl "probably…"

Trunks gave a nervous laugh "heh never mind…uh how about we keep watching the fight…"

* * *

"Come on Goten give it up…you are only making this harder on yourself…" Viri said as he held him.

"Nev…er…" Goten said as he struggled.

"Come on just say it man…" Viri said to him.

All of a sudden Goten quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and snapped out of the hold that Viri had on him and landed on the ground.

* * *

"Oh man Goten did you have to go and do that." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Wow Goten is already a Super Saiyan that's incredible…man what's up with this generation…well not that I'm surprised, I mean after seeing Gohan and Trunks transform so young." Goku said.

"Yeah he's been able to do that since he was practically a preschooler…" Reilena commented.

"He really wasn't supposed to transform to begin with…none of us are supposed to." Trunks said looking down at the boys.

* * *

"Whoa…I thought that Goten wasn't supposed to transform during any of his matches?" Yamcha said confused.

"Yeah Chichi what's the deal?" Bulma said with a smirk.

Chichi sighed and shook her head "I know…I know…but at least he didn't blow anything else up…"

Frija looked at them then turned her attention back to the match and went into deep thought.

* * *

Viri looked on in shock and then growled in anger "hey I heard your brother and sister saying about how you weren't allowed to do that!"

Goten looked around confused and then realized what he was talking about and powered down "oh yeah…I forgot sorry Viri!"

Viri landed opposite him "yeah well that's not fair."

"Neither was what you just did either!" Goten said annoyed.

"Ok, ok listen how about I make a deal with you…no more transformations…and I'll fight you with one of my hands behind my back." Viri smirked.

"What but…how can you only fight with one hand?" Goten said confused.

"Don't worry…I'm just that good…" Viri smirked.

Goten looked at him a bit confused but ultimately agreed.

"I'm glad you see it my way." He said as he put one hand behind his back and began to attack again.

The boys started to throw punch after punch after punch at each other. All of a sudden Goten landed a punch on Viri and in retaliation Viri let out a large energy beam at Goten. Goten quickly jumped up to dodge it.

"Hey no fair Viri you said no more energy attacks remember!" Goten yelled from above.

"Oh yeah oops…guess I slipped up…sorry…" Viri smirked.

Goten growled then all of a sudden started to fly down at incredible speed towards him. Just as he was about to hit him Viri quickly dodged out of the way and sent another energy blast towards him hitting him and sending Goten flying. Goten quickly turned himself around and sent an energy attack at Viri which caused Viri land outside of the ring trying to block it, just as he landed in the stands. The boys looked down to see that they had both landed out of the ring then looked at the announcer.

"It looks as if both Viri and Goten have both landed outside of the ring at the same time!" the announcer yelled.

"So wait…what does that mean?" Viri said confused.

The announcer looked around and found a camera man "did you guys get this on tape so we can see who the real winner is?"

The camera man shook his head no and went back to trying to fix the camera.

"Well it looks like we were having some technical difficulties with the video camera during the fight and we will be unable to review the fight to see who landed first…so because of time constraints and at the advice of our tournament sponsors….both boys will share the grand prize!" the announcer yelled.

"What…" they boys said.

"That's right! Both of these boys will split the grand prize and both will face up against our currant adult champion Mr. Satan in the ring!" the announcer said to the crowd.

Viri and Goten both looked at each other and shrugged and went to go claim their prize.

* * *

"That was very…" Gohan started.

"Anticlimactic?" Reilena said finishing.

"I didn't know that you could do that…" Krillin said looking on.

"Well technically since both landed out of the ring at the same time neither should get the prize…but I guess someone has to be champion…and doing it this way does make it look better for the media…" Gohan observed.

"Well either way both of them should be proud! The fought really well." Goku commented.

"Yeah I guess…man it's kind of like I trained Goten for nothing…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well look on the bright side Rei, the exhibition match with Mr. Satan should be interesting…" Trunks said patting her on the back.

"Yeah well hey I think we are going to go head on out to the competitors area…you kids want to come with?" Goku said to them.

"Well I kind of wanted to stay here and watch the carnage unfold." Reilena said with a smirk.

"Yeah me too…this is going to be pretty hilarious if you ask me…Mr. Satan doesn't stand a chance against both of them." Trunks continued.

"And I think I'll stay too…to you know make sure that they don't beat him up too bad…" Gohan said nervously.

"Oh honestly Gohan…they aren't going to kill him…and besides, I am sure that Videl won't divorce you if her father looses against those two…" Reilena said to him.

"Oh I know that…that's not what I'm afraid of…" Gohan sighed.

"Ah so Videl is just like your mother I see…well if you guys really want to stay here and watch you will know where we will be…" Goku said as he and the rest of the Z fighters walked off.

* * *

"Well would you look at that…both boys won." Oolong commented.

"Well I hope you will be enjoying your trophy Chichi because I will sure be enjoying that prize money." Frija said.

"Oh and what makes you think you are getting all the prize money huh? If anything it should be me!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh I don't think so, you have three other entrants in the adult competition, and one of them has to win! So in all fairness I should get the prize money!" Frija yelled.

"Grrr I don't think so we all know if that camera was working it would show my Goten as being the winner!" Chichi yelled back.

"My V was the one who threw the last blast that hit your son first!" Frija yelled.

"Uh girls…can we settle this later please…" Yamcha said to them.

"Yeah…both of you can share the money…" Oolong said.

"There is only room for one name on that check!" Chichi yelled.

"I guess she has a point…" Bulma mumbled.

"Of course I have a point! After all my son is the one who really won. Fighting runs in his blood…on both sides!" Chichi continued.

"It runs in my son's blood too!" Frija yelled back.

"Ok…ok…ok guys listen I think they are about to start the match with my father…" Videl said trying to calm them down.

Both woman gave each other the evil eye and then sat back down and focused their attention to what was going on in the ring.

* * *

"Mr. Satan sir we really need you to get out there for your fight with the winners of the junior competition." One of the monks said to him in his dressing room.

"What winners what do you mean winners? Isn't there only supposed to be one champion?" Mr. Satan said brushing him off.

"Well yes sir but since both boys landed outside of the ring at the same time the officials are calling it a draw and they are co champions…I am sure that the match will still go well even though there are two of them." The monk said to him.

"Well I guess I should go out there…for the fans of course…I'll go easy on the two little munchkins…who won anyways?" Mr. Satan said as he got up lazily.

"Uh…well let's see…one boy name is Viri and the other Goten. They fought very well sir…the other kids weren't even a challenge for them." The monk commented.

_Goten huh…where do I know that name from…?_

* * *

 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to bring you the exhibition match between our co-junior champions Viri and Goten and our current reigning martial arts champion Mr. Satan!" the announcer said.

"So how strong do you think this guy is?" Viri whispered to Goten.

Goten paused for a moment before speaking "well my sister and Videl told me that he is nowhere near as strong as my brother and my dad and stuff."

"Pssh how can that be he is the world champion?" Viri said brushing off what he just said.

"Yeah but Reilena said that he is mostly just all talk…" Goten whispered back.

Mr. Satan was peering from behind the banner that hung in the entry way of the waiting area when his face suddenly turned white.

_Hey I think I know that kid…wait a minuet he looks just like…that's Gohan's little brother…_

* * *

 

"Come on out champ your fans are waiting!" the announcer yelled trying to get Mr. Satan to come out.

"I wonder what the delay is." Trunks said as he Reilena and Gohan looked on.

"Who knows maybe he is just taking his time getting out here." Gohan suggested.

"Or he's behind the banner scared shitless because he realized that Goten is one of the winners." Reilena said nonchalantly.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other then turned their focus back to the ring.

"Scared shitless…" they both said at the same time.

The announcer cleared his throat again "now here he is…again…MR. SATAN!"

Mr. Satan still trembled behind the banner when one of the monks pushed him through and out into the ring area. Mr. Satan hesitantly looked up to see the crowd cheering for him and quickly shook off some of his nerves and made his way towards the ring, show boating and smiling for the fans of course.

"What's this guys deal Goten…he's an idiot…" Viri said looking on skeptical.

"I don't know I think he just likes being in front of crowds." Goten said back.

"Well maybe this is all just an act to make us think he's not really that strong…" Viri said thinking.

"I don't know Viri I don't think we should fight him too hard…and I don't want Gohan to get too mad…" Goten said to him.

"Please Goten do I need to say it again…he is the champion of the world he has to be stronger than us!" Viri reiterated.

Mr. Satan made his way over to the ring and began to pose and point at the boys "alright little guys are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ?"

Viri and Goten looked at each other confused.

Mr. Satan looked at the two boys and then motioned for the announcer to come over.

"Uh…yes Hercule?" he said to him.

"I need a moment a lone with the boys…make sure they understand the uh…serious nature of this exhibition match…you know that it will make or break them…" Mr. Satan said to them.

The announcer looked at him like he was crazy but agreed and let him do so.

Mr. Satan walked up to the boys and looked down at them.

"Uh hi sir I don't know if you remember me but I'm Goten…Gohan's little…muph mrmmm errmm…" Goten began but was cut off by Mr. Satan putting his hand over his mouth.

"I know who you are kid so listen up…and this goes for your little friend too…this isn't a real match so don't put a lot of effort into it ok? I need to uh…save my strength for my match later on." Mr. Satan whispered to them.

"Uh…ok…sir…" Goten said confused.

Viri hesitated and then smirked "no way man…we are in it to win…"

Mr. Satan's face went white with shock "what but…kid this is just an exhibition match…I was going to throw it anyways!"

"Viri I don't think it's a good idea to mess around with him…I don't want to make Gohan mad…" Goten said to him.

"Hey its champions versus champion we have to give it our best…besides, I want to see what this guy is made of." Viri said as he stretched.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, is he actually trying to talk to them?" Trunks said surprised.

"Yup, I bet he's trying to get them to throw the match…or at least not kill him…:" Reilena laughed.

"I really just want this thing to be over…hopefully they won't hurt him too bad…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Goten wouldn't…but Viri I don't know…he can be very unpredictable…" Reilena said as they went back to watching.

* * *

"So champ are we ready now?" the announcer asked them.

"Yeah we're ready!" Viri said with a smirk.

"Alright then let's begin the match!" the announcer yelled to the crowds delight.

Viri quickly turned to Goten "alright you take that side and I'll take the other one…if he can't handle the double team attack then I'll finish him off quickly."

"But Viri I don't think we should…" he began.

"Oh please if he is a real champion he will take it." Viri said as the boys split up.

 _Oh man what were those boys talking about…this isn't good…_ Mr. Satan thought to himself as he ultimately decided to charge the tow boys.

Just as Mr. Satan reached them Goten grabbed him by the arms and Viri kicked him in his back sending him flying out of the ring.

The whole stadium was in shock as they saw Mr. Satan hit the ground outside of the ring.

"Maybe he really isn't much of a champion…" Viri said surprised.

"See I told you…" Goten said triumphantly.

* * *

"Man you think the two of them could be a little gentler…" Gohan said shaking his head.

"It's Goten and Viri…what else is new…" Reilena smirked.

"Let's just hope he can get up…" Trunks said as he watched.

* * *

"Poor daddy…he never stood a chance…" Videl said looking on.

"Well…he's still alive isn't he…so I guess this whole thing wasn't a total bust…right guys…?" Yamcha said nervously as the others looked at him with disapproval.

"Boy poor guy…gets double teamed by the strongest boys in the world…I wouldn't want to be him right now…" Bulma said watching.

"Maybe I should go down later and check up on him…make sure he's ok for the adult competition…" Videl said to them.

"I'm sure he's fine…Goten wouldn't hurt him too bad…I taught my little boy some self control…" Chichi commented.

"I'm sure he's fine Videl…he survived the Cell games for crying out loud…" Master Roshi said to her.

"I guess your right…" she said still concerned.

* * *

Mr. Satan slowly started to get up then turned towards the crowd and gave his trademark grim to show them he's alright.

"Would you look at that folks looks like Mr. Satan has thrown the match for our two little champs here…what a guy!" the announcer yelled as the crowed cheered for their champion.

"If he threw the match then why did he hit the ground so hard?" Viri whispered to Goten.

"I don't know…" Goten shrugged.

* * *

"Yeah he threw the match alright…" Reilena laughed.

"Whether he did or didn't I think I am going to go check up on him before our matches start…make sure Goten and Viri didn't rough him up too much." Gohan said concerned.

"Aww Gohan you are such a good son in law…" Reilena said teasing.

"Yeah too bad your father in law isn't as concerned about you." Trunks laughed.

"Hey he's family now…and it wouldn't be right to ignore him after he took that hit from those two!" Gohan said defending himself.

"Right…well hey maybe we should catch up with dad and the others…once the matches' start we will be too busy to catch up you know." Reilena suggested.

"Yeah I see your point." Gohan said in agreement.

"Oh who are you kidding you just want to see if Damien made it to the semifinals." Trunks teased.

"That's not true…besides there is no way that he would have made it that far anyways." Reilena said confidently.

_At least, he shouldn't have…_


	9. All About The Numbers

"So you think that your father in law will be ok Gohan?" Reilena smirked as they walked towards the competitor's area.

"I hope so…I mean…" Gohan began.

"Gohan, he's fine…you saw him get up…all they did was rough him up a bit…nothing he couldn't handle. I thought that he was supposed to be an accomplished fighter anyways….I mean how else did he win the last world martial arts championship?" Trunks said to him.

"Oh he won the last one legitimately…it's just if he wins again this year it won't be from the result of hard work and training…" Gohan explained.

"Oh and if you win that's what you would have won the championship based on?" Reilena said to him with a small laugh.

"Well...it's just…I don't plan on winning you know…" Gohan stammered.

"Oh I know…I am just pointing out how you are no different than Mr. Satan…well other than the fact that you ACTUALLY beat Cell…" Reilena responded.

"The girl does have a point…" Trunks said to them.

"This is the competitor's area…only those who have made it through the qualifying round are allowed back here…" someone said to them.

The three of them looked down to see a monk holding a clip board with a scowl on his face.

"Oh uh…yeah we should be on there…" Trunks said as he tried to move past him.

"Names please…" the monk said in a monotone voice.

"Gohan…"

"Reilena…"

"Trunks…"

The monk looked down at his clip board and proceeded to write something down "alright you are authorized to go on in…there should be some food in the back a long with the warm up area and locker room…good luck…"

"Food huh I bet that's where the others are…" Trunks laughed.

"Right we should probably head back there then." Gohan said in agreement.

As Reilena walked by the monk she tried to get a glimpse of the names written on the clip board but to no avail.

"Uh excuse me…sir…do you have all the names of the people who qualify for the semi finals on there?" Reilena asked him.

"Yes I do…I need to check them all in why?" the monk said to her.

"Well I was wondering if someone named Damien was on there." Reilena said trying to look at the clip board again.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Trunks sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't give out that information until the names have been officially announced by the organization…you will just have to wait until then." The monk said as he went back to work.

"What a lame rule…" Reilena huffed as she turned around to rejoin Gohan and Trunks.

"Come on Rei are you really that worried about it? I mean what are the chances that he is actually going to make it to the semifinals…I mean when you count all of us, Mr. Satan and the other qualified fighters that are here…those sixteen spots fill up quick…" Trunks said trying to reassure her.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about…but whatever it is Rei I am sure that Trunks is right…" Gohan said to her.

"Listen I know Trunks it's just…you never know…he could have bribed one of the monks or know someone or…" Reilena began.

Trunks turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders "don't worry about it…today is supposed to be about having fun and seeing your dad right?"

"Yeah I guess your right…" Reilena said giving him a smile.

"Of course I'm right…someone has to think things through…" Trunks laughed as the arrived at the competitors dinning area.

"Hewv….guws…ower hewer!" they heard someone muffle.

The three looked over to see the gang sitting at table eating, drinking and conversing.

"Now Goku, why don't you try to say that without your mouth full of food?" Piccolo sighed.

Goku quickly swallowed his food and gave a grin "come on over guys and have a seat there is plenty here for everyone!"

The three looked at each other and sat down at the table with the others.

"Thanks dad!" Gohan said as he grabbed a bowl of pasta.

"Yeah this looks great!" Trunks said as he went and helped himself.

Goku looked up to notice that Reilena wasn't eating.

"Hey Rei what's the matter why aren't you eating are you not feeling good or something?" Goku asked his daughter.

"Huh…what…oh no…no daddy it's not that it's just…I'm really not hungry…and watching these two over here…I don't think I will be hungry for a few days…" Reilena said in reference to Trunks and Gohan pigging out next to her.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged then went back to eating totally disregarding her comment.

"Oh well…it's your choice sweetie but you don't know what your missing out on!" Goku said with a grin as he went back to eating.

"You know…I really don't think I will ever get used to this…" Piccolo said as he watched Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta eat.

"Yeah…I've lived with two of them…and eat lunch everyday with Trunks…and I've seen Vegeta do far worse than this…it still grosses me out…" Reilena said as she watched them.

Vegeta looked up from his plate and smirked "you better watch what you say brat because I'm not going to go easy on you during the tournament."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta…" Reilena said with a smirk as she put her hands behind her head.

"Man Goku you sure do eat a lot for a dead guy…" Krillin commented.

"Yeah daddy…you would think that since you're dead you wouldn't need all of that…" Reilena said amazed.

Goku quickly swallowed the food in his mouth "you know that's exactly what King Kai always tells me…but what can I say I just love to eat!"

"You're telling me yeish!" Krillin observed.

"So what happened during the fight? Did Mr. Satan get his rear-end handed to him?" Krillin asked the others.

"Well, let's just say Mr. Satan should have been a little more uh…conscientious of who he was fighting…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

"Meaning…" Krillin said back.

"Viri and Goten double teamed him and got him out of the ring…but…being the show boat that he is everyone thinks that he threw the match on purpose…" Reilena responded.

"Which is a good thing…" Gohan chimed in.

"What a guy huh…he should get an academy award for that one!" Krillin laughed.

"Well as long as the boys had fun right?" Goku laughed.

"Right daddy…" Reilena said as she looked off into the distance noticing someone standing by the locker rooms.

_No way it can't be…can it?_

* * *

 

**Meanwhile….**

"Come on Goten all we have to do is hop over that wall and we will finally be away from all those reporters!" Viri yelled.

"Right!" Goten said in agreement as they both levitated up and over the wall.

"Man reporters are a lot pushier in person that on TV…" Viri commented.

"Yeah you said it…" Goten said in agreement.

"But we have bigger things to think about now." Viri smirked.

"What…what do you mean V?" Goten said confused.

"I mean like fighting in the grown ups competition." Viri said.

"What but you heard them before Viri they said we couldn't because we were too young!" Goten protested.

"Yeah we may be too young…but they won't know a thing if we enter with a disguise." Viri said peering around the corner.

"A disguise?" Goten said confused.

"Yeah…remember that guy we ran by a few minuets ago…" Viri began.

* * *

"Ah wow that was incredible…what a feast! Man am I stuffed…if I have to fight one of you guys in the first round please don't punch me in the stomach!" Goku said stretching as they left to go to draw their match placements.

"Well if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round the firs thing I am going to do is punch him in the gut!" Vegeta said to them.

Trunks almost fell over when he heard his fathers comment "father…please…"

"Oh man no mercy." Goku said disappointed.

As they walked towards the area where the officials were doing the drawings the group ran into two men, a tall pink colored one and a short purple colored one, standing in their way.

Gohan looked up to see Piccolo visibly disturbed by the presence of the two men "Piccolo…you ok?"

Reilena looked at Trunks and whispered "what do you think the deal is with these guys?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Good afternoon…you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" the shorter man said as he floated up towards Goku.

"Yeah…but how did you know that my name was Goku?" he said confused.

"Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hopping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." The man said to him with a creepy smile.

"I didn't know other people knew about your dad…" Trunks whispered to Reilena.

"Me either…" Reilena whispered back.

Goku just stood their confused.

"It's not that I am confident about beating you…it's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of…and I know that you are a man who understands that…" the man continued.

Goku still just stood there not knowing what to say to him.

"Well then it was a real pleasure…I am honored…and I am very much looking forward to the days competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to beat you in battle and you might even say that I am one of your biggest fans…in any case after meeting you I am certain that I won't be disappointed." The man said to him.

"Gosh thanks!" Goku said with a cheery voice.

"Goku…may I shake your hand?" the man asked him as he held out his hand.

"Uh…sure…" Goku said as he held out his hand and shook the other mans.

Goku and the man stood there for a minuet or two staring at one another as if they were trying to figure the other one out before finally letting go.

"Alright…thank you…you are as brave as everyone says you are…good day…" the man said as he and his companion turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait a second I didn't catch your name!" Goku yelled as they left.

"What was their deal?" Reilena said confused.

"I don't know…but I don't like it…" Trunks said back to her.

Piccolo walked over to him "I don't like the feel of it…they're strong…"

"Yeah…real strong…but hey isn't that what this tournaments about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who will emerge as the victor?" Goku said in agreement.

"Gee I don't know…they don't seem all that strong to me guys…to tell the truth I don't think they know what they are getting themselves into…" Krillin said to them.

"Yeah but everything isn't always what it seems…" Reilena said trying to figure out what had just occurred.

"Those two are not to be trusted…" Piccolo continued.

"Why?" Goku asked confused.

"I sense something from them but I am not sure what it is…they are very powerful…but their power is different…" Piccolo responded.

"He's right you know…" Reilena said to Trunks.

"What do you mean? I think you are looking too much into this…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh come on Trunks really…you are not going to stand here and tell me that you didn't get weird vibes off those dudes?" Reilena huffed.

"Well I get weird vibes off of you everyday…what does that tell you?" Trunks smirked.

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "only that you are just a jerk."

"Well come on guys lets get out of here I want to find out who they have fighting in the tournament!" Krillin said impatiently.

"Yeah good idea!" Goku said with a smile.

* * *

"Alright Goten…on my count…" Viri said as they hid behind a tree.

"Right…" Goten said in agreement.

"One…two…THREE…" Viri yelled as the two boys ran out and knocked the man standing alone in a court yard out.

"Here quickly get his legs!" Viri yelled at Goten as they moved him behind some bushes.

"Wow that wasn't hard…I wonder how he made it to the semifinals?" Goten wondered.

"Well that's not important right now…help me get his outfit off!" Viri insisted.

"Right…" Goten said as they began to take off his costume.

"Here wear this…" Viri said handing him the pants.

"What no way I don't want to be the bottom…besides we are too small to fit into this anyways…they are going to know!" Goten said to him.

"Well it was my idea to steal the costume so that's why I get to be on the top…and they won't know…when we finish putting this on we will look even better than that idiot did in this thing." Viri said trying to convince him.

"Well…ok…" Goten said as he started to put the pants on.

"Oh hey there you are, finally you're here!" the announcer said as he ran up to greet Goku.

"Hi!" Goku said with a smile.

"Ok…looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here so should we call in Mr. Satan?" the announcer asked one of the monks.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Satan asked if you could draw his number for him…he is a little incapacitated right now…" one of the monks whispered to him.

"Wait what did he say…what did Goten and Viri do to him?" Gohan said worryingly.

"Hey lighten up Gohan…man married life has made you tense." Krillin laughed.

Gohan just scratched his head and gave a small laugh.

As everyone else was focusing on the two men that had approached them earlier Reilena scanned the crowd to see who the rest of her competition was.

 _Let's see…doesn't stand a chance…how did he make it…what is he a model?_ She thought to herself as she scanned the crowd of fighters. Just as she was about to finish something caught the corner of her eye. Reilena slowly turned herself to get the full view when she realized who was there.

"Are you…kidding me?" Reilena said with a small laugh as she watched a masked 'man' stumble over to the crowd of fighters.

"Is that?" Trunks whispered over to Reilena.

"Yeap…" Reilena said laughing.

"I can't believe that they are wearing that thing…" Gohan said slightly disgusted.

Reilena turned to her older brother "you're one to talk…Great Saiyaman…"

Gohan grunted and went over to talk to the others for a bit as Trunks and Reilena laughed.

"I must say though I give those two credit…you and I would have never pulled off something like that." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Well ten to one it was all Viri…but you are right we would have never been able to pull off something like that…remember that Halloween your mother had the bright idea of making a dragon costume we both could wear?" Reilena said to him.

"Yeap…that was a lame Halloween…we didn't even get any candy…" Trunks commented.

"Well that was because you wouldn't let me be the head and we were fighting all night…" Reilena continued laughing when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

Reilena quickly turned around and her laughter subsided when she saw who it was.

"Well it took you long enough to notice..." they said to her with a smirk.

Reilena was speechless…something that rarely ever occurs.

 _How did he make it this far…something isn't right about this...what I am sensing off of him doesn't seem right…what is that on his…_ she thought when her thoughts were interrupted by Trunks.

"You know Damien the junior competition was already held…you missed your chance." Trunks said with a smirk.

Damien gave a sarcastic laugh "very funny Mr. Capsule Corp…you know what else I find funny…the fact that anytime you and I are with in oh twenty feet of each other you always have to address me…even when I haven't said a word to you. Now incase you haven't noticed I was talking to your dear friend here…so if you knew what's good for you, you would butt out."

"Damien what do you want…more importantly how did you pass the preliminaries?" Reilena said as she gave him a cold stare.

"I could ask you the very same thing Rei...but I won't…I just came by to wish you good luck…since I am sure you will be needing it." Damien said sticking his hand out.

Reilena continued to give him a cold stare as he waited a few minuets for her to shake his hand.

"Well…I can see that someone isn't going to be a good sport about things…" Damien said taking his hand back.

"Goodbye Damien…" Reilena said still staring him down.

"Goodbye it is then…for now…Trunks…" Damien said acknowledging him then walking away.

"Man, do you believe that jerk?" Trunks said angrily.

Reilena didn't say anything as she stared intensely at Damien who was walking away.

"Rei did you hear me?" Trunks said turning to her seeing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Earth the Reilena, come in Reilena…" Trunks said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I don't like it Trunks…something is up…there is something not right …" Reilena said blankly.

"About…" Trunks said confused.

"Him…" she said quietly.

"You're damn right there isn't I bet he bribed the monks of something or…" Trunks began.

"No…I mean there isn't something right about him I can almost feel it…" she said back.

"Uh…he seemed like the same asshole to me…" Trunks said confused.

"I…don't know…" she said still concerned.

"Don' you dare stand there and tell me you are having second thoughts about all this…you were the one that dragged me into this!" Trunks said to her.

Reilena didn't say anything as she looked on towards where Damien was standing.

"Ok…you know what how about we pay attention to where they are drawing numbers so we don't miss our chance…that will calm you down a bit." He said as he turned her towards the announcer and some monks.

Reilena let out a sigh as she looked over to where they were beginning to draw numbers.

"Ok people this is how it works, I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match." The announcer said to the group of fighters.

"Ok, I don't ask for much, just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends!" Krillin said nervously.

"Krillin destiny in not something that you can control…" Piccolo said to him.

"Hey it never hurts to try you know…" Krillin said looking up at him.

Reilena looked over at Krillin and Piccolo talking _you know, that's not a bad idea…please, please don't have me fight Damien in the first round…if something is up I want to know…_

"When I call your name will you please come up…" the announcer began.

As the announcer called the names on the sheet Reilena's attention wandered back over to where Damien was and noticed a bald man talking with him quietly.

 _Who is that?_ She thought to herself.

"Ok next up to draw is Krillin…" the announcer said looking down at his sheet.

Krillin jolted his head up "oh what…oh yeah I guess that's me…"

Krillin slowly walked up to the box that contained the numbers and slowly put his hand in moving around the balls.

"I hope I hope my number isn't too late in the match…" Krillin said nervously.

Krillin slowly pulled his hand out to revile his number "number one…what in the world did I do to deserve this?"

"Ok so Krillin is number one…next up is Trunks…" the announcer said as he took Krillin's ball.

"Alright let's see if I get a number that is better than Krillin's…" Trunks said jokingly.

"Oh jeeze thanks Trunks…and with my luck you will be my opponent…" Krillin mumbled.

Trunks walked up and reached into the bin and pulled out a ball "let's see…huh I'm number eight…"

"Ok Trunks is number eight…" the announcer said as he took the ball.

Trunks looked up and noticed that one of the guys they had run into earlier had drawn number seven "great I get to fight Kibito first…"

"Hey he's a big guy but remember Trunks a true fighter fights with his mind…" Goku said to him with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess you are right…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh as he walked by his father.

"Don't listen to Kakarot he has no idea what he's talking about…" Vegeta snorted at his son.

"Uh…sure dad…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

"And now we have…Miss Number 18?" the announcer said confused.

"Alright pick a good one honey!" Krillin said to her as she went up to go draw her number.

"So is number 18 you're real name?" the announcer said slyly.

"My father was pretty dull…" 18 sighed as she reached into the box and pulled out a ball and threw it at the announcer.

"Now I'm number nine…" she said to him as she went back to where she was before.

"Uh ok…Shin is up next…" the announcer said.

The small purple man gave a small smile as he went up and picked a number…with all the Z fighters watching him intensely.

"Ok Shin Is number three…next up is Damien…" the announcer said.

 _Ok…let's see what this jackass picks…_ Reilena thought to herself as she watched him.

"Hey what is she all freaked out about…you would think she would be happy that he made it this far…" Gohan whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah I know…I think she is just nervous you know? I mean they did date for a long time…" Trunks whispered back.

"Yeah…I guess…" Gohan said as he watched Damien pick a number.

"You know I noticed that you have only been practicing martial arts for about five years but scored one of the highest scores in the preliminaries…I must say I am impressed…" the announcer asked him.

Damien smirked as he picked up a ball from the box and gave it to him.

"Let's see here…Damien is number six…" the announcer said.

 _Number six huh…I guess that would mean in order to not fight him I would have to pick any number except…_ she began to think.

"Reilena…" the announcer said jolting Reilena out of her thought.

"Huh what…" Reilena said confused.

"You're up…" the announcer said to her.

"Oh right…" Reilena said as she went up to the box and slowly selected a number.

Reilena's face faulted as she looked down to see what number she had picked.

 _Any number except for five…_ she thought to herself as she reluctantly handed the ball over to the announcer.

"Alright good…Reilena is number five…" the announcer said.

 _I guess Piccolo was right…_ she thought to herself as she went back to the others.

"Hey is everything ok with her and you know who?" Gohan whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah…I mean don't worry about it…it's nothing…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

Gohan gave him a weird are you sure look then went back to focusing his attention on his sister who had finally gotten back from drawing her number.

"Well look at that you got what you wanted right off the bat…" Trunks said with a smile.

"Right…" she said looking over at Damien.

Trunks put his arm around her "come on… you are going to pound him into the pavement…"

Reilena let out a big sigh "you're right maybe I am over reacting about all this…maybe there really was a glitch in the machine…"

"Ok next up is Goku…" the announcer said.

"Alright finally it's my turn!" Goku said as he walked up and picked a number.

"Let's see which one will it be…ahh…looks like I'm number eleven!" Goku said happily.

"Ah yes excellent...Goku is number eleven…next up is Gohan." the announcer said.

"Alright here we go…I hope I get a good number…" Gohan said as he went up.

"Let's see here…ahh number 14…" Gohan said with a smile as he handed off the ball.

"Great Gohan is fourteen…" the announcer said.

"I wonder who I am going to fight…" Gohan said to the rest of the gang.

"Better hope it's not Vegeta…he's prime and ready to kick your ass and prove he's stronger than you…" Reilena whispered with a smirk.

"Uhh…heh…" Gohan said nervously as he looked over at Vegeta who was in his own little world.

"What does your dad think about when he get's in his 'zone'?" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…when I was a kid it was always about how to one up your dad…but now…I don't know…"

"…and Pintar is number two…" the announcer said.

Krillin shot up when he heard the announcer and scanned the crowd to see who it was finally settling on a large Indian man who had a smirk on his face "THAT'S MY OPONANT? And to think I was worried."

"You the one they call Krillin?" the man said to him.

"Yup that's me…" Krillin said with a smile.

"You may be a scrawny little thing but I promise you when we get into that ring you are going to be screaming for your mommy!" the man laughed.

Krillin gave a sigh and brushed the comment off "yeah you know that's just the sort of garbage that I would expect to come out of the mouth of an incompetent fighter so if you would just go away now thanks…"

The man grunted in anger at his statement "ah you brat…you think that size doesn't matter?! Well I am going to show you otherwise little man…you should pick out a coffin because you are going to die out there today!"

Krillin sighed and turned to his wife and began talking to her.

"He has no idea what he's in for does he?" Trunks said to Reilena.

"None at all…" she said in response.

"Vegeta you are up next…" the announcer said.

"You know it would be really funny if my dad got matched up with your dad…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

Vegeta slowly searched for a number and pulled one out smirking as he saw what it and turned to show everyone what his number was.

Reilena and Trunks stood their shocked…just as all the other Z fighters were…

"So you're number twelve?" the announcer asked him.

"Oh no…not the two of them…Goku and Vegeta…" Piccolo said in shock.

"Oh man Goku and Vegeta right off the bat…" Krillin said excitingly.

"That figures…it's been a long time…" Goku smirked.

"Man what are the chances of that?" Gohan said to them.

"Do you still think that you said before was funny?" Reilena said turning to him.

"I…wasn't being serious…" he said back.

* * *

"Hey why does everyone look so upset over your dad and Trunks's dad fighting?" Viri asked Goten.

Goten scratched his head "I don't know…but I thought I heard Reilena and Trunks say that they used to fight all the time when my dad was alive…maybe that's why?"

"I don't know…but obviously your dad is going to win look at how much bigger he is compared to Trunks's dad." Viri said to him.

"Yeah well my dad would win even if he wasn't taller…he's the greatest fighter in the universe!" Goten said proudly.

"Yeah compared to that last idiot we fought…" Viri said referencing Mr. Satan.

"Hey!" Goten began when the two boys noticed everyone staring at them.

"Hey Goten…why is everyone staring at us?" Viri asked his friend.

"Gee I don't know is the fly down in this costume?" Goten asked innocently.

"Uh Mighty Mask it's your turn now…" the announcer said impatiently.

"Oh guess that's our name…come on…" Viri said as the boys ran over to pick their ball.

"Let's see…thirteen…" Viri said handing the ball to the man.

"Ok Mighty Mask is number thirteen…" the announcer said.

"Hey who are we fighting Viri?" Goten asked his friend.

"Uh…hey cool we get to fight your brother!" Viri said excitingly.

"Wait what…no way Viri we can't fight Gohan…what if he finds out that we are competing…he can't tell my mom she will be so mad at me!" Goten whined.

"Well I can't change the number…besides…he won't find out…no one has figured it out yet…" Viri smirked.

* * *

"I don't know Viri my brother is pretty smart…" Gohan said reluctantly.

"Are you serious…?" Gohan said frustrated.

"Wow that's like two matches for the price of one…" Reilena said with a small laugh.

"Good luck with that one Gohan…" Trunks laughed giving him a pat on the back.

"Tell me about it…" Gohan sighed.

"Ma Junior is up next…" the announcer said.

"Ma Junior?" Gohan said confused.

"Yeah that's Piccolo's alias for the tournament…he didn't want to cause a scene…" Krillin whispered to him.

"Oh…ok that makes sense…" Gohan pondered.

Piccolo slowly walked up and picked a number and gave it to the announcer.

"And Ma Junior is number four…" the announcer said nonchalantly.

Piccolo slowly walked back to the group in deep thought.

"Well this should be interesting huh?" Goku said to Krillin.

"Yeah definitely…hey wait eighteen you still don't have an opponent…" Krillin noticed.

"And since Mr. Satan is unable to be here right now I will draw for him…and our champion is number ten!" the announcer said.

"YES look eighteen you get to fight Mr. Satan!" Krillin said ecstatic.

"Great...I'm jumping for joy…" she said sarcastically.

"And last but not least is Yamou…" the announcer said.

Reilena's head snapped back over to where Damien was _so that's his name huh…I wonder who he is…they seem pretty chummy…how do they know each other…something weird is seriously going on…_

Yamou walked up and picked out a number then walked back.

"Ah and Yamou is number fifteen…" the announcer said finishing.

 _What is the deal with them…this is all way too weird…_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Chichi leaned over a crowd of people as tried to adjust her binoculars "you know I wish they would hurry up and display the match orders…they need to get a good spot on that board…we need the prize money!"

"Well it is going to take a lot of luck to win a competition as closely matched as this one…" Ox King commented.

Chichi put down here binoculars and stormed at her father "father would you watch your mouth that is NOT the kind of support I need from you right now! Do you understand that if Goku, Gohan and Reilena don't win we will be completely broke?! I refuse to raise my son on the streets and Reilena needs to go to college so that she doesn't end up being subject to limitations in her life and relying on a man!"

"Whoa calm down Chichi everything will be ok…you won't have to raise Goten on the streets and Reilena's grades are good enough to get some scholarships somewhere…" Videl said trying to reassure her.

"I know…I know…it's just things have been so hard with Goku gone!" Chichi sobbed.

"Hey look guys they are posting the match ups!" Bulma said excited.

Chichi pushed away from Videl and grabbed her binoculars again "let's see…match one Krillin and some guy…match two some weird guys…match three Reilena vs. some guy named Damien..."

"Huh I guess she got what she wanted…" Videl commented.

"…match four Trunks and some guy…match five eighteen vs. Mr. Satan…" Chichi continued.

"Wait what…number eighteen and my father? Lovely…and I'm sure he thought he had it rough with Viri and Goten…" Videl sighed.

"Don't worry Videl I am sure she won't kill him…I think…" Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

"Will my mom beat him?" Maron asked curiously.

"To be quiet frank…yes…" Videl said as she sat back.

"…match six Goku and VEGETA?!" Chichi said almost choking.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the group said.

"Awesome that's all papa's been talking about is fighting Reilena's dad!" Bra said happily.

"Chichi are you sure you read that right?" Bulma said grabbing the binoculars.

"Oh course I am sure!" Chichi said aggravated.

"Yup it's Goku and Vegeta alright…" Bulma said handing the binoculars back to Chichi.

"Man that's like having the final match right off the bat…" Yamcha said surprised.

"Hey who is Gohan fighting?" Videl asked curiously.

Chichi looked back at the board again "some guy named Mighty Mask…" Chichi said to her.

"Really…man Gohan has it easy…that guy fought in the last tournament…MY father was able to beat him without a problem…he's set…" she said satisfied.

Frija looked over at the others and smirked as she went back to reading a book she brought with her.

Master Roshi caught a glimpse of her briefly and pondered _I wonder what she's thinking about…I have a feeling that she knows more than what she is letting on…_


	10. Fight…Fight…Fight?

"Man this is so exciting….I am going to totally cut loose!" Krillin said as he warmed up.

"Be careful not pull a muscle there Krillin…" Gohan said with a small laugh.

"Like your one to talk!" Krillin said with a smirk.

Trunks laughed as he looked over to see Reilena in deep thought.

Trunks shook his head as he walked over to her "zennie for your thoughts?"

Reilena, startled, jumped a little as she looked up at him "It's nothing…really…just you know trying to get into the zone…"

Trunks raised his eyebrow "in the zone huh? Rei it's only Damien I don't know why you are so nervous all of a sudden…is it because Aleta and Chaz are in the audience and you don't want them to see you fight…you know like they weren't going to see you on TV anyways…"

"Trunks it's not that…it's far from that…I told you I don't have a good feeling about this whole thing…it doesn't feel right…" she said to him quietly.

"When does anything with Damien ever feel right? Come on if anyone here should be worried it should be Gohan, he has to fight both Goten and Viri! Rei you are going to do awesome…you are going to show that asshole who's boss and I will be fighting you in the next round…to the death might I add…" Trunks said smirking at the end.

Reilena let out a small laugh; he always knew how to make her feel better "to the death huh…I see how it is…you know you can't win against me so you are going to FINALLY just get rid of me for good. Even if that was to happen it would only be temporary since at least one of our mothers would get the dragon balls and bring me back…"

Trunks smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "now that's my Reilena…come on they are about to start Krillin's match…not that we don't already know who's going to win…"

Reilena gave a small laugh "right…"

"Man dad chill out you don't have to go out there for awhile…" Gohan said to his father as he watched him stretch out.

Goku laughed "sorry I guess I am just a bit excited…"

"Well with you fighting Vegeta in the first round it's like fighting the final match first you know?" Krillin said as he walked by towards the entrance to the ring.

"Well that's why I'm stretching!" Goku said cheerily.

Trunks looked over to see Piccolo in deep thought "man Piccolo looks to be way more tense than you Rei…"

Reilena looked over at Piccolo and sighed.

_At least I'm not the only one worried about their match…_

* * *

 

"Hey look at that Reilena and Damien are fighting right off the bat in the first match!" Aleta said excitingly.

"Yeah Trunks is right after them…" Chaz said as he looked at the match list.

"I can't believe that those two didn't tell us they were entering…" Aleta said shaking her head.

"Well…maybe they wanted it to be a surprise…" Chaz said looking at her.

"Hey you know what would be really funny is if Reilena and Trunks both fought each other in the next round!" Aleta exclaimed.

"What makes you think that Reilena is going to be in the next round?" Chaz skeptically said.

"Why wouldn't she be? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she can't fight with the big boys! I bet she is going to make it to the next round…Trunks too!" she yelled.

"I am just saying…there is a lot of talent out there so don't get your hopes up that either of them are going to make it to the next round…it's kind of random that they even entered this thing anyways, let alone make it this far… I thought martial arts were just a hobby for them?" Chaz said as he crossed his arms.

"Just because it's a hobby doesn't mean they can't have a talent for it!" Aleta huffed.

* * *

"Well you are in a good mood Bulma what's up?" Yamcha asked her.

"Oh nothing…just that Vegeta is going to probably win this whole thing that's all." Bulma hummed.

"Really you think so?" Videl said thinking to herself.

Chichi over heard their conversation and decided to chime in "what could possibly make you think that he is going to beat my Goku?"

"Well for your information Vegeta has been training non stop for the past eight years just to face your husband…if that isn't prepared I don't know what is…" Bulma said cockily.

"Please, we all know that Goku is the strongest in the universe…ask anyone…" Chichi said with a smirk.

"Well Goku does have a history…" Videl said trying to make light of things.

"Oh really? Is THAT how he got that halo over his head?! Knowing Goku he probably spent the last nine years eating instead of training!" Bulma yelled.

"Why would he do that when he's DEAD?! He has nothing better to do than train!" Chichi yelled.

"Vegeta is going to win!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled back.

"Vegeta!"

"Uh…guys…" Videl said trying to get them to stop.

"Goku!"

"Vegeta!"

"Ladies…ladies please can we talk about something else for a change?" Yamcha said trying to break them up.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Oh come on hun, please just this one time!" Krillin pleaded.

"No…Satan's mine…" 18 said as she walked away from her husband.

Krillin gave a heavy sigh in defeat "I guess there was no hurt in trying."

"And now welcome to the first match of the twenty-fifth world martial arts tournament! Let's get Krillin and Pintar out to the ring!" the announcer yelled.

"Guess that's my queue!" Krillin said as he walked towards where the entrance to the ring was.

"Break a leg Krillin!" Goku said to his friend.

"Just so long as it's not one of mine…" Krillin said with a nervous smile as he made his way.

"So how long do you think this match is going to last…one…two seconds?" Trunks said to Reilena.

"I give Krillin thirty…because I am sure that his opponent will try to sike him out…" Reilena said as she watched Krillin and Pintar enter the ring.

"Out of my way little man…" Pintar said as he pushed Krillin to the side as he left the waiting area.

"Hey…don't you have any manors?" Krillin said annoyed as he followed him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you down there…I'm surprised that you stayed here this long little man I was afraid I would have to beat myself into a pulp…but now that you're here you will do just fine. You know I called my sister and had them reserve you a private room at the hospital…" he laughed.

"Uh right…thanks…" Krillin said as they walked out.

"We now have both fighters entering the ring…Krillin is quite the accomplished fighter fighting in three of the last five tournaments…it's been awhile and it's a pleasure to see him back in the ring. Pintar's fierce fighting in the last championship proved he had stamina, he may have lost in the semifinals but he's back today and ready to change his luck!" the announcer said.

"I changed my mind…" Reilena said to Trunks.

"Huh…what do you…?" Trunks began.

"I give him fifteen." She said back.

* * *

 

Wow that guy looks like he can squash my daddy…" Maron said as she looked on from the stands.

"Yeah…too bad for him…" Bra said to her.

"I hope he doesn't beat him up too badly…" Maron continued.

"Hey I wouldn't worry about anything like that…you're dad is one of the strongest fighters around…" Yamcha said trying to ease her nerves.

"Really…no way!" Maron said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I'll tell you one thing…I wouldn't want to fight with him…" Yamcha said to her.

"Well that's because you haven't trained since the Cell games!" Bulma yelled with a smirk.

Yamcha fumbled some words around embarrassed then gave up and decided to watch the fight rather than try and rebuttal Bulma's remark.

* * *

"There is a lot of talk down here on the floor about fairness in the size difference of our competitors…let me tell you this competition is truly about how size doesn't matter folks." The announcer said.

"He can say what he wants' to but let me tell you this…after this match is over you will definitely think that size matters!" Pintar said stretching.

Krillin just waved off his comments like it was nothing.

"No let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled.

Just as the announcer finished Pintar flipped around the ring to try and sike Krillin out.

"I told you size matters boy, don't you see what I'm talking about? You must be ready to forfeit the match, run home to your mommy?" Pintar laughed.

Krillin sighed "You are so lame…"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but you can never hurt me! And just to give you the advantage I'm going to let you get the first punch…go on…" he said back.

"O…k…" Krillin said as he lightly punched Pintar in the stomach and slapped him in the face a little bit, sending him flying out of the ring and shocking everyone in attendance…except the Z fighters of course.

"Out of the ring! Krillin advances the next round!" the announcer yelled.

"Wow go Krillin…" Reilena said impressed.

"Yeah put that show off in his place!" Trunks continued.

* * *

"Wow way to go daddy!" Maron cheered.

"Man your dad totally kicked his butt!" Bra said to her.

"See…I told you there was nothing to worry about…" Yamcha said to them confidently.

* * *

"Hey nice going!" Goku said as Krillin got to the back.

"Oh it was nothing…trust me…sorry Piccolo looks like they want the next victim out in the ring so you better put your fighting gloves on!" Krillin laughed.

Piccolo looked up then looked at Goku who looked back at him with a serious face.

"Hey why are you getting all bet out of shape? I'm just fooling around! This guy should be a piece of cake for you…man what's up with all you guys…this is just supposed to be about having fun!" Krillin said to them all.

"Now for match number two…Ma Junior versus Shin!" the announcer yelled.

"Hey if things get rough we'll be here to back you up." Goku said to him.

Piccolo nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued out to the ring.

"Well then…this should be interesting…don't you think Piccolo?" Shi said to him as they made their way to the ring.

Piccolo just stared at him…trying to figure out what his deal was.

"This is the first year that Shin has participated in the tournament. He's a man of few words and we know very little about him. This could spell trouble for our other competitor Ma Junior someone who…if I remember correctly…came close to turning this arena into rubble the last time he was here…" the announcer said.

"Man that announcer is a sharp one. He remembers all of us from the last time we entered!" Krillin said amazed.

"Well we did give him some fights to remember…" Goku laughed.

Piccolo started to make his way up the stairs when he noticed the announcer standing next to him.

"Hey this time try to leave the stadium in tact ok?" he said to him.

Piccolo nodded his head and proceeded to the ring.

"Man I don't understand…is this guy really getting under your skin that much?" Krillin said confused.

"Yeah…" Goku said to him.

"Well…if you say so…he just doesn't seem all that powerful to me…" Krillin said shrugging it off.

"Boy I have never seen Piccolo so tense before…I hope he will be alright out there…" Gohan said concerned.

"So what do you think the deal with everyone is?" Trunks asked Reilena.

Reilena didn't respond as she was deep in her own thought.

_How could Damien have changed so much in such a short time…what I am sensing from him wasn't present when I saw him this morning…our match is next and something tells me this is going to be much more than just me putting him in his place…_

"Uh earth to Reilena…again…yoo-hoo…." Trunks said trying to get her attention.

Reilena jolted out of her trance like state "oh sorry what did you say again?"

Trunks sighed and shook his head "you know I am not ever going to ask…I said what do you think the deal is with everyone getting worried about this guy? I mean he doesn't ever seem that strong…"

"Things aren't always what they seem…" Reilena said looking at Damien.

Meanwhile Piccolo just stood their face to face with Shin…trying to figure out who he was as Shin just smiled back at him.

"Alright let the second match begin!" the announcer yelled.

 _Why can't I focus my power…why am I holding back like this? I have never met him before today and yet there is something about him…_ Piccolo thought to himself as he tried to focus.

As the two stood their people from the crowd started yelling at them to fight.

"Uh hey guys the match has already started you can fight anytime now…" the announcer said to them.

"Oh boy this isn't good Piccolo is freaking out, out there!" Gohan said.

"What's the matter? Let's enjoy our little match…" Shin said with a smirk.

"So is this going to happen or what?" the announcer said to them.

"I'm sorry…I…can't…" Piccolo said to him as he turned away and walked out of the ring.

"So…does this mean you are withdrawing from the match?" the announcer said.

"Yes…" Piccolo said as he walked by him.

"WHAT Piccolo's quitting? That's not like him…" Gohan said shocked.

"Wow I can't believe it…" Trunks said in awe.

"Yeah…I know…" Reilena said back.

"Well you heard him Ma Junior has withdrawn from the match making Shin the winner!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Is he that strong Piccolo?" Goku asked him as he made his way to the back.

Piccolo turned to face him "yes...stronger than you can ever imagine…"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Are you sure you don't just have a headache or something…cause I'm starting to get a little edgy…I'm the one that has to fight him next!" Krillin yelled.

"Man maybe you were right…" Trunks said looking at Reilena.

She smirked "of course I was right…"

"Well folks not wasting anymore time lets start our third match Reilena versus Damien!" the announcer yelled.

"Hey that's your queue Rei knock um dead!" Trunks said trying to get her pumped.

Reilena gulped "right…"

Trunks looked at her and gave her a small smile "Reilena you are going to kick his ass…you own this match…don't worry about it ok…"

Reilena let out a heavy sigh and then gave him a smile "right…"

_At least I hope you're right…_

Trunks pulled her close to him and gave her a hug "I'll be routing for you from back here…"

Reilena nodded and started to make her way towards the entrance area for the ring.

"Hey good luck sis…not that you'll be needing it." Gohan smirked.

"Right…" she said giving him a small smile when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her father.

"Hey I was nervous during my first big match here too…don't sweat it…I know you will do just fine…" Goku said to her.

Reilena smiled "Thanks daddy…"

Reilena turned around and made her way out to stadium area where Damien was waiting.

"Took you long enough…" Damien said as they made their way to the ring.

"Eh, heh…" she said sarcastically.

"You look nervous…what's the matter precious?" Damien smirked.

Reilena looked at him with a scowl "I'm not nervous!"

"Right…because you've been in high pressure situations before haven't you…" Damien said as began to walk out towards the ring.

"Wha…" Reilena began to say when she was cut off by the ring announcer.

"This is the first time that both of our young competitors have entered the tournament and at the tender ages of seventeen and are two of the youngest competitors entering today! Damien hails from West City and is a decorated fighter from Mr. Satan's West City Dojo. Reilena comes from the quiet 439 mountain area, but don't let the locale fool you, she comes from a long line of very skilled fighters!"

* * *

"Damn right she does! Let's go sweetie! You need to win this match so that we can send you to college!" Chichi yelled from the crowd.

"Man Chichi…tone it down a bit you don't want to embarrass her some of her friends are here…" Bulma said to her.

Chichi turned to her outraged "MY DAUGHTER NEEDS ALL THE SUPPORT SHE CAN GET RIGHT NOW! She needs to win this match so we have money! I really don't understand why this is such a hard concept to grasp!"

* * *

Reilena sighed as she heard her name being called and looked up to see her mother flailing her arms in the crowd.

"Talk about embarrassing…" she sighed.

All of a sudden she heard her named again and looked in the opposite direction to see Aleta and Chaz rooting for her in the crowd too.

"What are they doing…" she began.

"Alright are you two fighters ready….oh and you think you make this kind of exciting…I mean the crowd is a bit restless from the last…uh…disappointment…" the announcer said to them in a whisper.

"Oh…you don't need to worry about that…" Damien smirked.

The announcer look at the two of them with a smile "great…alright let the match begin!"

Reilena turned her head to face Damien and stood still.

Damien smirked "what's the matter…scared?"

 _Alright Rei, just throw a punch out there…see what happens…_ she thought to herself.

Reilena took a deep breath and got into fighting stance.

"Come on my dear…I am being nice and letting you have the first move…" he said with an eerie voice.

"Fine…have it your way…" she said as she threw out the first punch and was easily blocked by Damien.

Damien lifted his leg and went to kick her but she dodged out of the way. Before everyone knew it the two were going back and forth dodging each others attacks.

"Been doing some training I see…" Reilena said as she through another punch.

"Of course I have…I mean I guess you would say that you have an unfair advantage…" Damien said slyly.

"Oh…and how is that…" she said curiously as she went to kick him.

Damien blocked her kick and went to punch her "oh I don't know…why don't you tell me…Saiyan…"

 


	11. Revelations

"How….do you know that?" she said shocked.

"Oh I have my ways…" he smirked as he got back into fighting stance.

Reilena stood their…not knowing what to do…not knowing what to say.

_How does he know that…I never told him I was part Saiyan…unless somehow…._

Reilena stood their in the ring for a few seconds contemplating everything he had said to her and then started to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Damien said aggravated.

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking…where are you going?" the announcer said nervously.

"I can't fight him…I forfeit…" she said as she walked towards the stairs that led off the rind.

"What you can't do that!" the announcer yelled.

"Yes I can…" she said as she continued to walk away.

* * *

"What did she just say forfeit?" Gohan said shocked.

"That's not like her…she would never do that…" Trunks said in shock.

"She's a smart girl…she knows she can't win…" Goku said with a serious tone.

"What but dad...Rei has been keeping up with her training…how can that be?" Gohan said confused.

"He is not his true self…" Piccolo said from the back…taking his attention off of Shin for a moment.

"What…what do you mean not his true self…is this…?" Trunks began looking towards his father.

Vegeta slightly nodded his head acknowledging that he knew there was something up.

"He is much stronger than he looks…he's been masking it…" Goku said.

Trunks turned his attention back towards the ring _why am I not surprised?_

* * *

 

"What Viri is that true my sister is forfeiting?" Goten said shocked and slightly upset.

"Yeah that's what I heard the announcer say…" Viri said looking out from up top.

"What no way I don't believe you…let me on top I want to see!" Goten yelled as he tried to wrestle his way to the top.

"What no way Goten I told you I'm on top!" Viri yelled as the two struggled.

* * *

"WHAT WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? SHE KNOWS HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT SHE PLACES IN THE TOP FIVE! DOES SHE NOT CARE ABOUT HER FUTURE?" Chichi yelled as Videl and Yamcha tried holding her back.

"Chichi I will admit that this is out of character for her but you have to calm down…" Videl pleaded.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she yelled.

"Chichi now I am sure Reilena will have a good explanation for this…" Yamcha said trying to hold her back.

"She never has a good explanation for anything!" Chichi said as she continued to yell.

* * *

"You can't forfeit!" Damien yelled at her.

"Yes I can…and I just did…" She said as she continued to walk away.

"Oh no you can't…" Damien smirked as he grabbed her arm.

Reilena swung around and looked at him strait in the eyes "what is this all about…why are you like this…I am not an idiot…you…you aren't yourself!"

Damien smirked "smart girl…you heard me before though no need in repeating myself."

"What are you talking about?" Reilena said confused.

Damien sighed "like I said before…you have quite the unfair advantage…I mean based on your lineage and all…even your mother's side of the family has quite the fighter's history. It would be unfair if I were to fight you in the condition I was in a few weeks ago…"

Reilena looked at him shocked "how…how do you know all this…I never once shared any of my family history with you…"

"Boy you are hard of hearing today…that information is for me to know…" he smirked still holding on to her.

Reilena shook her head and started to try and break from him again "let me go Damien….I forfeited this is over…you can advance now isn't that what you wanted? To beat me?"

Damien yanked her towards him and then leaned in towards her ear to whisper "is that what you think I wanted?"

"He's not letting her go…" Trunks yelled as he went to go out to the stadium and help her.

Reilena turned around to see Trunks trying to make his way out to the arena.

"Oh I don't think your little Trunks will be able to help you…but just incase…" Damien said as he let go of her for a second and sent an energy blast that turned into a blockade so the others couldn't leave the back area.

* * *

Trunks and the others jumped back as the blast hit blocking them in.

"That bastard!" Trunks yelled as he looked out.

"I thought that you said she had everything under control?" Gohan yelled at him frustrated.

"I did, but I guess not…" Trunks said worried.

"What is this all about?" Goku said concerned.

"I'm not sure…but I have a feeling…" Trunks began.

* * *

Reilena turned back to face him "what the hell is this all about? What do you want from me, tell me!"

Damien huffed "how dare you yell at me! This isn't about me…it's about you!"

Reilena looked at him for a moment confused "what do you mean it's about me? You're the one holding me hostage here in the arena!"

"Are you really that clueless…or is it that you are just in denial?" Damien said to her.

"What would I have to be in denial about?" Reilena huffed.

"Hey, what's going on here…are you two going to fight or not…because if you aren't I really need you to…" the announcer began nervously.

"But out old man!" Damien yelled knocking the microphone out of his hands and the announcer back out of the arena.

Damien smirked as he looked down to see the microphone and picked it up and began to speak "Rei I know everything there is to know about you…all your lies…all your secrets…every…single…one of them…"

"What are you talking about?" she said acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't give me that Saiyan you know exactly what I'm talking about…like how you really don't live in West City…you live at home in the 439 Mountain Area…Mt. Paouz to be exact with your mother and little brother…the Capsule Corp is just a cover up so people don't think that you are weird because you 'commute' in everyday. What about the part where you are half alien?"

"Damien stop this…this is ridicules…can't we settle whatever grudge you have with me out of the arena?" Reilena pleaded.

"There are other things as well…how about the fact that you were witness to some of the greatest battles on the planet…how you and Trunks were there for everyone of them…makes sense how you two are so close and all…I mean he's a half breed as well…you two were even there at the Cell Games weren't you…" Damien lectured.

"How…could you know all this…" she said quietly.

"How about your father…you don't live with him anymore why is that?" Damien smirked.

"My father is none of your business…no one in my family is of any concern to you leave them out." Reilena yelled at him.

Damien smirked "that's because he's dead…he died fighting Cell…but it wasn't the way that you told me was it?"

Reilena was silent as she gave him a cold stare.

"That's what I thought…he died during the Cell Games didn't he…something that you have carried with you these past nine years…why is that?" Damien said confidently.

Reilena again said nothing to him as she stared at him.

"Well maybe I need to break out the visuals…maybe you remember a night a few weeks ago…where you and Trunks went to a party…" Damien said as he circled her.

Reilena snapped out of her stare and growled "this is what it's about isn't it? The fact that I embarrassed you at the party…"

Damien smirked "bingo…and that's why now…in front of all these wonderful people…I am going to return the favor…"

* * *

"Trunks what the hell is he talking about…what happened at the party?" Gohan said to him gritting his teeth.

"I…don't know…I mean…err…" Trunks said stuttering.

"Well whatever it is he is about to show can't be good." Krillin said nervously.

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about Damien nothing happened at the party…Trunks took me back to his place…that's it." Reilena said now getting even more defensive.

"Oh is that true? Well why don't we take a look…back to that night…" Damien said pointing to the giant screen above where the athletes section was.

Reilena scowled "anything that happened that night has no business being here to begin with."

"Oh really is that so?" Damien began.

Just as Reilena was about to say something another image came up on the screen. This time of her and Trunks on the Capsule Corp lawn from what it looked like was later that night.

_Trunks set her down and watched her slowly stumble towards the door._

_Reilena drunkenly turned around to see him laughing at her "hey…why are you laughing at me?"_

" _Because….you are so shit faced…all because of Damien." He said to her._

" _What…that douche bag….no way…I am so over him…Damien….who….he is just an asshole to me now…" Reilena said with a drunken slur._

" _Right sure ok Rei whatever you say…I know you still aren't over him and really that's all that matters." Trunks said with a smirk._

" _I am so over him!" Reilena said as she stumbled towards him._

" _Right…sure keep saying it Rei I will believe it when I see it…" Trunks said with a laugh._

" _Oh yeah…" Reilena said drunkenly._

" _Yeah." Trunks said crossing his arms looking at her._

_The next thing Trunks knew Reilena grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

At that moment the screen jumped to later that night which her and Trunks in her guest bedroom.

" _You swear you won't tell a soul…" Reilena said now looking at him still drunk._

" _I told you already yes…I don't know why you are so…" Trunks began._

" _I knew my father was going to die…" Reilena said quickly now looking away from him._

" _What…Reilena what the hell are you talking about?" Trunks said in disbelief._

_Reilena gulped "I…I knew that he was going to instant transmission Cell away from everyone…I knew…for awhile…"_

_Trunks looked at her and gave a small laugh "Reilena I think you are nuts no one could have possibly known your father was going to…"_

" _I knew…I heard him tell Piccolo…" she said to him._

_Trunks quitted down realizing that she wasn't joking "how…"_

" _During the ten days before the Cell Games…my mom…she sent me to go and get him for dinner when I saw him talking to Piccolo in the woods…I heard him…I heard him tell Piccolo that if Cell tried to blow up the Earth he would instant transmission him to somewhere else…but that he might not make it back in time…" she said somberly._

" _I froze…when I saw that he was going to go down there I froze…I didn't know what to say…I couldn't say anything…" Reilena said now getting teary eyed._

" _Reilena…" he said with concern._

" _Just when I finally got my nerve up to say something it was too late…he was already gone…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _It's my fault…I should have said something." Reilena said to him._

_Trunks put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "Reilena it's not your fault…"_

" _Yes it is Trunks…it's my fault that Goten doesn't have a father…that my mother cried herself to sleep every night for a year and half…if I said something he might still be here!" she sobbed._

Reilena looked at the screen in a shock/confused way as the screen cut out one last time and went blank.

* * *

Chaz and Aleta looked at the screen blankly from their seats.

"Did you just…" Aleta began.

"See that? Yeah man…" Chaz said in a daze.

"Do you think it's…" Aleta continued.

"True? Well by the look on Reilena's face I would say so but wow man…who would have thought…" Chaz began.

"That Reilena and Trunks were aliens…" Aleta finished.

The two slowly turned their heads towards each other and began to smirk.

"Boss…" they said at the same time.

* * *

"Oh that is it she is NEVER leaving the house ever again! I told Gohan that it would be a bad idea letting her go to public school so early! My baby is corrupted!" Chichi sobbed.

"Chichi it is going to be all right I am sure that it was just one time…" Bulma began before Chichi cut her off.

"She was over YOUR house that night Bulma why didn't you do anything about it?" Chichi yelled as she jumped up towards her.

"Me? So now this is my fault? I had no idea that she was even at my house Chi! You know how busy I am and how big Capsule Corp is! They obviously snuck in under Vegeta and mines noses!" Bulma yelled back lying.

"Right I am sure…" Chichi began until Videl pulled her back.

"Uh Chichi now really isn't the time…" Videl began before being cut of by her mother-in-law.

"Oh now is DEFFINATELY THE TIME!" Chichi yelled.

Videl sighed in defeat and sat back down, going back to watching the rest of the events unfolded as Chichi had her melt down.

* * *

"That…that didn't happen, I don't…I don't remember any of that…you are making up lies now…" Reilena said in an almost whisper as she turned to face him.

"Oh I beg to differ my dear…" Damien smirked.

"No…none of that could have possibly happened…I mean I was drunk but…there is no way…" Reilena said as she turned around to face Trunks knowing that if what she had seen was true his face would show it.

Trunks jumped back a bit knowing exactly why she was looking at him and took a deep breath in and sighed nervously.

Reilena looked at Trunks as he looked back at her clearly nervous.

 _It's true…it…it's not a lie…why didn't he tell me when I asked him?_ She thought to herself.

"Did you find what you were looking for? I told you it's not a lie…I only state the truth…" Damien laughed.

Reilena gritted her teeth and got back into fighting stance, giving him a serious face.

"Is this what you want…a chance to fight and prove yourself against me? Or maybe it's just you want to find out what true Saiyan power is really like! Of course there is always the possibility that you are just pissed that I beat you like a school girl in the hall and then embarrassed you in front of two prospective one night stands! Which one is it Damien TELL ME!" she yelled at him.

Damien smirked "a little…bit of both…you see Reilena…"

Damien all of a sudden stopped and grabbed his head shaking it around.

"I…am…not wasting time master…I just need…" he said struggling.

Reilena dropped her stance and watched as he talked to himself.

 _What is he…it's like he's struggling with himself…could he be…_ she began to think to herself when she noticed him settling down.

"Now where were we before I was…interrupted…?" Damien said with an evil smirk.

Reilena looked at him silently for a moment and then began to speak "Who…who were you talking to?"

"That is for me to know…" he said as he suddenly lunged towards her.

Reilena quickly dodged out of his way but turned around to see he was gone. Just as she was about to look to see if he was up in the sky Reilena felt a huge painful force shove her into the wall of the stadium.

"…and you to never find out…" Damien whispered as he grabbed her and threw her back into the ring.

Reilena skidded across the ring floor to a stop.

 _Damn it, where the hell did he get all this power from?_ She thought to herself as she slowly started to get up.

Damien swiftly moved behind her and before she could even turn around he had an energy blast armed and ready behind her back.

Reilena froze in her current position, unable to move from the shock she experienced seeing that he knew how to use his energy too.

"You know energy attacks too…" Reilena whispered in shock.

"Well, it is only a recent development…" Damien smirked as he quickly gathered up more energy and blasted her clear across the arena again.

Reilena moaned as she tried to get up again.

 _How can this be…energy attacks too…_ before Reilena could finish her thought Damien had already made his way towards her and grabbed her by the and pulled her up to face him.

"Are you that astounded that I have brought myself up to your level and beyond? Come on, someone has to put you Saiyans in your place." Damien whispered to her.

* * *

"This is ridicules…we have to get out there I don't think she can hold out too much longer!" Trunks yelled as he tried to break through the force field.

"I don't know what kind of energy he used but it is virtually impossible to get threw." Krillin said to them.

"That's because it's not energy…" Vegeta said as he leaned up against the wall not looking too concerned.

"But Vegeta if it isn't energy than what is it?" Goku asked confused.

Vegeta huffed "think about it Kakarot what else could it possibly be?"

Goku stood their scratching his head trying to think of what it might be "gee I don't know…"

Vegeta almost fell over "ITS A CONTROLED FORCE FIELD YOU IDIOT, HE IS USING THE EARTHS GRAVITY ALONG WITH SOME TYPE OF MAGIC TO HOLD YOU BACK!"

Goku and the others fell over anime style from his statement.

* * *

"Put us in our…" Reilena began but before she could even finish her sentence Damien threw her up in the air and began repeatedly blasting her with an evil laugh.

Reilena tried her hardest to block them all but they were coming at her too quick. Damien was putting all his energy into every attack, and he had a lot of energy to give.

"I…can't hold…out…much…" at that moment Reilena's body gave out and she dropped to the ground at incredible speed making a hole in the marital ring when she reached it.

Reilena just lied there as Damien slowly walked over to where she had landed.

Damien smirked "had enough yet?"

Reilena just laid there with no response.

"Well, I guess your silence means you want more…" Damien said as he took his foot and stepped on her face with all his might.

Reilena moaned in pain from the pressure, desperately wanting to fight back but couldn't because of how weak she had become from the previous attacks.

 _How could he have gotten so strong? Who gave him all this power?_ Reilena thought to her self as she slowly faded away.

Just as Damien was about to finish her off he suddenly stopped grabbing his head again.

"I'm…not done with her yet!" he yelled as he shook his head.

 _He's…he's struggling…again…_ Reilena thought to herself as she laid there barely conscious.

Just then Damien stopped and slowly raised his head up and looked down at her with a smirk.

Reilena just laid there motionless, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Damien slowly walked over to her and leaned down to whisper to her "Don't think that just because I am leaving now means that this is over…because believe you me Saiyan…it is far from that."

With that said Damien slowly walked away from her and then suddenly took off into the sky, and released the force field that was holding the other Z fighters.

Trunks quickly ran out to the ring to be by Reilena's side.

"Rei…" Trunks began but was cut off by monks coming towards them with a stretcher.

"Excuse us young man but we need to take this young lady to the trauma room, she is in need of some immediate medical attention!" one of the monks said to him.

"But Sir I…" Trunks began.

"Trunks…Trunks don't worry about me…go fight in your match…I will be fine…" Reilena said barely conscious.

Trunks stood there dumbfounded as they took Reilena away on the stretcher to thunderous applause.

* * *

"My…little…" Chichi said as she fell backwards and fainted.

"Chichi!" Ox King yelled as he caught her.

"I'll go get some ice!" Yamcha yelled as he raced towards a near by concession stand.

"Reilena has been training to hard for this…how could he just beat her up like that?" Bulma said outraged.

"I don't know Bulma…there was something strange about him…I just can't put my finger on it…" Videl said as she fanned the fainted Chichi.

"Viri…what's going on what happened to my sister?" Goten said as he franticly tried to escape the costume.

"Dude your sister totally just got her butt handed to her by that guy…." Viri said in amazement.

"But…how can that be she is one of the strongest fighters in the world!" Goten whined.

"I don't know man but apparently she can't beat that guy…" Viri said as he watched then carry Reilena to the back.

* * *

Trunks hurried back to the others who were waiting to hear the news "they are taking her to the back to treat her…not that any of their machines or anything can help her…"

"Man I should have through to bring some sensu beans with us. I didn't think that any of us might need them…" Gohan said scratching his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted "doesn't Kakarot know instant transmission."

"Hey that's right I do! I could just go to Korin's tower and get some for her!" Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah hey I almost forgot that you had that ability Goku!" Krillin said to him.

Goku smiled ands scratched his head "yeah it sure does come in handy sometimes! Thanks for reminding me Vegeta! Man it sure will be nice to see Korin again, I wonder what he's been up to…oh and I can't forget Yajirobe!"

"Uh Goku, maybe someone should go with you…you know to keep you company…" Trunks said nervously approaching him, knowing that if someone didn't go it may take hours for him to get back to the tournament.

"Yeah that's a good idea…Trunks why don't you go?" Gohan said to him with a smile.

"But Gohan I have a match coming up and…" Trunks began.

"Don't worry about it…I have you covered…besides, I don't think you are really up to fighting right now anyways..." Gohan said commenting on his very fragile state after watching Reilena get the crap beaten out of her.

Trunks slowly nodded his head and gave him a small smile "thanks Gohan…"

"Anytime bro…I know that there is no way you can focus right now…I will just have them have delay the match a little longer…" Gohan said as he headed towards Hercules locker room.

"Uh Gohan how are you going to have them do that?" Krillin asked.

Gohan smirked as he walked away "I think you are forgetting who my father in law is…"

Krillin started blankly then exclaimed "ohhh that's right, I almost forgot that bafoon was your father in law."

"Let me just ask my opponent if it is ok with him…" Trunks said as he went over to Kibito.

"Uh hi…Kibito?" Trunks said nervously to him.

Kibito slowly looked down at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Uh yeah…I was wondering if it would be ok if we just delayed our match just a few more moments…I really need to go take care of something and I really want to give you the best fight that I can out of me…" Trunks explained.

Kibito slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Everything is set…Goku we should go now…the sooner we go the sooner we get back and Reilena will heal…" Trunks said to him as he walked back over.

"Yeah, let's go!" Goku said as he placed his arm on his shoulder and concentrated until he found Yajirobe's energy signal and disappeared.

* * *

Trunks felt the warmth of Goku's energy disappear as he opened his eyes and looked around. They were definitely at Korin's place.

"Wow glad to see that this place hasn't changed one bit." Goku said as he admired the untouched motif of Korin's place.

"Yeah…but I wonder where…." Trunks began to say before he was interrupted by someone in the shadows.

"I would presume you are here for some sensu beans?" the figure said.

Goku stared blankly into the shadow "yeah…I guess you have been watching the tournament too huh Korin?"

Korin emerged from the shadows "of course I have Goku, do you think I would miss a chance to watch my old pupil fight again?"

Goku laughed "well you were always one of my biggest fans."

Trunks sighed in aggravation "Goku…please we really don't have much time…we need to get back to the tournament. Reilena needs us…"

Goku stopped laughing and put on a serious face "right…if you don't mind Korin we will need a few of those beans.

* * *

The next thing Trunks knew he was back at the Tournament.

"So did you guys get the beans?" Krillin said anxiously.

Goku smiled "Yeah! Korin and Yajirobe only had three left but with the way things have been going so far we may need to use all three."

"Oh man Goku don't say that I was really looking forward to a nice easy going day." Krillin moaned.

Goku smiled then turned his attention to Trunks and tossed him the bag with the sensu beans in them "here you go kid you better go get those to Rei before your match starts!"

Trunks nodded his head "right, I'll be right back."

And with that Trunks ran off to the infirmary where the tournament officials were keeping Reilena. Unbeknownst Kibito was keeping a watchful eye on his opponent.

* * *

"Hey what was that stuff your dad just gave to Trunks?" Viri asked Goten curiously.

"I dunno…" Goten said back to his friend.

"I bet it was something that is going to give Trunks some kind of super strength so he can win his next match against that Kibito guy." Viri said matter of factly.

"I don't know Viri….Trunks is kind of tough on his own you know?" Goten said back.

"Well I hope they get started soon we are in the seventh match and when we get out there someone is going to get their butt kick." Viri said with a smirk.

"I guess…I am kind of more worried about my sister…" Goten said nervously.

"Aww your sister is fine I am sure they are fixing her up in the back right now…" Viri said trying to get the other to focus.

"Ok…if you say so…"Goten said sadly.

"Oh I don't just say so…I know so…" Viri said confidently.

* * *

"Lets see…ahhh which room could it be! How many infirmary rooms could one place have?" Trunks said frantically as he searched.

Out of the corner of his eye Trunks spotted a monk leaving one of the rooms.

 _I bet she is in that room._ Trunks thought to himself as he approached the room.

"Madam please just sits still while we treat you! Struggling will not help you get better." One of the monks said to Reilena as she struggled to get up from her hospital bed.

"No…I will not!" Reilena protested as she tried to get up.

"Please…you have a bruised lung and several broken bones and…" the monk continued before being interrupted.

"I…don't….care…" she said as she struggled to get up again.

"Sir please no one is allowed in here…" Reilena suddenly heard someone say.

"I understand that but I need to see her…she is a close friend!" The voice exclaimed.

"Tr…Trunks…" Reilena moaned in response to hearing him.

Just as Reilena spoke one of the Monks let his guard down and Trunks bolted through to Reilena's bed side.

Reilena struggled to smile "what….what are you doing here….you should be at…your match."

Trunks smiled at her "come on did you really think I was just going to leave you hanging here?"

Reilena smirked in response "you're…the son of Vegeta…who knows…"

Trunks gave a small laugh as he reached into the bag and pulled out a sensu bean "here…special delivery all the way from Korin's tower."

"A….sensu…bean…" she struggled to say as she barely opened her eyes.

"Yes…now here…chew this, I'd wait but I need to get back to my match…." Trunks said as he handed her the bean.

"Right…go…kick some Kibito…butt…" Reilena moaned as she lifted the bean to her mouth.

"You got it!" Trunks said as he raced out the door.

Trunks rounded the corner towards where the waiting area for the fighters was.

Krillin looked up to see Trunks jogging towards them "hey how's she holding up!"

"Well she's giving the monks back there a run of their money….but she should be fine in a few minutes." Trunks said with a small laugh.

Gohan exhaled as he heard the news "thank god…my mother would have killed me if anything happened to her."

"Oh I think she would have done more than that Gohan." Krillin laughed slapping his back.

"So what's the deal kid are you back or what?" the announcer said looking at Trunks.

Trunks almost forgetting about the match dashed over to the entrance to the ring.

"Right, all set now sorry about that…" Trunks said to the announcer looking at Kibito.

"Well good now let's get this match rolling the crowd is getting restless…" the announcer said as he headed to the ring.

* * *

Reilena slowly chewed the sensu bean, much to the protest of the monks around her. Before she knew it she felt an overwhelming sensation of energy build up and she shot up in shock.

"Wow these things really are amazing." Reilena said as she inspected herself.

"What…what are you doing sitting up?" one of the monks said as they placed their hand on her shoulder trying to get her to lay down.

"Hey watch it buddy…" Reilena said removing the monk's hand.

She slowly removed the ivs from her arm and jumped out of the bed.

"Oh man I better hustle it Trunks match must be starting right now!" she said as she ran out of the infirmary room leaving several stunned monks in her wake.

* * *

Trunk slowly proceeded towards the ring with Kibito by his side as the announcer began to announce their match.

"Hey sorry about the delay." Trunks said to Kibito.

Kibito looked away and grunted "you had to take care of some business….I understand."

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting now let's get started!" the announcer said.

 _Alright Trunks it's now or never….you can beat this guy you have to…once you get through this round you can show Damien what a bad move it was beating the crap out of Rei._ He thought to himself as he approached the ring.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen our fourth bout, Kibito versus Trunks!" the announcer began.

* * *

"Hey look there's Trunks!" Aleta said enthusiastically

Chad grabbed the binoculars from her "hey yeah your right!"

"Hey Trunks kick his ass come on!" Aleta yelled from the stands.

"Yeah buddy pound his face into the ground!" Chad yelled after.

* * *

Trunks looked up as he heard his name. He half expected to see his mother cheering from the stands but to his surprise there were his friends from school cheering him on.

Trunks shrugged the gesture off and nervously waived back "uh...thanks…"

"I'm sure our two fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment…" the announcer said trying to speed their match up.

Trunks turned to Kibito and got into a fighting stance "alright let's get this over with you're the only one standing in my way from who I really want to fight."

Kibito just stood there looking at him with a serious gaze.

 _What the hell is this guy just going to stare at me all day?_ He thought to himself.

"Trunks…I would really like to see your Super Saiyan powers….show them to me, we may be able to use them…" Kibito said seriously to him.

"Huh…wait a minute how do you know about Super Saiyans….and that I have that ability?" Trunks said half confused half shocked.

And then another thing dawned on him "and what do you mean we may be able to use them?"

"You will know more in time…now show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito demanded.

Trunks looked around then focused back at him "umm is this some sort of joke...I am not going to transform in front of all these people…in front of my classmates!"

* * *

"There not fighting what are they doing out there?" Krillin said curiously.

"Kibito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan." Goku whispered.

"Hey what did I miss?" Reilena said running towards Krillin and her father.

"Rei you're ok!" Gohan said as he hugged his little sister.

Reilena pushed him away "of course I am ok now what's going on? What did I miss?"

"Kibito wants Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan." Krillin said to her.

"WHAT!" she practically screamed as she pushed him out of the way to move in front of them.

Piccolo looked back at Shin nervously watching his every move.

"Trunks…." Vegeta said looking at his son.

* * *

Trunks turned his head to see his father watching him intently.

"Do it…show him what Saiyan power looks like." He continued.

Trunks gulped and slowly nodded his head in response.

* * *

"Uh Vegeta I don't think that is a very good Id…" Reilena began but was cut off by him.

"Enough brat…Trunks will show is Super Saiyan powers and that is it!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku put a hand on his daughters shoulder "he's right Rei, there must be a reason he wants to see them."

Reilena looked up at her father and slowly nodded as she turned her attention back to the ring.

Shin walked up to the group as Trunks was about to transform "It's time…"

"You do not need to worry about Trunks, he will be fine. But no matter what happens I want you to stay out of the way." Shin continued.

"What...oh no there is no way that I am going to be staying back if something bad happens to Tru…" Reilena started as she went to storm up to Shim but was interrupted by Gohans hand going against her mouth to shut her up.

"Rei I think we should listen to him…sorry about that my sister tends to have a bit of a big mouth." Gohan said giving Reilena an angry glare.

"Go…han…let…go…" Reilena muffled as she was help tight by Gohan.

Shin approached her "you must not get in the way do you understand. It is very important…the earths survival is depending on this moment."

Reilena stopped struggling and looked at him seriously. Gohan slowly let his grip go on her as she gasped for air.

"Wha…" Reilena began.

"All will be reveled in due time…" Shin said to them.

"Well let's see it…I am waiting…" Kibito said getting impatient.

"Man this is seriously going to cause me more problems than you know." Trunks said looking up towards his friends in the audience.

Trunks turned his gaze back to Kibito and smirked "but if you insist…."

"Humph I don't know why I should have to take orders from you. If I want to start a fight with that freak I will." Vegeta scowled.

"Watch your mouth Vegeta that is no way to talk to the Supreme Kai." Piccolo said.

Everyone looked over at Piccolo in shock.

"I heard stories from King Kai but I thought that they were just stories." Goku said shocked.

Reilena looked back at Trunks "I have a bad feeling about this…something isn't right."

"As soon as Trunks transforms I am certain that Yamu and Damien will attack him." The Supreme Kai stated.

"Wait what Damien?" Reilena's ears perked up.

The Supreme Kai looked at her "I told you in due time child you will know."

Reilena groaned in defeat becoming impatient.

"Listen I don't know what you want from us but Trunks is pretty capable of taking care of himself." Gohan interjected.

"What makes you so sure they are going to attack him" Goku said concerned.

"They don't know it yet but Trunks will be the one they are looking for. Don't worry they don't want his life only his energy." Supreme Kai continued.

"His energy?" Goku said confused.

"And here I just thought you wanted a show." Vegeta chuckled.

* * *

Trunks began to power up slowly. Part of him was doing that to be careful in case something happened, the Saiyan side of him however wanted to make a show of it, after all he was the son of Vegeta.

Small bursts of lighting surrounded him as he continued to power up. Finally after a few moments Trunks gave one final push and transformed in front of Kibito and the whole stadium.

The stadium was silent in awe as they watched the demi saiyan in all his glory.

"There you happy now?" Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk.

Kibito stared at him silently.

Trunks looked at him and started to get annoyed "what's the matter don't like what you see?"

"No…I know you can go farther…ascend to the next level." Kibito urged.

"Whaat...how did you…" Trunks stated in shock.

"It doesn't matter how I know…just do it." Kibito demanded.

"Ok, ok you don't have to get so pushy." Trunks said with an attitude.

Trunks clenched his fists and began to power up further. His muscles began to bulge out as the tiles of the tournament ring began to rise. Trunks let out one final yell as he ascended to the next level a brighter glow coming from him now as the tiles finally rested.

"Well you happy now, come on fight me." Trunks demanded.

Kibito looked in shock. It was greater than he expected. Never did he imagine Saiyan power to be like this.

"What the hell are you waiting for let's get this going I don't have all day!" Trunks yelled.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Damien and Yamu came out of the shadows and made their way towards Trunks.

Just as the Supreme Kai saw them approach Trunks he sent a magical energy wave towards Trunks paralyzing him.

"Ah what the…" Trunks began.

* * *

Reilena watched in horror as Trunks struggled. She clenched her fists and turned to the Supreme Kai. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you restricting him that this!"

The next thing Reilena knew Yamu tackled Trunks to the ground and Damien stuck a white device into his side.

Trunks screamed in pain as Damien struck him with the device. Slowly but surely his energy began to drain.

"Trunks!" Reilena yelled as she took a step forward but Goku held her back.

"Daddy please!" she begged as she watched her best friend get sucked lifeless.

Goku shook his head "no we need to let this play out."

Reilena turned around and looked at the rest of them "Gohan….Krillin…come on guys really?"

"Sorry Rei as much as we want to…" Gohan began looking at the Supreme Kai.

Reilena sighed and kneeled to the ground in defeat. _Trunks please hang in there._

In a blinding flash of light Yamu and Damien flew off and Trunks collapsed to the ground.

Reilena jumped up and ran towards her best friend with tears in her eyes. When she reached him she slowly stroked his hair.

"Trunks…Trunks come on talk to me…" she said wiping away her tears.

* * *

"Don't move all of you stay where you are. Kibito will heal Trunks he has no need for your assistance." The Supreme Kai said as he tried tracking Damien and Yamu's kai's.

"You know you could at least tell us what you are going to do with him!" Goku said.

"It's time I must follow them and see where they are taking Trunks power. I could really use your help and would appreciate it if you came along…but I would understand if you don't" he continued and then flew off.

Gohan looked up at his father and saw he had that crazy look in his eye "don't tell me you're thinking of going dad."

"I don't think I have a choice. Supreme Kai said that Trunks will be fine. So if I don't go I will never know what is going on." Goku said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know if I can agree but a part of me is itching to go too…just hang on a minuet a need to go tell my wife. If I don't she will kill me." Krillin said running off towards 18.

"I'm in too dad." Gohan said looking at Piccolo who nodded in agreement.

"In too what?" a voice said.

The fighters turned around to see Videl standing there with her arms folded.

"What on earth is going on here…what just happened to Trunks, and Rei? Chichi and Bulma are beside themselves." Videl said agitated.

Gohan went up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulder "Trunks will be fine…it looks like we got more than we bargained for today. We are about to go and find out what's going on. Tell the others we will be back as soon as this is all over."

Videl sighed knowing very well that she couldn't stop him.

"Alright…just be careful…and don't get yourself killed!" Videl said to him.

Gohan leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he pulled her towards him "don't worry I'll be fine."

Videl hugged him back "just come back to me Gohan."

They pulled apart as they heard Vergeta storm up to his father.

"Hey Kakarott, I know what you are doing you are trying to get out of fighting me!" Vegeta yelled.

"No honest Vegeta! It's just this is kind of more important than our match right now." Goku said with a small laugh.

"Listen you and I are scheduled to battle in two matched from now…if you plan to leave you better be back by then!" he yelled.

"Alright relax Vegeta. I am going to go with the Supreme Kai and when I get back our fight will be my top priority geeze." Goku said trying to calm Vegeta down.

"You idiot you can only stay in this world for one day!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh your right…I guess you will just have to come with us!" Goku said nonchalantly as he and the other blasted off towards the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and reluctantly followed and mumbled "stupid Kakarott."

* * *

"Hey where did everyone go?" Trunks said slowly coming to.

Reilena looked up at the sky "they must have gone with the Supreme Kai."

Kibito leaned down and put his hand on Trunks.

"Stay still this won't take long." He said to them as he began to transfer energy.

Before the both knew it Trunks was back to normal. He stood up bending his hands back and forth.

"Trunks!" Reilena said as she jumped towards him and wrapper arms around him.

"Hey now…calm down I'm fine." Trunks said with a small laugh as he blushed.

"If you come with me I will tell you both everything…" Kibito said before he blast off after the others.

Trunks and Reilena stood in the middle of the ring as they watched Kibito leave.

Trunks turned to Reilena "Well what do you think? Should be go with him?"

"What kind of silly question is that? You know me better than this of course we should go! You know I can't miss this come on!" Reilena smirked and grabbed his hand and lead him towards the sky.


	12. The Start of Something Big

"Tru…unks…" Bulma said wide eyed as she watched her son fly away with his friend.

"Hey mama…what just happened? Trunks was hurt and then that guy touched him or whatever and now he's gone!" Bra said confused.

"I…don't …know…but what I do know is your brother has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back!" Bulma declared.

Chichi slowly came to and looked around "wha…what happened…where is my baby?"

"Videl went to go see what was going on ChiChi and from what we just saw it looks like Reilena is just fine." Freja said to calm her down.

"Yeah she and Trunks along with the rest of everyone flew out of the stadium following the guy who Piccolo forfeits his match to." Yamcha continued.

"Wha…what do you mean they flew away? What about our chances with the prize money huh? Grrr of course nothing at all has changed has it since Goku has been in Other World…always thinking of himself instead of his family! Reilena at least should have stayed back to see if they would let her reenter now that the others are gone! What was she thinking, college doesn't pay for itself you know!" ChiChi yelled.

"Well something funny is definitely going on here today." Someone said to them.

They all looked up to see Videl taking her seat.

"Videl what the hell is going on here why did everyone leave all of a sudden? How did Reilena and Trunks recover so quick from their injuries?" Bulma said agitated.

Video sighed "I couldn't get specifics but apparently something is going on…I am sure that is where Trunks and Reilena went too."

Master Roshi laughed "I wouldn't doubt it…you know how feisty those two are."

"Oh of course every time something like this happens Trunks just has to influence Reilena into a bad decision." Chichi said matter of factly.

Bulmas slowly turned to Chichi with a scowl "excuse me my son? My son? Really Chichi is that what you think? You got it wrong there hun everyone knows Rei is the one who convinces Trunks in these situations."

Chichi stood up and got up in Bulma's face "no it's Trunks!"

"Reilena!" Bulma spat back.

"Grr Trunks!" Chichi yelled back.

"Do they do this all the time?" Freja asked Videl.

Videl sighed and slowly nodded her head in response as she watched the two women argue. _Whatever is going on…just stay safe Gohan…_

* * *

"This is so weird…I feel even stronger than before…what did that guy do to me?" Trunks said in awe as he and Reilena flew away from the arena.

"Maybe he gave you a power boost or something, but come on put that new power to use and lets catch up to him so we know what the hell is going on here!" Reilena commanded.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement as they continued onward. Pretty soon Kibito came in sight. The two demi Saiyans came to a holt as they arrived to where Kibito was waiting just outside the city.

Kibito smirked "so you decided to come…"

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "well of course we decided to come…Trunks and I don't miss out on the action…pssh you would think you Kai's would do your research before coming to save a planet from its impending doom…"

"Wait did you just call him a Kai?" Trunks said blinking in disbelief.

Kibito gave a small laugh "I'm not a Kai…now let's go and catch up with the others. They are farther ahead of us."

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Goku yelled as he and the others flew to catch up to the Supreme Kai.

The Supreme Kai looked behind himself and smirked "I am very glad you all decided to come…and thank you without all of your help I would not be able to defeat them."

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku said surprised.

"Yeah I mean at least from what Rei told me Damien shouldn't even stand a chance against any of us." Gohan said matter of factly.

"Well in his natural state she is correct yes, but I am not referring to Yamu and Damien. I am referring to the wizard who gave them their strength and is controlling them." The Supreme Kai stated.

"What a wizard?" Piccolo said surprised.

"Yes, long ago at a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on earth, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai began.

"Buu huh? So what is it that this guy did?" Goku said curiously.

"Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His signal desire was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it." The Supreme Kai continued.

"With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all living beings in the universe. Planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power." He added.

"Wow that's pretty intense. And here I thought Cell was bad…" Gohan said in reflection.

Vegeta smirked and though _this Majin Buu sounds like he could make a pretty decent Saiyan._

The Supreme Kai turned around to look at him "no you are wrong Vegeta."

Vegeta gasped in surprise _so you are a mind reader ehh._

"There were five Grand Kai's at that time. Each one a thousand times stronger than the one you call Freeza. They fought nobaly, but only one survived. He could take out your entire Saiyan race in a breath during its finest hour with one breath." He continued.

"Well that's not good…" Goku commented.

* * *

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had a hard time controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest Bibidi would say a spell that would seal Majin Buu away, dormant till the counter spell was invoked." He added.

"…this is how Bibidi transferred Majin Buu from planet to planet. At some point the ball was brought here with earth as its intended target." Kibito continued the story for Trunks and Reilena.

"No way that is terrible…" Trunks said n shock.

"The actions to awake Majin Buu may have been prevented but the ball still remains here on earth." Kibito continued.

"All this time and that...thing….has been here right under our noses." Reilena said angrily.

"Yes the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him but rather chose to keep him hidden." Kibito added.

"I guess maybe I am just having a hard time understanding this whole thing but…why the hell would he decide to keep that thing hidden and you know not DESTROY it so there wouldn't be any more situations like the one you described." Reilena said in frustration.

"Rei come on I am sure there is a reason…right?" Trunks said to Kibito.

"Yes Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball. And until now we thought Bibidi was the only one who could release him." Kibito continued.

"Until now?" Trunks said confused.

"It seems as we have discovered another…" Kibito said with concern.

* * *

"…Bibidi had a son and he is here on earth…" the Supreme Kai continued.

"Huh...what…" Goku said shocked.

"He named his son Babidi. And at any cost we must stop him!" The Supreme Kai demanded.

"But what is he going to do?" Gohan asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work and release Majin Buu." He revealed.

The others looked on in shock. They couldn't believe it.

* * *

"We did it! Once we give him this pure energy Babidi should be very please." Yamu laughed.

Damien smirked "…right….he's a fool to begin with anyways…I'd say we got the better end of the deal…"

Yamu laughed "…yes and our reward is sure to be greater than the power we have received!"

Damien smirked as he thought to himself _yes…never again Reilena will you ever embarrass me or challenge my dominance as a martial artist…you will never again damage my social reputation with women…from here on out I am above you Reilena Son and there is nothing you or your alien friends can do about it…_

* * *

"So it's obvious you were able to defeat this monster Bibidi before he unleashed this Majin Buu on the earth but you didn't destroy him. You chose instead to leave him here lying dormant." Piccolo refreshed.

"That's right…we thought it best that way. We thought Bibidi would be the only person who can free Majin Buu. We were very much mistaken. He has a son…also a wizard and if he is not stopped Majin Buu will be free again." The Supreme Kai continued.

"So I am guessing that Bibidi's son is controlling the guys from the tournament." Goku observed.

"Yes his name is Babidi and as is often the case in this universe the son is as evil as the father." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"Great why does that not surprise me…" Krillin said nervously.

"It sounds rather simple really. All we need to do is stop Babidi from releasing Majin Buu right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that's right. But I am afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound. Babidi's abilities as a wizard are not to be underestimated. It may take all of us to defeat him." The Supreme Kai continued.

"Wow sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Goku commented.

"Babidi's strength lies in his magic. Physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father but a wizard does not need to be. Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that exists in the hearts of people like Yamu and Damien and there by control their actions. Imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell." The Supreme Kai explained.

"I don't think I understand. You had your chance to finish off majin buu when Babadi's father tried to release him…why didn't you take it?" Goku asked curiously.

"It wasn't worth the risk. We feared any external stimulus might accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him." The Supreme Kai continued.

* * *

"That...that explains why I heard Damien talking to someone in his head…I knew I wasn't hearing things…he must have been talking to Babidi. Not that I want to defend what he has allowed to happen to himself but I knew there was something off about it…Damien can be quiet the asshole but I never imagined he would ever pull a stunt like this…" Reilena said reflectively as she Trunks and Kibito continued their journey.

"So if they didn't intentionally enter the tournament to win then why did they enter…more importantly why would Damien entice Rei to enter? Was it really all just to help with Babidi's plan?" Trunks asked.

"What I have witnessed Damien used the tournament as leverage towards his own issues with Reilena." Kibito commented.

"He knew he couldn't beat me…that wizard Babidi must have been watching what was going on with us and used that as his opportunity to get close to the tournament…in return Damien was given incredible power all facilitated by Babidi…why I am not surprised by all this." Reilena sighed.

"So what was it that they did to me anyways…why would they go after me and not the others that were before me?" Trunks asked.

"Before Babidi can release Majin Buu he needs a tremendous amount of pure energy. Damien and Yamu were recruited to enter the tournament because Babidi knew it would be the easiest way for him to get the energy he needed. Damien learned from Babidi about the Saiyans and that they harbored incredible power. They did not pursue the others because they did not give off a large enough energy signals and Damien had his own plans for you Reilena. It was not until you transformed into a Super Saiyan did you become their target Trunks." Kibito continued.

"I see…wow what a mess…" Trunks continued.

"Come on we must speed up and catch the others." Kibito stated as the three continued their journey.

* * *

"Everyone…please calm down….we're trying our best to find a way to continue without the other opponents!" the announcer pleaded with the aggravated crowd.

"Am I going crazy or did I just see Rei and Trunks fly out of the ring?" Chad stuttered.

"Yeah…and Rei looked good as new…it had only been not even twenty minutes from her match how could she have healed so fast…" Aleta continued.

"Man what is going on…" Chad said confused.

* * *

"Hey there they are!" Reilena said cheerfully as she Trunks and Kibito finally caught up with the others.

"Hey look its Trunks and Reilena!" Gohan said with a smile as he looked back to see the three join them.

"Well it's about time!" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"We would've gotten here soon if some people didn't fly so slowly." Reilena said with a smirk glancing towards Trunks.

"Hey! It's not my fault they took all my energy. I needed to get my barring's." Trunks said defensively.

Krillin laughed "wow it's just like old times you two argue more than most married couples I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reilena and Trunks said angrily.

Krillin covered his mouth realizing what he did wrong "sorry…sorry…"

Vegeta glared at his son then back at the Supreme Kai "that's enough foolishness are we almost there yet or what?"

The Supreme Kai looked back at Vegeta and smirked "we are close…very close…"

"I'm glad you two were able to catch up it looks like we got our work cut out for ourselves again." Goku said with an excited smile.

Reilena gave her father a smile "I know we heard the whole story on our way from the stadium…"

"Yeah it sounds pretty serious…" Trunks added.

"Yeah it is…but hey lets have some fun this time!" Goku laughed.

"Right dad!" Reilena said happily to her father.

"Look they are landing…" the Supreme Kai said as he directed towards an area just behind some stone cliffs.

"What? But there is nothing out here…" Gohan said observantly.

"This is wrong…we have searched this entire area before…" Kibito commented.

The group hurried along and landed behind some jagged rocks and cliffs near where Damien and Yamu landed.

"Everyone suppress your energy…we don't want them to know we are here…" the Supreme Kai said matter of fatly.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked on towards a small ship that looked to be buried beneath the earth.

"Is that Babidi the one on the left?" Goku asked curiously as he pointed to a purple and white creature speaking to Damien and Yamu.

"No it's not…it's one of his minions." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"One of…you mean he has more?" Reilena asked curiously.

"Yes…many more." He confirmed.

"Hey that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently, like it's been dug up or something." Goku observed.

"It's so obvious now that's why we couldn't find his space ship as we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Then that means…there is a chance he has learned Kibito and I have followed him here to earth." The Supreme Kai explained.

"I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu." Piccolo stated.

"No we will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu outside the ship as they would not want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself." The Supreme Kai scolded.

"I kind of agree with Piccolo on this one…" Reilena said as she watched the events below.

"Hey look someone is coming out!" Gohan exclaimed as the ships door opened.

The door to the ship slowly opened as Damien and Yamu both bowed as the creature emerged. Slowly a small yellow creature and what appeared to possibly be his strong statured body guard appeared.

"Oh no…Dabura…" Kibito said in shock.

"What on earth is he doing here?" The Supreme Kai stated.

"That blasted wizard…he has even managed to enslave the king of all daemons." Kibito commented.

"King of daemons?" Trunks said curiously.

"Which one?" Goku asked as he looked on.

"The tall one…that is Dabura." The Supreme Kai said matter of factly.

"I see…is he strong?" Goku continued.

"Of course he is strong he is the king of the demon world." Supreme Kai continued.

"Wait a minute what's the demon world?" Gohan said curiously.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one…" the Supreme Kai began as he told the group of Dabura's origins.

"Oh gosh wow…uh guys I am beginning to feel a little out classed here…I mean I will still help you out here if you think you still need me but...uh…how about I take the little guy." Krillin said nervously.

"The little guy….so that's Babidi? Reilena asked curiously.

"Yes it is and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size that is of concern but his magic. If he can keep a being such as Dabura under his spell just imagine the horror he can inflict on this world." The Supreme Kai continued.

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has control of him then what is going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo brazenly asked.

"A wizard seeks out the evilness in a person's heart. Once he discovers it he enhances their evil and ultimately uses this to control them. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone over his power. Only those pure of heart and free from these evil desires like us have a chance at fighting him successfully." Kibito explains.

"It all makes sense…why Damien was so powerful…the person who he was talking to in his mind…it must have been Babidi." Reilena stated.

"Yes, Babidi used Damien's hatred towards you to his advantage and took control, increasing his power and enhancing his evil desires." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"Well that works for most of us…but what about Piccolo he hasn't always been one of the good guys you know." Krillin smirked.

Piccolo growled and lunged towards him "THIS REALLY IS NOT THE TIME!"

The other fighters looked on in confusion as they noticed some action going on near the ship and turned their attention there.

* * *

"Here you are Master…I told you we wouldn't disappoint…" Damien said handing over the energy he and Yamu collected from Trunks.

"Yes I see…this is where the energy is…inside?" Babidi said skeptical.

"Why…why yes of course Master…." Yamu said nervously.

* * *

"I never anticipated that Dabura would be here too. This changes everything." The Supreme Kai stated.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Dad...please…" Trunks plead.

The Supreme Kai looked over at Vegeta and sighed.

Vegeta snorted "fine you can cower up here behind the rocks if you want to. I will take them on myself."

"Dad you heard what he said…I don't think that would be a good idea…" Trunks said trying to reason with him.

"I think I may just let you do that Vegeta…sorry Trunks…" Krilln said looking at him.

"Krillin you know these guys look tough…don't you think you should get back to your family…it'll be ok…we can take them." Goku said with smile.

"Well I'd like to stick around but it looks like you guys have everything covered without me…" Krillin said nervously.

"…and I would hate to think of what your wife would do to me if I let anything happened to you." Goku said with a chuckle.

Krillin gave a nervous laugh "she does have a bit of a temper but hey I love her."

* * *

"You have done well. We are now one step closer to achieving our goal." Babidi laughed.

Damien smirked "of course we have. When you work with the best you receive the best."

"It's such a shame that your business with me is finished." Babidi smirked.

"Well you know where to find us when you need us...now I really must be going…I have some…unfinished business to take care of." Damien stated as he turned around to walk away.

Babidi turned around "well I don't think that will be necessary as I have no more use for either of you."

Damien turned around and looked back at Babidi in shock "What does that me…"

Just as Damien was to finish his statement Babidi quickly gave a look to him and Yamu and all of a sudden they started to glow red.

Damien looked over at Yamu who was now beginning to swell. He groaned as he struggled with the pressure that was being to build up inside him.

"What the hell are you doing you are going to kill…" Damien yelled but was interrupted.

"…precisely." Babidi laughed.

Damien looked back at the wizard with an angry look "look man we did what you wanted we both got what we needed now let us go it's not like we are going to rate you out or something!"

Just as Damien finished his statement Babidi gave Yamu another look and before Damien could try to stop him Yamu imploded into a pile of dust.

"Too bad you know I really liked him too…" Babidi smirked.

Damien stood there in shock "what…what the hell man you are crazy!"

Damien quickly took off towards the sky trying to get away from Babidi as fast as he could.

"Pui Pui would you please kill him for me?" Babidi asked his servant.

"I would be glad to..." Pui Pui said as he lifted his arm and aimed it at Damien.

Within seconds he fired off a large blast directly at Damien. Damien looked back in horror at the blast but no matter how hard he tried to fly away he couldn't.

* * *

The next thing any of them knew the blast made contact with Damien and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a few dust particles in the sky.

They all looked on in shock. Gohan was the first one to speak.

"What kinds of people kill their own partners?" he said in shock.

Trunks looked over at Reilena who was clearly shaken by the scene. She was trying her best to hold in all of her emotions.

"Rei are you o…" he began but was cut off by her.

"They killed him…they just got rid of him like he was some kind of bug…just like that…he never stood a chance…" Reilena said bawling her fist in anger.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked "really come on now brat he's the one who beat you to a pulp and you're shedding tears over that imbecilic?"

Reilena glared at him "It doesn't matter what happened between us…it doesn't matter if we both hated each other…it doesn't matter what he did to me in the first place. No matter how bad a person can be no one deserve to die like that…not even him. I would never ever wish for something like that to happen to him. What Damien did was horrible…but what Babidi has just done is even worse."

* * *

"What a wonderful site…watching them both die before our eyes. It pleases me to know end knowing how easily human beings are frightened." Babidi laughed.

"And they were only two. There are still millions left to torment." Dabura laughed.

"I am just so excited at the thought." Babidi responded.

* * *

"This is bad…really bad…" Goku said as he looked on.

"That is the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the most powerful fighters he uses his magic to put them under his complete control and then disposes of them when he has no more use for them. If he releases Majin Buu then he will dispose of the rest of the population of earth just has he done with Damien and Yamu." Kibito explained.

Just as Kibito finished the others noticed Dabura and Babidi looking towards their direction and before they knew it Pui Pui and Babidi returned to the ship and Dabura was left alone.

"He knows that we are here!" Vegeta exclaimed as Dubura powered up below and suddenly lunged towards them.

Before any of them knew what was going on Dabura stopped himself in front of Kibito and blasted him far away from the group.

"Kibito!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

"Gah…You!" Goku yelled as he went to attack him.

Vegeta followed suit attempting to get a shot in but missing. Dabura shot up looking at the Z fighters below. He quickly eyed Krillin and shot some spit at him.

"Look out!" The Supreme Kai yelled but it was too late. The spit landed right on Krillin.

"Oh no…I should have warned them…" he said scolding himself.

"Krillin!" Reilena yelled as she watched him struggle to get the spit off.

"You're mine!" Piccolo yelled as he went to attack him.

Just as Piccolo went to throw a punch Dabura spit again and it landed right on his tunic.

"Ah…Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he watched his mentor get stopped by the spit.

All of a sudden everyone heard a yell and turned to Krillin, who was slowly turning into stone. The next thing everyone knew Piccolo was also turning into stone.

"Guys hold on!" Goku yelled as he raced to Piccolo who was almost entirely turned into stone.

Goku looked in disbelief at his now stone friend "What happened to them?"

"Turned to stone…" The Supreme Kai said slowly.

"WHAT?" everyone said in shock.

"It's one of Dabura's powers. Everything he spits on turns to stone!" he exclaimed.

"No Piccolo!" Gohan said as he raced towards his former Master.

"Wait Gohan no!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Gohan turned around to look at him clearly upset by what transpired.

"If we touch either of them now they might break then there would be no way of getting them back to their natural state." He explained.

"Piccolo…Krillin…no…" Reilena said in shock by what transpired.

Trunks looked up from where he was standing and noticed that Dabura was now eying Reilena. It was then that something clicked in his head about what was to transpire.

"Reilena quick get away from here he is going after you next!" Trunks exclaimed trying to urge his friend away.

"Whaaa…." She began to say but then noticed Dabura making a B-line for her.

Trunks saw what Dabura was doing and quickly jumped up in front of Reilena, and before he could get his spit ready Trunks quickly punched him in the face sending him flying back away towards the ground.

Reilena looked up in shock at what transpired "Trunks…"

Trunks turned around and looked back at her with a worried look "he didn't spit on you did he I think I got him in time."

Reilena slowly shook her head as he lowered himself near her. Reilena walked over to him and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she broke away from him.

Trunks began to blush and gave a small laugh "no problem…I'm not going to stand by and watch my best friend get turned into stone."

Vegeta looked over at the two and snorted in disgust.

* * *

Dabura slowly shook off the punch and got up glaring at Trunks. Just as he was about to get up and attack the group Babidi's voice came into his head.

_Dabura what are you doing…stop lolygaging, forget the girl and lure them into the ship!_

Dabura smirked and flew up to make eye contact with the group.

"I give you one chance to run…take it…or risk ending up like your friends…" he laughed as he flew off into the ship below.

Everyone looked onward visibly angry with what had just transpired.

"Hey Supreme Kai you said if we break them we can't put them back together…so there must be away to get them back to normal!" Goku said.

"Yes…they can turn back to normal…only if we kill Dabura…his death will break the stone curse." The Supreme Kai said in defeat.

Goku smirked "Is that all? Good then it will be easy. We will have them back in no time."

The Supreme Kai looked on in shock.

"Let's do it dad…we need to get them back to normal…and I really don't want to be the one who would have to break the news to 18 that her husband was turned into a statue…" Reilena said walking towards her father.

"Yes, we need to restore them. We owe it them to bring them back to normal. Let's do this…together" Gohan said looking at his sister and father.

Goku smirked "well I'm glad to see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. What are we waiting for let's go!"

The three suddenly took off towards the spaceship. Trunks and Vegeta stood on the edge of the cliff looking onward.

"Well boy don't you always follow Kakarot's brat into battle? What are you just standing there for?" Vegeta questioned his son.

"I...uh…well it's not that…" Trunks began but Vegeta cut him off.

"Never mind that, just hurry up and let's go. I am not going to let Kakarot and his brats get all the fun." He stated as he blasted off.

Trunks stood there for a moment confused before taking off after his father.

"Wait…everyone!" The Supreme Kai yelled stopping everyone in their tracks.

"You will all fall right into their trap! They are counting on the fact that you will come charging into their ship to attack them. It's safer if all of you wait out here" he yelled at them.

"And the problem with this is…." Reilena said questioningly.

"I'm sorry but I think I speak on the behalf of most of us that we just cannot leave Krillin and Piccolo like that." Goku responded.

"Watch over everyone for us!" Gohan yelled as the five of them took off towards the ship.

The Supreme Kai looked on in disbelief and sighed in defeat.

"They are all fools…" he stated as he slowly took off after them.


	13. Underestimating the Under Dogs

"Ladies and gentlemen please…will you all please calm down. Until the folks down here figure out what's going on we will take a short intermission." The tournament announcer said nervously.

"Hey Viri what does intermission mean?" Goten asked his friend as they watched from the stadium balcony.

"He is __saying__ they have to stop the matches now because Trunks got his butt kicked by those two guys." Viri said with a smirk.

"Hey you can't blame this on Trunks he didn't know that was going to happen!" Goten said angrily.

"Umm hello Goten the tournament stopped after he got attacked didn't it?" Viri said matter of factly.

"Stop talking bad about my sister's friend! Trunks is cool and nice and he gives me a lot of his old toys to play with!" Goten said now throwing punches up towards his friend.

The boys continued to take jabs at each other until they heard someone calling them.

"Mighty Mask…um Mr. Mighty Mask sir?" someone said.

The boys stopped and turned to face the voice and saw a monk staring at them.

"Uh…yes…" Viri said with a deep voice.

"Oh umm the tournament officials request that all remaining finalist report to the waiting area for instructions on what will happen with the remaining bouts." The monks said nervously.

"Oh…uh…ok…off I go then…" Viri said as he and Goten stumbled away off towards the back entrance of the arena.

"The nerves must be getting to him…" the monk said as he watched 'Mighty Mask' stumble away.

* * *

"Wow talk about trying to not be noticed…how far down does this thing go?" Reilena said in awe as she looked down the entrance shaft of Babidi's space ship.

"Well let's go find out!" Goku said leading them down the entrance way.

Pretty soon they reached the bottom of the entrance, an empty room of the spaceship with no indication of Babidi waiting for their arrival.

"Huh this place really doesn't look much like a spaceship…." Gohan said observantly.

"Yeah and if it is Babidi really needs to choose a better decorator…" Reilena said as she looked around.

"Hey there is nobody here…I thought they would be waiting for a fight." Goku said disappointingly.

"Maybe they did this to psych us out or something…make us let our guard down…" Trunks replied.

"Hey that looks like a door over there…think we should try and bust it down?" Gohan said observantly.

"Huh…oh yeah…" Goku said finally seeing what is son was talking about.

Just as the others were getting ready help kick open the door to the next room everyone noticed another presence near them. They all looked towards the entrance of the ship and saw the Supreme Kai appear.

"So you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all?" Goku said with a smirk.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into…" the Supreme Kai stated.

All of a sudden everyone's attention turned to the entrance they came through in the sealing. Slowly but surely the entrance closed, locking them all inside.

"I guess this means they know we are here…" Trunks said looking up at the now closed entrance.

"Once inside this ship there is no way out…" the Supreme Kai stated.

"Pssh that's not true there is always a way out...this just means we might have to force our way out but I am sure we will find a way out of here right daddy?" Reilena said disregarding the Supreme Kai's last statement.

"Well there is another way out…we have to destroy Babidi." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

Reilena gave a small laugh "see I knew there was another way."

"Well that is what we came down here to do right?" Goku said looking around.

"I still think all we need to do is blast this place into oblivion." Vegeta said finally speaking.

"No! You won't, the sudden shock can accidentally set Majin Buu free." The Supreme Kai scolded.

"Hummph…" Vegeta said agitated.

"Your underestimation of his is astounding! Don't you understand even at a fraction of his strength Majin Buu could annihilate this entire planet and all of it's inhabitants?!" the Supreme Kai said angrily.

"Come on this is Vegeta…he allowed for Cell to become his perfect form just to see what it would be like to fight him." Reilena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rei…come on don't provoke my dad…" Trunks said now looking over at his enraged father.

"….Kakarrot would you please control your brat!" Vegeta spat.

"Hey I am not one to be controlled!" Reilena yelled back.

"Come on now guys now isn't the time!" Gohan yelled in frustration.

"Fine…" Reilena sighed.

"I thought there would actually be a fight in this place." Vegeta said ignoring Reilena.

All of a sudden the door on the opposite side of the room slowly opened to revel one of the creatures they saw previously when they were outside of the ship.

"Welcome fellow warriors. You have arrived at stage one." Pui Pui said walking out from the doorway.

"Stage one?" Trunks said confusingly.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom of this ship. We are currently on the top level also known as stage one. And there is no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior that appears at each stage. You need not concern yourselves with getting to stage two because unfortunately for you the first warrior you have to face is no other than me and that means none of you will make it out alive." Pui Pui explained.

As Pui Pui laughed maniacally at the group everyone looked on at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Alright guys so which one of us is going to go first?" Goku laughed.

Pui Pui suddenly stopped his laughing when he noticed the Z fighters didn't look too concerned.

"I think I'll go. I mean out of the three of I'm the only one that has been regularly training for the past nine years." Reilena said pointing to Gohan and Trunks.

"I don't think so brat I want Trunks to shut this fools mouth." Vegeta said glaring at her.

"I know how we can settle this." Goku said with a smirk.

"One….two….three…" they all said.

Pui Pui and the Supreme Kai looked on not believing that someone the most powerful fighters in the universe are resulting to a silly game to decide who goes first.

"…two….three….ha in your face Vegeta!" Reilena said jumping up and down in victory.

"Aww man I wanted to fight this guy." Goku said with a sad face.

"There are two more levels daddy you will get your chance." Reilena said with a smile as she walked towards Pui Pui.

"Wait please. You don't really intend to fight him on your own do you?" the Supreme Kai asked.

"Umm...yeah how else would I fight him?" Reilena asked confused.

The Supreme Kai looked back in confusion and shock.

Reilena turned her attention to Pui Pui "alright lets do this."

Pui Pui looked at her and laughed "really…the female….well I guess if this is your choice you can be the first to die."

Reilena growled in anger "hey just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am not nearly as good as the rest of these guys…you don't know a thing about me and what I am capable of."

"Yeah I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Gohan said backing her up.

* * *

"Whats this…why is she going to fight Pui Pui?" Babidi said.

"I don't know sire…she might be being used to distract Pui Pui so the other fighters can have the upper hand." Dabura said.

"Well then…we will just have to take care of that now won't we…" Babidi said with a laugh.

* * *

Reilena looked at Pui Pui and gave him a devilish smirk "well what are we waiting for lets get this show on the road so we can get a move on!"

Pui Pui gritted his teeth "you are nothing but a moron!"

Reilena laugh "oh really now? I guess you guys haven't done your homework because I am an honor student when I am not teaching jerks like you a lesson."

Reilena got into her fighting stance and smirked. "Come on lets do this!"

Just as Pui Pui was about to lunge towards her Reilena disappeared from sight. Pui Pui looked around trying to sense where she went.

"Looking for me?" a voice said.

Pui Pui turned around to see Reilena floating in a fighting stance above him.

"See I told you not to underestimate me." she said with a smirk.

Trunks looked on with a smile __she really has worked so hard over the years.__

Just as Reilena was about to throw her first punch towards her opponent there was a brief flash of light. The others shielded their eyes as the light subdued. When the flash cleared Reilena was nowhere to be found.

"Huh...what...where is Rei?" Trunks said looking around trying to sense her.

"I don't know she was just here a second ago." Gohan said doing the same thing.

"I don't think that flash was an attack from either of them." Goku said observantly.

"Of course not you idiots if you could sense anything you would see that Kakarrot's brat is hundreds of miles away from here!" Vegeta said begrudging.

"WHAT?!" the others said not believing what they were hearing.

* * *

Reilena shielded her eyes as the bright flash subsided. As her eyes adjusted she quickly realized her surroundings were far from the inside of the ship.

"What the...what the hell happened?!" she exclaimed. There was no response but her own echo through the vast desert she now floated in.

 _ _Well now this is much better. Out of harms way like a lady should be__ a voice said.

Reilena looked around confused as she did not know where the voice was coming from.

"Babidi what the hell! Tampering in my match that is not fair! Even Cell had some dignity! Bring me back at once!" she exclaimed.

 _ _No I think I like you much better where you are. Besides who ever said I played fair. Good luck trying to find the ship again, if you come back here I will blow the whole thing up...including Majin Buu!__ Babidi said as his voice faded in the distance.

Reilena gave a heavy defeated sigh "there is no way I can fly back there in time...and even if I did...damn it! I hate not being apart of the action! This is really not fair! I guess the only thing I can do is go back to the tournament..."

As she began to fly away she thought to herself __I guess someone should tell the others what's going on….__

* * *

"Where is she…Babidi where did you take Reilena?!" Gohan demanded.

 _ _That is none of your concern. She is where I see fit. Now carry on Pui Pui, destroy these annoyances.__ Babidi laughed.

Pui Pui smiled "yes…which one of you will be my victim…"

"Trunks why don't you take care of this fool?" Vegeta said with a scoff.

"Uh…sure dad…" said stepping forward.

"But Vegeta that's not fair! I wanted to fight him too!" Goku whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "well so do I but this pipsqueak will be good practice for the boy."

"Oh alright…" Goku said disappointed.

"That girl got a lucky shot…sorry to say you won't be so lucky." Pui Pui continued.

Trunks smirked "I won't need any luck…I can beat you fair and square."

Pui Pui furrowed his brow and quickly vanished "that kind of arrogance will get you killed."

Trunks followed his energy signal "is that so? Then why did it look like my friend, you so suddenly decided to remove from the situation, was about to pummel you to the ground."

"She is of no concern right now…" Pui Pui retaliated.

"Please be careful! Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest fighters in the universe." Supream Kai exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry, let's just let Trunks take it from here ok? " Goku said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Supream Kai asked.

"Clearly these idiots didn't do their research before showing up here…Trunks will blast this fool into oblivion." Vegeta responded.

"You know none of you will ever leave here. Every ounce of energy that you loose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room and as the energy is absorbed it will be immediately transferred to Majin Buu." Pui Pui taunted.

"I don't really think I will be needing to worry about that." Trunks smirked.

"And why is that?" Pui Pui said curiously.

Trunks quickly jumped up and stopped Pui Pui in his tracks.

"Because…I will defeat you before you even lay a hand on me." He smirked as he punched Pui Pui in the stomach.

Pui Pui floated down to the ground and shook off the punch and smirked "you're good…but not that good…"

Pui Pui threw another punch, and then another. Trunks quickly dodged both grabbed Pui Pui by the arm and threw him against the wall, knocking him him down and severely injuring him.

"See Trunks has things all under control." Goku said with a smile.

Pui Pui gained his balance and got up lunging towards trunks with his fist. Trunks quickly moved behind his opponent and gave him a roundhouse kick to the side sending him down once more.

* * *

"This is pathetic…what is Pui Pui doing up there? Tell me…where is it that Pui Pui can fight at his best?" Babidi exclaimed.

"On his home planet…Planet Foon." Dabura explained.

Babidi smirked "yes…Planet Foon it is…Pa paditipa!"

* * *

Trunks was just about to finish off Pui Pui when he started to notice his surroundings changing.

Before any of them knew it they were what seemed like suddenly transported to another planet.

"What…just happened?" Gohan said amazed.

"It's Babidi…he's used his magic to change the room…it seems he is trying to give that fighter the advantage." Supream Kai explained.

"Ohhh…should be interesting…" Goku said unphased.

Vegeta smirked "Trunks will still destroy this fool."

"Goku it isn't Trunks who is getting the advantage here." Supream Kai stated.

"Yeah I know…" he said with a smirk.

"Welcome to my home planet. I've won many great battles here. And by now you have noticed that my planet is very different than yours. It's the gravity. Ten times stronger than earth. You're hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone you picked up. You won't leave here alive!" Pui Pui exclaimed with glee.

Trunks smirked __maybe getting grounded was a good thing after all.__

"What…why aren't you trembling." Pui Pui asked astonished.

"Only ten times? Please…my father and I have been training in higher gravity pull than this…I don't even sense the difference." Trunks laughed.

"That's it enough!" Pui Pui yelled as he charged Trunks. Trunks quickly punch Pui Pui into a near by rock knocking him down.

Quickly he moved in front of him and placed his hand out. "I hope you understand why we need to end this…"

"What…." Pui Pui started to get out. Before he could finish his sentence Trunks gathered up enough energy and quickly blasted Pui Pui…disintegrating him in a few seconds.

"Alright Trunks!" Gohan said running up to him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "I am surprised Babidi would send us such a weakling. I told you Trunks could easily take care of this fool."

"Hey look the floor is opening up!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It looks like an elevator shaft." Gohan observed.

"So what are we just going to stare at it or are we going to get this show on the road?" Vegeta said impatiently as he shoved the others aside.

"Lets go!" Goku said as the three of them jumped down the hole.

"I see…they are very strong…" Supream Kai said shocked as he followed.

* * *

 _ _Meanwhile back at the World Tournament__ …

Ox King gave a big yawn as he stretched in his seat "a break huh? I wonder what's going on?"

All of a sudden ChiChi gave out a big yell as she stood up frantically searching the stadium.

"What is it?" Ox King asked worriedly.

"Where's Goten? Please we have got to find him, Goten where are you?" she yelled.

"Huh? I haven't seen Goten for some time now. That's strange…and Viri is gone too." Master Roshi said observantly.

"Goten said he would come and find me but I haven't seen him since his match with Viri. That boy is probably too embarrassed about loosing our prize money to come up here and sit with me…" she said angrily.

"Well maybe he just went home?" Ox King stated.

"Hrmm Viri hasn't been back either? I wonder where they could be…" Frija said scanning the crowd.

* * *

"Whew finally a break." Goten said taking off his part of the costume in the contestants lounge.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't sweat so much…" Viri stated as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

Goten frowned "hey that costume is hot…and besides this was your idea and…"

"Mighty Mask? Oh Mighty Mask are you in here?" the announcer said walking through the doorway.

"Oh crap…" Viri said looking towards the entrance.

"Oh no Viri we are gonna get caught!" Goten said in a whisper panic.

Viri silently scanned the room and noticed the line of showers and smirked "oh no we won't."

Just as the announcer made his way to where they were Viri quickly turned on one of the showers.

"Oh..hey you kids shouldn't be in here. This area is restricted for the adult contenders." The announcer said.

"Oh…uh we're sorry we just got um…lost…" Viri stuttered.

The announcer gave the boys a quick smile and a pat on the head "I understand…you guys must be so excited from your bout today. Just finish up and clear out…have you kids seen Mighty Mask though? I thought I saw him in here."

"Uh yeah he's in the shower." Viri said pointing to the running one.

"Mighty Mask…can you hear me Mr. Mighty Mask?" the announcer yelled towards the shower.

"Uh yeah what's up?" Viri said in a low voice out of sight of the announcer.

"Oh hi…so we don't know when we are going to be starting the next match so don't leave the stadium alright?" the announcer stated.

"Uh…ok…" Viri said in his low voice.

The announcer suddenly turned to see Viri near by and gave him a puzzled look. The announcer quickly shook off his strange feeling and gave the boy a smile as he exited the lounge.

As the door closed Goten let out a sigh of relief "that was a close one."

"Yeah tell me about it…" Viri said as he slouched back down on the couch."

* * *

So how are we going to decide who fights next?" Gohan asked curiously.

"The only fair way…" Goku said with a smile.

"One…two…three…one…two…thr…." Goku, Vegeta said together.

"Ah ha I win!" Goku said excitedly.

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave an angry growl "I didn't come all the way down here to waste my time on the side lines."

Trunks looked at his father growing ancey and sighed.

 _ _Seriously now's not the time for you to carry on your grudge with Goku dad…this is a little more important.__ He thought to himself.

"So I wonder who's behind that door? I sure hope he's tough enough for me." Goku said stretching.

"Well compared to that last guy I can't imagine he's much stronger." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Hey come on get out here!" Goku yelled.

"I don't understand why we can't just skip this nonsense and blast through to the bottom floor…" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Father…" Trunks said cautiously.

"We can't do that…even though he is not at full power an unnecessary shock could easily free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous." Supream Kai stated.

"Bah I am beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all…and the same goes for that Dabura" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What…you can't be serious…" Supream Kai said in shock.

"Well why should I? From what I have seen of Dabura so far I see no reason to be afraid of him. I watched his movements outside and the only think I should be worried about is his spit." Vegeta said matter of factly.

"Do you…agree with him Goku?" Supream Kai hesitantly asked.

"Yeah…Vegeta is right. Dabura isn't that tough. If this was a few years ago maybe we would be afraid of him. A few years ago we fought this guy name Cell now he was tough." Goku said with a smile.

"I…see…" Supream Kai stated.

"Alright come on now I am ready to fight!" Goku yelled again.

Just then the door with the giant M on is opened up slowly. Once fully opened a large green monster appeared in the doorway.

"What…" Trunks began.

"…is that…" Gohan finished.

Goku stared up at the creature as he entered the room.

"Wow he sure is an ugly one…:" Gohan said staring up at it.

"Yeah…seriously…" Trunks agreed as slobber dripped down from the creature.

"Ha ha ha which one of you will I destroy first?" the creature laughed.

"Aww man why did I have to get this guy. Sure he's big but he looks pretty dumb to me." Goku said disappointed.

"I know that monster…his name is Yakon…" Supream Kai stated.

"You know the guy?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Yes he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to beat him on his own." Supream Kai stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Kakarrot can beat this fool in his sleep."

As If without warning Yakon quickly threw a punch at Goku. Goku quickly dodged out of the way as Yakon went to try and attack again. Yakon jumped in the air and swiped his claw against Goku's shirt as Goku landed he noticed that the material ripped.

"Yeish that was close…" he stated.

Yakon continued to laugh from his position as the others watched on.

"So he's a big one…but quick…" Gohan stated.

"That is what I was trying to tell you. Goku can't beat him alone." Supream Kai emphasize again.

"What? No my dad can beat him all by himself just watch and see." Gohan smirked.

"You were very lucky…but you won't get away this time…" Yakon stated.

"I better watch it…one slip and those claws will tear me in two.." Goku said looking up at his opponent.

 _ _Yakon do you hear me you are doing a wonderful job. How would you like to finish these fools in your favorite planet? The planet of darkness, Planet Ankoku!__ Babidi said from a far.

Suddenly the room went dark and Yakon disappeared.

"Hey who turned out the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing?" Goku said walking around.

Yakon laughed "welcome to the planet of darkness! You can't see me but I can see you!"

"You can?" Goku said shocked.

"Well this guy seems like he's at home…" Trunks said observing

"Yes Yakon was born in this place. Its at the far ends of the universe where no light can reach it thus always being plunged in darkness." Supream Kai stated.

"You're mine now!" Yakon said lunging for Goku.

Just as Yakon was about to him hi Goku sensed his presence and dodged out of the way.

"Eat this!" Goku said punching him to the ground.

They went back and forth like this for a few minuets, Yakon attacking and Goku dodging and firing back.

"Hey can any of you tell whats happening?" Supream Kai asked.

Vegeta smirked "yes Kakarrot is winning."

Both fighters stopped as Yakon struggled to get up.

"How could you…" Yakon began.

"What? See you? I don't need to see you…I can sense your life force…and smell you from a mile away…among other things…like this…" Goku said as he transformed into his super Saiyan form.

"Look at that…pretty impressive huh?" Gohan commented.

"Unbelievable…" Supream Kai stated.

"Well I have seem to have found my spare flashlight…" Goku stated with a smirk.

"Can you…all do that?" Supream Kai asked.

"Yeah…all of us here…and Gohan's younger brother." Trunks said matter of factly.

"I see…" Supream Kai stated looking on in shock.

Yakon laughed "Well done…I see you have fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark."

Trunks looked on concerned "He seems…unphased…I wonder why…"

__And Rei where the hell did he take you…I hope you_ _ _'_ __re alright…_ _

* * *

Reilena continued flying back towards the tournament, trying to hold back as much of her anger as she could.

"Man they better put that Babidi guy in his place. How dare he just remove me from the fight like that…arrrgh!" she yelled through the air as she flew.

She slowed down a bit trying to calm her anger "Getting angry isn't going to help things…man I really hate being left out and missing all the action…maybe there is still time to make it back towards where they are…"

She stopped for a moment sensing where she was and sighed "By the time I got to them I am sure they would have already defeated that Majin Buu guy…especially with dad there…"

Slowly she began flying back towards her original destination "Maybe I can make it back in time to see who actually won the tournament…ugh mom and Bulma are going to be so mad that Trunks and I left…oh well…"

She soon picked up speed, lost in her thoughts as she approached the island the tournament was being held on.

__I wonder what everyone else is up to…_ _

* * *

Ox King, Frija, Chichi and the others continued their search for the young boys.

"Goten…Goten where are you?" Chichi yelled.

"Viri…Viri everyone is waiting for you!" Frija yelled searching for her son.

"Ugh…" Ox King yelled almost being knocked down by two young boys.

Everyone looked down to see Goten and Viri rubbing their heads after they ran into Ox King.

Chichi frowned at her son "Goten…what have you been up to young man?"

Goten smiled and laughed nervously behind his friend.

Frija raised her eyebrow "yes…son please enlighten us with your whereabouts."

__Hey you kids…stop right there…you aren't going anywhere until you pay the money you owe us!_ _

Everyone heard the voices of two monks running up towards them. In a panic both Viri and Goten high tailed it past the group running as far away as they could from the others.

"Uh…they will take care of that!" Viri yelled from a far.

The others looked on confused as the boys ran off.

"What could those boys be up to?" Frija said confused as the monks approached them.

"That'll be 400,000 zeni please…" the monks said bowing before them.

Frija and Chichi's eyes bulged out "400,000 ZENI!"

"Yes for the food those boys ate…" one of the monks replied.

The two women looked at each other and then back towards where the boys ran off.

"GOTEN!" Chichi yelled

"VIRI!" Frija yelled in return.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" they yelled in unison as the others looked on.

* * *

Everyone looked on as Goku waited for Yakon to make his next move.

"Time to feed…" Yakon smirked as Goku looked on unphased by his statement.

All of a sudden Yakon opened his mouth and started to inhale all of Goku's Super Saiyan power.

"What is this guy doing?!" Gohan yelled confused.

Trunks looked over to see his father looking on with no expression.

__Dad what are you thinking right now?_ _

Goku trying to maintain his power slowly began sliding towards Yakon. Before they knew it Yakon had inhaled all of Goku's Super Saiyan energy.

"Huh what happened?" Goku said confused.

"Oh no…it went pitch black again…" Gohan commented.

Vegeta growled "Yes…Kakarrot is back to his normal state…but that doesn't mean anything."

"Huh dad what are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused.

"Humph just keep watching the fight boy…you'll see." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Yummy I've never eaten so much right light before." Yakon said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Yakon is the type of monster who eats light energy. Goku in his Super Saiyan state emits a light that is like a delicacy for him." Supream Kai stated .

Gohan looked back shocked then turned to his father "Dad listen up…don't go Super Saiyan again otherwise that monster will just eat all your energy!"

"Very tasty…that light of yours is the best I have ever had and I want some more!" Yakon said licking his lips.

"So he eats light huh? So tell me are you ready for the second course?" Goku said with a smirk.

Trunks eyes widened "What is Goku trying to do?"

Vegeta looked on expressionless as Goku continued to taunt his opponent.

Gohan rolled his eyes "Dad really don't go Super Saiyan! He's draining your energy lets fight him together!"

Goku smirked "No way, I fight alone Gohan I don't need help."

With that Goku powered up again emitting the golden light that Yakon had been seeking.

"I will make quite the meal out of you now come to me!" Yakon yelled.

Supream Kai looked on "Is he crazy? Why would he want to fight alone? He knows he can't win. Does he think this is some kind of game?"

"Let him do what he wants. Kakarrot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive. He obviously has a plan for this imbecile." Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks looked on before having an epiphany "Oh… I get it now…"

Gohan looked to him confused "Get what?"

Trunks smirked "Watch and find out…"

Yakon then began inhaling all of Goku's energy. Soon Yakon began expanding from all the energy he was taking in. Seeing this Goku gave him one last smirk before giving a large blast of energy to Yakon causing him to fall back and then self implode into dust.

Goku powered down and gave them all a laugh.

Vegeta frowned "He won…and with energy to spare…interesting…"

"Alright dad you won! Now we are two for two this is great!" Gohan said with joy.

Trunks laughed along with him before Vegeta scoffed "Don't laugh with those idiots…there is still one more floor, be on your guard."

Trunks looked up at his father and sighed "Sorry…"

Goku approached them an put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder "Oh lighten up Vegeta…let the kid have a little fun…"

Just then the floor opened up in front of them.

"Hey look he floor opened up…come on guys lets go!" Goku said cheerily as he began his descent.

Gohan nodded as Vegeta and Trunks followed "Yeah!"

The Supream Kai looked on completely floored by what he just saw.

"Who…are they…." he said as he slowly followed suit.

As Trunks began lowering himself down he smirked to himself.

__Man is Rei going to be pissed when she hears about everything she's missed._ _


	14. Winners and Losers

The four Saiyan's landed at the next level with Supream Kai not too far behind them. They looked around noticing how similar their surroundings were to the previous levels.

"You would think Babidi would have varied up the decor a little bit all these stages look the same." Gohan commented.

"You're right Gohan…" Trunks said looking around.

"Get used to it…I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile…" Vegeta grunted.

"Well hopefully the next fighter through that door will be worth the wait." Goku smiled.

Vegeta smirked "well then Kakarrott's brat we should hurry up and see who is going to take care of this one."

"One…two…three…one…two…" Vegeta and Gohan said together.

"Three…" Gohan said winning over Vegeta.

"Alright Gohan! I can't wait to see how you have progressed over the years." Goku said excitingly.

Vegeta looked on angrily "What the….I didn't come all the way here to not fight!"

Trunks ran over to his father trying to calm him down "Hold on dad relax…I am sure you will get your chance."

Vegeta huffed sensing how close they were getting to Majin Buu and waived him off gritting his teeth "I wouldn't expect much from him Kakarrot, he barely has any of the power he had when we fought Cell. You might as well let me go instead."

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder "Come on let Gohan go…let him show us what he is capable of. I am sure Babidi will have something else up his sleeve and then you can show off."

Vegeta huffed once more as they continued to wait "Whatever…"

"Please listen to me…this is not a game…Babidi's henchmen come from all four corners of the universe. Everyone of them is incredibly strong. We have been lucky so far but I think from now on we should all fight together." Supream Kai pleaded.

The four Saiyan's looked at each other before Goku smirked "Nah don't you worry Supream Kai…I am sure Gohan won't need any help. Besides it would be unfair. Reilena, Trunks and I got to fight alone, so should Gohan."

"Yeah..yeah I can take care of myself. Besides I began training more regularly recently. I've gotten a lot stronger Vegeta." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Yeah he has been training with Rei and I…Gohan can do it I mean he did beat Cell nine years ago…" Trunks said trying to be encouraging.

Vegeta smirked "Yes and since then he has been nothing but a homebody, becoming weak and domesticated with that silly wife of his."

"Hey Vegeta that's a low blow!" Gohan said now angry.

"Uh dad…" Trunks said nervously.

Vegeta huffed "I am only stating what is true…this is such a waste of my time…I only came to this thing to fight you Kakarrot!"

Supream Kai looked on nervously as they all waited for Babidi's next move.

Gohan tapped his foot "It's getting late how long is he going to keep us waiting?"

"Relax Gohan I am sure he is just having trouble finding anyone strong enough to fight you." Goku said cheerily.

"Yeah…probably…" Gohan said starting to get nervous.

"So I wonder how they are doing back at the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yeah…I wonder how Rei is…I hope she is ok…" Trunks said trailing off.

Goku wiggled his eyebrows "Reilena huh…let me guess you guys are a thing right?"

Trunks blushed and waived him off "No…no…just…friends…that's all really Goku."

"Reeeally…because I would beg to differ based on what we saw back at…" Goku began teasingly but Vegeta cut him off.

"Cut it out Kakarrot! My son would never be with your brat even if hell froze over!" Vegeta yelled.

"Aww come on Vegeta, you can never say never…they were always such great friends as kids…" Goku said disappointed.

"I am not talking about this anymore Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please….." Goku whined.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled back as they continued to wait.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hey what's the hold up?! How long do we have to wait?! You better start the match or else!

Chad and Aleta looked around as the crowd began to become rowdy.

"Wow I wonder if they are waiting for Trunks and Rei and their friends to come back to start the matches back up again?" Aleta commented.

Chad shrugged "Maybe…but man how crazy is it that all this time Trunks and Rei were…like this you know?"

Aleta sat back "I know…and I thought we shared everything with each other…"

"Well can you blame them I guess? I would probably want to hid that I am a freak too…you know if I was one." Chad replied.

Aleta nudged him "Oh you are one don't worry."

Chad rolled his eyes as he looked around "If they come back we will have to find them."

"And make them share all the dirty deets…and talk about that kiss." Aleta smirked.

"Totally." Chad said as the two waited for the matches to start.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Bulma I really can not thank you again…you didn't have to pay for the boys food bill." Frija said to the older woman.

"Yeah Bulma we could have worked something out you know." ChiChi commented.

Bulma waived her off "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do with the entertainment Goten and Viri have given us this afternoon. Besides a dinner bill with Trunks and Vegeta is three times that normally…it really was nothing."

"Three…times…" Frija said shocked.

"Did I miss anything? Are they ready to start?" Ox King said as he returned.

"Nope, they can't start until Goku and the other guys come back." Oolong commented.

ChiChi turned to Bulma "Bulma I'm worried where do you think they could be?"

Master Roshi sat in silence for a moment before responding "They are pretty far away wherever they are. And I sense they are in some sort of trouble too."

"Huh…yeah I feel it too…" Yaumcha chimed in.

"Well whatever is happening Goku better not be dragging Gohan and Reilena into this. Gohan has his wife to think about…and Reilena is just to young to be involved with this sort of thing." ChiChi sighed.

"ChiChi I am sure Gohan and Reilena know what they are getting into. When are you going to stop babying them. I know Trunks is fine with Vegeta around." Bulma replied.

"Yes Chichi I know Gohan hasn't been training regularly anymore but I am sure he will be fine…" Videl said to her mother-in-law.

"I am not babying them!" ChiChi yelled as the two women fought again much to everyone else dismay.

Bra and Maron both plugged their ears as the women argued.

"Man I hate it when they do this…Ms. ChiChi sounds like a Hyena." Bra commented stopping the two women from fighting.

"I sound like a what?" ChiChi said offended.

Bulma smirked "You heard her…just like you heard me say that Vegeta or Trunks would win this whole thing!"

"Well I don't think any of them at this point will be in the running for the prize money if they don't get back here. They will be disqualified within the hour." Yaumcha interjected.

Not being able to say anything back both women huffed and turned away.

"Fine!" they said in unison as they waited for the tournament to progress.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh no did we miss the start of the whole competition?" Viri said as he and Goten as Mighty Mask ran up to the waiting area.

"I don't think so I think we made it just in time." Goten replied.

"Those other fighters haven't come back yet…oh well the show must go on…" Mr. Satan said with a smirk.

"Hey…hey Viri did you hear they…he said my dad and the others are still gone…I wonder what happened?" Goten said curious.

Viri thought for a moment before responding "I don't know Goten…maybe they found something more fun to do?"

"Oh…I don't know maybe…" Goten said as they looked on.

"At least the four of you have the guts to stick around and fight me!" Mr. Satan continued with his rant.

Eighteen looked over to see 'Mighty Mask' fumble a bit as she laughed to herself.

"This will get interesting…" she said as she noticed Mr. Satan walking towards the arena.

Mr. Satan….Mr. Satan…Mr. Satan…. the crowd chanted.

"Thank you my friends I know you came to see a great show today and I Mr. Satan am going to give it to you! Mr. Satan always delivers for his loyal fans!" Mr. Satan greeted.

"That old guy is a clown isn't he…" Viri smirked.

"No clowns are funny…just don't tell Gohan or Videl I said that…" Goten said taking back his words.

"Why not?" Viri asked curious.

"Because that guy is Videl's dad…I don't think she would like to hear what we just said…" Goten said trying to take back what he said.

Viri burst out laughing "That guy is Videl's dad? No way!"

Goten pouted "It's not funny Viri…"

"I think we should just have a battle royal for the championship what do you say? Just disqualify those other punks that took off and give the five remaining fighters a chance to fight it out!" Mr. Satan said to the monks.

The monks thought about it for a moment before coming to an agreement "yeah….yeah that sounds like a fantastic idea and the crowd will love it!"

"Leave it to Mr. Satan to think of such a great idea!" one of the monks said.

Mr. Satan gloated to the crowd as the announcer revealed their plans.

Ladies and Gentlemen we are sorry for the delay! At the suggestion of Mr. Satan all five remaining fighters will take part in a battle royal for the world championship prize! All five fighters will take to the ring simultaneously and the last one remaining will be our champion!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"A battle Royal? What is my father thinking?" Videl commented shaking her head.

"Oh no do you think it's going to start before Goku, Gohan and Reilena come back?" ChiChi said concerned.

"That's if they come back…" Master Roshi added.

Suddenly ChiChi snapped "What are you saying old man of course they'll come back! Oh how else will I win my prize money…"

The others looked at her shocked not knowing what to say at the announcer continued.

Now let me tell you the name's of the participants in the battle Royal! We will now start with the most important fighter first, you know him…you love him…it's Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan reluctantly made his way to the ring after realizing his error in fighting four opponents at once put on his fighting s As the band subsided their music the announcer continued.

Now here is the blonde bomb shell with the wacky name…here is Number Eighteen!

Eighteen slowly made her way to the ring rolling her eyes in what a spectacle it was turning into. Suddenly her attention turned to the crowd when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey Number Eighteen good luck!" Ox King yelled out.

"Go mommy! Get him!" Maron yelled from the stands.

"Yeah Maron's mom kick that old man's but!" Bra joined in.

Eighteen looked back at the crowd and smirked as she waived them off.

Next we have a guy who was defeated in the first round of he last tournament…say hello to Mighty Mask!

"Alright Goten…ready to give these people a show?" Viri said confidently.

"Yeah let's do it!" Goten cheered as they made their way to the ring almost falling in the process.

No our next contestant is a force to be reckoned with…say hello to Killa!

As Killa made his way to the ring Viri smirked "These guys don't look too tough."

"I don't know Viri…that's Mr. Krillin's wife over there and I heard she is pretty strong." Goten countered.

Viri waived him off "she's not strong enough to take on both of us…"

And last but certainly not least this fighter made it all the way to the finals the last time he was here…the ladies love him…here is Jewels.

Jewels blew kisses to the audience as the others looked on.

Viri rolled his eyes "that guy is a joke…"

There you have it the battle Royal will be participated in by these five very skilled fighters!

"Well Goten let's give these people a show." Viri commented.

"Ok…but I am a bit nervous…we have never fought in the adult division before…" Goten said.

"Nah…we are going to kick their butts!" Viri exclaimed as the announcer finished the formalities.

Just then Killa came up to them mumbling something intelligible.

"Hey Viri what did he say?" Goten asked confused.

"Uh I don't know…uh hey uh don't worry about us…tell Mr. Satan Number Eighteen is the one he should be worrying about. And once she is done I am coming after you bone head!" Viri improvised on the fly.

Killa looked back more confused than ever as Mighty Mask walked away.

On the other side of the ring Eighteen was being approached by Jewels.

"Hey there do you come here often?" he flirted.

Eighteen rolled her eyes as he continued.

"I know why don't you throw the fight and have dinner with me instead…." Jewels continued.

"Get lost you insect…" Eighteen said dryly to a shocked Jewels.

Alright here comes the battle Royal! The announcer yelled.

Soon Jewels came charging at Eighteen who nonchalantly kicked him in his stomach before he could ever lay a hand on him and knocking him out of the ring. Mighty Mask followed suit punching Killa out of bounds leaving just he, Eighteen and Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan looked back at both competitors in shock at what he just witnessed.

Wow I would have never believed it if I didn't just see it, both Jewels and Killa are both out of the ring and history! The announcer stated.

"Yeah mom get him!" Maron yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah Maron's mom you're awesome!" Bra joined in.

Eighteen looked up into the crowd to see her daughter and her friend cheering her on and smiled.

Too bad Krillin isn't here to witness me take out this fool.

"Hey Goten…you were right about Mr. Krillin's wife…she is a whole lot stronger than he is…" Viri said in succession.

"Told yah! I remember hearing my brother say she is a robot or something…" Goten said proudly under the outfit.

"A robot?" Viri said confused as the fight continued.

Just then Eighteen charged towards the boys going on the offensive as Mr. Satan fell back watching the two battle it out.

From he crowd ChiChi huffed as the fight continued "Well I guess if Goku isn't here then I will have to cheer for Number Eighteen. Get him Number Eighteen go!"

The rest of the group cheered as the fight continued.

Videl sighed as she watched her father practically coward below "I really wish one of them would just put my father out of his misery…"

"To the right to the right…..come on Goten keep up!" Viri coached as hey continued to battle Eighteen.

Just then Eighteen got a swipe almost ripping their costume in half.

"It's no good time to fly Viri come on!" Goten said as the boys took off to the skies.

"Viri? Did he just say Viri? I knew something was up…" Eighteen said before smirking and taking off to the skies after them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back at Babidi's spaceship…

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Supream Kai were still awaiting the next fighter. Gohan impatiently huffed as he tapped his finger on his arm.

"Aww man what is taking them so long?" Goku said frowning.

"Let's just blast the door in…" Vegeta said approaching the entry way.

Trunks seeing the Supream Kai about to freak out grabbed his father by the arm "Dad come on…I am sure it won't be much longer!"

"Listen to your son don't do that!" Supream Kai pleaded.

"I am just as sick as Kakarrot is of all this waiting. I want to get this over with so I can have my match with Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please whatever you do Vegeta you mustn't create a shock!" Supream Kai responded.

"Yeah dad you will release Majin Buu and then it's going to be Cell all over again!" Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta huffed pushing Trunks back "It will not be Cell again as Kakarrot's brat is weaker than when he defeated perfect Cell now don't stand in my way boy do you understand?!"

"Hey come on Vegeta calm down! Trunks has some valid points…." Gohan said trying to reason with him.

Vegeta looked back at the others before backing down and walking away from the group, not once making eye contact with his son.

Trunks looked on worried, he hadn't seen his father this worked up in a long time.

What has gotten into him? He hasn't acted like this since…he was training to be a Super Saiyan when I was a kid…is Goku being back making him like this? I thought he was over whatever grudge he held against him…

Whatever was eating at Vegeta, Trunks knew the longer the Saiyan waited the more likely it would be that the Saiyan's fuse would be lit once more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Boy oh boy Might Mask and Eighteen aren't showing any signs of slowing down look at them go! The announcer commented as their fight continued.

Eighteen continued her unwavering assault on the boys throwing punch after kick at them. Barely able to keep up the boys were begin to sweat.

"Come on Viri just land a punch already jeez!" Goten yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Viri yelled back trying to block Eighteens attacks.

Soon Viri was finally able to land one sending Eighteen back a bit. The two quickly stared each other down.

"Boy Goten this girl is really tough…" Viri said panting.

"You have got to try harder Viri…" Goten said getting frustrated.

"Hey look who's talking! You haven't even landed one punch yet you know?!" Viri yelled back.

Goten frowned "That's because I can barely see anything down here!"

"Now is not the time to argue come on!" Viri yelled as they lunged towards Eighteen who continued to block their attacks.

Soon Eighteen got another big shot in knocking them off guard and with another kick sent then flying hard into the ground making a giant hole in the ring.

Everyone including Mr. Satan looked on in shock. Eighteen looked down sensing their energy levels gave a sigh of relief.

Maybe I went a little to hard on them that time…whatever the case we need to end this soon... she thought to herself.

"Oww Goten she hit us down hard…" Viri moaned.

"Yeah…she means business…" Goten commented.

"Hey Goten let's switch my arms are getting tired…" Viri suggested

"Ok…" Goten said as they switched and got up.

Without warning Mighty Mask flew up and began throwing punch after punch, finally landing a kick knocking the wind out of Eighteen.

Now getting frustrated Eighteen growled "That's it I'm done playing with these punk kids."

Eighteen then began an all out assault on Mighty Mask punch and kicking them back with more force.

"There is no way we can fin like this…Goten you are going to have to go super and I will power up!" Viri groaned trying to help block Eighteen's attacks.

"Are you sure? We might get in trouble…" Goten said skeptical.

"Nah in this disguise no one knows who we are!" Viri said as he lead them back away from Eighteen who now looked back in confusion.

What are they doing?

Backed far enough away Goten powered up into Super Saiyan with Viri matching his power level. Eighteen looked back seeing the glow coming from Mighty Mask and frowned.

"Hmph…think I'm scared of a Super Saiyan…think again." Eighteen said with a smirk as Goten powered up a Kai blast sending it back towards her.

Shocked by their braising move Eighteen quickly blocked and forced the energy blast out of the stadium. Looking back at the destruction behind her she turned her attention to Mighty Mask.

"Listen…that was a careless and dangerous move to do here Goten and Viri you could have hurt a lot of people! I was just playing around before but now you have gone too far!" Eighteen said now angry.

Viri and Goten looked back shocked as she called them out.

"Ahh Viri she knows its us!" Goten said in a panic.

"What the hell how could she know it's us in this disguise?!" Viri yelled back.

Without warning Eighteen powered up a destruct-o disk and sent it flying towards he boys. In a panic both boys went the other way allowing the blast to slice the costume in half, finally exposing both boys and their deception to the crowd.

"Hey is that…Viri…" Videl said shocked as the boys floated mid air.

Frija looked on angrily "Yup that's my son alright…"

"Then that mean's the other one must be Goten…what are you doing Goten get down from there!" Chichi yelled.

Goten and Viri continued to hover over the ring pondering their next move.

"What should we do now Viri we've been found out!" Goten said scared.

Viri smirked as he wiggled out of the costume "Finish the match duh."

Goten nodded discarding his in suit as the boys then began double teaming Eighteen.

Eighteen quickly dodged the boys attacks as they continued their fight above the ring.

Hey the two of you can't fight together! You're disqualified!

Viri and Goten stopped mid punch and looked at the announcer shocked and disappointed.

"Oh boy I think we are in trouble…" Goten said looking down.

"Me too…let's go!" Viri said as the boys took off away from the tournament ring.

"Hey Goten where are you going?!" ChiChi screamed from the audience.

"Yeah Viri get back here right now you are so grounded!" Frija yelled along side her as they watched their sons fly off.

Videl looked back wide eyed as she watched the women and sighed to herself.

Is this was Gohan and I have to look forward to when we have children?

Chichi and Frija finally settled down realizing the boys would be back at some point. ChiChi then patted Maron on the head and sighed.

"Isn't this great Maron...if your mommy wins she will be a millionaire!" ChiChi cheered.

"Millionaire?" Maron said confused.

"Wow Maron you might almost be rich as us right mommy?" Bra said looking to Bulma.

Bulma laughed "no hunnie not even close…"

"Alright they can finally pay rent!" Master Roshi cheered from behind as Yamucha rolled his eyes.

"Will yah pipe down old man…do you really think this is a time to be celebrating? I am worried about Goku, Gohan and Reilena…why would they take off at a time like this?" he said pondering.

Bulma raised her eyebrow "Oh and what about my son and Vegeta aren't you worried about them?!"

Yamucha looked back putting his hands up in defense "Annnd them too…yeah…"

Mast Roshi settled down going into deep thought "You have a point…."

Videl sighed as she looked on at the continuing match that was now between her father and Eighteen.

Gohan where are you…and dad…Eighteen might actually kill you for that prize money…

Back down in the ring Mr. Satan put up a fighting stance against Eighteen…shacking enough that she noticed he began to ready himself to attack.

"Alright lady get ready for the fight of your life…you're scared aren't yah!" Mr. Satan said in his most cocky of voices.

"Wrong…" she said approaching him sending him back. Soon she got close enough so that it looked as if she was staring him down. Pretty soon she locked Mr. Satan in a head lock freezing in place without putting any pressure on him.

"Shut up or I'll rip your head off…although that might be doing you a favor…" Eighteen said smirking.

Mr. Satan froze scared out of his mind as Eighteen continued.

"So do you still want to win this big match there big guy? You happen to be in luck…I really like that daughter of yours…enough so that I will spare you as long as you agree to my terms…"

Mr. Satan looked up "You…you know Videl?"

Eighteen smirked "Uh huh…and her husband Gohan…and Goku and Vegeta and all the other fighters you took fame and fortune from when you told the world you defeated Cell…"

Now in a panic Mr. Satan was practically on his knees "ok, ok what do you want I'll do anything just don't kill me!"

Eighteen smiled knowing she had him right where she wanted him "alright…it goes like this, I let you win…you give me twenty million zeni…not back right, especially considering the embarrassing situation your in…"

"You don't really mean it do you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I mean it! I didn't enter this thing for the publicity or fan fare…just give me the ten million for winning and another ten out of pocket." she demanded.

"But…but…" he stuttered.

Eighteen smirked "there…are other options you know…we could fight…I beat you to a pulp…and you go to the hospital title-less and the world knowing you're a sham."

Mr. Satan now scared shook his head "no….anything but that!"

"Good…then it's settled…." she said as she jumped off him and fake landing like he punched her.

Mr. Satan looked back in shock as to what was happening.

"You fool that kick you landed was pure luck!" she yelled sarcastically.

Soon he approached her and landed a few more punches on her…with Eighteen unphased. Soon she held him back for a moment directing him once more.

"Just pick me up and throw me across the ring…and then finish me off with one of your special moves you keep talking about…make it believable." she said waiving him off.

Mr. Satan nodded picking her up and tossing her. Eighteen fell rolling her eyes as she rolled near the edge of the ring getting up. Just then Mr. Satan came after her with one large punch, punching her square in the face. Standing their for a moment as if she didn't feel it Eighteen suddenly launched her self down and out of the ring, loosing the match.

In the stands the others looked on shocked.

"What…what is she doing is she crazy?!" ChiChi yelled.

"She's…she's throwing the match…" Videl commented looking on.

After stunned silence the crowd erupted in a roar cheering for Mr. Satan and announcing the winner. As he celebrated in the ring Eighteen walked up to him and smirked.

"Congrats Champ…I will be paying you a little visit tomorrow…you better pay up…or else I will not hesitate to kill you…" she said with a smirk walking away.

"Uh…huh…the champ understands…" he said scared out of his mind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reilena sighed as she finally came upon the island that the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held on.

"Man…at this rate I probably missed the whole tournament and all the action with Babidi's spaceship…worst day ever…" she said as she flew through the city.

Suddenly two figures caught her eye as she got closer to the arena. She squinted her eyes as she got closer realizing who the two floating figures were.

"Goten and Viri…what could those two be up to….can't be anything good…I better go find out…" she said as she detoured to approach them.

Flying some ways away from the tournament Viri and Goten looked back at the area and shook their heads.

"Well there goes Mighty Mask…he lost his head and the championship…" Viri said disappointed.

"But you're already world champion with me why do you care?" Goten asked curious.

"That's junior champion…its not the same…" Viri clarified.

Suddenly both of the boys attention was brought to a flying figure coming towards them. As it got closer Goten's eyes lit up as he saw who was approaching them.

"Reilena!" Goten yelled as he flew at her almost knocking her out of the sky as he hugged her.

"Whoa….whoa Goten didn't we just talk about this? You can't run up to people like this you could hurt someone!" she yelled as she pried her younger brother off her.

Goten looked down "Sorry Rei I was just so happy to see you! Where have you been all this time?! And where are Gohan and daddy?"

"Yeah and why isn't Trunks with you…aren't you two practically joined at the hip." Viri said with a smirk.

"Oh hush Viri…it's a long story…but why aren't you guys with mom and the others…you shouldn't be out here alone…." she scolded them.

Goten gave a nervous laugh "uh…well…"

Viri interrupted "That' a long story too…"

Reilena smirked at their answers "I see…well you two should come back to the tournament with me….mom and Frija are probably worried sick about you…"

"No way…not till you tell us where you have been…you left with that weird guy all of a sudden…" Viri interjected.

"Yeah and why didn't Gohan, dad, Trunks and the others come back with you?"

Reilena looked back at them knowing it was no use and sighed.

Were Trunks and I always this persistent?

"Alright…I'll tell you…." she said as she went into a story explaining what had happened and the possible threat of Majin Buu.

"So the Supream Kai told us he needed our help to stop this evil wizard guy from reviving the evil monster Majin Buu with his magic…we went to help and the wizard transported me away from where they were so now I am here…that's where dad and the others are…." she finished explaining.

Seeing no response from them Reilena looked up to see both Viri and Goten practically trembling with excitement.

"Uh…whats up with you guys?" she asked confused.

"The whole worlds in danger…" Goten said with a smile.

"There….gonna have to fight it out…" Viri laughed.

Reilena looked at both before realizing what was happening "ohhhhh no….no way….you are NOT going there do you hear me! This Majin Buu guy is dangerous and you are just kids and…"

"Magic…." Goten continued.

"A wizard…" Viri finished.

"Yes…both of that but there is no way that both of you are…" before she could finish Viri and Goten interrupted her.

"This is so amazing!" Viri cheered.

"We get to save the world!" Goten yelled.

Reilena suddenly got between them and grabbed both their arms "Oh no…not you guys…mom and Frija will kill me and as the almost adult in this situation you are coming back with…"

Both boys snapped their arms away to Reilena's shock.

"They went that way right?" Goten said.

"Yeah we better get going so we don't miss out on the action!" Viri said as both boys powered up and blasted off towards Babidi's ship.

Reilena looked back shocked by their defiance. She powered up for a moment to go after them but paused…knowing it was futile as they were already long gone.

"Why…did I tell them…damn it Rei you should have known better. You and Trunks did the same thing when you were their age…" she said scolding herself remembering the Cell games.

Reilena sighed looking back "Trunks and I were fine back then…they are way stronger than we were…they will be fine too…"

With that Reilena turned her attention to the arena and flew down towards the entrance.

Now how do I explain this to mom and Frija….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I wonder who they are gonna send out next?" Gohan said cracking his knuckles.

"There's no tellin..." Goku said with a smile.

"Man this kind of feels like I'm on a game show or something…I wonder who's going to be behind door number three…" Gohan said with a nervous laughter.

"I can't wait to see how much you have progressed over the years….you were still a kid when you defeated Cell I bet you are twice as strong now…regardless of what Vegeta says…" Goku said looking back at him.

Gohan laughed nervously "Well…uh…you see there was some truth behind what Vegeta said earlier…I may not be as strong as I was back then…but I have been training a lot with Trunks and Rei the last few weeks to try and make up the difference…"

Vegeta snorted "A few weeks can't make up for nine years of not training seriously…"

"He could keep up with us so I am sure you will be fine Gohan." Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

Goku looked back at Trunks and Gohan and gave a big grin "Well either way I am looking forward to seeing you fight son!"

Just then the door to Babidi's chamber opened slowly revealing Gohan's opponent. When the smoke cleared, Supream Kai looked back in shock as Dabura entered the fighting area.

"Impossible…it's Dabura…" Supream Kai said with a shaken voice.

Dabura laughed "I must say I am impressed, defeating Yakon and advancing is far more than what any other mortal has managed to do…yes it was quite unexpected indeed…so now you must face me…which means you will progress no further…"

Vegeta smirked "well your boss must be nervous if he sent his number one guy…why doesn't he come out himself? What is he too scared?"

Supream Kai looked back not believing his ears.

"Uh dad…no need to poke the bear if you know what I mean…" Trunks said nervously to his father.

"Let's dispense with the idle talk I much preferred if you just attacked…all of you together." Dabura smirked.

Gohan got in front of the group sectioning them off from Dabura "I hate to disappoint you but I won the draw so you'll only get me."

"You're a fool!" Dabura yelled back.

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though…it's too small…some place more secluded place in the mountains sounds good or maybe a nice spot on the beach…wait…no then we will get sand in our boots…" Gohan said pondering.

Everyone looked back confused as Gohan went on. Trunks reluctantly decided to speak up "Uh Gohan…I don't think now is the time to be picky about where you're battle is…"

"Silence! You will fight me here and now!" Dabura said getting in a fighting stance.

Just then Babidi's voice could be heard over them.

Dabura wait! Maybe it's not such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight…you see to revive Majin Buu we will need lots of energy and the spaceship intact…

Dabura got up "Yes…I understand…"

Any preferences…

Dabura smirked "Maybe a planet similar to this one…I don't want an unfair advantage…"

Dear me you really want to show them Dabura…very well as you wish…papadipapa!

With that the surroundings began to change and they were all soon transported to another planet far from the spaceship.

"Well then…shall we begin…" Dabura said readying himself again.

"Sure!" Gohan said getting in a fighting stance.

"Gohan stay focused." Goku said coaching him.

Gohan nodded "Right dad…"

"Yeah…you got this Gohan!" Trunks said encouragingly.

Vegeta huffed "If it were me this fool would already be defeated and we would have been back to the tournament by now…"

Just then Gohan jumped up and began his opening attack on Dabura with a large punch towards him that Dabura easily dodged countering with an energy blast that Gohan deflected towards the open desert. Gohan countered with a blast of his own, distracting Dabura enough that he was able to intercept his own a attack, punch Dabura through one of the rock formations below.

"What a clever strategy…way to go Gohan!" Goku cheered.

Just when Gohan thought he was down for the count Dabura rose unscathed with a smirk on his face. Dabura then took broken rock formations and sent them flying towards Gohan, sending him back into the ground. Gohan slowly got back up and smirked.

"Alright..enough games…" Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan shocking Dabura.

"Finally…now we will get to see a real test. Let's see how this Dabura guy does against a Super Saiyan…even a Super Saiyan who hasn't training in a long time…" Vegeta smirked.

"This guy won't stand a chance…" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Yeah it always makes things for interesting that's for sure…" Goku smiled.

Gohan looked back with a serious expression before attacking once more with a super punch to the gut knocking the wind out of Dabura and sending him back down to the ground. Without hesitations Gohan sent several Kai blasts down to the demon.

Suddenly Dabura came up from behind trying to get a shot in at Gohan but Gohan sensed him before he struck blocking each blow.

Goku smirked "See Vegeta…he's not that out of practice…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Keep watching Kakarrot…he's starting to get over confident like an amateur…"

Gohan continued till he stopped and raised his power level once more "come on Dabura…show your true power…."

Dabura laughed at the challenge "so you want a glimpse at my true power…then so be it…"

Dabura then with a thunder powered up even more causing the ground to shake around them.

"Wow…he's a pretty even match for Gohan…" Trunks said as he followed the fight.

Gohan and Dabura kept trading blow for blow before Dabura caught him off guard releasing a power energy attack that sent him flying into a near by lake. Dabura approached the water and crossed his arms.

"He's…waiting for him…" Trunks added.

Vegeta huffed "I told you he couldn't handle it…"

Goku shook his head "It's not over just yet…be patient Vegeta…"

Vegeta growled "I think I have been plenty patient this whole time Kakarrot!"

Dabura looked back noticing Vegeta's agitation before noticing large Kai blasts coming at him from the water. Dabura quickly dodged the attack before laughing.

"What a cowardly attack!" he laughed before sensing Gohan raising from the water and attacking him with another kai blast sending him back.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled concerned as the others watched the scene unfold.

"I can feel your power decreasing…it's only a matter of time until you make another mistake…" Dabura said laughing.

"This Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would…" Goku said thinking.

"He's tough but not unbeatable…Gohan has gotten soft in these times of peace…its absurd that when he was practically a child that he had more strength….really." Vegeta said angrily.

"Yeah…I am starting to see what you mean…well at least he strengthened his mind with all that studying…" Goku said nervously.

"It's not over yet…Gohan still has a chance…" Trunks said trying to be positive.

"I said it once but I will say it again…I could easily have beaten this fool…Gohan should have given up his spot to a real fighter…" Vegeta said even more agitated.

This once again caught Dabura's eye, this time turning back to look at Vegeta. Trunks noticing this suddenly became concerned.

Why is he looking back at my dad…that can't mean anything good…maybe he wants to fight him next…

"Are you sure I'm the one making the mistakes…." Gohan said before punching Dabura back.

Dabura now angry procured a sword and began attacking Gohan with it. Think he had struck him Dabura looked down to see he had only split a few hairs from Gohan's head.

Gohan laughed cockily "You will regret that…my wife won't be happy to see me missing a few hairs."

Dabura then began to go on the offensive trading blows with Gohan back and forth moving away from the group.

With one final surge Dabura swung his sword right at Gohan, causing him to power up to catch it before it sliced him in half. The two spent several moments powering back and forth before finally Gohan gave enough of a power boost to break the sword.

"Wow Gohan destroyed that thing…" Trunks commented as he continued to watch.

Still not impressed by any means Vegeta kept tapping his finger impatiently "I just can' take this anymore…this is ridicules why are we subjecting ourselves to this? Call him down Kakarrot I will finish this battle…"

"Vegeta lets just give him a little more time…it's not like he's lost yet…" Goku pleaded.

"Yeah dad, Gohan is still hanging in there…give him a shot…" Trunks added.

Vegeta growled and turned to them "I have given that fool nine years to prove to me he is worthy of being called a Saiyan Warrior and today I have just about had it with his lack of training and seriousness of the battle all together! Damn it Kakarrot Dabura is toying with him you know that and son I know you know better than to think otherwise too!"

Trunks sighed knowing he was right "Dad…"

"Tell me Kakarrot why should I care and act like this matters? I could end this in five minuets if I wanted to! I am not here to play games Kakarrot or father son memories. I came here to win! Now stop pretending and knock off the sentimental rubbish. The strongest one is the one who should do the job, I am the one that should be fighting not him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad calm down it's not that big of a deal…" Trunks said trying to calm him down.

Dabura looked back smirking to himself as he watched Vegeta "Master please bring us back to the ship at once…I think I have found something important to our plans…"

Within seconds they all returned back to the ship.

"What…what are we doing here…" Vegeta said angry.

"I don't know…maybe they wanted us back on the ship for some reason…." Goku said confused.

"But why…" Supream Kai said equally confused.

At that moment Dabura lowered himself down and exited the area.

"Hey come back here we didn't even get to finish yet!" Gohan yelled back.

"Don't worry…I will return after this brief intermission…I just need a few minuets to rework our strategy….it seems we found a new recruit…the perfect warrior capable of handling all of you so just take a little rest while we bring him up to speed…" Dabura laughed as he exited the area.

"Hey come back!" Gohan yelled angry.

Supream Kai looked back nervously as the door closed "What are they talking about…Dabura is their strongest warrior…"

Trunks looked back starting to get that feeling in his stomach again…the same one he had when his father was fighting imperfect Cell.

What is going on….I have a terrible feeling about all of this…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reilena landed outside the arena and took a breath. She looked up to see on all the screens on the outside of the area showing Mr. Satan celebrating.

She gave a small laugh and smirked "Well….he did it….he actually won…I wonder how Videl feels about this…"

She quickly moved her way through the crowd that was beginning to build outside the arena as the tournament ended. Suddenly she heard her name in the distance as she turned around with her eyes wide as she saw who it was.

"Hey hold it right there missy!" the voice said.

Reilena looked back and sighed to herself.

Aleta, Chad that's right they saw everything…no…not yet…there is too much going on.

"Wait up!" Aleta yelled as she and Chad finally caught up to her.

Reilena turned around to face them. With a deep breath she grabbed on to Aleta's shoulders.

"Listen, I know you guys probably have a lot of questions….and I can understand why…but…right now I can't go into it…but I promise when everything is over Trunks and I will tell you guys everything…" she explained.

Aleta looked back blankly "Well yeah but…"

"I gotta go I will call you ok?" Reilena finished as she ran off.

Aleta and Chad looked back at each other and shrugged.

"I just really wanted to know about the kiss…" Aleta said as she watched her friend run off.

Soon Reilena rounded the corner by an entry way to the ring, there she noticed Videl and Eighteen chatting with each other. Not wanting to interrupt Reilena held back before approaching them, listening in on their conversation.

"What happened out there?" Videl said agitated.

"What do you mean…" Eighteen said expressionless.

"I know you threw the match…there is no way my father would have beaten you…we all know that." Videl said crossing her arms.

Eighteen smirked "What do you mean? You saw it…he beat me with that Megaton Punch thing…it hurt…real bad."

So that's what happened… Reilena thought as she listened to the women.

Videl sighed "I would have been fine if you beat him…he needs to be knocked down from his perch…"

"Things are working out better this way…trust me…besides isn't your employment hampering on his success…" Eighteen said with a laugh.

Videl smiled "He just wouldn't be champ anymore…there would still be a business to run…"

At that moment Reilena decided to make herself known and approached them. She quickly gained the attention of Eighteen and Videl.

"Rei your back! But where is everyone else…and Gohan? Please tell me Gohan is with you…" Videl said approaching her.

"And Krillin…" Eighteen chimed in.

Reilena shook her head "No…it's just me…"

Videl then gave her a serious look "Rei what is going on…why would you guys leave so suddenly like that? Your mom is worried sick about you guys…"

"Whatever that Kai guy said to them must be something important if they didn't come back with you…" Eighteen replied.

"It's…a long story…when we get back to the others I'll tell you…" she said as they three women walked off back towards the seating area.

How do I tell them about all of this…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Well what now…." Gohan said confused.

"I…don't know…I really don't understand what's going on. Dabura is Babidi's greatest fighter…it doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight like that." Supream Kai explained.

"Maybe he found someone else while we were away…" Trunks commented.

"Yeah he mentioned a new recruit…do you think he was bluffing?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems very unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just drop into their laps…" Supream Kai stated.

"Yeah they are definitely up to something…" Gohan said powering down.

"Oh shut up, this whole thing would be over with by now if it wasn't for you…I hope you are proud of yourself." Vegeta said agitated as he approached him.

"What do you mean?" Gohan frowned.

"I mean you have disgraced us with your pitiful performance…there is no excuse for you to have been fighting the way you did…you have Saiyan blood running through your veins a warrior like Dabura should have been dead!" Vegeta said smacking him back.

Seeing this Trunks ran up to them putting himself between them "Dad come on, back off Gohan did his best!"

"You stay out of this…you did what needed to be done earlier like a true warrior unlike this fool…" Vegeta said moving Trunks aside.

"But dad this guy is much stronger than the guy I fought…." Trunks began but Vegeta ignored him.

"How dare you fight with such an innocent righteous look on your face you disgust me…it's brute strength not goodness that determines the outcome of a battle and the weak perish…why do you think Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone…because they are weaklings…is that the same fate you want for yourself?!" Vegeta went on.

Gohan looked back realizing Vegeta's words had some truth to them.

"Hey look Gohan didn't know Dabura was going to run off like that…I am sure he would have asked for one of us to step in if he knew…" Goku said trying to reason.

"Oh sure now yes there is a pleasant excuse…you are as soft as he is Kakarrot and I am tired of playing around! I am going to put an end to this thing once and for all!" Vegeta said powering up an energy blast.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Trunks yelled frantically.

"No more weak heart-ed excuses…I am taking control of this operation now and for starters I'm going to blow this ship up into pieces!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait that might do us more harm than good!" Goku pleaded.

"Goku's right! If you blow up the ship now you will most certainly revive Buu…Vegeta listen please you don't know Buu…his power is horrible…he is pure evil! Not even the four Kai's combined could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people!" Supream Kai pleaded.

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Listen to me, if Buu is revived this planet is finished! All living things will be exterminated! He will turn the Earth into a dark lifeless tomb!" Supream Kai yelled.

"Dad listen to him please…." Trunks said trying to get Vegeta to stand down

"Enough! Now listen to me…what happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive and the weakest will shall perish!" Vegeta challenged back as he now directed his energy blast at Supream Kai.

Trunks now about having had enough of his fathers out bursts moved between Supream Kai and the energy blast and grabbed his fathers arm making him pull back the blast "Dad, you don't really mean any of that…now come on and stop it….this is getting out of control."

"How…how dare you get in between me and my battles like this…I didn't raise such a soft heart-ed son…this is Kakarrot's brat fault. You hang around that ridicules girl too much. Her influence on you is making you soft!" Vegeta scolded.

"Reilena has nothing to do with this!" Trunks fired back now angry.

"Come on Vegeta listen to your son….just put what has happened in the past and move forward from this…" Goku added.

Vegeta looked at him and then backed away from them angry and gritting his teeth "Fine whatever you say…son…."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief as his father backed away.

What has gotten into him…

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight…" Goku said angrily as they all waited.

"Yes it doesn't make sense does it? It's the perfect opportunity…they could have gathered for energy…maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing…maybe they did find a new recruit…" Supream Kai continued.

"It's possible…but I don't see how…someone who can beat us all…it's slim to none I'd say…" Goku said thinking.

Suddenly Supream Kai began to show a panicked expression that Trunks picked up on.

"Hey…Supream Kai are you o…" Trunks began but stopped when he noticed his father beginning to hold his head and struggling.

"Ahh…arrgh…." Vegeta yelled as he held his head.

Trunks ran up to his father concerned "dad…dad whats wrong?!"

"Vegeta…what's going on?" Goku said turning his attention to the struggling man.

"Somethings…attacking me…" Vegeta said as he thrashed about.

"Where I don't see anything?!" Goku yelled.

"Inside…my head…." Vegeta yelled.

Trunks tried grabbing on to his father's shoulders to steady him "Dad….whatever it is fight it…come on!"

"Fight it come on Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes resist, resist!" Supream Kai yelled knowing that it was Babidi's doing.

"I…can't…" Vegeta groaned.

"Yes you can dad! You are the strongest fighter I know come on!" Trunks said trying to snap him out of it.

"Ahhh…Arrgh….Ahh…" Vegeta yelled looking like he was regaining some control.

"Yes that is it resist…" Supream Kai said running to him.

"Come on dad…you can do it!" Trunks said moving towards the Supream Kai.

Vegeta struggled more, going as far as transforming into a Super Saiyan to try and fight off the attack.

"Don't let him win Vegeta…don't let him have control!" Supream Kai yelled.

"Control? What are you talking about?!" Trunks yelled concerned.

"Babidi is trying to take control of his mind…he is the fighter Dabura was talking about!" Supream Kai responded as Vegeta continued.

"What…dad you can't let that asshole have control of you come on fight it!" Trunks said now even more determined.

Vegeta continued to struggle as his body began to weaken with Babidi's attack.

"Supream Kai isn't there anything we can do for my dad?!" Trunks begged.

"He is struggling because his heart is impure…he has to choose himself!" Supream Kai explained.

"Dad…think about mom…and Bra…don't let him take you!" Trunks pleaded.

"Come on Vegeta let go of the past!" Goku yelled at him.

"You're not that person anymore! Don't let Babidi think otherwise!" Gohan yelled back.

"Vegeta be innocent and clear…do you understand?" Supream Kai said calmly.

Vegeta grunted "How can you say that….I'm not innocent!"

As Vegeta continued to struggle he soon began powering up and emitting a red lightening bolt from himself. As he floated up some of the energy released striking down Trunks who was near by.

"Trunk are you ok?!" Gohan said running to him.

Trunks slowly got up in shock from what was transpiring "Don't…let them do it dad…don't let them use you…"

Vegeta let out one last powerful yell that reverberated for hundreds of miles away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reilena was walking back with Videl and Eighteen when she felt a terrible power coming from the direction of where her father and the others were. She looked over to see Eighteen sensing the same thing.

Videl noticing the two's attention being directed elsewhere looked on concerned "what's wrong guys…why are you looking like that…"

"That…energy…" Eighteen began.

"It's coming from the direction of where the others are…" Reilena explained.

"Well…what does that mean?!" Videl said getting impatient.

Reilena looked on trying to sense more of what was going on but they were too far away.

"Something must be happening…" Eighteen added.

Reilena nodded silently as they made their way through the stands to where her mother and the others were.

Something is happening alright…and it's not good at all…


	15. A Nine Year Manifestation

As the light surrounding Vegeta settled everyone nervously awaited the outcome of his battle with Babidi's magic. Trunks slowly approached his father trying to get a better view of him.

"Dad talk to him!" Gohan encouraged his father.

"Vegeta, we're here it's ok…we're going to help you get back to normal." Goku said trying to be reassuring.

"Dad are you ok?" Trunks said looking down at his father who was now lying on the ground.

"No stop…it's already too late…" Supream Kai said getting in front of Trunks.

Trunks eyes widened "what do you mean too late?!"

"No way…Vegeta…" Gohan said shocked.

Slowly Vegeta rose from the ground still groaning hard from Babidi's magic but soon began laughing evilly as he gained his balance back.

Trunks gasped in shock as he watched his father laugh evilly. Soon he noticed the large M on his forehead, signifying that his father was now under Babidi's magic.

"Dad…no…" Trunks said somberly.

"Vegeta…" Goku added in shock.

"The M is Babidi's insignia…Vegeta is the new recruit Dabura was talking about…" Supream Kai said shocked.

"How…could you let him dad…" Trunks said in shock not believing what was happening.

"Are you saying Vegeta is against us now?" Goku said in shock.

"That is exactly what I am saying…" Supream Kai said quietly.

Vegeta looked up and laughed as the room started to go dark again.

"Oh great what now?" Gohan said looking around.

"It looks like Babidi has decided to transport us again…" Supream Kai added.

Trunks looked around as the scenery started to change.

__Where could he be taking us…_ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

The crowd still roared loud as Mr. Satan continued to show off to the thousands of fans still left in the stands. Reilena rolled her eyes as they passed the site on their way through the stands to the others.

"Just look at him…eating all of this up…it's ridicules…" Videl sighed.

"Well…look at it this way Videl…everyone around the world will have a renewed confidence knowing that your dad is champion of the world again…" Reilena said with a laugh.

"I guess…" Videl continued as they made their way through the stands.

"Mommy!" a small voice said approaching them as they continued.

Reilena smiled as she watched Maron run into her mother's arms.

"Did the punch that Videl's dad give you hurt?" Maron asked innocently.

Eighteen gave a small smile "Not quite little one…"

"Reilena! Where have you been all this time young lady?!" she heard her mother yell.

Reilena looked up to see her mother scowling with her arms crossed next to Bulma.

"Uh well…it's kind of a long story…" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey and where is Trunks?" Bulma asked concerned.

"And Papa…" Bra added.

"What about Goten and Viri? Did you happen to run into them? We will have to find them soon so we can go…" Frija added.

"And why would you, Gohan and your father just up and leave the tournament like that?! Do you know how badly we needed that prize money?! How do you expect to pay for college now?!"ChiChi scolded.

Overwhelmed by all their questions Reilena waved her hands at them trying to calm them down "Whoa, whoa…I promise…I will get to all that…"

Soon she explained what happened after they left, about Babidi, Majin Buu and Supream Kai…how Goku and the others were still at Babidi's ship (leaving out the pars about Krillin and Piccolo's fate) and what happened to her being separated from them.

Bulma shook her head "Those Saiyan's can't resist a good fight…"

"So an evil wizard is trying to resurrect a powerful being that can destroy who universes…interesting…" Master Roshi pondered.

"Goku had better make this up to us before he goes back to other world I will tell you that much…and what makes you think it was safe enough to go there like that on your own?!" ChiChi yelled.

Reilena sighed "Mom I'm not a little kid anymore…I am seventeen…besides I am trained to fight and if it wasn't for that stupid wizards magic I would still be there with them!"

ChiChi and Reilena continued to argue before Frija cleared her throat loudly disturbing their argument.

"Not to interrupt but where is my son and Goten…we should be leaving soon…" Frija asked.

"Yeah Reilena where is Goten…" ChiChi said crossing her arms.

Reilena looked back at them nervously knowing she had to tell them the truth about them running off.

"Uh well…you see…I did run into Goten and Viri on my way back and…accidentally told them about what was going on…before I knew it they had already made up their minds to go with the others and…I tried to stop them mom I swear but they powered up and took off…there was no way I was going to catch up with them…." she explained.

"What do you mean accidentally Reilena? You should know better than to have let them go your the big sister!" ChiChi yelled upset.

"I'm sorry mom…I didn't mean to tell them about it…I am sure they will be ok…Trunks and I were fine when we went to battle Cell….they are older and way stronger than we were at their age!" she said trying to reason.

"Reilena I am very disappointed in you letting them go like that…they are just kids!" ChiChi continued.

"ChiChi calm down she didn't mean to let them go…relax…you know how they are they would have went either way…" Frija said trying to calm her down.

Reilena turned to Frija "I am really sorry about Viri…"

Frija gave her a small smile "It's alright…Viri always has that adventurous spirit…it's hard to keep up sometimes."

"ChiChi relax…Goten and Viri are pretty strong…I am sure they will be alright…" Yamcha added putting his hand on her shoulder.

"As soon as they get there I am sure Goku and Gohan will send them back…everything will be fine…" Bulma added.

ChiChi sighed as she sat down "Goten is still my little boy…"

Reilena looked down "I am really sorry mom…"

Just then Reilena heard the crowd awe in shock. She looked down to see Trunks and the others now in ring with Mr. Satan.

"Hey look it's Goku and the others…" Yamucha pointed out.

"Goku….hey maybe there is still time for him to knock Mr. Satan out of the ring!" ChiChi yelled.

Reilena continued to look down studying the group "Something doesn't feel right..."

"They just appeared out of nowhere…what is going on…" Videl said concerned.

Reilena looked towards Vegeta noticing he was slightly separated from the others and Trunks nervous look on his face. As she sharpened her gaze on them her eyes widened as she noticed the M on Vegeta's forehead.

__That's the same insignia that Damien had when I fought him…and that Yamu guy had it too…and Dabura….and that henchmen I fought…._ _

Suddenly it clicked in her brain what was going on "oh no…Vegeta…it can't be…why…"

Bulma's ear's perked up at the mention of Vegeta's name and frowned as she watch the scene before her play out.

__Something's not right with Vegeta…_ _

Just as she was about to say something to her Bulma noticed Reilena had disappeared.

"Hey…where did Reilena go?" commented Videl.

"Yeah she was just here…" Yamucha added.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Trunks looked around and noticed they had returned to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey we're back…" Gohan said looking around.

Mr. Satan who was only a few feet away looked on in shock.

"Excuse me gentlemen the championship match has already concluded…you all look very strong but there is always next time…" the announcer said nervously.

"We're just hear for a little exhibition match." Vegeta smirked not taking his eyes off Goku.

Trunks looked on concerned "Dad…what are you talking about…did you ask Babidi to bring you here?"

"Hey Goku I didn't see you there…did you bring your friends back to…" the announcer began before being cut off by Goku.

"Hey watch out!" Goku yelled as Vegeta powered up blowing the announcer and Mr. Satan out of the ring.

Vegeta laughed at the sight when suddenly Babidi began to speak to him.

__Vegeta this is your new master Babidi…its time for you to start having a little fun…you can start by killing your friends._ _

Vegeta growled "I won't…my goal is to fight Kakarrot…the others are nothing…"

Trunks looked back in shock "That's…that's what this is about?"

Goku frowned "Vegeta…how could you..."

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Bulma looked on in horror "Did…did he just attack the others…"

"No I don't think so…I think he just powered up…although he is looking a little cocky…" Yamucha replied.

Bra looked up concerned "Mama what's wrong with Papa…"

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Vegeta turned back to face Goku and pointed at him "It's time Kakarrot…"

Suddenly Vegeta held up his hand in front of Goku looking like he was about to ready a Kai blast. Seeing his action Trunks immediately got in between the two men, attempting to block his father's actions.

"Dad…stop this…this rivalry you have with Goku has gotten out of hand…look at you…Babidi has you under his spell…snap out of it!" Trunks pleaded.

"Shut up boy…you never understood what it really means to be a Saiyan….now get out of my way!" Vegeta yelled knocking Trunks hard and down to the side.

Gohan ran up to him helping him up "Are you ok?"

Trunks looked back at his father disappointed and growled "Dad listen to reason!"

"Vegeta listen to your son….do you realize what you are doing?" Goku yelled.

"Shut up Kakarrot I know exactly what I am doing! Now you will fight me and you will fight me now! I will not wait any longer to defeat you!" Vegeta yelled.

In the shadows of the stadium Reilena looked on in shock at what was transpiring. Vegeta had attacked his own son and was now threatening her father. Things had gone terribly wrong since she was last with them.

Goku didn't say a word as Vegeta stood him down. Seeing that he was getting nowhere Vegeta smirked.

"Well I see you are as soft as ever Kakarrot…I guess I will have to convince you to battle me…like old times…" Vegeta cackled as he readied an energy blast.

Initially pointing it at Goku Vegeta suddenly changed directions and pointed the blast at the crowd, soon letting the energy blast go sending it hurdling towards the audience. The others looked on in horror as the blast approached the crowd when suddenly it was stopped, then deflected up and out of the stadium.

"What the…" Trunks said in shock wondering who blocked the blast.

The crowed screamed in horror as the light from the blast faded revealing Reilena on the other side of it.

"Rei!" Trunks yelled at her as he looked on.

Reilena furrowed her brow in anger towards Vegeta as she approached them.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta?! You could have killed all those people for what?! A dumb grudge with my father?! A wizard telling you what to do?!" She yelled at him.

Vegeta scoffed "Well it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

"Do you realize Bulma and Bra are in the stadium! What if you had hit them?!" Reilena yelled back.

"So what…you would have just brought them back with the Dragon Balls anyways…they are none of my concern…only Kakarrot." Vegeta growled.

"Dad…you don't really mean that…" Trunks said in shock at his fathers statement.

"How could you let yourself be controlled by a monster…wake up! You always pride yourself on how strong you are, how you don't need help from anyone…it's something I __almost__ respected about you. But look at you…that evil wizard has control of you…I am disappointed in you Vegeta…you are not who I thought you were…" she said confronting him.

Vegeta balled his fists and turned to her "What makes you think I give a shit about what __you__ think?! I have just about had it with you Kakarrot's brat! Up until now I just humored you and ignored you anytime you came around but in reality I can not stand you! The idea that you would ever get close enough to attempt to be with __my__ son, heir to the Saiyan race, is revolting to me. You are the reason Trunks is so weak….your interaction with him has done nothing but hold him back! If he didn't hang around with you he would be much stronger! Your weakness is making him hold back and never reaching his true potential! You do nothing but run your mouth time and time again but today that stops here!"

Reilena looked back in shock at Vegeta's statement as she looked to Trunks who was just as shocked by his statements. Was this how he really thought?

"Vegeta…." Reilena said as he powered up another kai blast this time aiming it directly at her.

Before anyone could blink Vegeta released the kai blast towards her. Reilena closed her eyes not having enough time to block it when she felt someone push her out of the way. Reilena looked back to see Trunks now standing where she was attempting to block the even more powerful blast that Vegeta had released. As Vegeta released more energy Trunks began sliding back. Unable to reflect it any longer Trunks was blasted away from the attack….sending the energy blast into the crowd blowing up part of the stadium. Trunks looked back in horror as he watched the blast plow through the city.

Reilena looked up to see Trunks looking back in disbelief.

__He didn't even stop for his own son….Vegeta you have lost your mind…_ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

"He attacked Trunks, and Rei and then…all those people…" Bulma said in shock now trembling.

Bra looked up not knowing how to process what happened "Mama why did papa attack Trunks?! Why did he break he stadium?"

Videl turned to the little girl holding her close to her as Bulma was in a state of disbelief.

"Your papa isn't himself right now…" Videl explained as simple as she could.

"Is…is he sick or something?" Bra continued.

Videl sighed with sadness "Something like that…"

"Vegeta…how could you…" Bulma said before fainting into Yamucha arms.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Goku looked back at Vegeta with a face of disgust "Shame on you…the Vegeta I know would have never done this…"

"Trunks….are you ok?!" Reilena said running up to him as he floated back down near the others.

Trunks landed as she greeted him "I should be asking you that…"

"You…saved me…." she said breathlessly.

Trunks turned his attention to his father and scowled "Dad how could you…how could you attack her like that…and kill all those people…"

Vegeta scoffed at him "Shut up…you put yourself in harms way for what…that silly girl…"

"Enough Vegeta…stop all of this!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta smirked as he stared down Goku as the spectators began frantically running out of the stadium. Reilena looked on back and forth between her father and Vegeta. She had never seen either of them ever act like this before.

__Maybe this was what it was like before Vegeta became a good guy…_ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Viri and Goten continued to fly towards the large energy they sensed before hand.

"Man Goten I was almost sure that your sister was going to come after us…" Viri commented.

Goten nodded "I know…me too…"

Viri smirked "Maybe she finally realizes we are too strong for her…"

The boys flew silently for a few moments before Goten spoke up.

"So what do you think this Buu monster is like?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know Goten…I just hope we get there before they beat your dad and everyone else up…" Viri said nonchalantly.

Goten looked over shocked "What…beat them up?!"

Viri sighed "Calm down…I was just saying its a possibility…besides your brother, Trunks and his dad are there…that monster guy doesn't stand a chance against them…oh and I guess your dad's ok too…"

"He is, he is, he is! Gohan and Rei told me so!" Goten cheered.

Viri smirked "Ok…well we better hurry up before they beat him!"

With that the boys continued towards Babidi's space ship…

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Vegeta an Goku continued their stare down as the others watched. From behind Mr. Satan coward in shock as he watched the two men.

 _ _Hey Mr. Satan save us! Yeah take him down what are you waiting for huh?!__ the crowd yelled at him.

Seeing this Gohan hurried over to his father-in-law to intercept.

"Uh Mr. Satan…you should really get out of here now…Vegeta is very dangerous…you could get killed…" Gohan said trying to convince him.

"But…I'm the champ…" Mr. Satan said hesitantly as he listened to the crowd.

"Mr. Satan please Videl will kill me if anything happens to you…" Gohan continued.

Mr. Satan ignored him and held out his finger pointing at Vegeta "Hey maniac! I'm afraid I can not allow you to move another inch! Your crime spree will end at my glorious fists! You've come head to head with the champion of the world big guy!"

Vegeta smirked and began to laugh maniacally. Mr. Satan stared back confused.

"But…I'm the champ…" he said shocked at Vegeta's disrespect.

Gohan looked back and forth between the two confused. If he didn't do something soon his father-in-law would be dust.

"Listen clearly you two have some unresolved issues so why don't both of you fight it out until you get tired and then I will…" Mr. Satan continued before Vegeta cut him off.

"Quiet! How about it…shall we commence…" Vegeta smirked at Goku.

"This…isn't the time Vegeta…" Goku said seriously.

"You will fight with me Kakarrot…unless you would like more bodies to pile up on your conscience …" Vegeta said sternly.

"Vegeta…" Reilena said in shock.

"Why is he talking like this…there is an evil wizard threatening to unleash a terrible monster on this world and all he can think about is fighting Goku…" Trunks said not understanding any of what his father was doing.

Reilena looked back blankly "He let himself be controlled by Babidi…he is acting the same way Damien was before…he let himself be controlled because of his own selfish desires…"

"Reilena…what….dad is this true? Did you let him take control of you?" Trunks said shocked.

Vegeta continued to smirk refusing to answer his son's question.

Goku looked on for a moment before it clicked in his head and frowning "I never thought you would be weak enough to be controlled…"

"Dad…don't…" Gohan said seeing his father was provoking him.

"Answer me Vegeta! Are you going to continue to let yourself be a slave?!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta laughed as he ignored Goku's plea and raised his hand towards another part of the stadium. Soon he gathered energy in another large blast and without warning fired it into the crowd destroying another part of the stadium taking more lives with it.

Close by to where the blast had his the others screamed in shock as the blast fired by them.

"What is…he doing…." Videl yelled shielding her and Bra from the blast.

"He has lost his mind…" Eighteen yelled holding Maron close.'

Mean while back down in he ring Vegeta turned his attention back to Goku.

"Tell me…is it slavery when you get what you want?!" he yelled as the blast cleared.

Mr. Satan looked on speechless from the sidelines as Gohan helped him up.

Goku visibly upset by Vegeta's lack of care about human life turned to him with a determined look.

Reilena and Trunks stood by completely shocked by the whole scene playing out. Reilena noticed the look on her father's face only having ever seen him look that way once when Cell was about to detonate.

__Dad…_ _

"Dad stop you don't know what you are doing!" Trunks pleaded getting between he and Goku.

Vegeta gritted his teeth before knocking energy towards him, forcing Trunks out of the way "How many times do I need to tell you to stand aside boy…this does not concern you…it's between me and this circus clown in front of me!"

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one…" Goku said with a serious tone.

Soon Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan…challenging Vegeta's actions. Soon Supream Kai ran in front of Goku trying to calm him down.

"No Goku you mustn't…if you fight him here you will be doing exactly what Babidi want's to happen. Every injury Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship! Buu will be revived!" Supream Kai pleaded.

Reilena looked back at the two "Dad…listen to him…"

"Tell me Vegeta…with that stamp on your head I know Babidi's been giving you orders…is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him….or is this the same old story between you and me?!" Goku yelled.

"Dad does it really matter right now?!" Gohan yelled back at his father.

Vegeta smirked "Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly…and you know this as well as I do Kakarrot…in a day you will be back to the dead…and I will not miss this opportunity!"

Supream Kai looked back shocked "Who are you people? Don't you see that the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble?!"

"Meaningless huh?! What do you know of meaningless?!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

"Dad come on please stop all this!" Trunks yelled frantically.

"How about you spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handful! And then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince! He is nothing but a joke! Yet I have had to watch him surpass me in strength..my destiny thrown to the wayside! He's…he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child…he has stolen my honor…and his debts must be paid…" Vegeta yelled.

The others looked on not knowing what was going on…what Vegeta would do next…

Reilena looked on somberly…finally understanding why Vegeta acted the way he did.

"Dad…why didn't you ever say anything…" Trunks asked confused.

"Because…I have pride….pride that this fool stole from me nine years ago!" Vegeta growled.

Goku looked on then turned to the sky and yelled "Babidi transport us away to a place with no people! If you give me that…then I will fight Vegeta…"

"Dad?!" Gohan said in shock.

"He's going to fight…your dad…" Reilena said in disbelief.

"Goku…you can't…" Trunks said looking on.

Vegeta smirked in anticipation as they awaited Babidi's response.

"So be it…if you truly believe this is the right decision…then you will have to get around me to do it…" Supream Kai said getting between them.

"Don't do this Supream Kai…" Goku warned.

"Goku…I am afraid I have no choice…" Supream Kai responded.

Goku sighed "Then neither do I…"

Reilena's eyes widened "What…"

Slowly Goku raised his hand and pointed it at Supream Kai preparing to let out a Kai blast. Even Vegeta was shocked by this action.

"Dad you can't have you lost your mind?!" Gohan yelled.

Goku continued to gather energy forming it into a blast.

"This…is not happening…my dad is not about to attack a Kai…this is insane!" Reilena yelled.

"Goku…stop!" Trunks pleaded.

Supream Kai seeing Goku was serious let his guard down and bowed in defeat "Fine…do what you will…I can't stop you…"

"I'm…sorry Supream Kai…" Goku apologized before turning to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked knowing he was getting what he wanted.

Before long the group vanished from the tournament…leaving only destruction in their wake. Mr. Satan and the announcer looked on confused by their disappearance.

"Huh where did they go?" Mr. Satan asked as he looked around confused.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Soon the group arrived in the desert wasteland. Reilena looked around…she recognized it…they were near where they had fought Cell nine years ago.

"I trust you have no more excuses…" Vegeta stated.

"None…" Goku said in a serious tone.

"Is this…really going to happen…" Gohan said still in shock.

"Dad…please don't do this!" Reilena yelled at her father.

"It's alright…there is no point resisting what can not be helped…we will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy…while you two fight here…Gohan, Reilena, Trunks and I will break open a new entrance in the ship…and continue our assault on Babidi and Dabura…I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival…if tampering with the entrance will damage Buu;s shell then…it will still be better than letting him loose at full power…we might stand a chance at defeating him…after all the time I spent tracking down Majin Buu I will avert him with my own hands!" Supream Kai said in a calm tone.

__Vegeta…get rid of this idiot…kill the Supream Kai…kill him!_ _

Babidi yelled into Vegeta's mind. Soon Vegeta began to struggle once more as the others looked on.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled out to him as Vegeta fought him off.

"Babidi…has entered his mind…" Supream Kai commented.

Soon Vegeta stood up after this last bout with him and waived it off "I refuse…your business with the Kai…it means nothing to me…Kakarrot is my only objective…"

Vegeta continued to struggle as Babidi attempted to gain control once more.

"I…already told you…I will not be distracted from this anymore…I won't…It will take more than head games to stop me…you may have invaded my mind and my body but there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps…his pride!" Vegeta yelled powering up.

Reilena shielded her eyes "Holy shit Vegeta…"

"Dad…what are you doing…" Trunks said as he blocked his fathers power.

"I…don't believe it…what kind of strength lets them fight against and over power their own enslaved body…" Supream Kai yelled in surprise.

"I guess I have been keeping you waiting for a long time Vegeta…but no more…" Goku stated looking back at him.

Soon the gold ring that had been transporting them around opened it's hatch.

Gohan ran over to look down "They are opening the ship for us…"

"What kind of plan do they have in store for us that they would just let us waltz right in like this?" Reilena said concerned.

Trunks looked back between is father and Goku still in disbelief in what was transpiring.

"We must be watchful of traps…" Supream Kai said looking down.

Gohan and Reilena nodded as they looked back.

"Alright dad…I guess we are off…" Gohan said to them.

"Come on Trunks…let's end this…." Reilena said pulling him towards her.

Trunks stopped himself and turned back to his father looking back sternly "I hope…you find whatever it is you were looking for in this fight dad…I hope it's worth all this pain and suffering you have caused…"

Vegeta smirked "Don't worry…I will beat this clown into the ground…"

"Take care you guys…I don't think I need to tell you that there is a lot riding on this…" Goku said saying goodbye.

"Don't worry dad…we got this…" Reilena said matter of factly.

"Here…we have four sensu beans left…I want each of you to take one ok?" Goku said handing them each a sensu bean.

The three of them ate the bean, regaining any energy they lost during the ordeal.

"You three have all the power in the world to beat these guys…I believe in you…" Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes getting impatient "Enough with the sentiments already Kakarrot let's fight!"

With that the four took off into Babidi's ship leaving Goku and Vegeta to themselves.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

"How could he do this?! I really thought that Vegeta knew better…I never thought he would want to go and hurt people again…." ChiChi yelled.

"Again?" Frija said confused.

"ChiChi I am sure there is more to the story…" Videl added in.

"What kind of example is he setting for Trunks and Bra?" ChiChi added.

Bulma now conscious hung over the railing not believing what she saw as she held her daughter close to her "Vegeta…what happened to you…"

Bra looked up at her mother with sad eyes "Is papa going to be ok?"

Bulma looked down and gave her a weak smile "Yeah hunnie I am sure he will be…"

__Vegeta…what is going on…_ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Back in the desert wasteland Vegeta began his assault on Goku, punching and kicking him to the ground. Soon they traded blows, blocking each other with a hard knee.

Vegeta smirked "What's this, I thought you said we were skipping the warm up?"

"I guess I was wrong…" Goku smirked as they continued.

Evenly matched they went blow for blow until Vegeta headbutted Goku sending him back, giving him an opening to begin another assault of punches on him. Soon Goku was able to take control punching and kicking Vegeta back into a mountain.

Vegeta smirked "That's more like it…"

The two continued fight back and forth evenly matching each other. As they continued eventually Vegeta blasted Goku deep into he ground. In retaliation Goku powered up a huge energy blast sending it towards Vegeta who in return attempted to block the blast.

"Just give it up Vegeta…we are evenly matched…lets call it a draw so we can go stop Majin Buu!" Goku yelled back.

Vegeta groaned as he tried pushing the blast back "I…will….do no such thing until I have defeated you Kakarrot!"

With that the blast engulfed the area exploding into pieces and blinding the two Saiyan's with its light.

Goku breathed heavy and smirked "I don't know why I am surprised…you have been training nonstop for the last nine years…"

With that Vegeta grabbed him with a laugh sending him into another rock formation. As Goku struggled to get back up Vegeta sent several energy blasts that wrapped around him keeping him in place.

"What's the matter…not winning as easily as you thought?" Vegeta said mocking him.

"I…never said it would be easy…" Goku said in defiance.

"Humph…trust me Kakarrot you won't be winning at all…" Vegeta said slapping him in disgrace.

When Goku said nothing Vegeta growled "What clown…are you feeling angry…humiliated is that it?"

With that Vegeta sent an attack strait into Goku's gut making him cry out in pain.

"Fool…you have no idea what humiliation is… but don't worry I will teach you what bitter tastes like just like you have me a warrior elite…someone who had the power to destroy whole planets at my finger tips…I am a Saiyan of royal blood the last of my kind and on my shoulders rest the glory of a extinct warrior race…whole civilization trembled at the sound of my name. But you didn't….did you Kakarrot…and at your hands…your common hands my honor and my pride on which I always stood began to crumble at my feet. It was at your hands that I suffered my first great humiliation…defeated by low level trash…imagine my added shame when it was you and not me who avenged our people by defeating Freeza…you who were the first to achieve the peak of our race…the first in thousand years to join the super Saiyan's of legend, the place that I was led to believe was my royal birth right…and imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had worked my whole life to acquire was surpassed by a mer child…your half breed son achieved what I the prince of all Saiyan's had failed….it is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second….that time is over…every breath you take is an insult to my honor…." Vegeta continued as he attacked him.

Goku struggled more as Vegeta continued on.

"No more Kakarrot…you will be cut down by my hands inch my inch…the way you have cut down my pride!" he yelled.

Having heard enough Goku broke free of his binds to Vegeta shock, attacking him head on blow by blow before sending him into a dark cave. As Goku stood silently in the cave he couldn't help but think to himself.

__I thought you had changed Vegeta…you have a family now who cares deeply for you…I don't understand…the past is the past…look towards your future with Bulma and Trunks…and that little girl Gohan and Rei were telling me about…that is what matters…_ _

Before Goku knew it Vegeta appeared behind him attacking him. Soon the two powered up large energy blasts that they sent towards one another, erupting a large energy blast breaking through the cave. When the blast cleared Goku looked down to see Vegeta rise from the blast. Causing an epic stare down between the two.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Gohan, Reilena, Trunks and Supream Kai continued down into Babidi's ship.

Reilena looked back concerned "Was it really ok to leave them like that…what if they…"

"They made their choice…we need to focus on Majin Buu…" Trunks added with a serious tone.

"I hate to say it but Trunks is right…don't worry they can handle themselves…" Gohan said determined.

Reilena looked back at Trunks, shocked by his tone. What was going on with his dad was really getting to him. Silently Reilena look his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. Trunks look down startled to see her hand in his and blushed at the gesture as they landed.

The group looked around to see a group of Babidi's henchmen gathered around shacking at the sight of them.

"It's them…what should we do get them?" one of them said.

Supream Kai looked back and forth between the henchmen "It seems we have a welcoming committee. We don't have time to waste on small fish…lets hurry…"

The three of them nodded their heads in understandment as the henchmen charged towards them. Just from a simple power up from the three knocked the henchmen to the ground in defeat.

Supream Kai smirked at the scene "Well that was easy…great job Gohan, Trunks, Reilena…"

The floor below them soon opened up inviting them into the ship further.

"It's like he want's us to meet him…" Trunks commented.

"Yes…he is practically inviting us in…it would be a shame not to accept his warm welcome…come lets put an end to this…" Supream Kai said as the three lowered into the ship further.

As they landed they looked around and suddenly gasped as they came face to face with a pink glowing ball.

"Is…is that…" Reilena started before Trunks cut her off.

"Majin Buu…" Trunks finished.

Supream Kai nodded "Yes…this…this is what we came to fight…"

"So…he's inside…" Gohan added.

"Yes…and we must act quickly…Babidi and Dabura won't leave it unguarded for long…but listen…if we all combine our powers we will be sure to destroy it…" Supream Kai continued.

"This…is horrible…I have never felt an energy like this in my life…" Reilena said analyzing the ball.

"Not even Cell felt like this…" Trunks added.

"It's so cold and empty…." Gohan chimed in.

"Welcome…friends…" a voice said close by.

The others looked around to see Babidi and Dabura appearing from behind the large pink ball and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"I am glad that you could join us…especially you…Supream Kai…" Babidi laughed.

Supream Kai looked on with a serious expression "We have come to stop you…Babidi…"

Babidi smirked "Oh really…like you did my father?"

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu…and neither will they…" Supream Kai added.

"Well that's too bad…I am sure Dabura won't like that once bit…he was so looking forward to meeting Buu today…I would really hate to see him upset…" Babidi continued.

"Let's hurry everyone…every second we allow to pass allows Majin Buu to become closer to his full power…" Supream Kai stated.

Reilena, Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and nodded in agreement continuing their fighting stance.

Supream Kai straitened up and moved closer to Babidi "I will take care of Babidi myself…"

"Are you sure…" Gohan said concerned.

Supream Kai nodded "Yes…focus on Majin Buu and Dabura."

Reilena smirked as she readied herself "Maybe I didn't miss out on all the action after all…let's do this!"

Trunks looked back at her and nodded as he readied himself as well.

__No matter what it takes…we WILL stop Majin Buu…even if you are under his spell father I will make you proud…_ _


	16. Evil Unleashed

As the ball glowed Reilena, Trunks and Gohan prepared themselves for what they knew would be a battle greater than they had ever encountered before. Trunks looked at the meter on the ball getting closer to the M at the top.

__Damn it….why did he have to pick right now to play out his grudge with Goku…at this rate that thing will be full in a few minuets…_ _

Supream Kai turned to them "Listen there is still time before Majin Buu reaches full power, we have to strike…together on my mark…I don't want any of you to hold back…this creature must never see the light of day, the future of your world depends on it."

"Trust me we know…" Gohan added.

"Yeah…this isn't our first rodeo into stopping a murderous creature from overtaking the planet…" Reilena smirked.

"Picking the Earth was the biggest mistake these idiots made…" Trunks smirked.

Just as the Supream Kai was about to make his move Babidi stopped him "Wait Kai…lets take this outside…it seems a bit cramped in here doesn't it…and when Buu makes his appearance I have a feeling he'll agree. He is sure to be restless I wouldn't want to be trapped with him in this cozy little place…"

Gohan, Trunks and Reilena looked at each other confused.

"Is this guy serious?" Gohan asked them as Supream Kai continued.

"Wizard, you need not concern yourself with what your monster will do when you still have me to contend with." he said determined.

Babidi laughed "Squeak, Squeak he's a noisy little rat isn't he?"

With that Babidi transported them above ground to where they originally arrived before entering the ship. Reilena looked around immediately noticing the stone Krillin and Piccolo, reminding her of what transpired earlier.

She frowned as she looked at Dabura "Once we are done with that pink blob thing, I will be sure to defeat you with my own hands for what you did to our friends."

Dabura laughed at her threat "You? Defeat me? You may have given Pui Pui the slip but as far as I am concerned I will destroy you before you even lay a hand on me."

"Now now Dabura I am glad to see you are up to the challenge, but I wouldn't want you to get worn down in the middle of the fight." Babidi laughed at his eagerness to defeat them.

"Rest assured these four will easily be removed from your sight. They are rubbish I will clean them up easily." Dabura laughed.

"Good, dispose of them how you like…maybe turn them into stone so they can join their friends as a set." Babidi laughed.

"No I have something far more painful in mind of them." Dabura laughed as the others looked on.

"Did I mention how glad I am to see you Kai? Now I can finally avenge my father…can't I? You remember don't you? The way you murdered my father?" Babidi smirked.

Trunks gave a small laugh "I can imagine he was probably deserving based on how you are…."

Babidi hearing his disrespect growled "I will not be done in like he was! I learned from his short comings. Made his weaknesses my strengths! And in return I have learned to keep better company…I am sure you would understand, wouldn't you boy…"

Trunks growled as comment not being able to hold it in anymore charged towards Babidi. Before he could land a punch Dabura got in front of his master and blocked Trunks' attack.

"You're going to have to do better if you think you will stop the awakening of Majin Buu…" Dabura laughed evilly as he took Trunks arm and flung him into a rock formation near by.

Reilena seeing him throw her friend back quickly flowed suit but instead landed a punch on the demon sending him back a bit off guard.

"Think I couldn't lay a hand huh? How about a whole fist?" she smirked before Dabura angrily grabbed her arm and threw her back next to Trunks.

He then turned his attention to Gohan who was watching angrily as the demon man handled his sister and Trunks.

"Well…want to make it a triple play?" Dabura smirked waiting for Gohan to fire back at him.

Instead, Gohan balled his fists in anger letting out a huge roar turning Super Saiyan 2 in front of the group. Trunks and Reilena looked on as they got up from where Dabura threw them.

"Maybe Gohan still has it in him…" Trunks commented.

"Tell me about it…this is the most power I've sensed from him in years…" Reilena said in awe as they made their way back to the group.

Just then Babidi was distracted by the meter on Buu's ball. An alarm began to sound as Babidi lit up in excitement.

"Can you believe it…he's at full power!" Babidi yelled trembling in excitement.

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"How…can that be…" Gohan said shocked.

"The energy from Goku and Vegeta's fight must have been enough to feed Majin Buu…" Supream Kai said in anguish.

"Damn it…how could dad let this happen…he never should have agreed to Vegeta…" Reilena said lowering her head.

"No…it's my dads fault…he's the one that started all of this…he let himself be taken control of by that piece of shit wizard…" Trunks said angry.

"It's really happening Buu is coming back to life!" Babidi yelled.

"This can't really be happening…" Gohan said in disbelief.

"We did it Dabura!" Babidi cheered.

"Yes master Babidi…" Dabura said emotionless.

"How could I have let this happen…I have miscalculated at every turn…I should have foreseen this, it's all my fault…." Supream Kai scolded.

Reilena turned to him "No…don't say that…you've warned us all a long…dad and Vegeta didn't listen…"

"Yeah you did nothing wrong…it's our fault…and we are sorry." Trunks added.

"We will make it up to you right now…we will defeat this thing!" Gohan cheered as the three of them go into battle stance once more, ready to face the evil terror that is Majin Buu.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Goku and Vegeta continued their battle, trading blows back and forth before both came to a stop and smirked at one another.

"Impressive, I didn't think you would last this long…" Vegeta smirked.

"Really? I can say the same about you Vegeta. You have learned a few tricks while I was away." Goku laughed.

They continued to fight and expel energy, unaware of what was happening back at Babidi's ship.

"What's the matter clown?" Vegeta yelled as he pummeled Goku into the ground.

Goku battled back blocking several attacks by him.

"Like I said Vegeta…you have learned a few tricks while I was away…but so have I…" Goku smirked.

They continued to battle blow for blow…almost evenly matching each other. Vegeta stood down now breathing heavily as Goku smirked.

"You know Vegeta I have been in some pretty intense training sessions the last nine years in other world…but we are still completely even. I guess this whole time you have been pushing yourself even harder than I have." Goku stated.

"That may be true…I push myself to the edge of my limits and beyond. But you have been born with a natural talent far beyond my own. No amount of training could have closed the gap between us. I realize that now…it was made painfully obvious to me today as I watched your fight with Babidi's monster. Imagine my shock..to see the undeniable proof to discover that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to catch you…a warrior prince forever living in the shadow of a low level clown. So that is when I secretly made up my mind…" Vegeta smirked.

"You…fool…why would you deliberately draw Babidi to you…let him influence you with his magic?! Why would you plan something like this?" Goku yelled confused.

"I saw the power of Babidi's magic…even with that fool who used to date your brat…he was a pipsqueak until he succumbed to Babidi's magic, with that he was actually able to challenge her in battle, even defeating her. His magic…I knew what he could do for those fighters he could do for me. I knew that if I allowed myself to fall under his spell that the difference in our power would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results even if it may come with a price. I would say the end result justifies the means." Vegeta went on.

"Vegeta…I don't understand…you heard Rei before…you never allowed anyone to help you before in life…always doing everything on your own…why now? Why Babidi?" Goku demanded.

Vegeta growled balling his fists "Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil that was in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!"

With that Vegeta yelled as powered up in anger "I was the perfect warrior…cold and ruthless…I lived by my strength alone, uninhibited by foolish emotion. But slowly, over the years I became one of you…my quest for greatness gradually giving way to this life of mediocrity…I awoke one day to find I had settled down…formed a family with not one but two brats…I had even grown…quite fond of them…even your brats became less annoying over the years…would you believe I almost thought that the Earth was a nice place to live…do you understand now Kakarrot that is why I needed Babidi…to set me free and release the evil in my heart…he has freed me of these petty attachments…and I would have to say it feel pretty good…"

Goku turned to him "Do you really believe what you are saying? If Bulma, Trunks and your daughter were hear right now…could you say the same thing?"

Vegeta now even angrier powered up further "I can say whatever is needed! I have no attachment to them! I have released myself from that pathetic way of life!"

"Have you Vegeta? Or are you just scared?" Goku yelled.

With that Vegeta flew towards him in a fury not needing him to say another word.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

As Goten and Viri flew they were soon were distracted by large energy signals in the distance.

"Do you feel that energy…there has got to be some real fighting going on out there…unlike that lame tournament…" Viri commented.

"I know who do you think it is? My dad, or maybe Mr. Vegeta…or maybe my brother?" Goten thought.

"Who knows…it could be all three of them for all we know. It's happening in more than once place." Viri continued.

"Well I want to watch my dad…and then Gohan…and maybe Trunks and Mr. Vegeta…even though he is kind of scary…" Goten commented.

Viri rolled his eyes "Jeez way to pick favorites Goten…besides at this rate it will all be over by the time we get there…we might as well turn around and go home…"

Goten shook his head "No, no, no I want to see the Buu monster and the wizard!"

"Alright, alright I wasn't being serious. I'm just saying hurry up or we really will miss everything!" Viri yelled.

"Oh…ok…" Goten said as they blasted off.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Majin Buu's ball continued to beat away until steam began to come from it.

Reilena shielded her eyes "What is happening?"

"Why is all that steam coming out?" Trunks groaned as he blocked the steam.

"It's Majin Buu…he is awakening!" Supream Kai yelled.

Babidi and Dabura kept laughing evilly as Majin Buu's ball began pulsating rapidly. The others braced themselves for the inevitable.

"Dabura he is coming out…he is really real!" Babidi said excited.

"Yes master…" Dabura added.

"He's going to come out, and when he does, everyone will run around and suffer till they die…" Babidi laughed.

"This guy…really is out of his mind isn't he?" Reilena commented.

"Definitely a few screws loose…" Trunks added.

"No matter we need to stop him and Majin Buu…" Gohan finished.

"I have waited so long for this moment…counted down the years, days and hours to his revival!" Babidi continued.

"Ahh…ahhh…" Supream Kai said trembling.

"Do you sense it? Dad's energy has gone beyond that of a Super Saiyan…" Reilena commented.

"Yeah…I do…so has my father's…" Trunks said somberly.

"He probably had to do it to stop Vegeta…this is so frustrating…of all the times why now?" Gohan asked in annoyance.

"I wish I had the answer…" Trunks said looking down as Buu's ball continued to rapidly pulsate.

"No matter at this rate we have no choice…we must retreat and quickly!" Supream Kai said upset.

"Wait…what…no way! We told you we will fight this thing!" Reilena said determined.

"Yeah we can't walk away now…we've come too far!" Trunks added.

"We need to stop this thing before it hatches and starts hurting people, there has to be a way!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah man aren't you the Supream Kai?" Trunks yelled.

Supream Kai turned to them "Yes and unlike all of you I have seen what Buu is capable of…and its more than our present state can handle…this is not a time for heroics! We need to strategize our next move!"

"What? No way…and let the people of Earth suffer in the mean time?" Reilena said agitated.

"Yeah we can't do that!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm sorry Supream Kai but we have to try…" Gohan continued.

"Please listen to me…we need all three of you alive do you understand?" Supream Kai yelled.

"Supream Kai…your uh…Kainess…there are people out there we care about who are going to get hurt once this Buu thing is released….I will not stand around and let history repeat itself again!" Reilena yelled.

Trunks looked back shock "Rei…"

Gohan looked at his sister understanding her motivation and quickly looked at Buu's ball before turning to Trunks and Reilena signaling them. Knowing what Gohan was implicating they got into formation before all three of them powered up large Kai blasts in their hands.

"What…what are you all doing?! There is no stopping Buu once he is released!" Supream Kai yelled.

With a large yelled Gohan, Trunks and Reilena simultaneously let out large Kai blasts, sending them right towards Majin Buu's ball. As the blasts made impact it jolted the ball off of its holder and off to the side. Patiently everyone watched on to see what would happen with the ball next.

"Please you're attacks mean nothing…Majin Buu is already at full power!" Babidi laughed.

Angered by his comment Reilena got back into formation before powering up again.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" she yelled as she let out a large Kamehameha wave trying to further damage the ball.

Trunks seeing this followed suit letting out a huge Galick Gun blast.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled out delivering another blow to the ball.

Soon Buu's ball began to to hatch with a big pink cloud of smoke.

"We did it! He's alive!" Babidi cheered.

"Our time has come…" Dabura added.

As it opened nothing came out of the ball, to the baffled faces of Babidi and Dabura.

"Where…is it?" Trunks commented confused.

As Reilena looked around she noticed a small pink cloud still lingering around the hatched ball…something just didn't seem right…

Supream Kai laughed with joy as it seemed like Majin Buu wouldn't come out after all "All your efforts for nothing…"

"But how…I did everything right…" Babidi said baffled.

"You have made a fatal mistake Babidi…just like your father fooled by over confidence, you under estimated your opponents…these earthlings have destroyed your sacred Buu…years of captivity in that shell has made him defenseless…not even the energy from this planet could revive him…now the story of Buu finally comes to an end…" Supream Kai smirked.

"Look up there!" Reilena yelled pointing to the large pink cloud billowing above them.

"I…knew it…I knew something came out of that shell…" Gohan said frowning.

"It's…the same energy I sensed inside the ship…" Trunks added.

"It's just…emptiness…" Reilena continued as the cloud moved above them.

Soon the pink cloud of smoke dissipated and soon revealed a robust pink creature with a smile that looked harmless but had the most evilest of intentions.

Gohan's eye's widened in shock "Is that…."

"Majin…" Reilena continued.

"Buu…" Trunks finished as they all starred at the creature in utter shock.

"Buu!" Majin Buu yelled as he landed on the ground.

"So what's the verdict…is that him?" Gohan asked.

Supream Kai nodded slowly "Yes…with out a doubt that is Bibidi's creation…I could never forget that disgusting creatures face…"

"Uh…not to sound…ignorant or anything but are you sure that's him?" Reilena asked as she watched the creature stretch.

"Yes I am positive…and we need to retreat…now!" Supream Kai urged.

"I guess I just…expected him to look more menacing…" Reilena added as she looked on.

"He may not look it….but just sensing that power…" Trunks added.

"Look he may be strong but…all those years in captivity…I don't think he's unbeatable…" Gohan continued.

"What…but…listen to Trunks…can't you sense all that power…" Supream Kai said in shock.

"Yeah…but…I am also well aware of what all three of us can do…" Gohan said with a smirk.

Slowly Majin Buu approached them giving them all a smile….

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Goku and Vegeta continued their fight, matching each other blow for blow when suddenly Goku stopped dead in his tracks throwing Vegeta off guard.

"Vegeta wait! See I felt that power surge off in the distance…that Majin Buu creature must have been hatched while we were fighting…" Goku stated as Vegeta began sensing it too.

Vegeta growled in anger as they sensed the evil power.

"We know it's Majin Buu…but what we don't know is how the others are fairing…" Goku commented as he focused on the energy.

Vegeta smirked and then began to laugh "It's as I thought…there is nothing to worry about Kakarrot. This Majin Buu has been revealed to be a weakling…I am sure Trunks can easily take it out on his own…"

"Huh what on his own…Vegeta I don't think that will be the…" Goku began but Vegeta stopped him.

"At least based on the bar we have just set Kakarrot. Is it too hard for you to understand clown? The Saiyan race has evolved since that creature was entrapped. Think of what the Supream Kai said…he has been constantly surprised by our strength. On Babidi's ship we easily conquered what were supposed to be the strongest fighters in the universe and we barely broke a swear…even Babidi had some fear in your brat Kakarrot he sent her far away from the ship…the brats can easily take out Majin Buu on their own, we need not concern ourselves with that creature." Vegeta lectured.

"No…no Vegeta you're wrong…I can feel something deeper inside him…much more stronger…they won't be able to take it down on their own…" Goku said in disbelief.

"Enough with your feelings! You're just stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!" Vegeta growled.

Goku turned to him with a serious face "No Vegeta, I know you can sense the same thing…you are just blinded by Babidi's magic and your own stupid grudge that you have with me…"

"Enough you idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"No…I know you can sense it too…you are just too proud to admit it!" Goku yelled as the two continued to stare each other down.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Evilly Babidi laughed as he approached Buu who was now starring down the group. Buu soon turned to Babidi and made his way towards him.

"That's it…come to me Buu it is I Babidi…the son of your creator…" Babidi said as he met him.

The others looked on baffled by the scene.

"You can call me the great wizard Babidi… or just wizard or master since that is what I am to you now." Babidi said as he approached the creature.

Majin Buu gave Babidi a frown as he continued. Nervously he put his hands up in defense.

"See If it wasn't for me you would be trapped inside that ball forever…never seeing the light of day." he said nervously.

Buu turned away folding his arms ignoring Babidi.

"Hey what's the meaning of that Buu you can't turn your back on your master like that. At least give me a proper greeting…turned around!" Babidi demanded.

Reilena starred blankly at the scene unfolding in front of her "He…has no control over him…"

"No one ever does…not even Bibidi did…" Supream Kai added.

"I command you Buu!" Babidi yelled angry at the fact that Majin Buu wouldn't listen.

Soon Buu began to shake balling his fists to everyone surprise. Before anyone knew it Majin Buu had turned around pushing a silly face in front of Babidi knocking him down and laughing with joy.

Majin Buu laughed at his tease as Dabura looked on disgusted "He is but a fool…"

"What…is he doing…is he just playing with them?" Trunks asked confused.

"I don't know it looks like he is just joking around…" Gohan added.

Dabura and Babidi continued discussing Buu and the possibility that reviving him did something to him as the others watched on. Soon Dabura said some discouraging comments about Buu which seemed to have hurt his feelings.

"Run along Buu, or shall I turn you to stone?" Dabura smirked.

"Buu pow, pow, pow….ow, ow, ow!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Looks like Babidi made a real mess out of reviving him…he is acting like a child…" Gohan added.

"There has been no mistake…Buu has always been this way" Supream Kai added.

"I…can't believe it…" Reilena added.

"This…is insane…" Trunks continued.

Soon Majin Buu prepared to fight, letting out steam as he charged forward towards Dabura punching him hard. The others looked on in shock as the creature took down Dabura in just two attacks.

"Buu…that was just fantastic…did you see the way he bounced into that cliff?" Babidi stated as Buu clapped at his achievement.

"His power…it's like he reached into a well that never ends…" Gohan said now in shock.

"A bottomless pit…" Trunks continued nervously.

"How…how are we going to beat this thing…even Cell had a limit…" Reilena said shaking in fear.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Despite what was happening with Majin Buu's release Goku and Vegeta continued their battle not far from the site. As Goku blocked his attack Goku growled.

"We don't have any time for this Vegeta, we're the ones who let Buu out of his shell, it was us!" Goku pleaded.

Vegeta frowned "Buu is just a side show that the brats can take care of…you are my only concern!"

"Everyone on Earth will be killed do you hear me? Bulma, Trunks, your daughter everyone!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta winced at his family's names but continued "Shut up!"

With that he kneed Goku in the gut sending him back "You and your brats and all this sentimental crap…I told you, only this battle with you Kakarrot is my concern! Don't you remember I sold my soul to Babidi, I keep no loyalties! I have a Saiyan heart that depends on strength alone, they all mean nothing to me!"

Goku frowned "Liar…the more you say it the more I know you are a liar! I don't buy any of this!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock from his statement. Goku quickly took advantage and landed a dead on punch in Vegeta's face sending him back.

"Talk all you want Vegeta but convince yourself of it first. All those things you said at the tournament, everything now…you don't actually mean any of it. I saw the way you looked at Trunks when he defeated Babidi's minon…you were proud of him. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't have stayed with Bulma all this time and even have another child with her if it didn't mean anything…you care about them whether you want to say it or not….whether you gave into Babidi or not…you know I am right." Goku said staring him down.

Vegeta stared silently back at him. Spitting out some blood from his mouth he gritted his teeth before smirking "Fine…you win…our battle is postponed. I want you at your fullest when we fight…and you are obviously too distracted by that ridicules Buu…"

Goku lit up at his suggestion "Vegeta…"

"Well don't just stand there…get out your sensu beans…we should be at full power when we face him." Vegeta said approaching him.

Goku quickly took out the remaining sensu bean turning his back to him "I am sure with all of us working together we are sure to beat this guy…'

Without warning Vegeta quickly knocked Goku out from behind by chopping his neck, causing Goku to detransform and fall to the ground.

"So Kakarrot…even you can prove helpless when you drop you guard…" Vegeta said as he grabbed the remaining sensu and eating it.

__I'll take care of this Buu thing myself…last thing I need is for this idiot to play hero and dangle it over my head…_ _

"We'll finish this fight when I return Kakarrot…enjoy your sleep…" Vegeta said as he flew off towards Majin Buu and the others.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Everyone continued to stare at Majin Buu in shock by what had transpired. With no effort he brought down the king of demons.

"Your revival was a complete success…now we mustn't waste a second…you must obey my every command…with you as my tool this entire universe will be canceled out!" Babidi said excited.

Buu stuck his tongue out and made a silly face in response angering Babidi.

"So do you really think it's wise to disobey me? I can put you back in that ball with a phrase if you would like…" Babidi threatened.

This seemingly changed Majin Buus tone as he immediately stopped his silly face and straightened up.

"Now you don't want to be trapped in their again now do you?" Babidi asked him.

Majin Buu thought for a moment before smiling and bowing "Ohhh you master, you, you…"

"Oh shit he knows Babidi is his master…" Reilena reacted.

Gohan frowned and turned to the Supream Kai "Supream Kai, Buu is definitely strong but he's only acting because he's afraid of getting sealed up…if we just taking Babidi out of the picture then maybe we can control him… "

"Yeah and maybe he won't be evil any more…" Trunks chimed in.

"No we mustn't Babidi is the only living being who knows how to put Buu back in his ball…without him we would be doomed…that creature may appear innocent but he has a deep seeded need for destruction…eventually Babidi will loose control of him too…when he does he will be forced to seal him up again…that will be he time to strike…" Supream Kai explained.

"So what happens between now and then…" Reilena asked.

"I don't know…but it looks like we might not be the ones to do it as we are right in the line of Majin Buu's destruction…I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was confident that I could stop Babidi before Buu was revived but I greatly miscalculated…if only I had watched this part of the universe more closely I would have known…I would have seen that there were people like all of you whose physical strength has the potential to far exceed my own…then the method might have worked." Supream Kai explained.

"Uh method?" Reilena said confused.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked confused.

"Yeah what method?" Gohan questioned.

"No…it's…too late…even with you and Trunks…we wouldn't be able to escape Majin Buu to carry it out…we will have to rely on Goku and Vegeta." Supream Kai explained.

"Alright that's it but I am sorry Supream Kai I have heard enough. Are you just going to let this evil wizard and his stupid pink blob walk all over you? You can't just give up like this!" Reilena yelled.

"Yeah I mean the whole Earth is at stake are you just going to let them destroy it?" Trunks added in backing her up.

Just then everyone's attention was shifted to Majin Buu and Babidi as he cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone! Here is my first command, kill those four idiots and lets be quick about it!" Babidi yelled.

Everyone looked back in shock as Babidi barked his command.

"Buu!" Majin Buu yelled as he turned to them.

"Oh shit…" Reilena said as they watched Majin Buu march towards them.

Gohan quickly grabbed Supream Kai's arm as Trunks, noticing the his signal grabbed Reilena's and both quickly took off from the site.

As they flew Reilena wiggled out of his grip and began to fly on her own "Hey what's the big idea? I can fly on my own you know!"

"I know but we had to get out of there asap you know, and you weren't exactly paying attention to Gohan's signals…" Trunks said with a serious tone.

Reilena smirked "When did you become so in-tuned to Gohan's battle strategies…"

"Well we did only spend a whole day watching him battle Cell when we were kids…he hasn't changed that much…" Trunks commented.

"Better not let Vegeta here you say that…" she commented.

Trunks frowned "My father is the least of my concerns right now…"

A little bit over the two heard Gohan talking "Don't worry I am pretty confident about mine and Trunks and Reilena's speed…"

They continued to fly when suddenly Trunks noticed Majin Buu not far behind Gohan and Supream Kai.

"Gohan he's right behind you!" Trunks yelled.

Reilena eye's widened in concern as she noticed the creature almost arms length to her brother and Supream Kai.

"Trunks we gotta do something…" she said in panic.

Before either of them could react Buu quickly moved in front of Gohan and Supream Kai posing.

Trunks and Reilena quickly stopped as they saw Majin Buu confronting them.

"On my mark…" Trunks said to her as they both quickly formed Kai blasts in their hands.

Soon the two let out two huge Kai blasts trying to distract Majin Buu but with out a flinch the creature batted the two attacks away like they were nothing.

"What…the hell…" Reilena said in shock.

"He…swatted them away like they were nothing…" Trunks continued.

Never taking his eyes off Gohan and Supream Kai Majin Buu stuck out his tongue "You drop dead!"

With lightening speed Majin Buu punched Gohan and quickly followed up with a large kai blast that was so powerful that it sent him flying at the speed of light back down to Earth.

"Ahh…Gohan…no!" Reilena said in horror as she watched her brother get pummeled to the ground.

"You go down!" Majin Buu yelled as he punched Supream Kai with the same strength down and out of commission.

"Supream Kai!" Trunks yelled as they watched him helplessly fall.

angrily Trunks and Reilena powered up and flew at Majin Buu both exchanging blows with him.

"Don't…you dare…think….you can just hurt my brother like that you…you…pink blob!" she yelled as she attacked him with a fierce kai attack.

Trunks continued his assault on the monster going punching and kicking at the monster's limbs. Soon he set back and put his hands up. Reilena looking back seeing what he was about to do quickly dodged out of Majin Buu's way setting him up for Trunks attack.

"Final…Flash!" Trunks yelled setting forth the large kai blast towards Majin Buu emitting a powerful blinding light.

Reilena looked on shocked by how powerful the blast was as she flew down to where Gohan fell. She soon joined her brother's side as she went to inspect him.

Shaking his shoulders trying to get a response she let out a panicked cry "Come on Gohan wake up…please you have to!"

Seeing he wasn't responding she desperately searched for an energy signal to ease her mind but to no avail. Tears now in her eyes she shook him harder.

"This isn't funny Gohan…wake up…come on…Gohan…you can't die ok?! What am I supposed to say to Videl…and mom…and Goten…we already lost dad we can't loose you too…just any sign that you are still with us…please…" she said now crying.

Trunks stood at the end of his blast waiting for the smoke to clear when he noticed he could no longer sense Gohan and Supream Kai's energy anymore. He quickly looked down to where they landed to see Reilena desperately trying to to revive Gohan.

"No…this can't be…" Trunks said in shock.

Suddenly he sensed the same energy signal he felt when Majin Buu first hatched. He looked on into the distance to see Majin Buu emerge…unscathed sans a few scratches laughing at him.

Reilena looked up from her position on the ground noticing Majin Buu's emergence.

"No..how could…not even a scratch…" She said before blasting off to join Trunks.

Trunks looked on in shock, unable to process that one of his greatest attacks didn't even make this monster flinch.

"What…are you…" Trunks said now trembling.

Reilena came up behind him looking on "I can't believe that didn't even put a dent…."

"What about Gohan…." Trunks said turning to her, ignoring Majin Buu.

Reilena averted her eyes before shaking her head, confirming his fears.

"No…Gohan…" he said before turning his attention back to Majin Buu.

"You two next!" Majin Buu said getting in a fighting stance.

Reilena sighed "There is no way we can run now…"

"No…we have to take him head on…" Trunks responded.

Reilena quickly powered up with Trunks following suit, increasing his power beyond his Super Saiyan transformation.

"We have to at least try…" Trunks said now getting into fighting stance.

"For Gohan…" Reilena added.

"...and Supream Kai…" Trunks continued.

"We can't let their sacrifices be vein…I will not stand by this time…" Reilena said readying herself.

Before either of them realized it Majin Buu appeared before them teasing them with a silly face. With that Reilena and Trunks began heir assault on the monster, punching and kicking him head on. As they continued their head on assault Trunks noticed every blow they gave him his skin would just absorb the impact.

"What is with this guy, every blow we give him he just absorbs the hit like its nothing…" Trunks commented.

"We have to just keep going full force I can't imagine he will last much longer now…" she said as they continued.

Before either of them knew it Majin grabbed them by the arms and smirked.

"You go round and boom!" he said as he spun them around at top speed before releasing them into the ground while laughing.

As they landed Reilena and Trunks groaned as they struggled to get up from the throw.

"So…what's…the plan…now…" she said groaning.

Trunks gave a small laugh "Don't die…"

Reilena smirked "Sounds….good to me…"

With that they both got up and flew back up to attack Majin Buu again. This time they caught him off guard while he was gloating and knocked him down into a rock formation. Not wanting to give him a rest period Trunks and Reilena flew down to where the creature was together the two powered up their most powerful kai blasts once more to send towards Majin Buu.

"Ka…Me…" Reilena began.

"Final…" Trunks continued.

"Ha…Me…" she added.

"FLASH!" Trunks yelled releasing his attack once more.

"HA!" Reilena yelled in unison with him as she released hers putting all her energy and focus into it.

As they attacks faded they both breathed heavily.

"There…is no way he is getting back up without at least missing a few limbs…" she commented.

"Agreed…this had to have done something…" he added.

Just as the two were about to go down and see his condition, two pink arms extended out to them grabbing them by the neck. Majin Buu then pulled his body towards them, now with a serious look on his face. Struggling, Trunks and Reilena had no choice but to listen to him.

"You make Buu angry…you die now!" he yelled releasing them before powering up a giant energy blast. Before either of them could react Buu sent the kai blast towards them knocking them clear across the area, landing not far from the area that Babidi's space ship was in unconscious.

Babidi went over to look at the destruction and laughed to himself "Well…I guess that takes care of that…"


	17. Vegeta's Curtain Call

Not far from the ship Goten and Viri flew looking around the desert area.

"We must be really close now…" Viri commented.

"Yeah that weird feeling is stronger than ever…my stomach is still feeling really funny too…" Goten added.

"Hey look there they are strait a head!" Viri said pointing tot he figures.

"Alright let's land!" Goten said as they flew down towards a rock.

As hey landed behind a rock Viri turned to him "hey let's lower our energy and try to sneak up on them like secret agents!"

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Goten said quieting his energy level.

The two crawled closer noticing more figures coming into view but this time saw two lying on the ground.

"Hey who do you think those two guys on the ground are?" Goten asked.

Viri shrugged "I dunno probably the bad guys…they are too far away for me to see…"

As they got closer they noticed Dabura talking with Majin Buu and Babidi.

"Hey who do you think the pink guy is and the red one…" Goten asked.

"I don't know I've never see any of these guys before…" Viri commented.

"They sound like maybe __they__ might be the bad guys…" Goten commented.

As Babidi continued to yell at Majin Buu and Dabura Viri sighed and sat back.

"I don't understand…if those guys are the bad guys then where is everyone else?" Viri asked.

"I dunno…" Goten said before spying two figures on a cliff above them.

"Hey Viri…maybe that's them up there…" Goten pointed.

"Up where?" Viri asked confused.

"Up there look!" Goten said pointing again.

Viri then noticed the two figures in the distance "Hey maybe…lets go check it out."

The two crawled up the cliff to the top where they came across Piccolo's stoned body.

"Hey it's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten said as they approached him.

"Oh I see, it's just a statue of him. Maybe they are using it as a decoy. Man that scared me for a second. They did a really good job…it looks exactly like him…" Viri laughed.

"Wow…" Goten said as they both continued to poke him.

Soon Goten discovered Krillin's stoned body as well below "Hey Viri looks like they made one of Krillin too!"

"Well that's weird…" Viri said as he accidentally punched Piccolo's stoned body, tipping it over and smashing it to pieces.

"Oh crap…whoops…" Viri said nervously as he looked down at the broken statue.

"Hey Viri that looked really expensive!" Goten scolded.

Quickly the two boys ducked and looked back to Babidi and his gang.

"Uh..do you think they heard us…" Viri asked nervously.

"I guess not…that little guy is still yelling at them…" Goten commented.

"Good I thought I was going to get in trouble…" Viri said with relief.

"You still broke it you know…" Goten said with a side eye, no amused nu Viri's comment.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Down below Babidi was still scolding Dabura as he got back up.

"Babidi don't be such a fool…this Majin Buu is far too powerful for you to keep under control and you know that…make the best decision of your life and crush him with me!" Dabura pleaded.

"Dabura don't you understand there is no more us…he is my most powerful warrior under my control…you mean nothing to me…" Babidi yelled.

"What are you saying master?" Dabura asked confused.

Babidi smirked "What I am saying is…get him Buu!"

Majin Buu smirked "Now I will eat you!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Dabura said trembling.

Buu clapped his hands and began dancing over towards Dabura "Me eat you up…me eat you uuuuppp…"

"I'll show you!" Dabura yelled as the two began exchanging blows. Soon Majin Buu got the upper hand and knocked Dabura down to the ground. Growling Dabura got up and flew back before readying himself for a large energy blast.

"Begone you idiot creature!" Dabura yelled before blasting several dozen energy blasts at Majin Buu. Just as he ran out of energy he stopped the blasts smirking.

"Well Babidi what do you think of your monster now?" Dabura smirked walking over to the wizard.

"He…he's gone…my life's work…gone…" Babidi said shocked before the group began to hear a childish voice in he distance.

"Me eat you uuup…me eat you uuuppp…ME EAT YOU UP!" Majin Buu said angrily emerging from the smoked ruins.

"Impossible…" Dabura said shocked.

"This is wonderful…get him Majin Buu!" Babidi laughed.

On a whim Dabura charged towards Majin Buu trying to get the creature with his stone spit but the monster kept dodging.

Majin Buu smirked as he aimed the antenna on his head at Dabura "You turn into a cookie!"

With that a beam of light emitted from the monsters head surrounding Dabura soon turned into a large cookie from his mortal form, falling towards the ground. Before it hit the ground Majin Buu got under neither it and caught it, promptly placing it in his mouth and dancing as he ate the demon king.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Still back by the cliffs Goten and Viri looked on in shock as they watched the scene transpire.

"Go..Goten what…just happened?" Viri said looking on in shock.

"He…he just ate him…" Goten said just as shocked.

"Like he was a cookie…" Viri continued.

"He WAS a cookie Viri…that Buu guy turned him into a cookie and ate him!" Goten yelled at him.

Soon the boys heard a familiar voice behind them and turned around. Looking down they now saw an unfrozen Krillin looking at himself in shock.

"Hey it's Krillin!" Goten said as they flew down to meet him.

"What…what happened I don't remember a thing…" Krillin said confused.

"You don't?" Goten said shocked.

Viri sighed and crossed his arms "Someone turned you into stone statue…"

"A statue? Oh that's right I remember now. It was that Dabura guys spit, it turned me to stone. I couldn't move! What a creep…well…uhh looks like I'm ok now…" Krillin said as he inspected himself.

"He must be talking about the guy who just got eaten up…" Goten commented.

"Well duh, I bet his powers probably wore off when he turned into a cookie. That's why Krillin's back to nor…" Viri began but suddenly remember what happened earlier with Piccolo.

"Oh crap…do you know what that means…" Viri said nervously.

"What is it Viri…what's wrong…"" Krillin asked.

"Oh I know…Viri knocked over Piccolo's statue and broke him…" Goten said nonchalantly.

Krillin looked back with a nervous look as the boy explained what happened.

Viri flew up to look to see the condition the now unfrozen Piccolo was in. As he peered over the ledge of the cliff he swallowed hard as he saw Piccolo's limbs strewn about. He slowly levitate back down to where Goten and Krillin were.

"You…don't want to go up there…" Viri said in shock.

"Viri…what is it…" Krillin said in his best dad voice…after all he was a dad now.

"Keep…this…a…secret ok?" Viri said still trembling.

"Keep what a secret…" a deep voice said behind them.

Everyone looked up to see Piccolo standing above them smirking.

"Hey it's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten said cheerfully.

Before any of them knew it Piccolo suddenly changed his tone and ducked on the ground.

"No…what in the world is giving off that terrible energy…is that…thing Majin Buu?!" Piccolo said in shock.

The others soon joined him as Viri tentatively approached him "Hey Piccolo…how did you get back to normal?"

"I can regenerate my body as long as my head isn't damage…but enough about that what has been going on around here?! Where are Goku and the others?" Piccolo yelled.

"I…don't know we just got here…" Viri continued as he laid down with them.

"Hey are you talking about that pink guy down there? Is that Majin Buu?" Krillin said now shaking.

"Yeah…that's the Buu monster who are up that other weird looking guy…" Goten commented.

"Ate up?" Piccolo questioned.

"Uh well…he doesn't seem very tough so I think if it's alright with you guys I think I am going to go home now…" Krillin said slowly backing away.

As they continued to watch the scene between Babidi and Majin Buu unfold Piccolo sharpened his eyes to the three figures in the distance that laid on the ground.

"It looks like he took out Supream Kai…and…Trunks and Reilena?" Piccolo said in shock.

Goten's ears perked up at his sisters name "What…what do you mean that Buu monster got my sister?!"

Viri then pointed into the distance "See look Goten…that's her and Trunks knocked out on the ground."

"Ahh what no how could he hurt my sister?! She is like one of the strongest people n the universe!" Goten said upset.

Krillin looked over to see Piccolo beginning to stand up "Hey wait Piccolo just what do you plan on doing?! Don't do anything stupid don't you think we should at least wait for Goku or something?"

"Yeah Goten's dad will beat him up. He won't let himself get turned into a cookie!" Viri cheered.

Piccolo lowered himself down "Darn..where the hell are they?!"

Just then out of nowhere a large Kai blast emerged from where Babidi's ship was in the distance.

"What's going on down there?!" Krillin yelled.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, and Vegeta emerged with a smirk.

"Hey it's Mr. Vegeta!" Goten yelled.

"I never thought I would be glad to see him." Krillin commented as they all watched the scene unfold before them.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Vegeta emerged from the could of smoke, smirking at Babidi.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Babidi said worried.

Vegeta walked forward towards them before noticing off to the side Trunks and Reilena knocked unconscious. He was just able to make out their energy signals…they were weak but still there. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he looked at the sight.

"Trunks…my…son…" Vegeta growled as he bawled his fist.

__Maybe that clown Kakarrot was right…_ _

He then noticed the lack of Gohan being around and quietly searched for his energy signal but to no avail.

__Gohan is gone…I am sorry Kakarrot but I did not make it in time…_ _

"Vegeta did you blow up my space ship?!" Babidi yelled in anger.

Vegeta's attention was then brought back to the wizard and smirked "Why yes…I would say that it's retribution for what you did to my son and Kakarrot's brat but I think we are going to need a little bit more than just an eye for an eye…wouldn't you say?"

"Why! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! Why did you do it?!" Babidi yelled.

Vegeta just stood there and laughed as Babidi continued to yell at him when Majin Buu suddenly caught his eye.

"I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu…if so then I guess you are the one who killed Gohan and beat my son and Kakarrot's other brat to an inch of their lives." Vegeta growled.

Majin Buu approached him "Uugly…what does he mean…uugly?"

Babidi growled then turned to him "He means your face would frighten small children now be quiet!"

Majin Buu laughed before frowning in anger and letting out large steam from his back.

Vegeta smirked "What a strange creature…"

"Buu pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Vegeta this is it…now Majin Buu get him…show him what happens to those who disobey me!" Babidi yelled.

As Majin Buu approached him he starred the monster down, thinking of everything that had transpired before now. Vegeta looked down before powering up.

__I will defeat this creature…even if it means my life…don't worry Kakarrot when you wake up this planet will be safe even though I may be gone._ _

Vegeta then looked the monster in the eyes and smirked "Alright Buu your time has come! We end this here!"

Vegeta then began to power up sending a large shock wave for miles.

Reilena slightly stirred from her position on the ground after the energy wave washed past her. She had just enough strength to slightly lift her head and make out the scene in front of her.

"Is….that….Vegeta…where's….my…dad…." she moaned out before collapsing back to the ground.

Vegeta then charged at Majin Buu attacking him with several punches making small dents into the monsters skin. Vegeta pulled back only to see Majin Buu reform his skin. Vegeta continued his assault until Majin Buu slowed down sending one more large punch back to the pink monster, sending him flying down across the desert.

Satisfied Vegeta smirked back at Babidi "Is this the best that your monster can do Babidi? The terror of the universe?"

Majin Buu got up only to have Vegeta begin his assault once more kicking and punching him back into a cliff sending all the rock pieces on top of him.

Vegeta waited patiently to see if the monster would get back up. Sure enough Majin Buu emerged from the sight unscathed. Angry Vegeta powered up a large Kai blast and sent it strait through Majin Buu's body. Slowly Majin Buu got up and regenerated his missing pieces.

Vegeta growled "What is he…immortal…"

Majin Buu smiled "No, no Buu no drop dead…"

Off to the side, Reilena and Trunks still laid defeated on the ground as Vegeta and Majin Buu continued their assault.

Slowly again Reilena lifted her head, this time with more strength than she had before. She slowly turned to see Trunks laid out not far from her.

"Tru…nks…" she moaned as she reached out for him.

Trunks groaned as he heard his name being called and slowly opened his eyes to see her "Rei…Rei what is…going on…"

"I…think…your dad is fighting Majin Buu…" she said back groaning.

Trunks gripped the dirt below him "On…his…own…no he…can't…Buu will…kill him…"

At that moment Majin Buu powered up immensely, glowing pink in the process. Vegeta looked on with interest as he awaited the monsters next move.

"Me…mad…now…" Majin Buu yelled before emitting the huge power into his surroundings forming a large hole burying Vegeta.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Off to the side still on the cliff, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten and Viri all slowly got up from their places after being blasted back from the energy wave.

"Is everyone alright?" Piccolo asked concerned.

Krillin lifted a large bolder off himself and sighed "Oh yeah…feel great…I'm getting too old for this…"

Viri slowly got up running his head "Ow…"

Everyone looked around noticing Goten was missing from the group.

"Hey anyone seen Goten around?" Krillin asked concerned.

"Hey look he's flying out over there!" Viri said pointing towards the battle area.

Piccolo's eyes almost bugged out of his head "Wait what…Goten come back here!"

"He must be flying over to where Trunks and Reilena are." Krillin said observing.

Viri balled his fists before powering up "No fair, going on to have fun without me…"

With that Viri took off before Krillin and Piccolo could as much get a word out.

"Hey Viri don't follow him it's too dangerous!" Krillin yelled after him.

"Are you both insane?! You will be killed!" Piccolo yelled before powering up to go after them.

"I am really feeling a sense of dejavu right now…haven't we done this before?" Krillin commented.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go after them!" Piccolo said before going after the boys.

Krillin sighed before powering up himself "Man…I really am getting too old for this…"

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Viri flew as fast as he could catching up to the now Super Saiyan Goten.

"Hey man why did you leave me like that…that wasn't cool…although I didn't know you had it in you...that was pretty brave of you to bail on the adults like that…as your friend…I'm impressed." Viri smirked.

"I need to make sure Rei and Trunks are ok, and Gohan too…I need to help them…" Goten said determined as they flew on.

Meanwhile Trunks and Reilena had finally sat up on their own, surveying the damage when the boys finally caught up to them.

"Reilena, Reilena, Reilena!" Goten yelled as he approached them.

Without warning Goten flew into her arms holding her tight squeezing the lights out of her.

"Hey…Goten….you're hurting…me…remember….you're….Super Saiyan…" she said trying to get him to let go.

Goten let go realizing his mistake and gave her a goofy smile "I'm sorry Rei but I…I was just so happy to see you were ok…I thought you were dead you know!"

"Again I thought we talked about this…you have to be more careful when you are hugging people…especially being a Super Saiyan!" Reilena lectured.

Viri looked over at Trunks helping him up then folded his arms "I guess it's cool that you're ok too…"

Trunks looked back confused "Uh…thanks?"

"Goten, Viri what are you both doing here…this is not a game this is really serious. You shouldn't be here!" Reilena yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah we know we have been watching the whole time…man you really sound like your mom…" Viri said rolling his eyes.

Reilena's eyes widened "Take that back I do not…"

Goten laughed a little "You kind of do Rei…mom makes that same expression too when she's mad."

Reilena looked over at Trunks waiting for him to back her up. When he didn't respond she huffed "Not you too…"

"Sorry Rei but they are right…you can sometimes kind of be like ChiChi…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

Reilena sighed in defeat before turning her attention back to the boys "Listen you two need to get out here now…go back to mom and the others where it's safe while we handle Majin Buu…"

"No way! We came all the way out here to fight that Buu monster! Besides…we can't leave till we check on Gohan!" Goten said matter of factly.

Reilena's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Gohan lowering her head thinking of his fate.

__You're going to have to tell him at some point…_ _

"Listen Goten…about Gohan…he…" she began but was cut off by the sight of Vegeta rising from the hole Majin Buu created.

Soon they watched as Majin Buu began attacking Vegeta once more with Vegeta dodging each attack. Soon they watched as Majin Buu created a rubber rope from his own body and tossed it at Vegeta wrapping him up in it, finally restricting the Saiyan from attacking.

"Oh no…dad!" Trunks yelled angrily as he watched Majin Buu toy with him.

"Damn it…where is my dad when you need him!" Reilena said holding her own shoulder.

"We have to stop this.…my dad may be strong but he can't defeat Majin Buu alone!" Trunks said trying to power up the best he could with is injuries.

Suddenly both Viri and Goten got in front of them with determined looks on their face.

"What…what are you two doing?!" Reilena yelled.

"Don't worry you guys…we got this…" Viri said proudly.

"Yeah…we will defeat that Buu monster…just stay here and rest!" Goten proclaimed.

"Wait what…no..you both don't understand…we couldn't even beat him together…even with Gohan and Supream Kai!" Trunks yelled back at them.

"Guys listen we get it you want to play hero but this isn't a video game!" Reilena pleaded.

"Not listening…." Viri said he both and Goten powered up.

"Yeah don't worry Trunk's we'll save your dad!" Goten yelled as the two flew off towards Vegeta and Majin Buu.

Trunks and Reilena looked on as the boys flew off.

"God damn it! Seriously were we this bad at their age?" Reilena said to Trunks as they powered back up.

"Well…we did just off and run towards and into a ragging battle with Cell when we were eight…" Trunks commented.

Reilena was silent for a moment before sighing "Fair enough…now come on boxer boy we have to stop them!"

With that the two flew off after the them.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

As Vegeta continued to get pummeled he looked up at the evil monster and groaned.

__I need to stop this thing before he causes any more damage…_ _

Just when Vegeta was about to power up with the last of his energy Majin Buu suddenly stopped his assault on him and went flying far away into several rock formations. Vegeta struggled to open his eyes….barely making out the two boys in front of him before passing out.

"Nice kick Viri…" Goten commented as they started to unravel Vegeta.

"Thanks…I've been practicing…" Viri smirked as they continued to free Vegeta.

"There you go Mr. Vegeta…don't worry we took care of that Buu monster for you…" Goten said with a smile looking down.

"Yeah everything will be ok now we are here!" Viri proclaimed.

Soon Trunks and Reilena caught up to them racing towards Vegeta.

"Goten, Viri what do you think you are doing…do you have any idea what will happen if mom and Frija find out?!" Reilena said racing up to them.

"Dad…dad are you ok?! What happened…where is Goku?" Trunks said frantically as he knelt down trying to get his fathers attention.

"Yeah Vegeta…where is my dad?" Reilena chimed in.

"Viri…is he…is he dead?" Goten said concerned.

"I..don't know…" Viri said confused.

"Come on dad…wake up!" Trunks yelled shaking him.

"Yeah Vegeta come on get back up! This isn't like you to let some pink blob beat you into the ground!" Reilena yelled trying to coax him up.

"Come on dad…you're…you're the prince of all Saiyan's remember?! And I am the son of the prince of all Saiyan's! You told me yourself pride is more important than being sensible…so you have to get back up and we will all form a plan together and end this thing once and for all!" Trunks yelled angrily trying to get his father to wake up.

Soon Vegeta moaned gritting his teeth with pain as he moved his head to face them. As his eyes slowly opened he looked up to see Trunks, tattered and torn towering above him with a concerned look.

"Trunks…my…son…" Vegeta moaned opening his eyes.

Trunks sighed in relief as his father opened his eyes "Thank god…dad you're ok…"

"Seriously…Vegeta what is going on….what happened to my dad…" Reilena asked concerned.

Vegeta sat up slowly and looked out into the distance "Don't worry about that fool Kakarrot…he is fine where he is…"

"What…does that mean…" Reilena asked curiously.

"Dad…what did you do to Goku…" Trunks said frowning.

Vegeta smirked "Don't worry I couldn't kill him…that idiot is already dead…I just knocked the clown unconscious…he will wake up eventually."

"You what…" Reilena said shocked.

"Hey why would you do that to my dad?!" Goten said not understanding.

"Yeah…dad why would you do that you should have come with him and maybe we might stand a chance!" Trunks said angrily.

Vegeta scoffed "Maybe…but you said it yourself son…it's my pride after all…"

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Piccolo and Krillin looked on as they watched the scene with Vegeta unfold.

"Hey isn't that Babidi over there…." Krillin commented.

Piccolo looked over to see the wizard standing there by himself laughing "Krillin stay here…I need to take care of some business."

"What…" Krillin said stopping, watching piccolo fly over to Babidi.

"Well, well, well he is still alive…it would have been much better for him if he just rolled over and died…my Majin Buu is invincible…and now he is going to eat them all up…" Babidi laughed.

"Not so fast…what you and this monster have done is unforgivable…" Piccolo said from behind.

Babidi turned around unimpressed when he saw him "Who are you…my what a lovely shad of green you are…looking good…who can blame you…after all you have seen the mighty power of Majin Buu…you are green with envy…"

"No I always look this way…so there is no use in flattery Babidi…" Piccolo said emotionless.

"What…how dare you…you've got some nerve talking to me like that you insect…yes you better watch yourself otherwise I will sick Majin Buu on you next!" Babidi threatened.

"Yeah why don't you call him wizard so he can watch you wiggle in agony like the worm you are." Piccolo stated.

"What..that's it you will regret every word of that you!" Babidi yelled.

"Call your monster…so it can watch you die!" Piccolo yelled before slicing Babidi in half, sending him falling to the ground below.

"What have…what have you done to me…" Babidi yelled as he hit the ground.

Piccolo looked down before spitting towards what remained of Babidi.

__That…was for Supream Kai and Gohan…._ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

"Hey so now there are five of us…there is no way we can loose!" Viri noted.

"Yeah…with three Super Saiyan's, Viri's kind of like a Super Saiyan and super strong Rei we are sure to win!" Goten cheered.

Trunks looked over to see his father looking out into the distance, disturbed by something. There was a moment of silence before Trunks' eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on.

"Majin Buu…he's…back up…" Trunks said trembling.

"What…no way I kicked him super hard…oh well doesn't matter…come on Goten let's go kick some…." before Viri could finish his sentence Vegeta punched the boy hard in the stomach causing him to power down and keel over unconscious.

Goten looked on in shock as he watched his friend fall before frowning and turning towards Vegeta.

"Hey what did you do to him?! Why did you do that you could have killed him?! What's wrong with you why did you do that to…" Before Goten could finish Vegeta had stood up and knocked him hard on his neck, forcing Goten to detransform and pass out alongside his friend.

By that time Piccolo and Krillin arrived to the scene watching it all unfold from above.

Reilena looked on in horror "Goten! Viri! Vegeta what the hell are you doing?! Are you still being controlled by Babidi or something?!"

Vegeta starred off into the direction of Majin Buu "No need for a fit…they are just knocked out…you know as well as I do that this is no place for children…"

Reilena looked on shocked by his actions and even more shocked by his reasoning behind it.

"Dad…" Trunks said concerned, sensing something wasn't right with him.

Vegeta then turned to the sky and made eye contact with Piccolo. Piccolo understanding what to do floated down towards them.

Reilena's eyes widened as she watched everything play out before her. "Piccolo you're ok…then that means Krillin must be ok too…"

Piccolo slowly approached the boys, picking them up into his arms "Yes…we got back to normal after Dabura was defeated."

"Majin Buu…defeated him…" Trunks said making the connection.

Piccolo then turned to Vegeta "Vegeta…I understand…I will take them far away from here…"

Trunks looked back between Piccolo and Vegeta not understanding what was going on.

"Before you go…there is one thing I would like to know…will I see that fool Kakarrot in other world…" Vegeta said looking out towards Majin Buu approaching.

"Dad what are you talking about…why are you talking about other world?" Trunks said now approaching him.

Reilena looked on gasping when she realized what was going on.

__Vegeta…no…_ _

Piccolo looked down "Look Vegeta I am not going to lie to you…although the answer may be difficult for you to hear...especially in front of your son…"

"Spit it out already…we don't have much time…" Vegeta demanded.

"Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's. You on the other hand have spent your life in pursuit of selfish desires…you've caused too much pain. When you die…you will not receive the same reward…" Piccolo answered gravely.

"What…dad…what are you planning to do?!" Trunks pleaded.

"Oh well…so be it…" Vegeta smirked before turning to Trunks.

With that Piccolo flew away from them, joining Krillin to make their way far from the battle that was about to take place.

"Vegeta…think this through…you can't…" Reilena began but Vegeta cut her off with his statement to Trunks.

"Listen to me….you need…to take good care of your mother and sister…" Vegeta said looking him eye to eye.

"Take care of mom and Bra…but…dad…I…" Trunks began but Vegeta cut him off.

"You are the heir to the royal lineage of the Saiyan race…I entrust you to live out the path that our forefathers have set for us. From this moment you Trunks, as a man, will represent all that comes with this status and that starts with protecting your mother and sister do you understand me?" Vegeta said with a serious tone.

"Vegeta…" Reilena said realizing how serious he was.

Trunks taken a back by his statement stuttered out his reply "Ye…yes…dad…of course but you are talking like you are going to…no…no way no way dad you can't!"

"I've…already made up my mind…now you two need to leave here at once…get far away do you understand?" Vegeta urged them.

"Dad this is ridicules you can't fight him alone! Let Rei and I help you at least!" Trunks pleaded.

"Trunks…I can't believe what I am about to say but…your dad is right…you know we are no match for him…we…need to get away…" Reilena said trying to convince him.

Trunks turned to her "You are just going to let my dad march to his death?!"

Reilena shook her head "No…I don't want him to as much as you do Trunks…but…you and I both know it's futile to try and make him think otherwise…"

"Son you need to listen to Kakarrot's brat…" Vegeta said urging him.

Trunks looked back at his father, hearing him tell him to listen to Reilena was something he normally would never say…at least to their faces...

Vegeta turned away looking at Majin Buu who was now in earshot of them "I…know I have never really told you this…but…you have turned into a fine and respectable young man…I…am proud of you son…"

Trunks's eyes widened in shock hearing his father's words. Lowering his head he slowly approached his father stopping a few feet away from him.

"Dad I…I'm proud…to be your son…I promise I will not let you down…" Trunks said as he backed away.

"I know…now get out of here before its too late…" Vegeta said now focusing on the task at hand.

"Right…Rei come on…" Trunks said turning and walking away holding in his emotions.

Reilena was about to join him when she heard a voice behind her.

"Reilena…." Vegeta said before they left.

Reilena, in shock that Vegeta had actually called her by her real name for what may have been the first time ever, turned to him in response "Ye…yes…"

Vegeta cleared his throat before continuing "Trunks…could have been in the company of those far less desirable than someone like yourself…"

Reilena let out a small laugh realizing that this was his way of trying to say he didn't dislike her after all "Thanks…take care Vegeta…"

With that Trunks and Reilena flew off away from what was to become a battle site.

Vegeta then turned to Majin Buu who was now just a few feet away from him coming to a stop and letting off more steam from his back.

"Me no like you…" Majin Buu said with a frown.

Vegeta turned to him smirking with determination. He had long since come to terms with his fate.

"You fight Buu now!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Oh don't worry, I will be doing more than just fighting you, you bug bloated balloon freak! I will destroy you into oblivion even if it means sacrificing myself!" Vegeta yelled as he began to quickly power up emitting large lightening bolts of energy from his body.

Majin Buu looked on curious as he watched his own mass twinkle away into the sky.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Farther away Piccolo raced off, Krillin joining him as they continued onward away from the battle site.

"We need to get farther away!" Piccolo yelled still holding the two unconscious boys.

"Alright but what's Vegeta up to anyways? Is he crazy? He won't make it out alive!" Krillin yelled curious.

"For the first time, Vegeta is finally fighting for something other than himself. Controlling his own fate!" Piccolo proclaimed as they flew.

Just behind Piccolo and Krillin, Reilena and Trunks continued flying away from the battle field when suddenly Reilena looked over to see Trunks stopping mid flight, looking back towards where Vegeta and Majin Buu. She quickly stopped and turned back to him.

"Trunks what are you doing? Come on we have to get away!" she urged him.

Trunks balled his fists and gritted his teeth "I…I can't…I can't let him do this! I need to go back and help him!"

Reilena noticing he was about to turn back flew in front of him blocking his way "Are you out of your mind? I can't in good conscience as your friend let you go…you'll get killed!"

"So what am I supposed to do let him die all alone out there?! At least if I go back he will stand a chance!" Trunks yelled back.

"Trunks listen to yourself! You're smarter than this! You know damn well if you go back there you won't survive!" She yelled back.

"Rei…" Trunks said with a serious tone.

"Listen….I…I know from experience it's hard but…your dad made his choice…he is doing this on his own terms…not for himself but…but for once Vegeta actually gives a shit and…you need to respect and honor that Trunks…." She said with a serious tone.

Trunks let his guard down and hung his head "Why…why is he doing this…"

Reilena let her arms down seeing that he wasn't going to go through with going back and gave him a small smile "Because he actually cares about you guys…if you asked me last week if your dad gave to two shits about anything other than fighting and getting stronger than my dad I would have laughed at you…but…he really does…and your mom…Bra…they are going to need you more than ever now ok?

Suddenly a large bright light emitted from the battlefield garnering their attention. Trunks and Reilena both looked back, shielding their eyes from the light.

Trunks gritted his teeth trying to hold back his anger as the light got closer "…Dad!"

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Vegeta continued to power up even further creating a large energy ball around him and Majin Buu.

"You look tasty…I make you chocolate…or maybe cracker and cheese…" Majin Buu smiled childishly.

"You are a fool…I am going to crush you…and throw you into the wind…" Vegeta smirked.

Majin Buu looked back surprised as the energy ball enlarged further around them.

Vegeta looked on further silently to himself reflecting.

__Trunks, Bra, Bulma…I do this for you…and yes…even for you Kakarrot…._ _

With that Vegeta let out a large screen engulfing both he and Majin Buu into the energy ball with one large blast sending reverberations hundreds of miles away.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

As they looked on soon the light engulfed them along with power full shock waves that almost sent them back. Reilena tried looking on but couldn't with the objects flying every which way around them.

__Vegeta…_ _

Just then she felt Trunks grab her arm pulling her towards his chest and holding her to him like she was going to blow away.

"Trunks…" she whispered into his chest as he held on to her tightly lowering his head, resting it on her shoulder. As he held her close she felt the small tears from his eyes staining her training gi as she gentle wrapped her hands around his waste pulling him into her.

Soon the shock waves subsided and the two demi Saiyan's pulled away blushing from their close contact. Looking out to the large pile of smoke coming from where Vegeta and Majin Buu had been battling, the two floated there in silence, with Piccolo and Krillin not far behind them.

Trunks closed his eyes and silently searched for his father's energy signal but to no avail. Realizing he was now gone Trunks gripped the palm of his hands fighting back emotions as he looked out into the desert screaming the first thing that came to his mind "Dad…..DAAAAD!"


	18. The Reality of Things

"Bulma are you sure you want to gather the dragon balls right now? Shouldn't we wait a little bit more and meet up with Goku and the others to figure out what's going on?" Yamucha said as he piloted the airship. He had been taking over for Bulma who hadn't been feeling well.

"Yes what kind of question is that Yamucha?! We need to bring all those people Vegeta killed back…I need to fix this…" She said sadly.

Bra looked up at her mother was clearly in distress "I'm, sure he didn't mean to mama…he was probably just sick…"

Bulma looked back at her daughter and gave a faint smile "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Yeah wasn't himself. The Vegeta we know may be arrogant and hot headed but he would never do something like what we saw today." Master Roshi commented.

"Yeah who ever this evil wizard is probably did something to him mama!" Bra chimed in.

"It's pretty convenient that you had the dragon radar in the ship…" ChiChi commented.

"With Goku and Vegeta entering I am sure she brought it just in case they destroyed the arena…" Oolong smirked.

"Can these dragon balls really bring back someone from the dead?" Frija asked curious.

Yamucha looked back and smiled "Oh yeah…trust me I know from personal experience!"

Frija looked back in shock "You…were brought back from the dead?"

"Yup…so has Eighteen…even some of us more than once like Krillin and…" Yamucha continued but Videl cut him off.

"I think that's enough Yamucha…Frija, I didn't believe it at first either but…these dragon balls can grant any wish…I've seen it first hand…" Videl explained.

"Any wish with in reason of course…" Oolong added in.

"The balls are only as powerful as their creator…but Dende really supped up these ones for us last time." Master Roshi added.

"Dende…" Frija said confused.

"He's the guardian of Earth! He lives at Kami's place…he's really nice!" Maron chirped from her mothers lap.

Frija sat back more confused than ever "Who are you guys…."

Just then the airship began rocking back and forth violently, causing everyone to hold on tightly to their seat.

"What…is going on?!" Videl yelled.

"It's coming from over there!" Eighteen yelled pointing the the large blast in the distance as she held Maron.

"Yamucha hurry up and straiten this thing out!" ChiChi yelled.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back as he tried to control the ship.

Soon the ship stabilized to everyone's relief.

"Well that got the old heart rate up…" Videl said sitting up.

"Sorry guys I should have had the fasten seat belts sign on…" Yamucha said trying to make a joke.

Frija looked out the window of the airship and pondered "I wonder what happened out there…"

"That was the aftershock of an incredible explosion…" Master Roshi added.

Bulma gasped and held Bra close to her lowering her head in deep thought.

__What's this horrible feeling in my heart…I think I know…Vegeta what's happened to you!_ _

"Uh oh this isn't good…the controls aren't responding anymore…they've been damaged…engine one is down!" Yamucha said trying to get the ship back in order.

"WHAT?!" ChiChi yelled.

Soon the ship began to sputter out and one of the engines in the back caught fire causing the airship to take a turn downward back towards the ground causing everyone in the cabin to scream.

"Yamucha do something or we're all gonna die!" ChiChi yelled shaking him.

"How am I supposed to do something if I have no engines!" Yamucha yelled back as they continued to rapidly descend.

Soon Eighteen looked outside and furrowed her brow as she handed Maron to Videl "Here take Maron!"

"Wait what…Eighteen what are you…" Videl said holding on to the girl as she watched Eighteen rise from her seat and fly outside the ship.

"What is she doing is she crazy?!" Frija yelled.

Soon the ship began to stabilize again as Eighteen guided the airship from underneath and soon came to a halt on the ground.

Yamucha let out a sigh of relief "Wow why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know Yamucha why didn't you?!" Bulma yelled angrily.

"My mom flew he plane!" Maron cheered as the others composed themselves after the ordeal.

Bulma quietly looked outside as Eighteen joined thinking about what just transpired.

__Vegeta…._ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Trunks looked back from where his father and Majin Buu had been…floating their in silence with Reilena next to him…neither saying a word.

Reilena sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder in comfort "Are…you ok?"

"I…don't know…I…Rei…tell me…does….does it get easier?" he asked looking away.

Knowing what he was referring to she gave a sad smile "No…not really…I mean…some days are better than others…as time goes on…but…you never really ever get over it…I'm…I'm sorry Trunks…"

"No…thank you for being honest with me..." Trunks replied back.

Suddenly Piccolo and Krillin appeared behind them both holding Viri and Goten.

"Are you guys ok?" Piccolo asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah…we're ok…thanks…" Reilena replied.

Krillin floated closer to them and bowed his head "Hey Trunks…I'm…I'm sorry about your dad…that was a really noble thing for him to do…"

Trunks nodded his head "Yeah…I know…"

They all stood there in silence for a moment before Piccolo turned to them "Listen I am going to go check things out over there on the battlefield. Take care of these two and head back. I'll catch up later."

"Wait…Piccolo…let me go with you…" Trunks urged.

"Trunks…" Reilena responded concerned.

Trunks shook his head "No…go back with Krillin Rei, look after Viri and your brother I'll be fine…"

"Are…are you sure?" Reilena said hesitantly.

Trunks nodded "Yeah…don't worry about me I'll be fine…I…need to do this…"

Reilena paused before nodding in agreement and taking Goten's unconscious body in her hands while Krillin held on to Viri.

"Alright…let's go Trunks…" Piccolo said as they took off towards where Vegeta and Majin Buu had been.

As they flew off Krillin looked back at Reilena "So where should we go, back to the tournament?"

"No…let's head to Kami's place…that way we can regroup and figure out what's going on with my dad before telling the others about Vegeta and Gohan…" Reilena said somberly.

"Gohan….what happened to Gohan?" Krillin asked confused.

Reilena looked away "Majin Buu…he…he killed him…just before Vegeta arrived…Supream Kai too…"

Krillin's eyes widened "WHAT….no not Gohan…"

"I'm…afraid so…my brother didn't stand a chance…even with Trunks and…" Reilena said with tears in her eyes.

Krillin put his free hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture "Hey…I'm sure Gohan wouldn't want us to get too upset over him like this…besides there is always the dragon balls you know…we haven't had to wish back Gohan yet."

Reilena wiped the tears from her eyes "That's true…I guess you're right…"

"Come on we better get going…." Krillin said as they took off towards Kami's.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

As Trunks and Piccolo flew they both kept their senses opened trying to feel out any signs of Majin Buu as they got closer to the battle site.

"I…don't sense anything…" Trunks said as they approached the giant hole in the Earth Vegeta had left from his attack.

"No…but we can't be sure until we check the site…" Piccolo added as they came upon the crater and stopped.

Trunks hovered over the crater as Piccolo looked around. He hung his head and closed his eye's holding back tears as he thought of his father's sacrifice.

__Dad…I know things haven't always been perfect between us but…what you did here today…I will never forget…I…promise I will make sure mom and Bra know about your selfless sacrifice. I promise I will live my life out and make you proud…goodbye father…_ _

"Your father went out with quite the bang…what power it must have taken to produce a crater like that…" Piccolo commented.

"Would you have expected anything less from the Prince of all Saiyan's?" Trunks said with a small smirk.

Piccolo gave him a small smile "True…Vegeta was always very grand with his showmanship when it came to attacks…"

The two continued to look around until Trunks caught wind of something in the distance.

"Hey Piccolo do you see that?" Trunks said pointing to the scattered pink bits off in the distance.

"Yeah…it looks like what is left of Majin Buu…" Piccolo confirmed.

"So…his attack worked…my dad got rid of Buu…" Trunks said with some relief washing over him.

Suddenly the two heard moans coming from near by. Piccolo looked over to see the injured Babidi still conscious in the distance. The two approached the broken wizard looking down on him.

"Help…Me…" Babidi moaned.

"Help you? Really?" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"You must be kidding…" Piccolo added.

"Please…" Babidi moaned.

"Why should we?" Trunks smirked.

"When you help others you receive help. When was the last time you used your powers for good?" Piccolo lectured.

"I bet it's been awhile huh?" Trunks added.

"I didn't ask for a lecture!" Babidi yelled.

"You don't like being hurt do you? But you delight in hurting others…" Piccolo continued.

"You know…you're right….you don't need a lecture…" Trunks smirked.

"You need to be exterminated…" Piccolo finished.

"No!" Babidi yelled.

Just as Piccolo was about to finish him the pink blobs around them began to move catching their eyes.

"Huh?" Piccolo said confused.

"No way…they're alive!" Trunks said in shock as they watched the pink blobs assemble.

"How is this possible…he is regenerating!" Piccolo yelled.

"My…dad's attack didn't work…." Trunks said now upset.

Soon all the pieces came together to reform Majin Buu, who hovered over them smiling a childish smile.

"Trunks lets go…now!" Piccolo yelled at him as they both took off back towards Reilena and Krillin.

Majin Buu looked on as the two flew far away from the battle site.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

As Reilena and Krillin flew she held on tight to her younger brother in her arms. They had both been through so much in such a short period of time. Today wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Soon she noticed Krillin staring at her awkwardly like he wanted to say something. She frowned when she realized why he was probably looking at her.

"Don't say it…" she warned him.

"Say what? I wasn't going to say anything…" Krillin said lying through his teeth.

"Yes you were Krillin…" she continued.

"About what…" he said still denying it.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "You know about what…about what happened at the tournament…"

"Oh…about __that__ …" Krillin said nonchalantly.

She sighed once more "Listen…things are…complicated between Trunks and I right now…so…"

"Hey I get it…don't worry…I know all about complicated…" Krillin smirked.

"Thanks Krillin…" she said as they flew. Suddenly they turned around to see Piccolo and Trunks speeding up to them at full speed.

"Hey what's going…." she started but Piccolo cut her off.

"We got to get out of here right now!" Piccolo yelled.

"What…why what's up?" Krillin said confused.

"Were in deep shit that's what…." Trunks added.

"We need to get to the look out immediately!" Piccolo continued.

"Already way ahead of you buddy but what's going on tell us!" Krillin demanded.

Reilena's eyes widened when she realized what was happening "Don't tell me Vegeta's attack…"

"My dad's attack was powerful but Majin Buu still reformed!" Trunks said in anger.

"No way…unreal…if that attack didn't affect him…" Krillin said worried.

"We need to regroup before Majin Buu finds us so come on!" Piccolo yelled as they all took off towards Kami's lookout.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

"Six down one to go…at least the dragon ball hunting is going well…" Yamucha commented as they flew.

"Mama do these things really work?" Bra asked her mother.

Bulma looked down at her daughter and gave her a small smile "That's right you've never seen Shenlong before…don't worry I know first hand they work."

"Listen I think right now we should be looking for Goten and Viri…who knows what kind of danger they are in!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Frija leaned forward and put her hand on ChiChi shoulder "It's alright ChiChi…I am sure the boys are ok...they may be small but they are trained fighters after all."

ChiChi sighed and leaned back putting her head down "I guess…but I don't like it…Goten is still my little boy Super Saiyan or not."

"Listen to Frija hunnie…I am sure Goku, Gohan and Reilena are with them they will be fine." Ox King said trying to reassure her.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" ChiChi sighed.

"Hey we should be getting close right?" Yamucha said trying to change the subject.

Bulma nodded "Yes…about fifteen minuets out. Keep going in this direction."

"Bulma be honest are you so intent on gathering the dragon balls because you think something happened to the boys?" ChiChi piped up worried.

"No…I agree with Frija…I think the boys are fine…but…." Bulma said hesitating looking down at Bra.

Looking on Master Roshi observed her in deep thought.

__She must think something happened to Vegeta…_ _

"But what?" Eighteen piped in.

Bulma looked down "But I…don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Whatever is going on at least we are doing something…" Videl commented.

Bulma looked down at the dragon radar to see they were approaching the last ball "Hey Yamucha slow down…the last ball is right down there on that island…"

"Alright…I'll bring this puppy down…everyone hang on!" He said as he steered the airship down to the island below.

After a rough landing on the beach everyone piled out of the airship.

"I vote for a different pilot on the way back…" Eighteen said as she held Maron's hand.

"Hey it was a difficult landing give me a break!" Yamucha yelled as he exited.

"Come on everyone let's just get this last dragon ball so we can head back." Oolong added.

The group quickly scoured the island for the last dragon ball. After about an hour of searching the group reconvened.

"Any luck?" Yamucha asked them.

"No, everywhere I looked came up empty." Videl responded.

"Same here…" Eighteen chimed in.

"Hey where's Bulma?" Frija asked curiously noticing she was missing.

"Hey guys over here, I found the last dragon ball!" they heard Bulma yell from afar.

The group ran to where they heard her voice but didn't find her.

"Huh I swear I heard her from over here…" Yamucha said looking.

Bra then suddenly looked up to see Bulma struggling to reach into a birds nest.

"Hey look up there's my mom!" Bra said pointing to the top of the cliff near them.

"Hey a little help here I can't reach it!" Bulma yelled.

Videl looked around to see everyone conversing but no one attempting to help the woman. With a sigh she slowly levitated up to meet the birds nest, grabbing Bulma and the last dragon ball in the process.

As they landed Yamucha scratched his head nervously "Heh sorry I should have thought of that."

Angrily Bulma marched over slapping him behind the head "You think?!"

"Well the good news is we finally have the last dragon ball now lets get out of here!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Right…let's head back to Capsule Corp." Bulma added as the group made their way back to the airship.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks and Reilena continued to fly towards Kami's lookout, anxious to get there before Babidi and Majin Buu figured out where they were going.

Krillin turned to Piccolo for a moment as they flew "Hey why didn't you say anything before…"

"About what…" Piccolo said dryly.

"About….what happened to Gohan?" Krillin added.

Piccolo's eyes widened at his statement "How….do you know about Gohan…"

Reilena looked down somberly "I…told him Piccolo…"

"I see…" Piccolo said emotionless.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Krillin asked.

"Because I didn't want the boys to know and do something dangerous." Piccolo answered.

"Oh…that makes sense…" Krillin added as they continued to fly.

Piccolo then looked over to Reilena and frowned "Reilena…I'm…sorry about what happened to Gohan…"

She looked over and gave the Namekian a weak smile "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Trunks soon looked up to see the pole leading to Korin's tower and Kami's lookout coming up "Hey…we're almost there!"

The group soon flew upward at an alarming rate, racing up through the sky. Soon Korin's tower came into view and the group saw Korin and Yajirobe waiting to greet them.

"Hey what's up with the runt's you guys?" Yajirobe yelled.

"They're just knocked out don't worry." Reilena responded.

Yajirobe looked back in shock at her "Whoa…no sarcastic remark.…not even a joke…who are you?"

"Now's not really the time for our witty banter Yajirobe…sorry to disappoint." Trunks responded.

Yajirobe sat back and crossed his arms "Man things must be serious down there…"

"Real serious…do you guys have any sensu beans left?" Krillin asked.

"Hey we aren't running a bean factory here…you just took our last three, we're going to have to start charging." Yajirobe responded.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet knowing you." Krillin smirked.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I live like a monk up here, I don't even have a TV set!" Yajirobe yelled back.

"Really? Wow no TV? You really are roughing it up here….come on guys lets vamos…" Krillin said as they flew off up into the sky.

Soon the group landed on the lookout, promptly being greeted by Mr. Popo and Dende.

"Hey how are you doing?!" Mr. Popo yelled.

"It's good to see you again….oh boy looks like Goten and Viri are injured…" Dende commented as they landed.

"No they are fine…Vegeta just knocked them out so they wouldn't get in the way…." Reilena responded still holding her younger brother.

"Yes they just need to rest for awhile…" Piccolo added.

"Oh thank goodness…" Mr. Popo said in relief.

"Then we should get them to bed…Popo…" Dende said looking towards him.

"Yes sir…I just changed he sheets yesterday…" Mr. Popo said taking Viri from Krillin and Goten from Reilena before heading towards palace.

"Thank you Mr. Popo…" Reilena said with gr attitude.

Dende then turned to them "So then….I take it we haven't made any headway with Buu and Babidi…"

"No…we haven't…we've been pounded so far…even Goku…" Piccolo responded.

"I know it's been hard…I've been sensing the whole battle…Reilena….Trunks…I'm sorry for your losses…" Dende said somberly.

"Thank you Dende…I…know how close to Gohan you are…I am sorry too…" Reilena said looking down.

Trunks balled his fists as he closed his eyes "Damn it…if only he let us help him…"

"Hey Trunks come on…your dad made his choice…we need to focus on beating Buu…that's what he would want you to do right now wouldn't he?" Krillin piped in.

Trunks looked up at the group and sighed "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Hey Dende…you said you have been sensing the whole battle…can you tell us what happened to my dad? Is he ok?" Reilena asked curiously.

"Unfortunately I can't sense him…but I am sure he is fine…he is already dead after all…" Dende replied.

"Vegeta said the same thing…I guess you guys are right…" Reilena sighed.

"So what happened after Vegeta's final attack?" Dende asked.

Trunks looked up at the guardian somberly "He…blew Buu in a million pieces but…but the stupid bastard just reformed again…"

"I see…how can you defeat an enemy that will just regenerate itself…." Dende pondered.

"There has to be a way…I mean wasn't Cell the same way…he regenerated countless times and Gohan still defeated him…" Reilena added.

"Yeah but that's because he was strong enough to over power him…right now we are down for the count…" Krillin responded.

"Even Supream Kai is gone…" Piccolo added.

Dende was silent for a moment before his eyes lit up "No…no he's not gone…it's faint but I still sense him!"

"Good…we need to know who we have left before figuring out a plan…." Piccolo continued.

Dende's expression then changed to a serious one "Piccolo tell me…do we stand a chance?"

"Based on what's transpired I would say no…but nothing is set in stone…besides we still have Trunks, Reilena, Goten and Viri…they will be the key…with or without Goku…" Piccolo responded.

Trunk's eyes widened "Us? But Piccolo we couldn't stand a chance against…"

"That doesn't matter now…you survived and are here…being here on the lookout will give us some options but we can't been careless with out next move…." Piccolo stated interrupting him.

"He's right you know…we kind of went into this thing blind…all we need is a sure fire plan to kick that pink blob's ass and save the world again!" Reilena said trying to cheer him up.

"So anyone know what we should do next?" Krillin asked sitting down.

"I would do what Goku would do…eat the meal I have just pulled out of the oven rather than fight on an empty stomach." Mr. Popo chimed in.

Reilena gave a small laugh "He is right…my dad always seemed to think better after a big meal…"

Krillin laughed a little before getting up "I guess you're right…."

As the group walked towards the palace Krillin sighed.

"Whats wrong Krillin?" Reilena asked him.

"It's just…we're in a real dilemma here….Gohan and Vegeta are dead…your dad is MIA…" Krillin explained.

"Don't worry about that…we're going to defeat them…we have to…I'm not going to let my fathers death go in vein…" Trunks said sternly.

"Yeah you still have us and Goten and Viri too…Krillin we're going to make it through this just like Cell." Reilena added trying to reassure him.

"It's true we've been in tough situations before." Piccolo continued.

"Yeah I know but Goku always showed up when things got really bad…like now…" Krillin sighed.

Reilena rolled her eyes "Come on Krillin be more positive than that…we thought it was the end with Cell too but we still got him…without my dad."

"Goku knows that if you are going to win you have to believe that you are going to win." Piccolo added.

"Yeah I guess you're right….alright then whatever it takes we are going to win!" Krillin exclaimed.

Reilena smiled and nudged Trunks "Every things going to be fine….see…"

Trunks sigh and gave her a small smile "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey Dende…uh with everything going on and all do you think it would be alright for me to bring my family up here?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Well I'm not sure…what do you think Piccolo?" Dende asked him.

"You're the guardian of Earth now it's your decision." Piccolo responded.

Dende turned to him smiling "Well technically speaking it's not proper…but if it wasn't for you guys the planet wouldn't even be here. So I say lets bend the rules. Same goes for you two as well. If you want to bring your family here I am ok with it."

Krillin perked up "Hey great! Thanks allot Dende!"

Reilena and Trunks nodded acknowledging his offer. Suddenly the groups attention was averted to a familiar life force that had now joined them on the lookout. The group immediately ran to see who it was that had arrived. As they rounded the corner of the palace the group stopped suddenly as they were greeted by the visitor.

"Either I'm hallucinating or…Goku is that really you?" Krillin said not believing what he was seeing.

"Da…dad…" Reilena said in shock.

Goku, tattered and torn from his fight with Vegeta, smiled back at them "Hi guys!"

"He's real he talks and everything!" Krillin yelled in joy as tears streamed down his face.

Reilena looked back at her father unable to contain herself anymore ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Dad…you're ok…" she said into his gi.

Goku looked down confused but returned her hug "Hey what's wrong…of course I'm ok…"

Reilena pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes "It's just…we didn't know what happened to you…we weren't sure if you went back to other world or what…"

"Hey don't worry…even if I did I wouldn't go back without saying goodbye…" Goku said reassuringly.

"Jeez Goku you look like you've been through hell lets get those injuries taken care of." Krillin added as the group joined them.

"Ah sensu bean huh?" Goku smiled.

"Nope we're out…but we can do one better…" Krillin said pointing to Dende.

"Yeah Dende can heal you dad…I mean…if that's ok?" Reilena said asking him.

Dende smiled approaching Goku "Of course…I am honored to help out!"

"Wow thanks!" Goku said as he let the guardian work his magic.

While Dende was healing him Goku looked up to see the others in deep thought.

"So tell me, what happened while I was out." Goku asked them.

"Majin Buu was revived…we tried to stop Babidi but…it was already too late…" Reilena said looking down.

"Gohan, Supream Kai, Rei and myself tried to take Majin Buu out but he was too strong….and then my father…sacrificed himself with a final powerful attack…but Buu still regenerated." Trunks said looking away.

Goku stood up and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder "Hey…it's alright…I just wish he didn't knock me out first so we could all work together."

Trunks nodded in acknowledgment as Goku look at the others.

"As for Supream Kai we are unsure of his whereabouts but we can faintly detect him…as for Gohan…" Piccolo chimed in.

"I know…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help…" Goku said somberly.

"It's ok dad…none of us could have guessed today was going to turn out this way…" Reilena said trying to cheer him up.

"In the mean time we brought Goten and Viri back here so we could formulate out next moves." Piccolo continued.

"Vegeta knocked them out before his attack so they are resting in the other room." Reilena added.

"Man, Gohan, Supream Kai, even Vegeta…what kind of monster are we dealing with?" Goku said now angry.

"Majin Buu's power level keeps increasing at a rate unlike any enemy we have faced before. If we can't stop him from destroying this world…then it stands to reason nothing will stop him from destroying every last living thing in the universe." Piccolo explained.

"Trunks and I double teamed him and it did nothing…." Reilena sighed.

"Even my fathers attack…it still wasn't enough. I mean he literally blew himself up in a giant energy attack and he still regenerated…" Trunks said frustrated.

"Come on guys don't be such downers….we are going to defeat Buu now that Goku's here! Come on Goku what are you waiting for? Him to show his pudgy little pink face up in yours? Come on show him a little of the old Kamehameha!" Krillin said enthusiastically.

Goku looked down in deep thought "Krillin it's impossible I can't just beat him alone."

Krillin looked back shocked "What but why not? Besides Trunks and Reilena are still here!"

"Yeah Goku we we are more than ready to help you defeat this monster." Trunks said with a serious expression.

"You can count on us dad!" Reilena said confidently.

"No…you even said it yourselves that even with double teaming him you couldn't stop him. I'm sorry but you both just aren't strong enough yet…" Goku said with a serious tone.

"Dad…" Reilena said sadly.

"Man…Goku if you can't beat him then we are really in trouble…" Krillin said looking down.

Goku balled his fists now angry "If Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant and taken on Buu alone he still would be alive and could have taken on Buu togethet…"

"No it wouldn't have made any difference…even an army of super Saiyan's could have taken him." Piccolo said trying to cheer him up.

"I was going to say if Vegeta was still alive there would have been enough time and we could have used fusion…" Goku said.

"Uh…fusion?" Trunks said confused.

"Fusion….you mean a merger?!" Dende said shocked.

"Yeah that's it Dende!" Goku said excited.

"Wow…I've heard of such a skill back on Namek. A man from Metamore once told me about it. Their people are quiet proficient at the technique." Dende explained.

"That's true! The Metamore's I met in other world are the ones who showed me how to do the technique." Goku exclaimed.

"So what is it already?!" Krillin said impatiently.

"It's an ancient merger art that can be performed by two people of similar size and physical ability. Basically two people combine into one being that is more powerful than each were alone." Goku continued.

"Now that I think of it you and Nail were sort of a fusion too…" Dende commented to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded "Yes we were of a sort…I inherited Nail's power and wisdom…even sensing his presence in me to this day."

"The Namekian fusion you experienced is actually quiet different from the Metamore's version I learned. The way I know is only temporary and instead of one body playing host a new hybrid is formed made up of characteristics of both people. They transform into a single warrior capable of amazing power and strength!" Goku explained.

"Yes that is different but it seems that the end result is the same. When I fused with Nail…and even Kami my power increased exponentially. So if Vegeta…or even Gohan were still alive you could have performed one of those temporary fusions with them." Piccolo theorized.

"Umm hello…you guys are forgetting someone!" Reilena said impatiently.

"Goku…why don't you teach me the fusion technique…we can merge and finally defeat Majin Buu!" Trunks pleaded.

Goku smiled at them and shook his head "As nice as this all sounds…there just isn't enough time…learning the technique….even just getting it right can take up to a week…and by then the planet will be gone not to mention I'm only here on Earth for today…I'm sorry Trunks."

"There has to be another way…." Reilena sighed.

"What about the young ones sleeping…Goten and Viri are almost the same size aren't they?" Mr. Popo stated.

Reilena's eyes lit up "That's right! And their power levels are almost the same too. Remember from the tournament?"

"Is…that possible…" Krillin said confused.

"Yeah! Thank you Mr. Popo this just might work!" Goku exclaimed.

"But Goku do you think there is enough time to teach them?" Krillin asked.

"No…I'll work with them for as long as I can but…they are going to need more time than what I've got. Someone else will have to pick up the slack….Piccolo do you think you will be able to instruct the boys after I'm gone?" Goku stated.

"I'll try." Piccolo said back.

"But what if it doesn't work…what if even with them fused they still can't defeat Majin Buu…" Krillin added.

Reilena smirked "Don't worry Krillin….Trunks and I are here to back them up…"

Goku frowned "No…not the way you two are right now…I mean you both are strong but…if you are going to be able to defeat Majin Buu you will need more training."

Trunks approached Goku determined "Then tell us…what do we need to do."

Goku pondered for a moment before raising his finger in thought "Have either of you used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber since I've been gone?"

Trunks and Reilena shook their heads in response.

Goku smiled "Well good…I think our best bet besides the fusion will be for both of you to go into the time chamber and train…you can get a whole years worth in just one day….what do you say Mr. Popo?"

"Yes…of course…I will go and ready the chamber now…" Mr. Popo said running off.

"Man with Goten and Viri's fusion and Trunks and Reilena's training there is no way we can loose!" Krillin yelled.

"You can count on us dad…we will train hard and defeat this monster." Reilena said confidently.

"I know you will…you both have come a long way since I last saw you." Goku smiled.

Just then the group noticed the sky going dark.

"Oh no why is the sky suddenly going dark?" Goku asked in a panic.

Reilena looked around at the sky…she had only ever seen this happen when they called upon the dragon nine years ago….

"The dragon balls…someone is summoning Shenlong…" Reilena said.

"Oh no I bet it's my mom…she is probably trying to wish back all the people my father killed at the tournament." Trunks said nervously.

"I think you're right Trunks…hold on I'll try to get to her before she makes any wishes…we need those wishes to fix all the damage Buu is doing in the mean time." Goku said before disappearing.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Bulma's parents looked on as Bulma hesitated to call the dragon.

"Now dear go on and call the dragon so you can wish all those people your Vegeta killed back to life." Dr. Briefs said encouraging her.

"Right…" Bulma said before concentrating on the balls.

__Eternal dragon…by your name I summon you forth…Shenlong!_ _

In an instant a large yellow light emerged from the balls taking shape into a large green dragon.

Frija looked up at the giant dragon that now stood before her "So it really is real…who would have thought this planet hid such a secret."

Videl looked over at the woman as she commented "Planet?"

 _ _Who has disturbed me from my slumber? Speak and let me know your first wish__.

Bra latched on to her mother as the dragon spoke "Mom this thing is scary."

Bulma hugged her comfortingly "Don't worry…the dragon is very nice. He has helped us in a lot of tough spots."

"Come on Bulma hurry up before we attract too much attention." Yamucha said impatiently.

"Hmm…now how should I phrase this wish…" Bulma said thinking.

Yamucha rolled his eyes before speaking "I thought you had this all figured out. How about…bring back all the people who died today…except for the really really bad ones! How's that Bulma?"

"That will do…" Bulma smiled.

__It has been granted…now for your second wish…_ _

"It worked…" Frija said shocked.

ChiChi smirked "Of course it did…this dragon can grant almost anything."

__I am still waiting for your second wish…_ _

"Ah did he say second wish?! I am too late!" Goku yelled as he appeared.

Bulma turned to see him standing not far from her "Goku…"

"Goku where on earth have you been? And where are Gohan, Reilena and Goten?!" ChiChi yelled angrily.

"ChiChi there is no time to explain. Please trust me." Goku said to her.

"Goku what is going on?" Videl asked curiously.

Before he responded Goku began to communicate back with Dende "Dende can you hear me?"

__Yes…_ _

"I arrived too late. The dragon has already fulfilled their first wish and is waiting for a second." Goku stated.

__There is still hope. Tell Shenlong you want to save the other wish for another time. If only one wish has been granted then we can use that wish again when only four months have passed._ _

"Alright I'll take care of that. Oh and you guys…I can't believe I almost forgot. I am bringing you back with me once I'm finished with my business here so get ready." Goku stated.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

Goku ran up to Shenlong waiving his hands "Hey Shenlong thank you but you won't have to grant any more wishes today. We'll call you again sometime!"

With that Shenlong disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

"You want to tell me what's gotten into you Goku. We still had a perfectly good wish left we could have used to help." Yamucha said angry.

Goku quickly explained what was going on with Majin Buu and their tentative plans on the lookout to everyone.

"Alright that's fine. I'll just have to track down the dragon balls again in four months which shouldn't be that hard." Bulma stated.

"That's the spirit. Now everyone as long as you are connected to me we can all travel via instant transmission." Goku explained as everyone linked up.

"Mom, dad come one what are you doing?" Bulma said noticing her parents weren't holding on to Bra's hand.

"Your mother and I just can't bring ourselves to leave our little ones behind." Dr. Briefs stated.

"But grandpa you'll might get killed!" Bra said upset.

Mrs. Briefs leaned down and patted her on the head "Don't worry little one if something awful was to happen to us your mommy will wish us back with the dragon balls."

Bra looked away and slowly nodded in understatement as she rubbed tears from her eyes. Bulma seeing this pulled her daughter close to her comfortingly.

"But mom is it really worth it to stay behind to take care of your stupid pets?!" Bulma pleaded.

"No need to argue sweetheart we have made up our minds…we will wait for your return." Dr. Briefs added.

Bulma sighed before linking back up with Yamucha "Alright Goku…I'm ready…"

"Ok…ready for lift off!" Goku said as he and the rest disappeared from Capsule Corp.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Reilena leaned against one of the pillars near Kami's palace and sighed. Majin Buu was a completely different kind of enemy than Cell and the Androids were. Even though they gave them a tough fight int he past she never felt like she did now, like everything was out of control. Maybe it was because she was more directly involved this time…but even with her dad back she was still worried. Reilena looked up to see Trunks in deep thought as well and put on a small smile. She needed to be upbeat and positive for him after everything that happened with Vegeta.

"Zeni for your thoughts?" she said as she approached him.

He looked up from his spot and gave her a forced smile "I was just thinking…sorry to space out."

"Don't worry its alright…a lot has happened today." she said trying to comfort him.

Just then not far from where they were standing Goku appeared in front of them with everyone else in tow.

Frija looked around confused "This is so weird…we were just in West City and now we are…"

"I know it's great right….that's why they call it instant transmission…you can travel in an instant." Goku smiled.

"Daddy!" Maron yelled as Krillin and Piccolo soon appeared.

Krillin ran up to his daughter and pulled her into his arms "Hey there little chestnut I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"We're just glad you are ok." Eighteen said from behind.

"Trunks you're ok!" Bra yelled as she ran up to her older brother giving him a hug.

Trunks looked down and gave her a small smile returning the gesture "Yeah…I'm fine…"

Bulma smiled "Of course he is sweety…your brother is tough."

"Reilena what happened to you?! Your Gi…those scratches…is your father getting you into trouble again?!" ChiChi yelled as she approached her daughter looking her over.

"Mom calm down…I'm fine I promise…just a couple of scratches….and dad didn't have anything to do with this I swear.' Reilena said trying to get her mother to come to her senses.

ChiChi frowned "I just don't like seeing my little girl torn up like this…anytime you go off fighting your one step away from being a delinquent…"

"Little girl…mom I'm seventeen remember?" Reilena sighed.

"ChiChi it's alright…Reilena is a responsible young woman now…you have nothing to worry about…" Ox King said trying to calm her.

"Thanks Grandpa…" Reilena smiled back at him.

"Hey Bulma where's your parents? They didn't want to come too?" Krillin asked confused.

"Ugh…they decided they wanted to stay behind with their precious pets…and told us we could always wish them back with the dragon balls if something untimely happened can you believe it?" Bulma said annoyed.

Trunks sighed "That sounds like them…"

"It's too dangerous out there with Majin Buu running around. If I only knew where Tien and Chaouzu were I would tell them to come up here." Krillin added.

"Hey speaking of people who should be here where is Gohan?" Videl said now worried.

"Yeah and Rei where is Goten?" ChiChi said sternly.

"And Viri…wasn't he with Goten?" Frija spoke up.

"And your father Trunks…I have a lot I want to say to him about what happened today!" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Yeah Trunks where is papa?" Bra said looking up at him.

The others looked at each other nervously before Goku spoke up.

"Don't worry about Goten and Viri they are alright…they are resting inside." Goku said with a serious tone.

"Oh thank goodness…" Frija said relieved.

"But as for Vegeta and Gohan…" Goku began but Trunks cut him off.

"No…Goku…let me do it…I…owe it to him to be the one to tell them…" Trunks said somberly as he moved away from Bra.

"Trunks…"Bulma said concerned.

Reilena looked at Bra knowing what Trunks was about to do and moved towards her taking her hand.

"Listen…Bulma maybe I should take Bra into another room and…" Reilena began but Trunks stopped her.

"No…no let her stay…my father would have wanted her to hear the truth…he would have wanted her to know…" Trunks said with a serious tone.

Videl then spoke up again "Trunks what is going on…what happened to Gohan and Vegeta…"

After a moment of silence Trunks turned to her and his mother "Majin Buu really gave us a fight…he is incredibly strong…so much so that…well…it's…I'm sorry but…Gohan didn't make it…and neither did my father…Majin Buu killed Gohan and my father sacrificed himself trying to stop him…I'm sorry mother…Bra…he died trying to protect us all…"

Upon hearing the news of her son's death ChiChi wailed "No…not my Gohan!"

At that moment she fainted into Ox Kings arms as Goku ran to check on her. Reilena looked back somberly wishing there was more she could have done to save him.

Videl stood there stunned…unable to say much as she processed everything "Gohan's…gone…"

Reilena walked over to her sister in law and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. At that moment tears began to run down the woman's eyes.

"No…no I refuse to believe it…he's not gone…Gohan is not dead I know in my heart he isn't." Videl cried.

Reilena wrapped her arms around her grieving sister in law and tried to reason with her "Videl…I wish this wasn't the case but Trunks and I saw Majin Buu attack him…I checked on him but…but it was too late I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…."

"Papa's….dead?" Bra said confused.

Trunks looked down at his sister and slowly nodded "Yes…Bra, I'm sorry…"

Bra then began to tear up "But Papa's the strongest in the world how can some stupid monster kill him like that?!"

Trunks picked up his sister and held her "It's going to be ok….we will defeat him and wish dad back I promise."

"Damn him…damn it Vegeta….doing something so…so…" Bulma said now crying.

Trunks walked over with Bra in hand to his mother and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Mom it's going to be ok…we…"

"How could he just leave us like this….trying to defeat that thing on his own….it's just so…so like him…trying to take all the glory…" she said still crying.

Trunks pulled his mother to him as she cried "Mom get a hold of yourself…it's going to be alright…I am going to make sure father's death was not in vein…I promised him I would carry on as his legacy and take care of you and Bra and I still intend to do that no matter what happens ok?"

Bulma pulled away and then looked at her son and gave him a weak smile between her tears "I feel like it was just yesterday you were this little boy full of energy causing trouble with Reilena…and now look at you…when did you become such a young man?"

Trunks gave her a small laugh and a grin as the others looked on…knowing there wasn't much that they could say as they all mourned their loved ones.

Trunks gave his sister one last hug before placing her back on the ground as he looked at the scene before him, Goku trying desperately to awaken ChiChi, Reilena still comforting Videl and his mother holding on to his sister tightly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

__Don't worry everyone…no matter what I will make sure Majin Buu and Babidi pay for what they have done._ _


	19. The Stakes Get Higher

Not far from the wreckage of Babidi's spaceship Damien sat up from the last spot he set foot in before Babidi killed him. In shock he looked down at himself, unable to believe he was now alive and breathing.

"What…what is going on…what happened to me…I could have sworn I was in line somewhere…and now…I'm back…." he said unsteadily.

Soon he looked over to see not far from him was a tall dark pink skinned man not far from him. Damien narrowed his eyes as he tried to identify him.

"Wait a minuet…isn't he from the tournament…wasn't he going to fight Trunks?" Damien wondered aloud to himself.

Suddenly the man looked over at him noticing his presence and began approaching him swiftly. Not knowing his motives, Damien quickly scrambled to get up to start running away from him but was soon intercepted by the man.

"You…you're from the tournament yes?" the man said with a deep voice.

Damien gulped and slowly nodded his head in confirmation "Ye…yes…but listen I didn't know what that guy was going to do ok? I just wanted to get back at my ex girlfriend and…"

Before he could finish the man cut him off "I don't care about your motives…come lets go…the Supream Kai is still alive…but barely…we must go to him…"

"Wait what…Supream Kai…dude what are you…" before Damien finished the man grabbed him by the waist and flew off towards where the Supream Kai was currently.

As they flew Damien looked up at the man terrified "Dude who are you….where are we going….who the hell is the Supream Kai?!"

The man looked down at him silently for a moment before speaking "I am Kibito…aide to the Supream Kai…the overseer of this universe…."

"The Universe….listen….uh Kibito man…I am really sorry about before with the energy and what not….but I'd really like it if you set me down so I could just….you know go back home and stuff." Damien said pleading.

Kibito looked forward and shook his head "I am sorry but I can not do that…we may need you in order to fight Majin Buu…"

"Wait what….fight Majin Buu….listen I think you have the wrong guy….I was only that strong because of that guy Babidi's magic and stuff….I am not stronger than those other guys so…" Damien continued but was interrupted by Kibito.

"There…Supream Kai is right below…." Kibito said as he flew down.

Kibito landed letting go of Damien as he rushed to the Supream Kai's aide.

"Thank goodness I am not too late…." Kibito said as he began healing Supream Kai.

Damien looked on in shock as he watched the fallen Kai slowly regain consciousness "What…what are you doing?"

"Healing him of course…we need the Supream Kai's guidance in what to do next with Majin Buu." Kibito said as Supream Kai slowly regained his strength.

"Ki…Kibito…what is going on here…how are you alive? I watched Dabura kill you right before my eyes…is this other world?" Supream Kai said getting up in shock.

Kibito smiled with happiness as his master stood up. Supream Kai slowly looked around, noticing Damien standing there trembling with fear.

"You…you were the one who brought the energy to Babidi…how are you here? I watched Babidi destroy you and the other man not long after we arrived here…." Supream Kai said even more confused.

"Be…beats me man…I have no idea…ask him…" Damien said pointing to Kibito.

"I am not entirely sure…I just awoke like nothing had happened to me…" Kibito explained.

"How strange…and the same for you as well?" Supream Kai added.

Damien nodded silently "Yeah..I just woke up like nothing ever happened…and this this dude kidnapped me and brought me with him…"

"I must admit I was quite surprised myself…I was certain I was dead…and I didn't kidnap him. I advised him that we may need his assistance with eliminating Majin Buu…" Kibito explained.

"And like I told you man…whatever you saw today….that was all that wizards magic…I just know martial arts, none of that fancy stuff…." Damien explained.

"I see…well…with Majin Buu around we will need all the assistance we can get, no matter what your skill level." Supream Kai replied.

"Supream Kai…I feel a familiar power level not far from here…it's faint and barely holding on…" Kibito suddenly said.

Supream Kai closed his eyes to search out the signal…finding it after really concentrating "Yes…it's Gohan's…come on we must hurry…Gohan's life hangs in the balance!" Supream Kai yelled as he ran towards the energy signal.

Kibito nodded before picking up Damien and hoisting him over his shoulder "Come on….we must hurry…."

As Kibito ran with the boy swung over his shoulder Damien persisted "Hey man I didn't sign up for this! Just put me down already!"

"No matter what we can not let him die! He may be our only hope!" Supream Kai yelled as he approached Gohan's lifeless body.

"Great so if this guy is your only hope then no need for me. So if you would please just put me down and let me go home that would be fan-freaking-tastic!" Damien yelled.

Kibito looked up at him with a glare "We may still need your help…so please be patient."

"Yes…do you realize that if we don't defeat Babidi and Majin Buu you and the entire universe won't have homes to go home to?" Supream Kai said urgently.

Damien groaned as Kibito set him down in defeat "I'm never taking help from an evil wizard ever again…"

The group slowly approached Gohan's lifeless body, with Kibito and Supream Kai inspecting him cautiously. Damien slowly looked over at the young man with his eyes widening, recognizing his face instantly.

"Tha…that's Reilena's brother…I met him once awhile back at Capsule Corp….he was entered into the tournament too…what happened to him?!" Damien said in shock.

"Majin Buu that's what….he fought hard but even his power along with Trunks and Reilena were not enough…" Supream Kai said somberly.

"We made it just in time…but he too is in quite the critical state like you were before I revived you master…" Kibito commented as he lowered his hand to begin to revive Gohan.

Just then Supream Kai put his hand out over Gohan's body, stopping Kibito from healing him "No Kibito…let's wait to restore him until we take him back with us to our world."

"What but master, surely you don't mean bringing a mere earthling back to the world of the Kai's do you?" Kibito said in shock.

Supream Kai smirked and then turned to Damien "Not just one…"

Damien looked back with wide eyes before shaking his head "Oh no…no, no…I am not going back to some weird world with you guys…I am fine here…I can make my own way with this Majin Buu guy thank you very much."

"Now let's go home Kibito…" Supream Kai stated.

Kibito nodded "Yes master…of course…"

With that Kibito grabbed Damien pulling him towards them as they transported off of Earth and back to the world of the Kai's.

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Back on the lookout everyone sat somberly as they processed the information that was given to them about the fate of their love ones. ChiChi had been placed in an available bed inside the palace to rest after her fainting earlier. Reilena sat quietly by Videl, holding her hand comfortingly as she processed what had just been told to her. Trunks stood reflecting on everything that has happened so far as his mother held his younger sister close to her trying to comfort her.

"Well, well….you know it's never easy dealing with the loss of loved ones…" Korin said somberly as he approached the group.

"Hey Korin…" Goku said sadly.

"But I am afraid there is no time for mourning…yah have to take action…even in this place none of you are safe for long…" Korin advised them.

"He's right…we can sit here all we want plotting…but that won't stop Majin Buu…" Trunks said determined as he walked towards the other end of the lookout.

Goku quickly turned to Trunks and frowned "No Trunks…not yet…we need to stick with the plan…I know it seems overwhelming right now but fighting him in the state we are in won't help any….think about it!"

Trunks balled his fists in anger as he turned to him "I can't just lock myself in the time chamber and forget about everything happening out here. He's taken a lot away from us already….I can't let him continue on like this…"

"Hey I'm not asking you to forget…use that anger to fuel your training…the stronger you get the better chance we have at beating him…believe it or not but you guys are the best chance we have at beating Majin Buu right now…you, Rei, Goten and Viri…you are the next generation…you all have the potential to win this thing….just trust me!" Goku urged him.

Reilena looked on as she watched her father try to talk some sense back into him and frowned "Trunks….he's…he's right you know…we need more preparation….with the time we have in the Time Chamber…we can do it….just like Gohan did when he defeated Cell…."

Trunks looked over at her and bowed his head in defeat "I…I guess…"

 _ _People of Earth…can you hear me?__ A voice said out in the air.

Everyone looked around confused, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

__Testing…one two….testing…yes I am the all powerful, all knowing wizard Babidi. Son of the all powerful, all knowing wizard Bibidi. Now some of you may be looking around searching for me but you won't find me. I am using my magical powers to speak to you in your minds. I am so sorry to bother you like this especially if you are having an otherwise pleasant day. I too know what it's like to be pestered while having fun. You see earlier today five hooligans did just that. Now I am simply looking to return the favor. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy my show._ _

"What is he up to now?!" Goku said frustrated as he and the others closed their eyes.

Soon the images of Piccolo, Goten, Viri, Trunks and Reilena appeared before their eyes.

__I now present the stars of my own personal nightmare. These are the troublemakers I'm looking for. Get a good look at their ugly mugs as they are the ones to blame for any and all destruction that may come your way. Come out you cowards…unless you are scared of little old me._ _

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger "Damn him…."

"He's the coward…if he's so powerful why doesn't he come out and find us…." Reilena whispered to herself.

Soon the images of Babidi and Majin Buu were presented before them and then an image of a city.

__Now the handsome devil before you Is none other than me, Babidi….and this right here is the heavy weight champion of the world Majin Buu….he may not look like much but trust me…he is unstoppable. Now see this city here…this is my preview of what may happen if these animals don't come out of hiding. Majin Buu…have at it!_ _

With that the image of the people in said city came into view as they floated into the air under Majin Buu's spell. Soon Majin Buu used his magic to turn he people of the city into candy balls and quickly in-hailed them all…killing the people in the process.

__This is just a small taste of what will happen if you don't surrender. Now Buu look at that city below…it's pretty useless if there aren't any people in it…let's fix that…all of these buildings are destroying my view…go on Majin Buu clean up this town…_ _

With that the image of Majin Buu destroying the city with one large blast came into view…leveling it with no effort at all.

"Darn it…he's made his point already…now he is just rubbing it in our faces…" Goku said agitated.

__That's more like it…and it's what I will do to those five meddlers too…now to remind you it's him, him, him, him and her….a shame…the last one is quite the pretty thing…if she wasn't such a bothersome thing I may have considered sparing her…_ _

"Son of a bitch…." Reilena gritted her teeth angrily.

With that the images of the five of them appearing once more the group cringed as Babidi continued.

__So as we can see there is no point in harboring them….they are not your friends. They are spineless cowards. If they valued your lives they would have already turned themselves over to me. Shame on them I say. You now have an opportunity to teach these selfish brats a lesson. It's simple really, just tell me where they are…by the way…you have five days to weigh the importance of your meager little lives. Take too long and I will have Buu destroy you all. Oh yes and one more thing. You will need to contact me…so whenever one of you is ready to let me know where they are….just start talking…I can hear every word of what you are saying inside my head….wonderfully simple isn't it? If you tell me where they are I might even consider sparing you._ _

"This is insane don't they know he is just trying to instill fear in them…" Trunks grumbled in frustration as he heard the panicked voices of the people below.

__Oh what is this? Someone is already trying to contact me….yes this is the almighty powerful wizard Babidi ready for your information…._ _

_"_ __Uh Hi yes Mr. Babidi sir…I am an official at the World Martial Arts Tournament and all those guys were participants….uh their name's are Goten, Viri, Trunks, Reilena and…Ma Junior sir." the monk said as he communicated with the wizard._ _

__Yes and…where are they…._ _

_"_ __Uh…I am not sure sir I just have their names and…" the monk began but was interrupted by Babidi._ _

__I don't care about their names…I care about where they are…this is useless information and for that you will pay._ _

Suddenly the sound of the man struggling came into audio and then a loud explosion depicting his demise.

__I really need to keep you earthlings on your toes so maybe a little more destruction is needed. Majin Buu it's time to go…now remember you have five days to locate these ingrates and bring them to me…otherwise you can kiss your precious planet good bye…remember…I'll be waiting to hear from you…just give me a call..ta tah._ _

With that his transmission ceased as the group opened their eyes not knowing how to process everything.

"Damn him….damn him!" Piccolo yelled in anger.

"That freaking wizard….now the whole world will be looking for us…." Reilena said angrily.

"We are running out of time…we have to take action soon!" Trunks yelled urgently.

Dende looked down upset "We have to stop them…they can't keep doing this…"

"I don't know if they can be stopped…" Krillin said sadly.

"Are they the ones? Are they the ones that took Gohan and Vegeta away from us?" Bulma said besides herself.

Trunks nodded "Yes mom…they are extremely dangerous and powerful…they can't be left to their own devices for long…."

"Those…those monsters…." Videl said holding back tears.

"Gohan….Vegeta…all those people in that city…if we don't do something quickly that list will just keep on growing…dad I'm sorry but we have to do something….all those innocent people…." Reilena said turning to her father.

"Rei no…like I told Trunks we need to stick to the plan…you and Trunks in the time chamber and the boys learning fusion…" Goku reiterated.

Frija perked up at the comment Goku made about the boys. Up until now she had kept quiet…taking in all that was going on. In her whole life she had never come across such a strong and determined group as this.

"Fusion….Viri and Goten?" Frija asked.

Goku turned to her and gave her a weak smile "Yes….I learned a technique in other world where two warriors of similar build and strength can temporarily merge together to create an even stronger warrior…I'm sorry I forgot to ask you for your permission to allow Viri to train with us is that alright? I may not have known your son for long but he is a strong and capable fighter…I am confident he can be successful in this battle with the right training…."

Bulma frowned at her long time friend "Goku how dare you ask her such a thing! Training your own son is one thing, but asking this poor woman to sacrifice her son is another!"

Frija interjected "No….Bulma it's alright….he's right….Viri is exceptionally strong like his father….Goku, I am alright as long as he is training with you and the others…I don't see any harm in him learning from a man who saved our village years ago…."

"Ah so you do remember!" Goku laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

Frija smiled back "Of course…how could I forget….you saved us from that terrible man nine years ago. When I met Chichi the following year I was saddened to hear of your passing…but seeing you here has brought back great memories for me. Please teach Viri the same virtues you exhibited back then."

"Wait…you….knew each other? How?" Reilena said confused.

Frija turned to her "Your father stumbled upon our village while it was being terrorized by a man who had seized control from our elder…"

"Yeah when I was searching for the dragon balls after Dende recreated them." Goku added.

"I hadn't understood what a dragon ball was at the time…just that he was insistent on holding out in our village while he scoured for them. When your father showed up he was able to defeat the man and his minions…freeing us all of his treachery." Frija explained.

"How…how have I never heard of this before…" Reilena mumbled shocked.

"Your son…he isn't human is he?" Goku commented.

Frija acknowledge with a nod "No….he isn't…my late husband and I…we came to Earth as refugees from a fallen planet that was purged by Frieza's men long ago….we took shelter within the village and taken in by it's elders. Our race was strong but we were not the type to exhibit our power…even when Frieza's men came…we allowed our innocent nature to take hold and let our home be destroyed…my husband and I were one of the very few who were able to escape the terror…."

"How…long ago was that?" Killin asked.

Frija looked up to the sky trying to remember "Oh…about twenty years ago…"

Krillin's eyes widened "That was about the time that Frieza had tried to take over Namek…."

"Yeah….he must have conquered your planet before setting his sights on ours…." Dende added.

"It's very possible…" she said with a frown.

"Unreal…" Krillin added.

"By the time Viri was a small child my husband had passed from a terrible virus and one of the elders noticed Viri's nature and took to him, training him in the basics….everything else he learned from his training games with Goten…and watching you all." Frija finished.

"Wow….well all we can say is welcome to the club sister…you certainly made friends with the right people…" Yamucha laughed.

Frija bowed "Thank you everyone…I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"That was a great story and all but what are we going to do….Babidi and Buu are out there ready to terrorize the whole planet….Goku you can't expect me to sit here idle while they kill more people as time goes on…I might as well just show myself to him and battle it out!" Piccolo yelled.

"Piccolo you know showing yourself won't defeat him…it will be a waste. Babidi is going to wipe people out no matter what you do…stay and help me teach Goten and Viri the fusion technique…" Goku pleaded.

Piccolo sighed in defeat lowering his head "Alright….fine…."

"Good…besides….we have the dragon balls to bring everyone back that Buu and Babidi destroy….remember we still have the second wish!" Goku said encouragingly.

"That's right we will be able to revive them in a few short months…." Dende added.

"Right…so until then everyone sit tight…we will defeat them no matter what…" Goku finished.

Reilena lowered her head and nodded acknowledging his statement and sighed.

__I hope you're right dad…._ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

With a flash Supream Kai, Kibito, Damien and the unconscious Gohan appeared on a plateau of lush green grass. Amazed at the sight Damien looked around in awe.

"What…what is this place…." he asked in shock.

Kibito turned to him stoic "The land of the Kai's as we said before…"

"Hurry Kibito we must revive Gohan with your power…." Supream Kai stated.

Without a word Kibito learned over Gohan's body and emitted a bright healing light over him. Just as he did before Damien looked on in shock as he watched Gohan slowly come back to consciousness.

Gohan shot up in shock as he looked around dazed "What the….where am I…."

Supream smiled as he watched on "You are here in the land of the Kai's…far away from your home planet of Earth…."

Gohan then looked over noticing Damien standing besides him and scowled "Why are you here…wait…how are you here….and Kibito…both of you were killed by Babidi…."

Damien backed away "Hey man don't ask me….I just woke up and this guy kidnapped me and brought me here with you…"

"Both Kibito and Damien were some how revived while we were unconscious from our fight with Buu….we brought him here in-case we will be needing extra help with defeating Buu and Babidi." Supream Kai explained.

"I see….revived huh….I bet Bulma used the dragon balls to wish everyone who died today back to life after what Vegeta did…but why him of all people?!" Gohan pondered.

"Dragon balls…what?" Damien said confused.

"Upon my awaken I could not sense the others…." Kibito began.

"So until we know the status of the other fighters we will need to do the best with what we have which is why we brought both of you here…." Supream Kai continued.

"I told you guys back on Earth, I only knew all those tricks because Babidi's magic gave me the power too….I won't be much help to you." Damien said folding his arms in anger.

Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes "It's not that hard to learn kai techniques…and based on what Rei has told me you are quite the accomplished fighter even without Babidi's help."

Damien looked back surprised that she had even told him anything about him, let alone his history training in martial arts "I guess…I mean I am the top student at Mr. Satan's West City Dojo…wait, she told you all of that?"

Gohan smirked "She's my sister of course she did…especially after questioning who you were when I saw you that day at Capsule Corp."

Damien then suddenly became nervous "Uh….what else did she tell you…"

"Let's just say enough to know things didn't exactly end between you two amicably…" Gohan said frowning.

Damien's eyes widened knowing what he was referring to "Oh…I uh see…listen man that was months ago and about what happened at the tournament, I am really sorry about that…I didn't know things were going to get that out of hand….I just wanted to get back at her for what she did to me and make her realize what she lost by not taking me back you know? I swear I really did like her…I was stupid to cheat on her I realize this now…"

"Listen I don't need to hear your sob story right now that's the least of my worries. There is a murderous creature back on Earth who is wreaking havoc on the planet that we need to stop." Gohan said waiving him off.

"Yes…we need to focus on Majin Buu and Babidi." Kibito chimed in.

Supream Kai turned to Gohan "The only way to defeat Majin Buu at this point is with the Z sword…and we need you Gohan to release it."

"Huh me?" Gohan said confused.

"Master the Z sword? Are you sure a mere mortal like Gohan can do it? Even yourself…the Supream Kai couldn't free it from its enclosure." Kibito said in shock.

Supream Kai nodded "Yes I am sure that Gohan is the right person for the job…in the mean time Damien you will train with Kibito, honing your skills for when the time comes to face Majin Buu."

"Training? No I think I'm good with that…uh you can take care of Majin Buu….right Gohan?" Damien said shaking his head.

"Well…I'd like to say I think I could but….I have faced that monster and there is no way I can face him on my own as is…so please….continue your training here…the more fighters we have the better chance we have of defeating him." Gohan explained.

Damien sighed and lowered his head in defeat "Alright…I guess I don't have a choice."

With that Supream Kai materialized new outfits for both of them…similar to Kibito and his styles "There…that is more fitting while you are both here on the world of the Kai's."

"Yes, this is sacred ground so please while you are here treat it with respect." Kibito added.

Both of them nodded as Supream Kai and Kibito raised towards the sky.

"Follow me to the Z sword…" Supream Kai said as the two took off.

Without warning Gohan grabbed Damien and took off after them without a thought. As they flew Damien looked around in disbelief, not believing what was going on. He only remembered bits and pieces of he information he gained from Babidi about Reilena and her family which left him even more confused.

__How did I get myself into this mess…Reilena who are you really?_ _

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Somberly the group sat on the lookout, patiently waiting for Babidi's next move.

"I wonder if the time chamber is ready yet?" Trunks said casually as he sat next to Reilena and Videl.

"I don't know…Mr. Popo said he would come get us when it was…" Reilena responded.

"So you guys are really going in there?" Videl asked as she remembered the time Gohan went in before his battle with Cell.

Trunks nodded "Yes…it's the only way we can become strong enough with the time we have."

"I see…aren't you guys nervous? I heard it's tough spending a whole year in there…Gohan said it was one of the toughest things he's ever had to endure…" Videl responded.

"Nah we'll be fine…Trunks and I aren't little kids anymore remember…it's not like how it was back when we were fighting Cell you know? I think we are ready for it." Reilena added.

"Besides, I'm used to training with my dad in the gravity room…I heard in there we get more room…" Trunks said with a small laugh trying to cheer her up.

Videl smiled at the two taking in how much they had grown over the nine years she had known them. Reilena was right…they weren't kids anymore.

Just then the group heard a loud crashing noise coming from the palace grabbing their attention.

"What was that?" Eighteen said holding on to Marron.

"I don't know…whatever it was it came from in there…" Yamucha said pointing to Kami's palace.

Reilena stood up and smirked "Don't worry…I think I know what it is…"

Trunks joined up with her and cracked his knuckles "Looks like the sleeping princes have awoken from their nap."

Goku looked at the others before heading towards Trunks and Reilena "Well then, if that's the case then they must be ready for their training…come on Piccolo."

With that Trunks and Reilena followed Goku and Piccolo into the palace where the noise came from. Soon Mr. Popo appeared with Viri and Goten held under each arm.

"I found them in the dining area eating all the food I prepared…they certainly have a lot of energy don't they." Mr. Popo said setting them down.

"Goten, Viri apologize to Mr. Popo right now for eating all his food." Reilena scolded them.

"Sorry Mr. Popo…" they both said in unison bowing their heads.

Goku smirked "Well then, now that you both have had a great meal…its time for you both to work it off."

Viri looked back at Goku blankly "Work it off…you mean like exercise…"

"Kind of…by learning fusion…." Trunks smirked as he looked on.

"Fusion?" the boys both said together.

Piccolo sighed "Yes…now come on let's go into the next room and get started."

Mr. Popo then turned to Trunks and Reilena "It won't be much longer till the time chamber is ready…thank you for your patience."

"No problem Mr. Popo…we will be hanging out with them in the mean time." Reilena responded as they joined her father, Piccolo and the boys in the next room.

As she and Trunks joined them her heart sank as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. There were both Viri and Goten balling their eyes out uncontrollably.

"No way no way my brother can't be dead!" Goten yelled.

"Gohan is too strong to get killed by that Buu monster guy you're lying!" Viri yelled back. He was particularly upset, Gohan was like the older brother he wished he had.

Goten then looked over to see Trunks and his sister standing near by looking on. He ran over to Reilena wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Rei tell dad he is wrong…tell him there is absolutely no way Gohan could be dead!" Goten sobbed.

Reilena sighed as she comfortingly rubbed his back trying to console him "Goten…I'm…I'm sorry but dad is right…Gohan was…was killed by Majin Buu…"

Trunks knelt down so he was now at eye level with Goten and put a hand on his shoulder, signaling Viri over as he did the same with him"Hey...listen to me guys…I know it's hard….Majin Buu killed my dad too…but we can't be sad over it…we need to be strong so we can defeat Majin Buu and then wish them back with the dragon balls…but we need your help…we need you to listen to Goku and Piccolo and learn the fusion technique…we can't do this without you two."

"Yes and we need to start quickly…there is still a chance Babidi and Majin Buu might find this place ok? I know it's hard loosing someone so close to you but take that anger…that sadness you have towards what happened and channel it into your training." Goku lectured.

Reilena looked up at her father as he lectured…he was so stoic and serious…a departure from his normal carefree attitude…she had only ever seen him like this a few times in her life…and one was when he transported an erupting Cell off of the Earth. Suddenly she felt a tug on her pants.

"Rei will you and Trunks be here too?" Goten asked sniffling.

She looked down and smiled at him "We will…until Mr. Popo says the time chamber is ready…then Trunks and I need to go train in there for a little while."

"But don't worry…when we're are done, and you guys learn fusion…we will defeat Majin Buu together ok?" Trunks added.

Viri and Goten looked at each other and then nodded in agreement as they turned their attention to Goku and Piccolo.

Goku smiled as he saw the boys begin to focus "Great…now let's get started…"

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

Meanwhile back on the Kai's planet.

"Exactly how do you expect him to pull that thing out?" Damien said folding his arms as they looked at the sword encased in the rock.

"It's not how…freeing the Z sword will take more than just brute strength." Supream Kai added.

Gohan inspected the sword and tapped on the end that was facing them "You know…I kind of feel like I've done this before…"

"Uh…huh…ok…sure…whatever you say buddy…." Damien said waiving him off.

Gohan turned his head and shot him a look that sent chills down Damien's spine. Putting his hands up he step back.

"Ok, ok….do your thing man….I'll just be over here…." Damien said as he walked away to stand by Kibito.

Gohan slowly began to tug on the end of the sword in his first attempt to free it "So uh…what exactly happens if someone manages to pull it out?"

"The sword dwells on it's master's deepest hidden power….become one with the weapon, capable of cutting down even the mightiest of foes…" Kibito explained.

"I..see…" Gohan said as he struggled.

Soon he let go of the sword, out of breath. Seeing this Damien approached him putting his hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

"Hey man why don't you take a break…I'll try to see if I can…." before he could finish Gohan powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan knocking him back.

Damien looked on in shock "What…what is that…."

"He's transformed into a Super Saiyan…" Supream Kai said looking on.

"A super what?" Damien said confused as he looked on.

__Trunks transformed at the tournament the same way….what the hell are they._ _

Gohan stood up and grasped the sword once more as he began to pull "You….heard…him…a Super Saiyan…."

"What the hell is a Super Saiyan?" Damien asked looking on in disbelief. He didn't exactly know what a Saiyan was…but whatever it is he knew it scared Reilena enough at the tournament to quit.

As Gohan continued to struggle he began to increase his power, causing his hair to become more golden and spiky as the aurora around him became more intense.

"And…this….is the form…I used….to beat….Cell….this should…do the…trick…." he said as he began using more force to attempt to free the blade.

Damien looked back raising an eyebrow "Beat Cell? Have you lost your mind? Everyone knows that was Mr. Satan."

"Nope….that….was….me…." Gohan grunted. And with one final tug he slowly raised the blade out of the ground, rising high above them, finally freeing the blade.

Supream Kai looked up with excitement "Gohan you've done it! You've freed the Z sword!"

"He's done it…a mere mortal…" Kibito said in shock.

Damien looked up not believing what he was seeing "Ok…alright….I believe you about Cell…."

Gohan lowered himself back down to the ground, detransforming in the process and wiped his brow.

"But I don't get it….why does Mr. Satan run around saying he's the one that did it?" Damien asked confused.

Gohan looked over at him and smirked "Because I let him…"

"Why would you just let him take all the credit? Do you realize how much money he is making off the idea that he was the one who saved the world?" Damien continued.

Gohan cracked his knuckles to stretch them "Oh I know….but I never wanted any of the fame….I just wanted to go back to living my life with my family on Mount Paouz. My family….our friends…we never wanted to be apart of the circus that comes with being well known. So I let him take the credit. Besides it came in handy when I came to him to ask his approval for marrying his daughter."

Damien's jaw dropped "HIS DAUGHTER?! YOU MEAN YOU'RE MARRIED TO VIDEL SATAN?!"

Gohan laughed "Well it's Videl Satan-Son now…but yes….happily might I add…"

"How…did I never know all this…in the time that Rei and I dated she never mentioned any of this….the freakishly strong power….the connection to Mr. Satan….the fuck…." Damien said processing the information.

"Again we are not ones to attract attention to ourselves….in all honesty she probably never told you because she didn't want to be looked at any differently and wasn't ready to tell you yet….myself….Trunks and her….all we ever wanted was to fit in and be like everyone else…." Gohan explained.

"I….I guess I can understand that…." Damien said with a sigh.

"Not to interrupt your conversation but Gohan we must get started on your training with the sword….come with me…." Supream Kai said direct Gohan to the valley below.

Kibito then turned to Damien "Come…our lesson begins now….first you will learn how to fly…."

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

"Excellent, you boys almost have your energy levels in sync….just a few more times and I think you'll have it." Goku said praising them.

Reilena looked on as she watched her brother and Viri intently following Goku's instructions. A part of her heart ached as she watched their serious expression. It was the same one she and Trunks had during the Android and Cell crisis nine years ago. They had to grow up fast and she was sad that she was now seeing the same scene play out with her younger brother and his friend. After Cell, she had hoped they would live in peace….fate had other plans though.

"Trunks….Reilena…the time chamber is ready." a voice said behind them.

Reilena and Trunks turned around to see Mr. Popo standing their with his hands folded, waiting to show them in.

Trunks turned to Reilena and balled his fists "Ready?"

She smirked back at him "As ready as I'll ever be…lets see if this thing lives up to the hype."

Just as they were about to join Mr. Popo a familiar voice rang through heir heads causing them to stop in their tracks.

__Your attention please earthlings it's me again, Babidi…along with my faithful companion Majin Buu…._ _

As they all closed their eyes once more they listened to Babidi try to convince everyone on the ground to give them up and watched as Majin Buu killed more people by turning them into chocolate and destroyed another city.

"Why…why is he doing this…and why does he want us?" Viri said upset.

"Yeah what did we do to him? All we did was save Mr. Vegeta from that Buu monster!" Goten yelled.

Reilena turned to them "I know Goten, but he isn't happy about us challenging Majin Buu…that's why you need to train hard and learn this technique…we need to stop him."

"Damn it another city gone…all those people…" Trunks said closing his eyes trying to get control of his anger.

Soon they were interrupted by Babidi once more coming into their minds.

__Pardon the interruption earthlings but it seems as if one of you has some information on these cowards whereabouts….yes go one….I am listening._ _

_"_ __Uh…yeah….hi Mr. Babidi sir…I know where two of them live…" the voice said._ _

Just then the image of Lei Nguyen, Reilena's lab partner from earlier, came into view when they closed their eyes.

"Are you serious…." Reilena said gritting her teeth.

__Oh really? Do tell young man, where are they…._ _

_"_ __Trunks and Reilena both live in Capsule Corp in West City…I am sure they are there now…please don't kill me…" he said with a shaky voice._ _

__Well then…that is some interesting news….Trunks, Reilena…I am eager to meet you face to face once again…so maybe I will pay you both a little visit…if you don't show yourselves…then you can say good to your precious home and all your friends and family….tatah._ _

With that Babidi ended the transmission, leaving the others conflicted with what has transpired.

Reilena balled her fists "Really Lei….really…that idiot couldn't even remember how to turn on the bun-sin burner in our exam today yet he remembers that Trunks lives at Capsule Corp and I __live__ with him….what the hell!"

"Rei you live with Bulma now? I thought you lived at home with your mother?" Goku said confused.

"No daddy…we just told the school that so I could enroll there…I still live with mom and Goten…" she explained.

Suddenly Bulma and Videl burst through the entry way making their way towards the group.

"We just heard everything…my mother and father are going to be killed!" Bulma yelled at Goku.

"And the longer this goes on the more worried I am for my father. People are going to start going up to him asking him to save the world again! He's still high and mighty on his lie about the Cell Games…at this rate he may challenge Majin Buu to a fight as well!" Videl said in a panic.

Goku gave hem both a comforting smile "Hey don't worry guys…if Majin Buu kills them we can just bring them back with the dragon balls."

"What about everyone else in the city?" Bulma yelled back at him.

"Hey we can bring them back too so relax…even your dad Videl." Goku continued.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Honestly…you are still as clueless as ever Goku even after all these years…If we let Majin Buu destroy West City he will destroy the dragon radar too!"

"Oh…crap…you're right…" Goku said having an epiphany.

"I'll go back home and get the radar…." Trunks suddenly said.

Bulma turned to her soon with a worried expression "But…they are already on their way to Capsule Corp…you won't make it in time."

Trunks smirked "Don't worry mom….I can fly pretty fast…I'll beat them."

"But…" Bulma said hesitating.

Trunks smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll be fine….Rei, is it ok if I delay our entry into the time chamber a little bit longer?"

Reilena smirked back at him "Of course…but you're gonna need some back up in case they catch up…I'll come too…"

Trunks nodded in confirmation. As they turned to leave Bulma ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her son.

"You better come back to me and your sister…" Bulma said to him.

Trunks hugged her back before moving away "Don't worry…if things get rough we'll come back ok?"

Bulma nodded before turning her attention to Reilena holding her arms out "Hey…don't think you're getting away without one too…you're like a second daughter to me."

Reilena smiled as she walked up to Bulma and hugged her back. She was right, Bulma was like her second mom.

"Thank Bulma….I'll be safe too..." Reilena said before pulling away and turning to Videl.

"If my mom wakes up….tell her I'll be back soon." she added.

Videl nodded "Alright…be careful….your mom will kill me if something happens to you."

With that both Trunks and Reilena ran out of the room towards the open area on the lookout. Running past the others hey both waved goodbye before powering up and taking off back down to Earth towards West City.

As they flew down towards the lower atmosphere Reilena looked over at Trunks who was in deep thought and frowned.

__We'll be ok….won't we?_ _


	20. Diversions

Trunks and Reilena continued their flight towards Capsule Corp, hoping they would get there in time before Majin Buu and Babidi did.  Reilena looked over at Trunks who had a serious expression on his face.

 

“Hey when we get there do you think we could convince your grandparents to come back with us?” Reilena asked him.

 

Trunks shook his head “No…they would never leave their pets alone.  Even if we tried to carry them out of there it’s no use…”

 

Reilena sighed in defeat “I see.  I’m sorry Trunks.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Once we get the dragon radar if something happens we can wish them back like your dad said.” he explained with a small smile.

 

“Right…” she nodded acknowledging his statement.

 

Just then the two demi-Saiyan’s noticed Majin Buu and Babadi’s kai’s had turned from their intended path and were now flying towards them.

 

“Shit…do you think they know it’s us?” Trunks said in a panic.

 

Reilena shook her head “I don’t know…but this isn’t good…”

 

“Damn it what are we going to do?!?  We have to get the dragon radar or the plan will be worthless.  All those people will never be wished back in time…” Trunks said desperately trying to think of a solution.

 

Reilena was silent for a moment before turning to him “Don’t worry about it…go on ahead…I’ll stall them.”

 

Trunks looked back at her in disbelief “What are you insane?!?  If you do that they will kill you!”

 

“No they won’t….I have a plan.  Just go on ahead.  I will meet up with you back on the lookout later ok?  Just trust me.” she said with a serious tone.

 

Trunks was hesitant for a moment before turning to her taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze “Alright…just promise you won’t do anything brash….if it gets out of hand please bail and go back to the others.”

 

Reilena blushed and nodded before pulling away “I will…just hurry up and get that dragon radar ok?”

 

Trunks nodded before giving her a salute “Aye Aye captain!”

 

With that Reilena halted in place as Trunks increased his speed and flew on wards.  Slowly she turned towards the direction of where Majin Buu and Babidi were rapidly approaching.

 

__Don’t think getting to West City is going to be a cake walk for you….not if I have anything to say for it…_ _

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

 

“Damn it what is she doing?  Why isn’t she continuing on with Trunks?” Goku said frustratingly as he sensed what was going on down below on Earth.

 

“What are you saying Goku?  Are you saying they have separated?” Piccolo said trying to fathom what is going on.

 

“Yes…Trunks is continuing on towards the direction of Capsule Corp but Reilena has stopped.  Majin Buu is closing in on her.” Goku explained.

 

Piccolo then gasped in shock “You…you don’t think she is going to try and fight them on her own do you?”

 

Goku was silent for a moment before continuing “I…don’t know.  But I am sure that they both sensed Majin Buu and Babidi fast approaching them.  She is probably going to try and stall them so Trunks can make it to Capsule Corp in time.”

 

“Daddy she can’t fight Majin Buu on her own!  Even Gohan couldn’t manage to beat him…” Goten said in a panic.

 

“Goku what do you suggest we do?” Piccolo asked again.

 

“Let’s see how things play out…if they start to go south I will instant transmission to her and intervene.” Goku explained.

 

The group acknowledge Goku’s statement and went back to sensing what was going down below on Earth.

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

Reilena took a deep breath as she felt them getting closer to her.  Soon they were within flying range and she took the opportunity to meet them half way.  As they came into view she smirked as she intercepted them.  Majin Buu immediately stopped at her presence almost throwing Babidi off of his back.

 

“What happened?  Why did you stop…oh it’s you…” Babidi smirked as he readjusted himself.

 

Reilena gave him a small wave “Hi there, remember me?  I’m one of the people whose face you have been plastering into all those people’s minds for the last two hours or so.”

 

“Yes…of course you’re the girl…it’s about time one of you cretins showed your faces…well why aren’t the others with you?  Are they willing to let you die at the hands of Majin Buu all alone?” Babidi laughed.

 

Reilena smirked “Well, I wouldn’t say that...”

 

“No matter, I’ve had enough of this chit chat.  Majin Buu, make this nuisance pay, kill her!” Babidi commanded.

 

Reilena suddenly turned to Majin Buu holding her hand out to stop him “Ah, ah not so fast…say Majin Buu…I heard you really love candy and chocolate is that true?”

 

Majin Buu lit up “Yes, yes!  Buu love candy and chocolate and…”

 

“Well then, I know of some great places down on Earth where you can get all the candy and chocolate you want…but if you kill me and my friends you will never know where it is…” Reilena said trying to entice the monster.

 

Babidi starred back in shock “What…what do you think you’re doing…Buu annihilate her…make her pay for what she has done to us!”

 

Majin Buu frowned “Buu wants to know where candy is!”

 

Reilena smirked back at the two impressed that her plan was working “Don’t worry…I’ll tell you…but you need to promise me that you will stop killing all these people…and destroying all these cities ok?”

 

Majin Buu looked up contemplating her offer.  Babidi seeing this, gritted his teeth in anger.

 

“Damn it Majin Buu just turn her into chocolate and eat her already!  Can’t you see she is lying to you?  Remember a few hours ago….remember how she and her friends attacked you?!?” Babidi yelled.

 

Majin Buu then turned to her and frowned “You gave Buu a boo boo…that wasn’t nice of you.”

 

Reilena’s eye’s widened as she saw the wizard try to turn things around.

 

“Buu, if you kill her I will help you find all the candy and chocolate not only on this wretched planet but through out the universe!” Babidi cheered.

 

“Universe….” Buu thought out loud.

 

Reilena frowned “But Majin Buu that will take a long time and…”

 

“Buu make up mind…Buu wants all the candy in universe so Buu will turn you into truffle and eat you!” Majin Buu said pointing his antenna at her.

 

__Oh shit….I didn’t plan for this…Trunks you better be in West City by now…_ _

 

Just as she was going to turn around to abandon the plan Reilena felt a familiar presence standing next to her.  Noticing Majin Buu was now distracted away from her she looked up to see her father standing by her side in a stare down with Buu.

 

“Daddy…” she whispered as her father continued to stare him down.

 

“Well…you’re alive…I was certain you were disposed of by Vegeta but it seems you are sill breathing.  Well good I was beginning to think I wouldn’t get the chance to thank you for helping me bring Majin Buu back to life.” Babidi smiled.

 

“Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster.  We didn’t want to believe the stories were true.   If we knew he would be this powerful we would have never let you succeed.” Goku said with a serious tone.

 

Reilena looked up at Goku in shock “Dad what do you mean….if you knew…”

 

Goku turned to her “Reilena I want you to go….leave Majin Buu and Babidi to me…”

 

Reilena looked back at him hesitating for a moment before nodding and agreeing to go back.  As she turned to leave Babidi pointed towards her.

 

“Don’t just let her leave, Majin Buu kill that meddler!” Babidi ordered.

 

As Majin Buu was about to go after her Goku intercepted him and turned to her “Go…go now!”

 

Reilena nodded as she flew off towards West City in hopes of meeting up with Trunks.

 

Goku then turned to the monster and smirked “Don’t worry about her, your business is with me now.”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

 

Reilena was practically out of breath as she landed on Capsule Corps lawn.  As far as she could tell Trunks was here….somewhere.  As she ran into the building she quickly stopped at the reception desk.

 

“Where is Trunks….” she asked in a hurry.

 

The receptionist sat there for a moment before responding “I think he’s in the lab with Dr. Briefs.”

 

Reilena nodded “Right thank you!”

 

****Meanwhile….** **

****

Trunks was busy with his grandfather searching everywhere in the lab for the dragon radar.

 

“Damn it where did mom put it….” he groaned as he looked.

 

“Hey did you find it?!?” Reilena said urgently as she entered the room.

 

“Ah Reilena what a pleasant surprise.  What brings you here toda….” Dr. Briefs began before Trunks cut him off.

 

“Rei what are you doing here…is that power I sense your dad….what is going on?!?” Trunks said desperately as he looked.

 

Reilena joined him in the search “Don’t worry about it…everything is under control, my dad sent me here to help you find the radar and get the hell out of here!”

 

Trunks stopped for a moment and took a breath “I don’t get it…she always keeps it in here…”

 

The two continued searching frantically while Dr. Briefs looked on amused.  Suddenly Reilena stopped and turned to her friend.

 

“Wait a minuet…didn’t she take the airship you guys flew in to the tournament when she and the others were looking in the first place?”  Reilena said having an epiphany while they were looking.

 

“Shit that’s right…Rei you’re a genius!” Trunks said looking up from the box he was currently looking in.

 

Reilena smirked “I know…”

 

Trunks turned to his grandfather “Grandpa…where is the air ship mom took to the tournament today?”

 

Dr. Brief’s hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin “I believe she parked it outside.  I don’t even think she put it back into it’s capsule yet.”

 

Trunks lunged forward and grabbed Reilena’s hand pulling her with him “Come on we gotta hurry!”

 

As they made their way towards the outer grounds of Capsule Corp, the duo suddenly stopped, sensing a huge power level coming from the direction Reilena left her father and Majin Buu.

 

“What…is that?  That can’t be Majin Buu can it?” Trunks said in awe.

 

Reilena breathed heavy as she concentrated on the energy signal “No…it’s…it’s my dad…”

 

Trunks turned to her wide eyed “What?!?  No way…how can that…”

 

“Trunks I know my dad’s energy signal…trust me it’s him.  Even if it seems so…” Reilena ranted before Trunks cut her off.

 

“Otherworldly?” Trunks said finishing her thought.

 

Reilena nodded “Yeah…”

 

The two stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on when Reilena shook her head and grabbed Trunks arm pulling him towards the outside.

 

“Hey Rei wait what are you…” Trunks said as she pulled him.

 

“We don’t have time for this!  We have to get the Dragon Radar remember?!?” Reilena huffed.

 

“Oh…right…” Trunks said with a nervous laugh as they made their way to the airship.

 

Soon they found themselves searching the airship, trying to find where Bulma left the radar.

 

“Anything yet?” Reilena yelled.

 

“Ugh no…mom really needs to be more organized…” Trunks moaned as he searched.

 

Reilena rolled her eyes “Tell me about it…do you know how many empty cans of Hetap I found in…”

 

“Found it!” Trunks proclaimed, holding the device high in the air.

 

Reilena immediately ran to him with excitement in her eyes “Yes!  Now come on we gotta boogie back to the lookout. I don’t know how much longer my dad can stall.”

 

Trunks nodded “Right, got it.”

 

With that the two took off towards the sky and back to the lookout with radar in hand.

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

“Wow…you’re getting pretty good with the flying.  Maybe I underestimated you…” Gohan grunted towards Damien as he continued his practice with the Z sword.

 

Damien looked down and gave him a small laugh “Uh thanks…I guess…”

 

He had to admit to himself, he was picking things up pretty quickly.  He even amazed himself at how fast he had mastered flying.  He soon landed next to Kibito, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Good, I think this will do.  Now, your next task is to master energy attacks.  That shouldn’t be too difficult for you as you seem to have learned to channel your energy rather quickly.” Kibito smirked.

 

“Ok, whatever lets just get this show on the road…” Damien said impatiently.

 

Suddenly Damien looked over to see Gohan stopping in his tracks, along with Supreme Kai and now Kibito.

 

“Do you feel that energy?” Gohan said looking off into the distance in amazement.

 

Damien looked back between the three confused “Uh…what are you talking about?  I mean the air in this place is a little weird but…”

 

“If I didn’t know better I would say that is my dad.” Gohan said ignoring his comment and concentrating.

 

“Your dad…isn’t he back on Earth?  And dead?  There is no way that you would be able to feel him all way out here…right?” Damien said utterly confused.

 

Gohan turned to him “That’s the point…it’s…crazy…”

 

“It is Goku…I have no idea how, but it is your father…I’m certain.” Supreme Kai said in disbelief.

 

Kibito looked on in shock “That…that can’t be Goku…Saiyan powers aren’t strong enough to be felt this far away.”

 

Damien let out a breath “Thank god someone in this place has some sense…”

 

Gohan looked back at them and frowned “Well it is…and I don’t think that is a good thing…”

 

Damien sighed and sat down crossing his arms confused “What the hell is going on back there?”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

Trunks and Reilena kept flying back towards the lookout.  Sometime during their flight back they felt Goku’s energy signal drop and disappear from where he was previously, signaling that he made his way back to the lookout.

 

“Shouldn’t be too much farther now…” Trunks said holding on to the dragon radar.

 

Reilena nodded “Yeah…we better hurry so we can meet back up with my dad.”

 

Trunks nodded and then gave a small laugh “Is it weird for me to say that I feel somewhat relieved knowing we have the dragon radar now?”

 

“No…but we still have a long way to go before we have any peace again…” Reilena said solemnly.

 

Just then the two stopped in their tracks and looked over towards the direction Majin Buu’s energy signal came from.

 

“Did you feel…” Trunks said in shock.

 

Reilena nodded nervously “Yeah…like one minuet there were two energy signals…and then the next…”

 

“Only one…” Trunks said with his eyes wide.

 

“Shit…do you think Majin Buu…no way he couldn’t have….” Reilena said in shock.

 

“Rei I hate to say it but with the way things have been going, we can’t rule it out…” Trunks responded.

 

Reilena balled her fists and powered up “We gotta get back to the lookout…like yesterday.”

 

Trunks nodded “Right, let’s go!”

 

With that the two demi-Saiyan’s took back off towards their end destination, worry on both their minds.

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

 

****Meanwhile back at the Lookout….** **

****

“He..he didn’t just destroy his master did he?” Videl said in shock.

 

Goku frowned looking on “Yes…unfortunately Majin Buu killed Babidi.”

 

“Uh, normally I would be all for Babidi’s demise but whose going to control Majin Buu now?!?” Krillin said in a panic.

 

Piccolo frowned “That’s the problem, Majin Buu was a menace before but now with out his handler who knows what kind of destruction he is capable of…”

 

Bulma frowned “This…this is no good…where the hell are Trunks and Rei?!?”

 

As if on queue Trunks and Reilena flew up and landed on the lookout, dragon radar in hand.

 

“Rei you’re back!” Goten cheered as he ran to give his sister a hug.

 

Viri rolled his eyes as he looked at his friend greeting his sister “Took you guys long enough…”

 

Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she approached them “There you two are!  Where the hell have you both been all this time?!?”

 

Trunks rolled his eyes and handed over the radar “Chill out mom!  You do realize we have to fly half way around the world to retrieve this thing.”

 

Reilena put a hand on her shoulder “Yeah…we made it back, you gotta trust us.”

 

Bulma shook her head “I guess you’re right…it’s not like either of you are kids anymore…”

 

“Like that ever made a difference…” Krillin laughed.

 

“Besides…if things were getting rough dad could have always used instant transmission to bring us back here anyways.” Reilena said trying to reassure her.

 

“No I wouldn’t of…” Goku said approaching them.

 

Reilena looked back at her father confused “Dad what are you talking about…”

 

Goku was silent for a moment before looking up at them with a smile “Turns out, Super Saiyan three doesn’t work as seamlessly here on Earth as in other world.”

 

“Super Saiyan three…so that’s what we felt…” Trunks said in awe.

 

Reilena’s eyes went wide “Dad what are you saying…”

 

Goku walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly “What I am saying is, that transformation took a lot out of me energy wise.  I know I was brought here for twenty four hours but that was barring I expelled the energy given to me in appropriate amounts.  That transformation took a lot out of me…shorting the amount of time I have left here on Earth.”

 

“How short are we talking about Goku?” Piccolo said urgently.

 

“I have about one hour left…” Goku stated.

 

Reilena gasped as she looked down balling her fists.

 

__I...wasn’t thinking right and was careless back there…if I had only stuck to the plan and didn’t take that detour dad wouldn’t have had to bail me out.  He wouldn’t of had to transform and we would have more time.  I messed up again…__ She thought to herself.

 

“Hey…stop this…I know what you’re doing Rei and blaming yourself won’t do any good.” Goku said harshly.

 

Reilena snapped out of her train of thought and looked back up at her father, biting her lip and nodding with hesitation.

 

“But what about the fusion Goku?!?” Krillin said in a panic.

 

“Yeah, you’re the only one who knows it right dad?!?” Goten piped up.

 

Goku then turned to Piccolo and Krillin “Right…so I am going to need you to watch closely Krillin so that when I have to go back you will be able to continue on with Piccolo to train the boys.”

 

“What?!?  Me?  Are you sure Goku?” Krillin said in disbelief.

 

Goku laughed “Well yeah, I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

 

Krillin looked up at him with a determined look “Alright then…you can count on me.”

 

Goku nodded and then turned to the rest of the group “I know things aren’t going one hundred percent to our plan but we can still make this work…I have faith in all of you.”

 

Bulma walked over and waived him off “That’s all well and good Goku but are we going to have enough time to teach the boys to fuse?”

 

From off to the side Frija approached them with her arms folded “If what you are saying is true about Babidi we must have less time than before…”

 

Goku smiled “I understand all of your concerned but I took care of that.  When I met Majin Buu I told him to hold off for seventy two hours and we would bring him strong warriors to play with.  I believe the boys can learn the technique in more than enough time than that.  They are sharp kids and by then Trunks and Reilena’s time in the time chamber will have passed and I know they will be much stronger than before.”

 

“Yeah mom don’t sweat it….Goten and I got this!” Viri piped up.

 

Goten looked back at them determinedly “Yeah!”

 

“I, hate to interrupt things but, Trunks, Reilena, the time chamber is ready for you…” Mr. Popo said approaching them.

 

The two demi-Saiyans looked at each other and nodded before turning to the rest of the group.  Suddenly Bulma ran up to them and pulled them both into a bug hug.

 

“You two go kick some ass and make us proud.” Bulma said squeezing them.

 

“Got it mom…just let up a little your hurting us.” Trunks chocked out.

 

Bulma let go and gave a small laugh.

 

Reilena then turned to Goku and gave him a shy smile “So…I guess this is it dad…by the time we get out you’ll be gone.”

 

Goku approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder again “Yeah…I will…I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together.”

 

Reilena gave him a sad smile “It’s alright…I’m just happy I got to see you again at all you know?”

 

Suddenly Goku pulled her into a big bear hug causing her to gasp from the unexpected gesture.  Reilena softened into his gesture and wrapped her arms around him “I’m going to miss you daddy…”

 

Goku smiled into their embrace “I’ll miss you too Rei…but I want you to know you’ve made me proud.  And don’t keep blaming yourself for what happened…now or from years ago.  Nothing you would have done would have changed any of it alright?”

 

Her eyes widened at his comment before tears started to spill from her eyes as she hugged him tighter “Ok daddy.”

 

After a few more moments father and daughter separated with Reilena wiping the small tears from her eyes.  Trunks walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

 

“Ready?” he said with a small whisper.

 

Reilena nodded her head before turning to her younger brother and Viri “You guys better train super hard while Trunks and I are gone ok?”

 

She smiled back at them before turning to her companion “Let’s go Trunks…”

 

With that the two follow Mr. Popo to the time chamber where they would spend the next twenty four hours training to take on Majin Buu.


	21. Preparations and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi remember me? Yeah this story is still chugging along. Thank you all for your patience with this. I have had a lot going on in life lately, and also my muse has been FFXV obsessed since this time last year LOL. But good news is I have the whole story mapped out and will round out at about 30 chapters with bits and pieces already written. But I hope you enjoy this one, I have crammed in a bunch of things and cut some things out to progress the story.
> 
> Also, I have a poll set up on my profile page at fanfiction.net where I am accepting votes on what Goten and Viri’s fusion name should be. It can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/~kate7950

As the door locked shut both Trunks and Reilena took a moment to survey their surroundings.  Trunks couldn’t help but notice the smile on Reilena’s face as she looked around.

 

Trunks smirked “Happy much?”

 

Reilena turned to him and smiled “I can’t believe we are finally here, it’s like a dream…”

 

“Yeah something like that…” Trunks smirked as he made his way towards the blank void.

 

Reilena followed him and looked out in shock “I…always remember Gohan saying it was overwhelming…but in person?  This is crazy…”

 

“And we get to spend a while year exploring the void…now come on.” Trunks said taking her hand and guiding her into the void.

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

 

“He just took out another city, damn him!” Piccolo said gritting his teeth.

 

“Piccolo, focus on the task at hand…we need to get these kids in shape to fight Majin Buu.” Goku said panting.

 

Piccolo turned to face Goku with a frown, noticing the warrior’s struggle __Look at him…pathetic.  He used all that energy turning Super Sayjin three.__

 

“Umm dad what does symmetry mean?” Goten asked curiously.

 

Viri moaned putting his head in his hands “Seriously Goten?”

 

Goku’s attention was brought back to the boys in front of him.  He bought his hand up to his chin in deep thought.

 

“Hrmm, well ,how should I put it?  Well…no…mirrors and…I’ve got it!  Piccolo and I can show you how it’s done!” Goku said turning to his Namekian friend.

 

“What are you sure?!?” Piccolo said in shock.

 

Viri looked over at Piccolo and smirked “This should be good.”

 

Piccolo reluctantly walked over, taking the position opposite Goku, sticking his arms out with a groan.

 

“Now…watch us very carefully…we only have time to demonstrate this once.” Goku said.

 

Goten and Viri both nodded as they focused on the two.

 

“Just follow me Piccolo, just do what I do but in reverse.  Like mirror opposites.” Goku explained as Piccolo nodded in understatement.

 

“Oh boy this will be good…” Krillin said from the side lines.

 

“Oh can it…this silly little dance is going to save the world Krillin.” Bulma said folding her arms.

 

Goku looked to Piccolo as he started “Fu….sion…”

 

Piccolo and Goku both moved in tandem as Goku recited the chant.

 

“Ha!” Goku yelled as he and Piccolo joined fingers.

 

Piccolo froze, blushing from embarrassment.

 

“Now that is symatry.” Goku said as they posed.

 

“What the heck was that?!?  Is this fusion or a junior high prom?” Krillin said in disbelief.

 

“What did I say Krillin?!?” Bulma said angrily as she turned to him.

 

“If this is what is going to help stop that monster from destroying the Earth than who cares.” Frija said piping in.

 

Videl blinked as she stared at the men “Just when I thought I’ve seen it all.”

 

“Well it is weird mama…besides, Trunks is going to beat that Buu guy anyways.” Bra said from next to her mother.

 

Bulma sighed in defeat shaking her head at her daughter “I know…”

 

Piccolo and Goku finally separate much to Piccolo’s relief.

 

“Now are you two ready to give it a try?” Goku asked.

 

“Yes sir!” the boy said in unison.

 

Piccolo was quite for a moment before speaking up as the boys got into position.

 

“Goku…why didn’t you ask Trunks to fuse with you?  You are both Super Sayjin’s.  Couldn’t the two of you have defeated Majin Buu with this technique?”  Piccolo asked.

 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck “I mean we could have tried…but the deficit in our power levels is too.  Maybe after his time in the Time Chamber we cold have but there just isn’t enough time.  It would have worked better with Vegeta around.”

 

Piccolo raised his brow “Vegeta?  Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean why not?” Goku said curiously.

 

“It’s sort of…” Piccolo stuttered out.

 

“Hey dad look at this!” Goten yelled.

 

Goku and Piccolo turned their attention to the boys who were now posing.

 

“Is this right?” Viri asked.

 

Goku smiled and nodded “Yeah, that’s it!  But Goten, your left arm is a little bit low.  It should be even with Viri’s.”

 

Goten looked over and matched his pose up with his friends.

 

“Good. Now take three steps…Fu…Sion…” Goku began.

 

The boys did the dance before stopping with their fingers touching “Ha!”

 

There was silence among the groups before the boys started to move their fingers and arguing on the position.

 

“Oh brother…alright.  Let’s take it again from the top.” Goku said breaking up their arguing, attempting to regain their focus.

 

They continue training for sometime until the boys force the training to stop.

 

“Hey…why did you stop?” Goku said out of curiosity.

 

Viri looked to Goten before turning back to Goku “I’m sorry, but this fusion stuff is kind of lame…”

 

“Viri!” Frija said scolding her son.

 

“What?  You think it’s lame?  Goten?” Goku said turning to his son.

 

“Uh…I…yeah…” Goten stuttered before agreeing with his friend.

 

Goku laughed “Ha, kids today.  Fusion is anything but lame!”

 

“Sorry Goku, but I have to agree with the kids.” Bulma said with a wink.

 

“Hey, the people who taught me this technique are some of the strongest warriors in the universe.” Goku said confidently.

 

“I’m not doubting that sir just…Goten and I were really hoping you would show us Super Saiyan 3 before you left.” Viri stated.

 

“Yeah can you dad?!?” Goten cheered.

 

Goku put his hand up against his chin in thought before smiling at them “Alright…I will show you Super Saiyan 3 just one time, but you gotta promise me you will focus on mastering the fusion technique ok?”

 

“We promise!” the boys said in unison.

 

Goku then got in position “Ok…watch closely boys.”

 

Piccolo and the others watched in shock as Goku began to power up.

 

“Is…it safe to stay here while he does this?!?” Videl yelled, shielding herself from the bright light.

 

“I don’t know but this is intense!” Krillin yelled back.

 

Soon Goku’s spiky blonde hair began to elongate, stretching down past his shoulder blades.

 

“There you go boys.  Super Saiyan 3.” Goku said in a deep voice.

 

“Wow…dad that is so cool…” Goten said in awe.

 

“This…is awesome!” Viri cheered.

 

Soon Goku released the transformation, unable to hold it any longer.

 

“Don’t worry about me…I’m alright.” Goku said panting.

 

“I’ve never…seen anything like it…” Piccolo said in shock.

 

Goku gave a small laugh “Crazy isn’t it?  Alright…let’s get back to work.  You two promised me remember?”

 

“Goku…” Baba said from behind.

 

Everyone turned to see the fortune teller floating behind them.

 

“Your time is up Goku.” Baba said folding her hands.

 

Goku frowned “Really?  Now?”

 

Baba nodded “Yes, that little stunt you just pulled drained the last grains of sand through your hour glass.  You must come with me.”

 

Goku sighed “Alright…Piccolo just pick up where we left off ok?  I know these boys aren’t too graceful but they learn fast and I believe in them.  Trunks and Reilena should be out soon enough as well.  You can do this even without me, I’m putting all my trust in you to see this through Piccolo.”

 

Piccolo nodded “Of course…I will do my best.”

 

Goku turned to the boys “I trust you will give Piccolo the same respect and dedication you have shown me ok?”

 

As the group gathered outside the main building of the look out Goku turned to them confused.

 

“Why the long faces guys?” he asked curiously.

 

“Things just aren’t the same without you Goku.  These guys won’t let me have any fun.” Master Roshi grumbled.

 

“We’ll miss you…” Bulma said sadly.

 

“Bye Mister umm…Rei and Goten’s daddy.” Bra said to Goku, holding on to her mother’s hand.

 

“Goku…you still think about us when your in Other World, uh don’t you buddy?” Krillin said as he held Marron close to him.

 

Goku laughed “Of course!”

 

Frija approached him sticking her hand out to shake it “It was nice to see you again Goku, even under these trying circumstances.  And thank you for training my son.”

 

“Of course, you have an amazing strong and dedicated boy, I am sure his father is watching over him proud.  It was my pleasure.” Goku said shaking her hand.

 

“Goku!” Chichi yelled as she ran towards him.

 

Everyone cleared the way to allow Chichi to make her way towards her husband in tears.

 

“Goku…how can you say goodbye when Gohan has left me too?” Chichi said in tears.

 

Goku smiled softly at her “Chichi, you’ll be alright.  Rei and Goten are still here with you.”

 

“Rei…where is Rei?!?” Chichi said in a panic.

 

“She is with Trunks in the Time Chamber training.” Goku said matter of factly.

 

“What?!?” Chichi said in a panic.

 

“It’s ok….when they come out, no one will be able to stop them, along with Viri and Goten’s fusion.  I know you miss Gohan Chichi..but don’t worry.  When I see him I will tell him how much you miss him.” Goku said trying to calm him down.

 

“I’m sorry Goku but you won’t see him there…I know Gohan is alive…I can just feel it.” Videl chimed in.

 

Goku smiled at her comfortingly “You always had such great devotion to him. I am sure he knows it too.”

 

Videl gulped hard “Thank you sir…”

 

“Hey, no more goodbyes your time is up.” Baba said .

 

Goten ran up to the group before Goku took off “Uh hey dad…”

 

Goku turned to his son “Yeah?”

 

“Uh…can I…get one more hug before you go?”  Goten asked nervously.

 

Goku smiled “Of course, come here…”

 

Goten ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him as Goku gave him a squeeze.

 

“I’m proud of you son.  Keep working hard…and take care of your mom and sister for me…although I think your sister can handle herself.” Goku said to him.

 

Goten nodded before pulling away.  Wiping a tear away he looked up to see Goku start to float off with Baba back to Other World.

 

“So long everybody!  Until we meet again, which I hope is a long time from now because then that would mean you would be dead too!” Goku cheered as he disappeared off the look out.

 

Krillin gave a sigh “That is so like him…to make light of such a thing…”

 

Piccolo turned to the boys who were watching the sky “Alright let’s get going boys you heard Goku.  We need to master this technique if we have any chance of defeating Majin Buu.”

 

Goten and Viri looked at each other with determination “Right!”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****Meanwhile in the Time Chamber…** **

****

It had been about five months since they entered the Time Chamber, and by Reilena’s calculations it had been about ten hours since they entered.  She could only imagine what had been going on the outside.

 

She looked over to see Trunks in an intense meditation out in the void.  His longer lavender locks swayed in the breeze as he concentrated.  Reilena sighed as she watched him.  They had been training together all this time and not once did the incident that occurred that night at the party come up, and she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn’t bother her that Trunks never told her what actually happened that night.  Because it did, it bothered her a lot…more than she ever cared to admit.

 

Being in such close quarters with him all this time didn’t help take her mind off either.  On top of the fact that he himself had been acting so strange around her anytime they were training.  And then the previous night, after destroying one of the beds during a training session, Trunks had insisted on taking the floor instead of sleeping in the same bed as her like they always had without issue.  She watched as Trunks came out of his trance and made his way over to the pavilion, wiping off the sweat from his brow.  He looked over at her in confusion.

 

“Is something wrong?” Trunks asked her as he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

 

Reilena fidgeted with her now longer black locks, looking away from him “What?  No…no why would something be wrong?”

 

Trunks eyes narrowed “Because you haven’t said a word to me since this morning.”

 

Realizing that she wasn’t going to get off so easy, she resigned to finally just get it all out there.

 

“Trunks…why didn’t….why didn’t you say anything to me about…” She started hesitantly.

 

“About…” Trunks said acting as if he didn’t know what she obviously meant.

 

“About…about the kiss that night after the party.” She stated.  She had to know…it’s been eating at her ever since they left the stadium.

 

“Oh…that…I don’t know it…it just slipped my mind…” Trunks said nervously as he put his drink down and began to stretch.

 

“It slipped your mind?  It slipped your mind.” She stated in annoyance, deciding it was now or never to get it all out in the open.

 

“How could something like that just slip your mind...especially after I had asked you if I had done anything weird or embarrassing.” She continued.

 

Trunks gave an aggravated sigh and turned to her, looking her strait in the eye. He wasn’t sure what angered him more, her persistence of the issue or the fact that she considered kissing him weird and embarrassing.

 

“Listen why are you bringing this up now…we have training to do…if you haven’t forgotten there is an evil monster creature out there terrorizing the earth.” He said trying to avoid the situation all together.

 

“Trunks stop this I know what you are doing…you are trying to avoid this…were locked in a time chamber you can’t run there is no where to go!” She stated matter of factly.

 

“Really…nowhere to go?  Rei I have all of infinity to go!” he yelled back at her pointing to the blank abyss.

 

“All I want to know is why you didn’t tell me about what happened at the party?!?” she said now also aggravated.

 

“Because I…I just didn’t ok…” Trunks stuttered out as he glared at her.

 

“Psssh come on you think I am going to believe that?  We have been friends for years…there is a reason you didn’t tell me I know there is…was it that bad, did I embarrass you?  We are best friends we tell each other everything even when the other person does something crazy to the other one and…” she began, before she could finish her last sentence Trunks interrupted her.

 

“I didn’t want to make things awkward between us ok!” Trunks yelled back at her.

 

Reilena’s eyes widened.  Awkward?  Had they been awkward this whole time?

__

“Trunks…it wouldn’t have made things awk…”she began but he cut her off.

 

“Yes Reilena yes it would have things like that change a relationship…any relationship…our relationship…” Trunks stated.

 

She gave a heavy sigh “Trunks everything would not change we would still be friends.”

 

“Rei it already has…and if you can’t see that for yourself then…I guess maybe we don’t know each other as well as we claim to be.” he said to turning away.

 

“Trunks…” she said reaching out for him.

 

“Leave it alone…leave me alone…I am going to go train…alone…in case you forgot there is a monster with a child like sense for destruction reeking havoc on the earth!” he stated as he flew away into the abyss.

 

She stood their in shock __what is going on…sigh I really should have just kept this to myself.__

****

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

Damien breathed hard as he came down from his sparing match with Kibito.  He couldn’t believe how much he had learned in such a short period of time.  Was this what Reilena had done for her training?  Whatever he learned at Mr. Satan’s Dojo was nothing compared to what he was learning here.

 

Damien looked over to see Gohan continuing to train with the Z sword “So this sword thing is supposed to really defeat that monster guy huh?”

 

Kibito looked over as he set down next to him “This sword harnesses the power that will help the master defeat Majin Buu.”

 

Damien nodded as he continued to watch Gohan train with the sword.  He still had a hard time believing the sword Gohan was training with could help save the world…although based on how the day has gone who was he to judge?

 

Just as he and Kibito were about to begin something materialized in front of Gohan causing him to freeze in place.  Damian's eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

 

“Isn’t that…isn’t that Reilena’s dad?” Damien stuttered out.

 

Both Kibito and the Supreme Kai looked on in shock as Goku appeared.

 

“Dad what…are you doing?” Gohan said in shock.

 

Goku held his head as he looked up at his son “Nothing…my head…oh wow look at those fancy new clothes.”

 

Gohan blushed as he set the sword down into the ground “Yeah the Supreme Kai gave them to me.  Cool right?”

 

Goku peered around Gohan to see Supreme Kai, Kibito and Damien standing there still in shock “Supreme Kai…oh yeah…there he is….hey there Supreme Kai!”

 

Supreme Kai smiled and waved from afar “Greetings Goku!”

 

“This defies all logic!  How did he get here?!?” Kibito said still in shock.

 

Damien blinked blankly as he looked on “Uh…probably the same way we got here?”

 

Goku turned to see Damien standing by and waved “Hey!  Damien right?  Nice to see you again but uh…how are you here…and Kibito…with no halo?  Weren’t you killed?”

 

“Kibito and Damien were brought back to life by the Dragon Balls dad.” Gohan said filling in the pieces.

 

Goku shrugged “Oh…cool…but uh what is this place?”

 

Damien continued to look on shock by how nonchalant Goku was reacting to this information.

 

“It’s a sanctuary dad but uh...why are you here?  It hasn’t been twenty four hours yet.  What’s going on down there?  Wait…is Videl ok?!?  And mom, Reilena and Goten?” Gohan said in a panic.

 

Goku smiled “Don’t worry they are fine and safe on the lookout.  But nothing good is happening down on Earth right now. Everywhere Majin Buu goes he leaves a path of destruction in his wake.  Goten and Viri are trying to perfect the fusion technique and Trunks and Reilena are in the time chamber preparing to take him on.  In meantime millions and millions of people are dying.”

 

Damien looked back “Time chamber?”

 

Gohan shook his head at the boys comment “I’ll explain it another time…”

 

Supreme Kai frowned “He won’t stop…not until every single one of them is dead.”

 

The group went into thoughtful reflection until Goku piped up “Hey can I check out that sword Gohan?”

 

Gohan shook his head out of his thoughts and looked to his father “Uh, yeah be careful, it’s heavy.”

 

Damien frowned “Why can’t I hold the sword…”

 

“Because you have a long way to go with your training before something as sacred as the Z sword graces your hands.” Kibito snapped at him.

 

Goku looked over at them “Oh, so that’s why your here.  Great!  The more fighters we have the better we stand a chance against Majin Buu!  I look forward to seeing your progress, you really impressed me today with your fight against Rei.”

 

Damien gulped hard nervously “I…uh…you see…”

 

“Damian's power came from Babidi.  Kibito is helping him re-harness it as a…back up plan I guess.” Gohan said as he watched his father play with the sword.

 

“Right got it.  Man this thing is heavy.  I have to really focus on keeping myself like this to be able to swing it.” Goku said standing up strait and slowly twirling it around.

 

“Insane…” Damien whispered under his breath.

 

Goku turned to the Supreme Kai “Hey you think I can stay here a little bit until Gohan and Damien are ready to fight Majin Buu?”

 

Supreme Kai nodded “Yes of course…”

 

Just then Goku’s stomach growled “But do you think we could get something to eat first?”

 

The group practically fell over at Goku’s request.

 

Goku looked on in confusion “What?  What did I say?”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

****Meanwhile, back on Kami’s Lookout…** **

 

“Get up you lazy bums what do you think you are doing?!?” Piccolo yelled at Goten and Viri as they napped.

 

Goten and Viri reluctantly got up from their nap moaning.

 

“Now, I don’t want you two resting again until you are once person do you understand me?!?” Piccolo continued to growl.

 

“Yes sir…” the two said as they reluctantly followed Piccolo.

 

“Piccolo’s training camp begins now!  Let’s go!” Piccolo yelled.

 

“Boy Piccolo is getting intense…” Krillin said observing.

 

Piccolo then turned to the short man “Come on Krillin, you watched Goku demonstrate the technique, I need you to help me.”

 

“What?  To help with what?  You seem to have everything pretty much under control here…” Krillin said nervously.

 

Piccolo smirked “To demonstrate to the boys of course…they said they needed a reminder on how to do the steps.”

 

“What I…” Krillin began before he was cut off by his wife.

 

“Come on Krillin go.  Don’t you want to save the Earth?” Eighteen said frowning.

 

Krillin looked over at his wife and daughter and sighed “Ok…coming…”

 

Videl and Frija looked on as the boys and Krillin follow Piccolo into the open training hall.

 

“Gohan wasn’t kidding when he said his training with Piccolo was some of the most intense he’s ever experienced in his life.” Videl commented.

 

Frija laughed “Well…it will do Viri some good.  He needs structure.”

 

Videl was quite for a moment “Frija…can I…can I ask you something?”

 

The older woman looked over from the magazine she was reading “Of course.”

 

Videl looked away before beginning “You…lost your husband young, right?”

 

Frija nodded “Yes…Viri was barely a year old.”

 

“I’m not saying I’m giving up hope on Gohan being alive but…what if he can’t come back…what if Majin Buu really kills him?  What if we can’t use the Dragon Balls to bring him and everyone else back?” Videl said concerned.

 

Frija put her hand on the young woman’s shoulder comfortingly “Worrying won’t do you any good.  You husband seems like a strong confident man…he defeated Cell right?  One thing I have learned over the years is always trust your instinct.”

 

Videl smiled “I guess your right.  I believe in Gohan, and I know where ever he is, I am sure he is preparing to defeat Majin Buu.  I shouldn’t discount that…it’s just, everything is so screwed up right now.  I never thought the Earth would be in a situation like this again.”

 

“Well, I lost my home long ago, but situations like this never get easier.  Earth has provided myself and my family a place of refuge where I have never felt safer.  Your family and friends would never jeopardize such a wonderful place.  For that, I am forever grateful.” Frija explained.

 

Videl nodded before turning her attention back to the young boys training “Well wherever Gohan is, I hope he comes home soon.”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

****Meanwhile on the Kai’s Planet….** **

****

Gohan sneezed as he set down the Z sword after finally getting the hang of it.

 

“Wow Gohan I can’t believe you mastered this in one day!” Goku cheered.

 

“Yes, handling the Z sword in this manor is impressive.” Supreme Kai chimed in.

 

Goku turned his attention over to Damien who was firing off a few kai blasts at Kibito who was dodging them.

 

“You too Damien, you’ve manage to refine so much in such a short period of time.” Goku yelled out towards him.

 

Damien stopped to look at the older man “Uh…thank you…um, sir.”

 

“Hey Gohan, what do you say we put this baby to the test and see how sharp it is?” Goku said excitingly.

 

“Sure!” Gohan responded as he readied the sword.

 

Damien looked from a far concerned “Something tells me this is a terrible idea…”

 

Soon Goku pulled up a large boulders and threw it into the air which Gohan sliced with no effort.

 

“Alright let’s try another one!” Goku cheered before Supreme Kai stepped in.

 

“Hold on a moment, how about something with more density and a little less mass.” Supreme Kai said.

 

Soon a giant black box appeared from thin air and hovered over Supreme Kai.

 

“Here Goku, catch.” he said as he tossed it to Goku.

 

Goku jumped up and caught it, struggling to keep it held in the air.

 

“What…is that thing?” Damien said in awe.

 

Supreme Kai smirked “That, is the hardest known metal in the universe.  It’s called Katchin…this will be a much better test.”

 

“Your not kidding…hey Gohan ready?” Goku said readying the metal.

 

Gohan nodded as he got into position.

 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Damien said nervously.

 

Goku laughed “I’m sure it will be fine.  Gohan has complete control of the blade.”

 

With that Goku wound up and threw the metal head on as Gohan swung the sword, coming in contact with the metal and breaking in half.  Everyone looked on in shock as the blade split in two.

 

“Oh no…now it’s the Z dagger…” Gohan said nervously.

 

“Holy shit…I knew this was a bad idea…” Damien said looking on.

 

“Tell me it’s not true Kibito!” Supreme Kai said in disbelief.

 

“It’s true!  It’s snapped in two!” Kibito yelled.

 

“Uh oh…wow…I guess it’s probably called the __hardest metal in the universe__  for a reason.” Goku said with a laugh.

 

“But he who masters the sword is supposed to have the greatest power in the universe…” Supreme Kai said still in shock.

 

“Wield the sword and you can not be rivaled…it’s legend!” Kibito added.

 

Damien looked back confused “Wait…so the sword doesn’t actually defeat Majin Buu?”

 

Supreme Kai and Kibito looked back silently.

 

“What?” Damien asked confused.

 

Gohan looked down at the broken sword “Huh…I guess they must have exaggerated the legend…”

 

As Gohan dropped the sword the group looked on in horror.  

 

Gohan looked up and gave a nervous laugh “Well uh on the bright side, all that training with the sword has made me a lot stronger and faster.  Maybe the legend means, the person who handles the Z sword attains the greatest power in the universe!”

 

“Yes that must be it!” Supreme Kai said trying to redeem what has transpired.

 

Suddenly a piece of the broken sword gleamed in the light.  Damien looked over while the others were talking.

 

“I mean, maybe…but does Gohan’s power surpass Majin Buu’s?  I’m not so sure…” Goku said skeptical.

 

“It must be per the legend, and with all the training Damien has done along with the other children back on Earth they will surely defeat them!” Supreme Kai insisted.

 

“QUIET!” an elderly voice yelled.

 

Supreme Kai and Kibito looked over in shock as an elderly man dressed in Kai clothing appeared.

 

“Ahh, much better!” the elderly Kai laughed.

 

“Uh sir, we are in the middle of training…” Goku said confused.

 

“You call that training?” the elderly Kai laughed.

 

Damien looked on blankly “Just when I thought things couldn’t get weirder…”

 

Supreme Kai approached the elder man “Who are you?  How did you get here?”

 

“Who me?  Check out the hair style youngster!  And the ear loops, oh and the dashing looks!  I’m just an older version of you!  Fifteen generations to be precise!  I’m Kai!” the older Kai said.

 

“WHAT?!?” the group said in unison.

 

“Well…regardless, I am sure you are all wondering how I am still alive…” the elder Kai said.

 

The elder Kai explained how he ended up in the sword to begin with, to the surprise of the group.

 

“So you have been trapped inside this Z Sword all this time?” Supreme Kai asked.

 

“Uh huh I sure was!  Now I’ve got a cramp!” the Elder Kai said as he stretched.

 

Goku turned to Gohan and Damien “I don’t think this guy looks as strong as he says…do you?”

 

“Not really…” Gohan said agreeing with his father.

 

“Well after everything I’ve seen today I wouldn’t doubt it…” Damien said still in disbelief.

 

“Hey let’s put him to the test!” Goku suggested.

 

“Uh dad…I don’t know about that.” Gohan said skeptical.

 

Suddenly Goku let out a small Kai blast that hit the elder Kai in the face.  Sure panic ran over Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai as they ran over and checked on him.

 

The Elder Kai suddenly shot up confronting Goku “How dare you!  How could you attack your elder like that!?!”

 

“Uh well sir, that attack was just child's play!” Goku said trying to defend himself.

 

“My little brother could have handled that…” Gohan continued.

 

“I hate to say it but it’s true…” Damien chimed in.

 

“All of my enemies feared me!  Not because of my strength but because of my capacities!” the Elder Kai yelled.

 

“Capacities?  What do you mean?” Goku said confused.

 

The Elder Kai folded his arms “I’m not telling.  Nope.  Give me one good reason why I should?”

 

“Well…” Goku said thinking.

 

“Uh dad what are you…” Gohan began but Goku cut him off.

 

“I got it!  My old master really liked dirty magazines!  We’ll get you some!” Goku said excitingly.

 

Gohan suddenly ran over to his father in a panic “Dad this isn’t Master Roshi, he’s a Kai!”

 

“I know a few websites that might be…” Damien mumbled under his breath.

 

“Goku please!  How inappropriate!” Supreme Kai scolded.

 

The Elder Kai turned away “Hrmph, I have no need for such things.  With my excellent vision I can see girls playing volleyball at the beach!”

 

Suddenly Goku leaned over “Hey, how about we get you a date with a real live Earth woman?”

 

The Elder Kai turned to him interested “Mmm is she a good kisser?”

 

“Yeah!  Of course!” Goku cheered.

 

Gohan tapped his father on the shoulder “Dad are you nuts?  How are you going to find someone willing to kiss that old guy?”

 

“Hey don’t worry!  I can’t go back to Earth but you can!  And so can Damien!” Goku said cheerily.

 

Damien shook his head “Oh no you’re not roping me into this.  Find your own girl!”

 

“Come on guys, you can handle it!  It might require a little bit of sacrifice though…can you get Videl to do it?” Goku suggested.

 

Gohan frowned angrily “Dad I am not asking my wife to do that!  That’s like you asking mom to kiss him!”

 

“Oh…I guess your right…how about Bulma?” Goku thought.

 

Gohan’s eyes narrowed “Dad, I don’t think there is enough space in the other word to save you from Vegeta if you did that…”

 

Goku laughed “Heh I guess you’re right…”

 

“And don’t even think about Rei…there is no way she…” Damien began but Goku cut him off.

 

“Reilena!  That’s it!  I know once you guys explain the situation to her she will understand!” Goku cheered.

 

“What no way sir, there is no way I am asking her to do that!”  Damien growled back.

 

“Oh come on…it’ll be fine!  You’ve kissed her before too right?  You think she’s good enough for the old man over there?”

 

“What?!?  Why would I tell you that you’re her father!” Damien yelled back.

 

Gohan looked back concerned “Dad I really don’t think…”

 

Before Gohan could finish Goku made his way over to the Elder Kai “Just getting the details strait…my daughter isn’t really into make up is that ok?”

 

“Dad seriously…” Gohan groaned.

 

The Elder Kai laughed “Oh that’s quite alright…I’m fine with it either way.”

 

“Listen Gohan I think it’s worth it if this guys power could seriously help us win!” Goku said anxiously.

 

Gohan sighed in defeat “Fine…but I am telling Rei that this was your idea!”

 

“You are both crazy!” Damien groaned.

 

Goku turned to the Elder Kai “You have yourself a deal!  Now what exactly do you do?”

 

“I awaken people’s sleeping powers.” The Elder Kai explained.

 

“I see, so you aren’t so strong yourself…” Goku said disappointed.

 

Suddenly the Elder Kai marched up to him “You fool!  I can take a person beyond their limits!  Turn a kitty cat into a lion!”

 

“Ok, ok I get it.” Goku said trying to calm him down.

 

Elder Kai turned to Gohan “You, over there, get over here so I can awaken your powers.”

 

“Uh, right sir…” Gohan said walking over and taking a seat by him.

 

“Now…just relax…” the Elder Kai said as he cracked his knuckles.

 

Damien sighed as he watched the Elder Kai begin his ritual “This better work…for all our sake's…”

 

****ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** **

****

Piccolo cringed as he watched another city disappear by the hands of Majin Buu.  The boys had taken a break after failing miserably at their first attempt.  But now the game had changed, even with Mr. Satan befriending Buu it wasn’t enough.  The monster split in two and the evil version one and was currently going on a killing spree down below.

 

“Piccolo what are we going to do?  Viri and Goten need more time, and as it stands now it won’t be long before he wipes out humanity!”  Krillin said in a panic.

 

Piccolo’s narrowed as he tried to think of something to do in the mean time to distract the monster.  Suddenly his eyes wandered over to the hallway that lead to the room of Spirit and Time.

 

“I think I have an idea…” Piccolo said before walking away.

 

****Meanwhile in the Room of Spirit and Time…** **

 

It had been a few months since their fight over what happened that night at the party, and they haven’t spoken to each other since.  Rei tried to talk to him but Trunks would either avoid her by going to train or when he came back to the shelter house he would immediately shower and go to sleep.  This by far was the longest period of time they have ever gone without speaking to each other and it worried her to no end.  By her calculations the didn’t have much time left, maybe three months total.

 

Trunks wiped his brow as he came out of the abyss that was their training ground.  Reilena had already decided…three weeks was long enough she had to make her move now or they would never speak to each other again.

 

“Trunks listen I…” just as she had started the sound of the chambers door opening had caught there attention.

 

“Whaa…” Trunks said as he watched the door slowly open.

 

Reilena shook her head “no…no this can’t be right we have…at least three more hours real time before we need to come back out…”

 

Trunks immediately got into fighting stance while Reilena followed suit as they watched a figure form by the door.

The figure walked forward to reveal themselves to be Piccolo causing Reilena and Trunks to let their guard down.

 

“Piccolo what are you doing we still have at least a few more hours…” Reilena began but Piccolo cut her off.

 

“I know…but things have changed…Majin Buu is relentlessly looking for a strong fighter to fight and Goten and Viri haven’t mastered fusion yet.  If we don’t get someone down there now he is going to destroy the planet before we can even put our best effort forward.” Piccolo explained.

 

“I see…so you want us to stop training early…” Trunks stated.

 

“No…well not both of you…Krillin and I discussed it…if one of you went down to earth and distracted Majin Buu it would buy us these last few hours of time for the boys to master fusion and defeat Buu for good…the other can stay here and continue to use the time to train and join us at completion…” Piccolo explained.

 

“Right…ok…I will go…Rei you stay here and train…” Trunks volunteered.

 

Piccolo nodded as he showed Trunks the door.

 

As Trunks walked by her something struck her.

__Trunks…his strength…its improved so much…but when…was it…was it when he was training alone?  How can this…no…Vegeta was right…I am holding him back…Trunks could be the one who could end this all if he keeps training…that’s it…_ _

__

She decided…as Trunks passed her she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder “No Trunks…I’ll go…”

 

Trunks turned around and looked at her with confusion “what…”

 

“Yes…I want to go…it would be a waste to send you…you will benefit more from training in the chamber than I will…you know that….we both know that…” She explained.

 

“Reilena…no you will get…” Trunks began but was cut off by her.

 

“Killed?  Maybe…but I’ve been training hard too and…I think I am strong enough to hold Buu back…or at least give him a run for his money till you get there…I will be fine.” She stated.

 

“No Rei I won’t benefits more than you I cant let you go.” He firmly stated.

 

“Yes you will…your father was right…I am holding you back…you are a lot stronger than me and when we train you hold back to make things even.  You can’t keep doing that especially when the Earth is on the line.  These last few weeks you have gotten so much stronger training on your own…I want you to get as strong as you can so we can beat Buu…I know what I am doing…” Reilena firmly now besides Piccolo.

 

Trunks sighed and lowered his head in defeat knowing he cant convince her “just…be careful…ok?”

 

Reilena smiled and pulled her best friend into a hug “you know I will…”

 

Trunks smirked “that’s why I am worried.”

 

“Are you ready Reilena?” Piccolo said impatiently.

 

“Yes…of course…see you Trunks…” Reilena said turning around.

 

“See yah…” Trunks said quietly as she walked away.

 

As Reilena walked towards the exit a sudden feeling of flutter rushed over her…something she never felt before.  No it wasn’t nervousness…it was something else…something that happened when Trunks was talking to her before…that feeling you could only get when you are with someone you truly care about.

 

_Reilena you are such an idiot…_

 

It was at that moment she abruptly turned around and quickly walked back towards Trunks making sure to catch him before he went back to train.

 

Trunks turned around confused as to why she was coming back.  Did she change her mind?

 

Reilena put her hand on his should and looked up at him “Trunks listen I…it’s just…I couldn’t leave without…you see…”

 

And then she leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his in what was a gentle yet sincere gesture that took Trunks so much by surprise that before he could respond back she had pulled her lips away and leaned in to his shoulder.

 

“It wasn’t just the alcohol talking that night…” she whispered as she pulled away and hurried back towards Piccolo.

 

Trunks stood there stunned as he watched them leave and close the door behind them.

 

“What…just happened…” he said as he starred into the abyss.  How was he supposed to train after _that_.

  

Reilena and Piccolo walked back towards the lookout in silence.  Just before they reached the others Reilena quickly turned towards Piccolo.

 

“Listen…umm…about what just happened back there…do you think maybe we can keep that between us…for now at least…you know how our moms are…” Reilena begged quietly.

 

Piccolo looked forward as if he wasn’t acknowledging her and then spoke “whatever you and Trunks do is none of my concern…or anyone else’s…”

 

Reilena looked up and smiled at him “thanks’ Piccolo…”

 

She and Piccolo rounded the corner and it didn’t take long before she heard a loud cackle.

 

“No…no…no!  What are you doing with __her__?!?  Not my baby you will not send her down to that…that thing!” Chichi yelled as she met them.

 

“Mom listen I…” Reilena began but Chichi cut her off.

 

“No…now you listen here Piccolo I have put up with a lot from you over the years…taking my eldest son into the woods with out his mother for a year…stay with us while training for the androids…but this…this is too far…how could you just let Trunks get away with something like this?!?” Chichi yelled.

 

Bulma’s ears perked up and she marched over “and just what are you trying to imply here Chichi?!?”

 

Chichi turned to her angrily “that your SON is sacrificing my daughter to that monster!  Where are his gentlemen manners making the lady go first!”

 

“Now you listen here Chichi I have raised my son good and…” Bulma began but Reilena cut her off.

 

“Both of you stop it!” Reilena yelled over them.

 

Both woman stopped and turned their attention to her.

 

“Listen…Trunks did volunteer to go…but I told him no…that I wanted to go…he insisted that I stay but I wouldn’t let him.   _ _I__  made this choice…me…” Reilena calmly stated.

 

“You…you WHAT!?!” Chichi yelled.

 

“I made him stay…he was going to benefit more from the training than I was.  Besides…I can hold my own down there…I have grown a lot stronger in the time chamber…I am pretty sure I can at least hold him off till Trunks or the boys are done with their training…if you are going to yell at anyone yell at me.” she stated.

 

Chichi looked back in shock then approached her with determination.

 

“Reilena don’t do this....are you asking to be killed?  What kind of daughter have I raised?!?” Chichi stated angrily.

 

“One who never gives up and does the right thing....someone who has the guts to stand up to evil no matter what the cost...someone who would put their own life on the line for the family and friends....for the planet that she loves more than anything....THAT is the kind of daughter you raised mother....and if you can’t understand that then...maybe we will always agree to disagree...” Reilena explained with a frown.

 

“Rei...” Chichi said taken aback.

 

“Mom...I love you...even when you were tough I always knew it was to bring out the best person I could be....please understand this....” Reilena said now holding her mother’s hand.

 

“I...I don’t understand this sense of urgency to put yourself in harms way that you, your father and brothers always seemed to feel..and I will never understand it....but your my daughter...and if this is what you feel is right...then go be a hero....” Chichi said fighting back tears.

 

Reilena sighed in relief and hugged her mother “don’t worry...I’ll come back.”

 

“You better come back missy you need to study to get into College with fully paid scholarships!” Chichi yelled.

 

Reilena smirked as she approached the edge of the lookout “of course....”

 

And with one last look at her family and friends on the look out Reilena waived her goodbye’s took one last deep breath and soared down to the Earth towards her new destiny.

__

_Get ready Majin Buu...I’m coming for you..._

 


End file.
